El se metio entre nosotros
by Irina015
Summary: kowalski cree que skipper se metió entre su relación de el y Doris,por lo que se vengara enamorando a la nutria y fingiendo estar enamorado de ella, pero nunca se imaginaria que se enamoraría de ella. MARSKI
1. NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA!

**Bien, ya después de haber arreglado los problemas de GRAISY (ahora si lo escribí correctamente ¿no?) ya no hay más dudas he… conste… ;)**

**NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA…**

Kowalski seguía ahí parado como estatua, hasta que rompe el silencio.

-no te voy a mentir Marlene… estaba con kitka.- le dice el científico, sin darle la mas mínima importancia. Marlene se dio cuenta de que estaban presentes cabo y rico, así que decidió no discutir más con el científico.

- pues qué bien, me voy a mi habitad.- terminando de decir esto Marlene camina rumbo hacia su habitad. Mientras que cabo se queda mirando fijamente al científico, poniéndole cara de "VE CON ELLA". El científico comprende perfectamente el mensaje y corre tras Marlene. Marlene ya llegando a su habitad escucha los gritos del científico.

-¡MARLENE!... ¡MARLENE! ESPERA.- Marlene detiene su paso, Kowalski logra alcanzarla y Marlene se volta viendo al científico de frente.

-Que me vas a explicar he, que te la pasaste bien con esa halcón?.- le dice la nutria muy molesta.

-no, y además kitka y yo solo salimos, como unos simples amigos, eso fue todo.

-aja si claro, crees que te voy a creer esa mentira! No, olvídalo.

-Marlene te estoy diciendo la verdad, es más, no fue una cita fue una salida de amistad,

-crees que eso a mí me importa?, kowalski tu y yo nunca hemos salido, porque si a mí no me invitas a salir, porque sales con otras que ni siquiera, las quieres.- le dice la nutria desesperada y llorando, por sentirse completamente engañada y traicionada.

-Marlene, no llores.- el científico abraza a la nutria.- está bien, no te he invitado a salir porque, creí que aun era muy temprano para ti, pero, mañana salimos ¿te parece?.

-sí, está bien.-

-mira, mañana, alas… 5:30 paso por ti, al parque, te parece?

-si.- Marlene se despide de kowalski con un beso, y el pingüino se va hacia su habitad**. MIENTRAS QUE EN LA BASE CENTRAL…**

-Encontraron contacto alguno, con el helicóptero azul.- preguntaba el coronel tres estrellas.

- negatorio coronel.- le contesta una pingüina.- tenemos informes de que el helicóptero azul fue… completamente destruido, no encontramos rastros de algunos sobrevivientes.

-eso no puede ser posible, quiero que busque en toda la zona donde explotó él helicóptero, para sabe si hay rastros de sobrevivientes.

-sí señor.- **EN EL ZOOLOGICO**

Cayó la noche, todos dormían en paz, hasta que volvió a caer la mañana. Y como siempre kowalski ya debía estar en la casa de Alejandra. Kowlaki paseaba por los pasillos de la casa, hasta que se topo con Gustavo.

-todavía sigues aquí.

-aquí siempre estaré.

-si tienes algún respeto por esta familia, deberías dejarnos en paz de una vez por todas.- le dice Gustavo sonando muy rencoroso con kowalski.- déjanos en paz.

-lo siento pero no estoy aquí por gusto, estoy aquí para proteger a Alejandra, y eso hare' no me iré, hasta asegurarme de que ella esté completamente segura, además, no fui yo el que le pidió al coronel tres estrellas que me mandara para acá, sino el señor Antonio.

-muy pronto mi padre le pedirá a la base central que te retire de tus deberes que tengas que tener en esta casa.

-dudo mucho que el coronel me prohíba seguir viniendo hasta acá, no dejara sin protección a Alejandra, no si al menos no se ha capturada la ardilla roja y…

-para ti es la señora Alejandra.

-pues, la señora Alejandra me prohibió llamarla señora y ahora solo es Alejandra.- le dice el teniente muy a la defensiva.- porque me tiene tanto odio señor Gustavo?, que es lo que yo le hice, como para que me odie de esa manera… porque lo note cuando llegue el primer día a esta casa.

-hay cosas, que en este mundo, no se puede apreciar del todo.- Gustavo se aleja del teniente sin decir una palabra más, y kowalski solo se queda pensando en esa idea que ahora ronda por su mente.-_POR QUE ME ODIARA TANTO_.- se preguntaba el teniente. Gustavo ya estaba llegando al despacho de su papa´, donde Antonio estaba sentado de frente de su escritorio.

-papa´, tienes que hacer algo.- Antonio alza la mirada viendo de frente a Gustavo.- kowalski tiene que irse de esta casa para siempre.

-Gustavo, no puedo hacer eso.

-Por qué no!.

-por qué?... tu madre necesita su protección, hasta que no sea capturada la ardilla roja, kowalski no puede abandonar esta casa.

-Entonces, cuando la ardilla roja sea capturada, kowalski abandonará la casa para siempre?.

-si Gustavo, así son las cosas.- Gustavo sin decir una palabra más se aleja del despacho de su padre.

-_NO_ _SE' COMO… PERO KOWALSKI AVANDONARA ESTA CASA, ASI SEA LO ULTIMO QUE HAGA_.- se decía Gustavo a sí mismo. El día se acabo muy rápido, cuando el reloj marcaba las 4:50. Kowalski se dirige hacia su habitad, llegando ahí estaba cabo comiendo winkis.

-puedo saber de que hablaron tu y Marlene?.- le pide el joven cabo.

-De nada importante, solo que se molesto de que kitka y yo salimos, ahora le toca a ella salir conmigo.

-y como no se debía de extrañar, se supone que estas saliendo con Marlene, no con kitka.

-sí, ya lo sé cabo.

-vas a salir hoy con Marlene?.

-si cabo, hoy le toca a ella.- le dice el teniente haciendo muecas de: "que fastidio"

-solo será una simple salida no kowalski?

-que estas insinuando cabo?.

-no te estoy insinuando nada kowalski, solo que espero que no intentes llegar con ella a algo más que solo una simple salida.

-que! Insinúas que yo me entregue a ella en cuerpo y alma?.- cabo asiente con la cabeza.- cabo, yo nunca me voy a entregar en cuerpo y alma a esa nutria.

-eso no se sabe kowalski, solo pasan las cosas y…

-NUNCA! Cabo… nunca.- terminando de decir esto kowalski sale de su habitad, y se va directo hacia el parque, donde ahí Marlene ya lo estaba esperando. Kowalski, ya en el parque buscaba a Marlene, y la ve sentada debajo de un árbol, era ese mismo árbol donde vio a skipper feliz al lado de Marlene. Kowalski se acerca a la nutria y le habla.

-por qué tan sola señorita.- le dice el genio en tono burlón, solo de juego.

-kowalski, ya llegaste.- Marlene abraza a kowalski.

-jajaja si, lo sé'.

-y bien a donde vamos?.

-en estos días los humanos están en una fiesta de una feria, ¿quieres ir?.- la nutria solo asiente la cabeza. Kowalski y Marlene se van directo hacia la feria, llegando al lugar Marlene se queda mirando lo que los humanos comían, algodones de azúcar, manzanas acarameladas, hot cake, plátanos machos fritos, y muchas cosas más. Kowalski se dio cuenta de esto.

-quieres ¿uno?.- le pregunta el genio mirando a la nutria.

-aja.- asiente la nutria mirando los algodones de azúcar. Kowalski golpea al hombre que vendía los algodones de azúcar, solo un simple golpe en la nuca, como lo hacen normalmente ellos, el pingüino toma su algodón, le deja al hombre dinero y se va.

-aquí tienes tu algodón, Marlene.- le dice el teniente a la nutria. Marlene comienza a comer el algodón y lo compartía con el teniente, Marlene le daba pedazos de algodón en la boca, como lo harían los enamorados. Y debes en cuando Marlene se metía trozos largos de algodón en la boca, para que del otro lado del algodón lo comiera él, hasta llegar al final cerrando el bocado con un beso. Al finalizar de comer el algodón, se les antojaron a los dos, la manzana acaramelada, kowalski haciendo la misma acción, golpea al hombre de las manzanas, paga y se va con su manzana. Los dos animales, comienzan a comer su manzana, Marlene de un lado y kowalski del otro lado. Terminando de comer, kowalski mira un globo en forma de corazón y a espaldas de Marlene, golpea al hombre, paga y se lleva el globo, llegando con la nutria le enseña el globo.

-¡qué hermoso globo!.- Marlene besa a kowalski y los dos se van caminando por todos lados, para ver que había en la feria. Vieron una colina cerca de la feria, los dos animales subieron, hasta arriba de ella, veían una agradable vista, después de tres minutos observando la agradable vista, los humanos comenzaron a lanzar fuegos artificiales, kowalski y Marlene disfrutaron de la agradable vista que estaba en ese momento, vieron como en el cielo se iluminaba de colores, verde, amarillo, azul, rojo entre otros. Era un momento perfecto y romántico para los dos animales, Marlene y kowalski se besaban con mucha pasión, por primera vez kowalski sentía que su corazón destrozado volvía a latir, muy despacio pero aceleraba más a cada momento. Marlene y kowalski pararon de besarse y volvieron a ver los fuegos artificiales, a Marlene se le ocurre una gran idea. Deja soltar el globo y este se eleva hacia el cielo y le dice a kowalski:

-así como se eleva el globo y a larga distancia, quiero que llegue nuestro amor.- kowalski solo le sonríe, y los dos observan como el globo se eleva, llegando mas y mas lejos de ellos, llegando hacia el cielo.

Genial, por fin se está enamorando, tranquilos, esto será poco a poco XD En fin mis avances:

**Kowalski y Marlene vuelven a salir, Amanda y rico se divierten viendo los fuegos artificiales y los cuetes de los humanos ¿llegaran a algo más que unos simples amigos? y María ve el diario de Antonia, leyendo su horrible pasado. DEJEN REVIEWS :D **


	2. CARTA DE MUERTE!

CARTA DE MUERTE.

Marlene despierta en su cama, recordando la cita romántica que tuvo con el teniente, mirando hacia el techo de su recamara. Mientras que en el habitad de los pingüinos kowalski también despierta y comienza a recordar su primera cita con Marlene, en eso llega cabo y lo ve muy pensativo.

-en que piensas kowalski?.- pregunta el joven cabo, kowalski reacciona, volviendo a recordar su venganza.

_-"NO… DEVO ENAMORARME DE ELLA".-_ pensaba el teniente.- en una tontería cabo.

-que crees?... nos llego una carta de la base central militar, ojala que diga noticias de skipper, o que vuelva pronto a casa.- cabo con la carta en la mano comienza a leer al destinatario, sorprendido le dice al teniente.- … es para Marlene.

-para Marlene?... quien se la manda?.- pregunta el teniente comenzando a sentir celos, kowalski nota sus sentimientos y se comienza a tranquilizar.

-es de skipper para Marlene.- kowalski al escuchar el nombre de skipper se pone de pie y dentro de el vuelven los celos. Kowalski le arrebata la carta a cabo.- pero que haces? Devuélvemela.

- Marlene no debe enterarse de esta carta.

-por que lo dices?

-por….- kowalski no podía decirle la verdadera razón, y esa razón era que… ya podía sentir celos y además de eso, no quería admitirlo, ni en su presencia, ni en voz alta.- porque eso podía echarme a perder las cosas. Cabo reacciona y se da cuenta de que kowalski tenía razón, pero ni el mismo estaba en contra o al lado de kowalski, así que solo lo dejo la carta en manos del teniente, y el joven cabo se fue a desayunar_. En casa de Alejandra…_

Antonio entraba a su casa con una carta en la mano y en eso lo ve Octavio.

-a donde te fuiste pa'.- pregunta el pingüino dándose cuenta de que salió desde muy temprano.

-a ningún lado Octavio, solo salí afuera, en el jardín, escuche que dijeron que en el correo vino una carta del cuartel general militar, dándome noticias del señor skipper… ¿sabes quién es el señor skipper?.- Octavio niega con la cabeza.- es el líder de kowalski.

-haaa, y que dice?.

-no lo sé, aun lo voy a leer.- Antonio comienza a leer la carta, pasa 20 segundos y deja caer la carta, alarmado va a ver al chofer, diciéndole que traiga a todos los del cuartel en el zoológico, el chofer asiente con la cabeza y va a buscarlos. _En el zoológico_… kowalski, cabo y rico estaban desayunando, en eso escuchan el carro de Alejandra.

-ya tengo que irme.-dice el teniente con la cabeza agachada. El teniente sale del cuartel, camina hacia el carro hasta llegar a él y el chófer le dice el mensaje tan importante.

-el señor Antonio quiere que hoy estén presentes todos los de su equipo.- a kowalski le sorprendió mucho esta noticia, llamo a los demás, subieron al carro y se fueron, por primera vez cabo y rico iban a conocer la casa de la familia Villareal. Cabo y rico ven la gran casa y se impresionan aun mas, salen del auto y kowalski los guía hacia la sala, ahí ve a la gran familia.

-kowalski, gracias por hacer que todos los integrantes de tu equipo vengan.- le dice Antonio.

-si Antonio, bueno los voy a presentar.- kowalski dirigiéndose hacia rico lo presenta con los demás.- bueno el es rico, nuestro experto en armas, es algo loco pero muy divertido.

-hollaaa.- saluda el experto en armas.

-hola rico, yo soy Antonio, Alejandra es mi esposa.

-hola rico, bienvenido a esta casa.- le dice Alejandra.

-el es mi hijo mayor Gustavo.

-hola rico.- lo saluda Gustavo con una manera muy agradable, kowalski lo noto, esa no era la misma manera en la que lo saludo a él.

-ella es mi segunda hija Amanda.

-hola rico.- lo saluda la pingüina moviendo su aleta en modo de saludo.

-ella es mi tercera hija Isabela.

-hola, bienvenido.-todos se presentaron entre todos. Ya era el momento en que Antonio diera la noticia importante.

-el motivo por el que los llame es para decirles que…-

-que señor Antonio.- le decía cabo.

-lo siento mucho pero… dentro de esta carta nos informan que su líder el señor skipper heee.- Isabela al oír que la noticia se trataba de skipper se altero.

-que pa' que le pasa al señor skipper?.- le pregunta Isabela a su padre.

-lo siento mucho pero el señor skipper esta… esta muerto.- todos se sorprender al oír esa noticia.

-QUE! NO…. ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO.- Isabela voltea viendo de frente hacia su padre.- PAPA DIME QUE ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO… *sniff* PA'…- Isabela en ese momento se desmaya.

-Isabela…. Isabela contéstame, kowalski por favor ayúdame a llevarla hacia su recamara.- kowalski carga a Isabela, y la lleva hacia su recamara, mientras que cabo y rico seguían en shock por esa noticia. Kowalski pone a Isabela encima de su cama, dejando a Alejandra y a María adentro esperando que Isabela despertara. Mientras que Antonio seguía hablando con los demás.

-lo siento mucho.

-no, no skipper no puede estar muerto.- cabo voltea a ver a kowalski.- kowalski dime que skipper no está muerto.

-lo siento cabo, pero esto me duele en el alma tanto como a ustedes.- dice el científico comenzando a llorar (no estaba fingiendo)

-po que'… po que'.- decía el experto en armas, llorando y regurgitando una foto del líder.

-como es que… pudo hacer eso?.- pregunta Antonio sorprendido por el gran talento de rico.

-he… *sniff* en un momento se lo explico.

-lo siento, mejor los dejo solos.- Antonio se retira junto con sus hijos.

-pobre señor skipper.- le decía Octavio a su papa.

-crees que lo superen pa'.- le pregunta Amanda a su papa.

-no lo sé Amanda.

-necesitan tiempo para eso.- le dice Daniel a Amanda.

-no le van a hacer un funeral en su honor o algo si?.- le pregunta Gustavo a su papa.

-es cierto… pero no, creo que no', no dijeron nada de eso en la carta.- dice Antonio extrañándole la carta. Mientras que en el cuarto de Isabela, ella empezaba a volver en sí, despertando poco a poco en su recamara.

-ma'.- llama Isabela a su mama, Alejandra se da cuenta de que Isabela ya despertó y se acerca a ella.

-como te sientes hija.- Isabela vuelve a recordar todo.

-mama, dime que fue un sueño, dime que no es cierto, dime que skipper no está muerto… DIMELO!.- Isabela se vuelve a alterar y Alejandra solo la abraza.

-lo siento Isabela *sniff* en verdad lo lamento.

-nooo! *sniff*, mamaaa.- Isabela comienza a llorar, Alejandra solo la consolaba y María le daba ánimos. Kowalski seguía hablando con cabo y rico.

-ya estarás feliz.- le dice cabo, mientras que kowalski solo lo mira.

-yo nunca quería que esto pasara cabo.

-no, claro que no! *sniff* debes estar feliz, skipper ya está pagando por haberte quitado a Doris.

-no cabo, te equivocas, ahora mas que nunca, necesito suspender mi venganza, ya… no sirve para nada, lo lamento cabo *sniff* en serio lo lamento.- cabo veía en la voz de kowalski un profundo arrepentimiento.

-está bien kowalski *sniff* somos amigos, nos vamos a apoyar.- decía el joven cabo abrazando a kowalski y a rico.- vamos a salir adelante. -Después de varios minutos Alejandra va a verlos.

-lo siento mucho.- les decía Alejandra muy triste.

-está bien, no se preocupe, nosotros ya nos vamos.- le decía el joven cabo.

-irse?... quédense a desayunar con nosotros por favor.- le pedía Alejandra.

-he… bueno, nosotros, he… está bien.-

-perfecto, le diré a María que ponga 2 platos más en la mesa.- terminando de decir esto Alejandra llama a María y se dirige hacia su comedor. Había una mesa grande y muy larga, con sillas y vajillas muy finas.

-que bien.- le decía cabo a kowalski.

-*shuu* .- el científico calla al más pequeño. Y toda la familia comienza a desayunar, todos excepto Isabela que se había encerrado en su recamara, aun llorando por su amado Skipper.

**Huu! u-u pobre Isabela :'( bueno el próximo capítulo será muy romántico, bueno ni tanto.**

**Isabela le confiesa a Rico que ella está enamorada de skipper y Rico le da la foto de skipper, cabo y Octavio se vuelven muy buenos amigos pero… algo en el futuro arruinara su amistad y Marlene va a ver a Isabela a su casa, pero…, en eso ve que ella tiene la foto de skipper, ¿llegaran a una discusión?. Recomiendo la historia TRES SON MULTITUD! DE PAOSKIPP :D léanla,. Es muy interesante! DEJEN REVIEWS XD **


	3. EXPLOSION DE AMOR

_**EXPLOSION DE AMOR…**_

Después de desayunar, los pingüinos decidieron quedarse un rato más en casa de Alejandra. Amanda y Daniel fueron a ver a su hermana a su cuarto.

-Isabela?.- la llama Amanda en la entrada de su recamara. Isabela seguía tirada en su cama pensativa.

-que quieren.- contesto sin ánimos y con una suave voz.

-animo hermana… Dani y yo te apoyaremos.- le dice Amanda tratando de levantarle el animo a su hermana.

-perdón Amanda, pero…. No puedo, simplemente no puedo.- Isabela comienza a sollozar. Amanda y Daniel salen de su cuarto.

-pobre Isabela.

-Dale tiempo Amanda.

-Sí, creo que eso será lo mejor para ella.-Amanda y Daniel se dirigen hacia el jardín, donde todos estaban reunidos. Cabo platicaba con Octavio, ya que el tenia la misma edad qué cabo. Alejandra platicaba con kowalski. Gustavo estaba parado en un árbol mirando con odio a kowalski. Antonio platicaba con rico y él le mostraba una y otra vez como le hacía para regurgitar las cosas. Amanda y Daniel también iban al jardín, pero en ese momento los detiene María.

-mi niña Amanda.- la llama.

-que pasa nana?

-hay una buena noticia para ti.

-enserio? Cual?.

-ven.- le decía su nana guiándola hacia la cocina.

-espérame en el jardín he Daniel.

-si claro.- le contesta Daniel, caminando directo hacia el jardín, en eso ve a Gustavo solo.- por que tan solo hermanito, no te llevas bien con ninguno de los nuevos?.

-hay por favor Dany, hablas como si se fueran a quedar con nosotros.

-no, pero… al menos trata de llavearte bien con ellos, si al menos no te llevas bien con kowalski, trata de llevarte bien con sus amigos.- Gustavo se impresiona, ya que sabe que él no se lleva bien con kowalski.

-y tu como sabes?.

-qué?... que no te llevas bien con kowalski… lo note cuando lo saludaste por primara vez, no creas que no te conozco hermanito.- le dice Daniel mirando como cabo y Octavio platicaban a gusto y se llevaban bien.- parece que Octavio consiguió un nuevo amigo.

-sí, el… es muy amigable.- le dice Gustavo a su hermano. Cabo y Octavio estaban platicando.

-deberás Octavio.

-claro que si Cabo, te lo aseguro, lo mejor de los winkis es cuando, te los comes en la noche, duermes con su agradable sabor.

-y que me dices de los lunacornios?

-de los que?

-de los lunacornios! No me digas que no los ves.

-pues no… la verdad no!

-deberías verlos.

-está bien, lo intentare jajá.- Cabo y Octavio reían. Alejandra y Kowalski hablaban y Octavio los miraba con rabia.

-y que mas me cuentas de tu familia kowalski?.- Alejandra debía obtener más información de la familia de kowalski, para saber si tenía más esperanzas de que él fuera su hijo.

-pues la verdad, no se'… solo se eso, que nací en el cuartel central sin mi padre ni mi madre.

-cuando naciste?... en tu huevo no había una medalla de oro?.- _"medalla de oro"_ pensaba kowalski, _"era lo mismo que le había dicho María, cuando Alejandra perdió a su bebe, quiere creer que yo soy su hijo"._

-no, no me di cuenta de eso, y dudo mucho que yo hubiera tenido un collar de oro, antes de que yo naciera.- le dice el científico, rompiendo todas aquellas esperanzas de Alejandra, esa no era la verdadera intención del teniente, pero tampoco podía darle esas esperanzas para después romperlas, así que decidió solo responder con toda sinceridad a las preguntas de Alejandra.

-los pingüinos que te cuidaron, te dieron alguna información de tus padres?

-no, nunca me dijeron nada de mis padres.

-te gustaría volver a ver a tus padres?

-no lo sé, no sabría si eran buenas personas, o para que verlos, si me abandonaron?, la verdad no se.- en ese momento entra corriendo Amanda.

-oigan, a que no saben qué?

-qué?- le pregunta Daniel.

-ayer en la noche, los humanos hicieron una feria en el centro de la cuidad.

-enserio?.- le pregunta kowalski recordando el momento romántico que tuvo con Marlene.

-sí, y… en unas cuantas horas los humanos lanzaran todos los fuegos artificiales que sobraron.- les dice Amanda con alegría.

-hay hermanita, a ti como te encanta todo eso de los fuegos artificiales y los cohetes y la dinamita y no sé qué tanta cosa.

-que no se te olviden los explosivos jajaja.- Amanda voltea la mirada a su papa.- papa vamos por fa'.- le insistía Amanda.

-no hija, tu sabes que eso a mí no me gusta.- cabo ve a rico.

-por qué no mejor vas con rico, a él si le encantan los fuegos artificiales.- le dice cabo mirando a rico.

-suena una buena idea.- Amanda toma a rico de la aleta.- vamos rico.-rico emocionado va con Amanda, pero se sentía extraño ya que esa pingüina lo había tomado de la aleta.

-haa… eta bien.- le dice el experto en armas, Y Amanda lleva a Rico corriendo hacia la feria.

-enserio a Amanda le gustan todas esas cosas?.- le ´pregunta cabo a Octavio.

-si, así es ella, alocada pero divertida, por?

-no, por nada solo pregunto.- cabo ya tenía una idea en la mente de lo que posiblemente podía pasar en la feria. Amanda y Rico ya estaban en la feria, todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio.

-y lo cuetes?

-no lo sé', se supone que ya deberían haber empezado.- rico regurgita una dinamita.

-kaboomm?.- le pregunta rico.

-pero que haces?.- Amanda alarmada lanza la dinamita a otra parte, hasta que hace explosión.- BOOOMMM.- se escuchaba a lo lejos del lugar. Amanda no se había dado cuenta, pero después de la explosión ella estaba abrazando a rico con la cabeza agachada, alza la lirada y ve a rico muy cerca de ella, Amanda reacciona en sí, y voltea la mirada a otro lado.

-y?... como has estado.- le pregunta Amanda alejándose de el, rico se había impresionado, ya que cuando él estaba muy cerca de Amanda se había dado cuenta de que ella tenía unos hermosos ojos de color violeta.

-he? Yo… ha pué que te digo?.- le decía Rico sin palabras. Los invadía el silencio, había mucho silencio, cuando de pronto escuchan una gran explosión. En esa explosión Amanda sentía que se movía el piso y Rico la toma de la cintura evitando que ella se cayera y Amanda toma a rico del cuello, quedando de frente. Los dos pingüinos se quedaron en esa posición por 2 segundos, después de eso Amanda decide besar a Rico, se va acercando a él muy despacio, se acerca más a el, y mas y mas…. Hasta que los dos escuchan un fuego artificial, a Rico no le importaba eso, solo quería besar a la pingüina de ojos violeta y al igual que Amanda ella también quería besarlo pero decidió que aun no era el momento. La pinguina se aparta de él.

-mira, ya lanzaron el primer fuego artificial.- le dice la pingüina señalando con su aleta el fuego artificial.

-chi.- le dice Rico muy triste.

-por qué no mejor nos sentamos.- Rico asiente con la cabeza y Amanda y Rico se sientan en una esquina donde los humanos no podían verlos, Amanda inconscientemente se recuesta sobre el pecho de Rico, este se dio cuenta pero no quería alejar a la pingüina de él, y este solo se queda así y Amanda también recuesta su cabeza sobre rico. Mientras que en casa de Alejandra María hace limpieza en el cuarto de Alejandra y sin querer tira su diario. María apenada lo levanta y sin darse cuenta el diario estaba abierto en una página, María no podía evitar leerlo, no podía creer la gran verdad que se escondía en ese diario, era lo peor que podía pasarle a esta familia, Alejandra apenas estaba entrando a su cuarto y ve a María leyendo su diario, Alejandra comienza a recordar su horrible pasado y comienza a llorar, María siente la presencia de alguien, voltea la mirada y ve a Alejandra.

-hay no Alejandra, entonces no me digas que….

-sí, si María _*sniff*_ es la verdad, y no sabes cómo me duele en el alma ver a Antonio a los ojos y ocultarle esta verdad que marco mi vida para siempre.

-y Gustavo, lo sabe?.

-sí, él lo sabe, me dolió como a el también le marco esto _*sniff*_ que me perdone por haberle hacho esto _*sniff*_ que me perdone.- Alejandra se tira en el piso arrodillándose y María la abraza consolándola.

-tú no tuviste la culpa Alejandra, tu no la tuviste...- María estuvo varias horas consolando a Alejandra, se hiso tarde, el reloj marcaba las 5:00 pm. Kowalski fue a ver a Isabela a su habitación.

-Isabela como te sientes?.- le pregunta el genio a la pingüina.

-como me voy a sentir?, me siento destruida, con el alma partida kowalski.

-si lo sé.

-yo… lo lamento.

-solo vine para despedirme.

-ya te vas?

-sí, adiós.

-kowalski, espera.- kowalski voltea la mirada volviendo a ver a Isabela.- podrías trae a Marlene?, quiero verla.

-a Marlene?.- pregunta el genio confundido.

-sí, la nutria del zoológico, quiero hablar con ella.

-está bien.- el científico cierra la puerta del cuarto y va a buscar al chofer para llevarlo al zoológico, para traer a Marlene. Mientras que en el parque. Amanda y Rico seguían viendo los fuegos artificiales y uno que otro momento Rico le enseñaba a Amanda a explotar las dinamitas y hacían explotar las cosas.

-que divertido es explotar las cosas.- le dice Amanda al experto en armas.

-aja.- el solo asiente con la cabeza.

-ya es muy tarde, ya va a oscurecer, debemos volver.- le dice la pingüina. Amanda comienza a caminar y ve a Rico a un acostado en el pasto.- ¿no vienes?

-si.- el experto en armas y la pingüina caminan directo hacia su casa. Kowalski ya estaba en el zoológico y va a buscar a Marlene.

-Marlene.- la llama el genio.

-que pasa amor?.- le pregunta la nutria.

-recuerdas a Isabela?.- le pregunta el genio.

- si Isabela es la pingüina que me dijo lo que paso con su mama Alejandra que tú la salvaste.

-sí, bueno ella quiere verte.

-así y cuando viene.

-quiere verte ahora mismo.

-enserio?

-si.- el científico toma de la pata a Marlene y la lleva hasta el auto, y de ahí se encaminaron hacia la casa de Isabela. Mientras que Amanda y Rico ya habían llegado a su casa. Amanda se separa de Rico y sube hacia el cuarto de Isabela para ver como se sentía y Rico la sigue sin que ella se diera cuenta. Abre la puerta de la recamara de su hermana y la ve, todavía en su cama.

-hola hermanita, como estas.

-mal.- le contesta la pingüina aun sin ánimos.

-ya lo superaras.- en ese momento entra Rico a su habitación.

-hollaa.- saluda el experto en armas e Isabela solo le sonríe.

-hola rico, como estas.

-biench, toma.- Rico le da la foto de skipper e Isabela solo sonríe.

-gracias Rico.-

-vamos Rico mi hermana aun necesita estar sola.- Rico y Amanda salen de su habitación y afuera Amanda le da las gracias a Rico, dándole un cálido beso en el pico, después de esto se aleja. Afuera de la casa kowalski y Marlene ya habían llegado a la casa. Kowalski guía a Marlene hacia el cuarto de Isabela. Llegando kowalski toca la puerta.

-quién es?.- pregunta Isabela

-soy yo kowalski.- dice el científico entrando al cuarto.

-hola kowalski… trajiste a Marlene?

-si.- contesta la nutria.

-Marlene!.- Isabela se emociona al volver a ver a su amiga.

-hola Isabela.- la saluda la nutria.

-hola Marlene, ven siéntate.- Marlene se sienta en una de las sillas que había en su cuarto, voltea la mirada hacia su buro de madera y ve sobre él una foto de skipper.

-y?... puedo saber tu porque tienes una foto de mi novio?.- le pregunta la nutria a la pingüina, Isabela olvido guardar la foto de skipper, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que su amiga sabia que ella estaba interesada en su… ¿novio?

**Tu novio Marlene creí que ya no lo querías… quien te entiende jajá.**

**Amanda le cuenta a Isabela lo que paso con Rico, Isabela le dice a Marlene la muerte de skipper y Hans intentara conquistar a Isabela. DEJEN REVIEWS XD**


	4. RECOBRANDO EL ANIMO!

**RECOBRANDO EL ANIMO!**

-ha… esa foto, he… no es mía, es de rico solo que me la dejo aquí, cuando yo dormía.- le dice Isabela dándole una aplicación falsa (todos sabemos que se la dio cuando estaba despierta).

-Ha, eso no sabía, y querías hablar conmigo?

-si Marlene, me siento tan mal, por ti más que nada.

-por mi? Y porque por mi?.- pregunta la nutria confundida por esa gran tristeza hacia ella.

-pues, porque ahora esto, arruinara tu felicidad al lado de skipper y…

-momento, que… que le paso a skipper o por que hablas así de el?... que paso?.

-que no lo sabes?.- Marlene niega con la cabeza, porque ella aun no sabía la muerte de skipper.-skipper… murió, en la misión.- Marlene sintió una puñalada en el corazón al recibir esa noticia.

-qué?... que dices?.

-no lo sabías?,.. Pues sí, esa es la situación.- Marlene en ese momento comenzaba a sollozar debido a la noticia e Isabela lo noto.-Marlene no llores, lo lamento, creí que ya lo sabías, nosotros apenas nos acabamos de enterar.

-no, está bien, esto me tiene muy sorprendida, tanto como a ti.- le dice la nutria secándose las lagrimas.-y por que a ti te afecta mucho, si solo lo conoces por medio de kowalski, al saber que él era su líder, lo conociste en persona?.

-sí, el me ayudo a guiarme por el zoológico, era un gran amigo.

-si, así es el.- le dice la nutria conteniendo las lagrimas.- querías hablar conmigo?

-quería verte, eres la única con la que puedo contar en estos momentos.-le dice Isabela tomándola de las manos.

-claro que si amiga, siempre vas a contar conmigo.- le dice la nutria. Mientras que en el cuarto de Alejandra, ella intentaba abrir su cobertizo que tenía en el techo de su recamara, tenia colgando una cuerda con la cual se abre fácilmente, pero noto que estaba muy alto, se subió a un banco, para tratar de abrirlo, pero tampoco logro alcanzarlo, en ese momento escucha una voz conocida.

-la ayudo.- le dice kowalski entrando a su habitación.- que busca?

-Una cajita, de cartón, gracias kowalski.- le dice Alejandra, kowalski al ser muy alto, si logra alcanzar la cuerda que abre la compuerta, lo abre y saca la cajita de Alejandra y se la entrega.- como te has sentido con la noticia?

-pues la verdad muy mal, skipper además de ser mi líder era un amigo para mí.

-lo siento mucho, bueno la cena estará casi lista, así que…

-lo siento pero, ya es hora de irnos, Alice puede notar que no estamos en nuestros hábitats.

-ha si es verdad, lo siento, entonces será para la próxima.- kowalski asiente con la cabeza y los dos pingüinos salen del cuarto de Alejandra y se aproximan a la sala. Mientras que en el cuarto de Isabela, ella y Marlene seguían conversando.

-bueno, creo que ya es hora de irme, kowalski debe estar esperándome.

-sí, es cierto, pero Marlene, volverás a venir a verme?

-claro que si Isabela, siempre voy a venir a verte.- la nutria se levanta de la silla y se va hacia la puerta.- siempre seré tu amiga.- terminando de decir esto, la nutria sale del cuarto y se va a buscar a kowalski. Los dos se reencuentran en la sala, y se abrazan.

-ya viste a Isabela?

-sí, creo que ya se siente mejor, nos vamos?

-si.- kowalski, Marlene, cabo y rico, salieron por la puerta principal y se dirigieron hacia el carro, para irse de nuevo hacia el zoológico, en eso Amanda escucha arrancar el carro y sale hacia afuera de la casa para despedirse de rico, pero cuando salió lo único que vio fue a rico alejarse de ella.

-_(ni siquiera se despidió de mi, ni me volteo a ver).-_ se decía Amanda así misma en su mente, y se volvió a meter adentro de su casa y fue a ver a su hermana Isabela, corrió hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta y entro a su habitación.

-hola hermanita.- para su sorpresa Isabela ya se había levantado de su cama.- estas de nuevo de pie.

-sí, platicar con Marlene me devolvió la fuerza para volver a ponerme de pie.- le contesta Isabela aun de pie.- bueno y dime como te fue con rico?

-con él?, pues ya sabes el… he…- le comienza a decir Isabela con cara de niña soñadora.

-haber que paso?, puedo notar esa carita.- le dice Isabela conociendo bien a su hermana.

-pues la verdad es que.- Amanda se acerca más a Isabela, de modo que sea secreto.-rico y yo… estuvimos a punto de besarnos.

-qué?, que tu y rico qué?.

_-*shuuuu*_ baja la voz.

-Amanda, eso sí que no puede ser.

-hay ya lo sé' y lo lamento pero es que…

-es que nada, quiero que mañana borres esos pensamientos de tu mente.- en ese momento María grita a los demás que ya es la hora de cenar.- hablaremos de esto después, Amanda e Isabela bajaron a cenar. Mientras que Marlene, kowalski, rico y cabo llegaron al zoológico.

-bueno, cabo y rico vallan al hábitat, yo acompañare a Marlene a su hábitat.

-si kowalski.- cabo y rico se van hacia su hábitat, mientras que kowalski y Marlene se dirigen hacia el hábitat de la nutria.

-me puedes decir, porque no me dijiste lo de la muerte de skipper?.- le dice la nutria.

-no te lo dije por que, no tenía tiempo, apenas me lo dijeron hoy.

-y su cuerpo?

-su qué?

-su cadáver, el cadáver de skipper? Donde esta?

-no lo sé, ni siquiera a mi me dieron la carta, se la dieron a Antonio.

-pobre skipper.- le dice Marlene comenzando a llorar.

-lo siento Marlene, tú debes ser la más afectada en esto, skipper se quería casar contigo y tu…. Ya no se pudieron casar.

-eso era lo que yo mas deseaba, pero bueno, skipper está muerto, y ya no puedo hacer nada. - Marlene se mete hacia su habitad sin decir una palabra más, mientras que kowalski se regresaba hacia su habitad.

**:'( pobre de mí… digo, del skipper de majitop, jejeje claro de ella.**

**Una pingüina le informa al coronel tres estrellas que encontraron el cadáver de skipper, Marlene y los demás hacen un funeral para skipper y Hans comienza una nueva relación con Isabela. **

**XD DEJEN REVIEWS **


	5. RECONOCIENDO EL CADAVER!

**RECONOCIENDO EL CADAVER!**

Ya era de día en la base central militar, el coronel tres estrellas llamado Armando, desayunaba una taza de café con un plato de huachinangos, cuando de pronto entra una pingüina llamada Lucrecia, de moño verde con ojos color azul.

-coronel, le tengo noticias del helicóptero azul.

-dime.- le dice el coronel dejando de tomar su café.

-encontramos el cadáver de uno de los pasajeros, y con base a nuestro expediente es el cadáver del señor skipper.- el coronel hace baja la mirada y con sus dos aletas se toca la cabeza, dando a entender que no podía creer eso.

-quiero que traigan el cadáver a la base, aquí lo analizáremos y después lo entregaremos a su base en su zoológico.

-sí, señor.- la pingüina sale de la base central y con una camioneta de los soldados de dirige hacia el lugar. Mientras que en el zoológico kowalski ya había despertado, aun era temprano para ir a casa de Alejandra, por lo que decidió ir al habitad de Marlene, camino hasta su hábitat y la vio afuera.

-hola kowalski.- lo saludo la nutria afuera del habitad.

-Hola amor.- la saludo el científico y la tomo de sus patas.- estas libre esta tarde?

-no, por qué?.

-por que tenía planes para nosotros.- le dice kowalski.

-ha, pues me parece una buena idea, para cuando será nuestra próxima cita.- le dice la nutria dándole un cálido beso en el pico del pingüino.

-hoy mismo.

-HOY!.- dice la nutria sorprendida.

-sí, hay que aprovechar cada momento.- kowalski enreda sus aletas en el cuerpo de la nutria, dándole un abrazo al mismo tiempo.

-ok.- afirma la nutria, kowalski y Marlene se besan con mucha pasión y kowalski se va hacia su habitad, kowalski camina hasta la fuente donde siempre se limpiaba su pico, pero esta vez no fue así, kowalski se siguió derecho sin ni siquiera voltear a ver la fuente y se quedo con el beso grabado en su pico. En la zona donde exploto el avión, Lucrecia ya estaba en ese lugar, la acompañaba varios pingüinos que eran médicos, los pingüinos taparon el cadáver y lo subieron a la camioneta, mientras que Lucrecia anotaba sus observaciones en una libreta, Se subió a la camioneta y se regresaron a la base central militar. Kowalski seguía en su habitad, preparándose para irse a casa de Alejandra, cuando ve a rico pensativo, tenía a su muñeca en la mano, pero no la tomaba como antes o al menos su mirada no era como la de antes, el científico curioso se acerco a él y decidió comenzar una charla para saber que tenia.

-rico? Que tienes?.- le dice el científico acercándose a él, rico lo mira de frente decide hablar.

-perki, me quiede?.- le pregunta el experto en armas en armas con su muñeca levantada a la altura de su vista.

-claro que te quiere rico, pero… tú la quieres a ella?.- rico se quedo pensativo en esa pregunta, porque ya no estaba seguro si todavía seguía queriendo a su muñeca perki.

-ya no she.- contesta el experto en armas bajando su muñeca y dejándola tirada a su lado, kowalski nota que el amor que sentía rico por su muñeca se ha ido. El científico sin decir una palabra más se retira de la base, dejando a rico con sus pensamientos, afuera de la base ve a cabo comiéndose un hielito.

-cabo!.- llama el científico al más joven.

-que pasa kowalski?

-que crees que pase ahora, que skipper está muerto?

-creo que ya se acabo todo kowalski, ya es hora de que dejes en paz a Marlene.

-sí, creo que es cierto, ya se acabó todo, gracias cabo.

-aunque sé que esto que estás haciendo es un error, yo te apoyo kowalski.- cabo abraza a kowalski y este lo recibe gustosamente. El teniente ve aproximarse el carro de Alejandra, se despide de cabo y se va. Mientras que en la base central militar Lucrecia entraba al despacho del coronel tres estrellas, donde el leía unos expedientes, la pingüina abre la puerta y le habla al coronel.

-señor.- el coronel deja de leer lo expedientes y voltea a ver a la pingüina.- ya trajimos el cadáver.

-pónganlo en una camilla de la enfermería, aun tenemos que reconocer el cadáver.

-si señor.- el coronel se salió de su despacho y se dirigió hacia la enfermería, ahí vio a Lucrecia, parada delante del cadáver tapado con una sábana blanca. El coronel destapo el cadáver, y confirmo lo que no quería confirmar… era skipper, su cuerpo lleno de tierra con algunos moretones y cortadas. El coronel lleno de tristeza volvió a tapar el cadáver, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y Lucrecia lo noto y le toco el hombro.

-avísale a los integrantes de su base de la muerte de su líder.- le dice el coronel tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-si señor.- le contesta la pingüina saliendo de la enfermería.

-que dios te tenga en su santa gloria.- dice el coronel tocando el cadáver y sale de la enfermería lleno de dolor y tristeza. En casa de Alejandra kowalski entra, y ve a Isabela levantada.

-ya te sientes mejor?

-sí, Marlene me ayudo a volver a recobrar el ánimo.- Isabela corre a abrazar al científico.- gracias kowalski por traer a Marlene.

-no hay nada que agradecer.- le contesta el científico, recibiendo gustoso el abrazo.

-mi niño kowalski ven a desayunar con nosotros.- le dice María saliendo de la cocina llevando un plato de comida al comedor.

-sí, gracias.- le dice el científico caminando con Isabela directo a la sala. Mientras que en el zoológico, un pingüino les lleva una carta a rico y cabo.

-donde está el teniente kowalski.- pregunta el pingüino.

-no está, pero dígame en que podemos ayudarlo.- le dice cabo viendo la carta con la estampa del cuartel general.

-vengo del cuartel general a entregarles esta carta de asunto importante.- le dice el pingüino entregándole la carta.

-gracias.- le contesta cabo con la carta en la mano. El pingüino se va y cabo y rico se meten de nuevo a la base.

-que crees que diga rico?.

-no lo che.-cabo comienza a romper el sobre y comienza a leer la carta.- ahí no! Rico ve por el carro, tenemos que ir a la base central militar con kowalski, corre!.

-chi.- rico corre por el auto y cabo va tras él. En la casa de Alejandra ya todos estaban en la mesa, solo faltaba Gustavo, comían muy a gusto. En eso Gustavo entra en el comedor y ve a kowalski.

-ahora entiendo el por qué desayunamos tan tarde.

-Gustavo por favor.- le dice Alejandra muy apenada por kowalski. Gustavo se da media vuelta y se va.- como lo siento, discúlpalo kowalski por favor.

-no hay problema.- le contesta el teniente. María se va a buscar a Gustavo para hablar con él. En eso escuchan que tocan el timbre.

-Yo abro!.- dice el mayordomo y abre la puerta.

-buenos días, se encuentra kowalski.- kowalski escucha la vos de cabo y se para de la mesa y lo ve en la entrada de la puerta.

-cabo, rico que hacen aquí?.

-kowalski, debemos ir al cuartel general.

-para que?.- cabo le entrega la carta y el científico la lee. Kowalski se sorprende y va al comedor.

-señor Antonio pido permiso para salir de la casa.

-que pasa kowalski?.

-encontraron el cadáver de mi líder y tenemos que ir a reconocerlo y a que nos lo entreguen.

-permiso concedido.

-gracias, señor Antonio.- kowalski corre hacia la salida y se va con cabo y rico. En el cuarto de Gustavo, María toca a su puerta.

-quien?.

-yo María, abre mi niño Gustavo.- Gustavo abre la puerta y María entra a su cuarto.

-haber cuéntame, porque no quisiste comer.

-por que estaba kowalski en la mesa de la familia, se supone que el solo está aquí para cuidar a mama, no para comer en nuestra mesa.

-de acuerdo, Talves tengas razón en ese punto, pero está bien que debes en cuando te lleves bien con los demás, kowalski además de ser el guardián de tu mama él es también su amigo.

-sí, claro, eso también está en mi contra.

-Gustavo, no dejes que el pasado de tu mama te destrocé por completo.- Gustavo se sorprende al saber que María ya sabe el pasado de su mama.

-y tú que sabes de eso?

-lo sé todo.

-y aun así vas a permitir que kowalski siga viviendo en esta casa.

-esa no es mi decisión, sino la de ella, y si no corre a kowalski de aquí, es porque debe tener alguna esperanza de encontrar a su hijo.- María sin decir una palabra más se va de su cuarto. En la base central militar kowalski rico y cabo ya estaban presentes. Kowalski se dirigió al despacho del coronel para ir a hablar con él.

-coronel Antonio.- lo llama el científico abriendo la puerta.

-adelante.- kowalski entra a su despacho.

-qué bueno que vinieron, acompáñenme.- el coronel se salió de su despacho junto con kowalski, kowalski vio a cabo y a rico afuera del despacho y les hiso señas de "vengan" cabo y rico acompañaron a kowalski y el coronel los dirigió hacia la enfermería, ahí dentro kowalski, cabo y rico vieron un cadáver tapado con una sabana, los tres pingüinos se detuvieron en la puerta y rogaban en su mente que no fuera skipper. El coronel destapo el cadáver.

-acérquese a reconocer el cadáver señor kowalski.- kowalski se acerco al cadáver y lo vio.

-sí, el es mi líder skipper, si es el.- el teniente volteo la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

-esperen a la autorización de retirar el cadáver.- el coronel salió de la enfermería dejando solos a los demás.

-si es el kowalski?.- pregunta el joven cabo.

-si cabo, si es el.- le contesta el científico moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa. Esperaron las horas, hasta que al fin se retiraron en su coche con el cadáver.

-kowalski donde lo vamos a velar?.- le pregunta el joven cabo.

-en nuestro cuartel.- kowalski, cabo y rico ya estaban preparando todo para verla a skipper en la noche, en ese momento Marlene entra al cuartel.

-que hacen?.- pregunta Marlene viendo, un ataúd, velas y rosas.

-Marlene, ven, tenemos que hablar.- le dice el teniente llevando a Marlene afuera de la base.

-que pasa kowalski?, porque había un ataúd.

-la base central militar, al fin pudo localizar el cadáver de skipper.

-y lo van a velar?.- el científico mueve la cabeza en forma de afirmación.- a qué hora? … Yo quiero venir.

-a las 7:00 de la noche Marlene.

-yo quiero dar las palabras.

-claro que si amor.-Kowalski besa a Marlene y los dos se abrazan.

***llorando* NOO! MI SKIP… digo… el skipper de majitop jejeje**

**Huu! lo siento majitop, pero Marlene dará las palabras, a acepción de que vengas a la velación.**

**Kowalski descubre un collar de oro dentro del despacho del coronel, Gustavo y Antonio discuten y en esa discusión Gustavo le dice que el hijo perdido de Alejandra no es hijo suyo, Amanda consuela a rico en el funeral de skipper. XD DENEN REVIEWS.**


	6. VELACION Y ENTERRAMIENTO

**VELACION Y ENTERRAMIENTO…**

Ya era de noche en el zoológico de central Park. En el habitad de los pingüinos estaba preparada el ataúd, rodeado de hermosas flores, con una vela en la punta de cada lado del ataúd. Kowalski preparaba un poco de café, mientras que los demás preparaban platos llenos de sardinas. Marlene entro a la base y vio el ataúd de skipper.

-hay skipper.- dijo la nutria abrazando el ataúd.- tuvimos tantas cosas que nos falto vivir.- le dice la nutria con lagrimas en los ojos. Kowalski escucho su voz y salió de su laboratorio y se dirigió hacia la nutria.

-Marlene.- el científico abrazo a la nutria.- lo lamento mucho.

-*sniff* ni si quiera me dejo una carta.- kowalski recuerda aquella carta que le escondió a Marlene, pero prefería no dársela.

-sé lo que sientes en este momento.- cabo y rico salieron del laboratorio y vieron a Marlene.

-hola Marlene.- la saluda cabo.

-hola cabo.- le contesta la nutria limpiándose las lágrimas.

-sabemos lo que sientes.- le dice cabo tocándole el hombro.

-gracias cabo.- en ese momento entra la familia Villareal.

-hola?.-kowalski escucha la voz de Alejandra, voltea su mirada y la ve, bajando las escaleras.

-señora Alejandra.

-hola kowalski, no es por molestar pero, quisimos acompañarlos a la velación.

-adelante, pase.- kowalski ayuda a Alejandra a bajar las escaleras y a pasar a su cuartel.

-pero que linda base.

-gracias señora Alejandra.- le agradece cabo. Alejandra y los demás de su familia, bajan de las escaleras y se acomodan en la base, Alejandra, Antonio y Gustavo estaban sentados en unas sillas rodeando el ataúd, Octavio y Daniel estaban de pie, Amanda, Marlene e Isabela platicaban sentadas en la cama de los pingüinos y Kowalski, cabo y Rico atendían a los invitados en servirles café y pescados. Los invadía un silencio abrumador, hasta que Antonio decide romper el silencio.

-bueno, creo que, es hora de que Alguien diga unas palabras para el señor skipper, no creen. Porque no mejor empieza usted señorita Marlene, creo que usted era su prometida.

-sí, bueno si quiero decir unas palabras, estamos aquí reunidos para velar el cuerpo de mi querido skipper, el solo se fue a una misión de suma importancia y lamentamos que…- Marlene no podía seguir hablando, ya que le ahogaban las lagrimas y la tristeza que tenia adentro de su alma.

-yo terminare de decir el discurso.- decía Antonio poniéndose de pie.- skipper era un gran pingüino, valiente, noble, audaz y de buenos sentimientos. El no merecía la muerte, al contrario, merecía la victoria, siempre te recordaremos skipper y tu memoria no se quedara olvidada, descansa en paz, skipper.- después de decir las palabras Antonio toco el ataúd y le coloco una condecoración. La noche parecía larga, pero todos estaban ahí, acompañando a kowalski, cabo y rico en los momentos difíciles. Amanda vio a rico, sentado en el suelo y decidió acercarse a él.

-Rico?.- rico escucha la voz de Amanda y voltea a verla.

-Amancha?

-sé cómo te sientes y… lo lamento.- Amanda abraza a Rico, Amanda intenta acomodarse al lado de rico para acompañarlo por toda la noche. Isabela debes en cuando tocada el ataúd y le susurraba.

_-skipper, no tuve tiempo de decirte lo mucho que significabas para mí, pero yo…. Te amo_.- después de eso Isabela besa el ataúd. Al fin el sol salía, el reloj marcaba las 7:00 de la mañana. Kowalski, Antonio, Rico y Daniel cargaban el ataúd y sin que Alice los viera, salen del zoológico y se llevan el ataúd a un cementerio cerca del zoológico, escogieron un buen lugar donde cavar para enterrar el ataúd y comenzaron a cavar, bajaron con cuidado el ataúd hasta que tocara el fondo del hoyo. Marlene junto con Isabela, Rico, Cabo y kowalski le tiraban tierra de su puño y al final, volvieron a llenar el hoyo de tierra. Los demás pingüinos ayudaron a decorar la tumba con flores y otras decoraciones. Marlene sentía su alma partida, aunque ahora amaba a kowalski, no pudo evitar sentir lástima por skipper. En ese momento llego un invitado inesperado al entierro de skipper.

-hola.

-Hans? Que haces aquí?.- le dice kowalski al frailecillo

-descuida kowalski, solo vine a despedir a un viejo amigo y enemigo.- le dice el frailecillo colocando unas flores en la tumba de skipper.

-no deberías estar aquí, tu no eras un gran amigo de skipper que digamos.

-ya lo sé kowalski, solo déjame estar aquí por favor, al lado de mi viejo amigo: skipper.- le dice el frailecillo viendo a Isabela, Isabela se sentía observada y voltea la mirada viendo al frailecillo, los dos se miraban en ese momento.

-quédate aquí si quieres, pero nosotros ya nos vamos.- le dice el científico dándose la vuelta y retirándose hacia el zoológico.

Se retiraron de nuevo al zoológico, mientras que los de la familia Villareal se retiraron hacia su casa, dejando a Hans solo delante de la tumba de skipper. Los pingüinos junto con Marlene ya habían llegado al zoológico.

-bueno, creo que nuestra cita tendrá que esperar.- le dice kowalski triste.

-sí, pero yo creo que no hay que dejarla esperar por tanto tiempo, te parece mañana.

-me parece perfecto.- dice el científico besando a la nutria. Los de la familia Villareal ya habían llegado a su casa. En eso escuchan que suena el timbre.

-yo abro.- les dice el mayordomo abriendo la puerta. El que tocaba la puerta no era nada mas ni nada menos que Hans.

-hola, se encuentra el señor Antonio?.- le pregunta el frailecillo.

-sí, señor, pase.

-gracias.- Hans entra a la casa de Alejandra y espera, mientras que el mayordomo va a buscar a Antonio por toda la casa. En ese momento Hans ve a Isabela afuera del jardín sentada debajo de un árbol, Hans sale a fuera del jardín y ve a Isabela e Isabela lo ve.

-hola.- saluda la pingüina.

-hola.- saluda el frailecillo.

-quien es usted?

-mi nombre es Hans, yo era uno de los grandes amigos de skipper.

-enserio?... skipper nunca hablo de usted.

-eso es porque somos amigos muy lejanos y yo lamento mucho la perdida de mi amigo.

-sí, todos lo lamentamos, pero que grosera soy no le dije mi nombre, me llamo Isabela.

-es un gusto conocerla, señorita Isabela.- el frailecillo se acerca a la pingüina y se sienta al lado suyo debajo del árbol.- no le molesta si me siento cerca de usted?

-no, claro que no, y usted es casado?.- Isabela no sabía ni el por qué le había preguntado eso?, a ella ni siquiera le importaba si estaba casado… o sí?

-no, soy soltero y me imagino que usted también.

-sí, yo también soy soltera.-le dice la pingüina algo apenada por su pregunta anterior. Isabela voltea la mirada viendo de frente al frailecillo y se pierde en sus ojos color café Isabela y Hans sentían una sensación de unir sus picos en un beso, Isabela se acercaba al frailecillo y este a ella, a unos pocos centímetros de que sus picos se unieran, los interrumpe el mayordomo.

-disculpe señor Hans, el señor Antonio lo espera en su despacho.

-si gracias.- le dice el frailecillo.- bueno me despido de usted.- el frailecillo le besa la aleta a la pingüina y este se retira dejando a Isabela en un sueño de amor

**Jajaja XD lo siento pero creo que habrá una nueva pareja. No sabía exactamente de que color eran sus hojosa sí que solo dije que eran de color café.**

**Hans le pide a Antonio ocupar el lugar de skipper como líder en la base, kowalski llevara a Marlene a un lugar muy romántico y Amanda planeara como acercarse más a Rico. DEJEN REVIEWS. **


	7. QUIERO SER EL LIDER!

QUIERO SER EL LIDER!

Hans llega a pedirle permiso a Antonio, toco la puerta y entra al despacho de Antonio, se sienta en una silla y se dispone a hablar.

-Señor Antonio, usted ya sabe lo de la muerte de skipper, no?

-sí, ya lo sé.

-ya que el equipo, se quedo incompleto, yo quisiera… ocupar el lugar del skipper, yo podría ser el líder del equipo.

-qué?... bueno, esa decisión no me corresponde a mí, le corresponde al coronel Armando, el es el que toma las decisiones no yo.

-bueno, pero de ser así, usted me apoyaría verdad.- Antonio no estaba muy feliz con esa petición, ya que él sabía que kowalski podría ser un buen líder para el equipo.

-pues… la verdad no lo sé señor Hans, no sé como sea usted como líder para el equipo.

-créame que voy a ser un excelente líder… entonces… cuento con su apoyó?.

-… de acuerdo, adelante, usted tiene mi apoyó.- Hans y Antonio estrellan sus aletas dando a entender que tienen un acuerdo. En ese instante entra Isabela.

-papa…- Isabela se detiene al mirar que Hans estaba presente.- lo siento, no sabía que aun estaba el señor Hans.

-Isabela quiero presentarte a Hans.

-sí, de hecho ya nos conocemos, cierto señor Hans?

-si es verdad.- contesta Hans.

-y se puede saber donde se conocieron?.- pregunta intrigado Antonio.

-pues, ase un momento en el jardín.- le contesta Isabela.

-bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, debo pedirle mi petición al señor Armando.

-lo acompaño a la puerta…- en ese momento, se los interrumpe la voz de María.

-señor Antonio, necesito que escoja las flores para decorar la mesa.- le dice María desde la cocina

-si, María, ya voy, bueno me despido de usted señor Hans, Isabela por favor acompáñalo a la puerta.- Antonio se retira e Isabela estaba otra vez a solas con Hans.

-bueno señor Hans, por favor acompáñeme.

-si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que ya no se dirigiera en mi con el pronombre usted, hábleme de tu.

-está bien, Hans.- Isabela le sonríe y Hans también le sonríe. Isabela comienza a caminar directo a la puerta y Hans solo la sigue. Isabela abre la puerta y Hans sale, pero antes de retirarse ve de frente a Isabela.

-si no me lo tomara a mal, quisiera invitarla a cenar.- Isabela no sabía cómo actuar ante ese momento, no sabía ni que decir, así que solo dijo lo que su pico pudo pronunciar.

-pues sí,… creo.

-ok.- el frailecillo se va e Isabela solo lo ve alejarse. Los pingüinos hacían la vieja rutina de "bonitos y gorditos" solo que esta vez no era lo mismo sin skipper. Las horas pasaron y kowalski les hablaba a los demás como un buen gran líder.

-buena rutina de "Bonitos y gorditos "todos se merecen un gran plato de deliciosos guachinangos.- los 3 pingüinos chocan sus aletas, pero cabo parecía algo triste.

-por qué tan triste cabo?.- pregunta kowalski.

-perdón kowalski, pero esta rutina no me pareció muy buena.

-lo dices por skipper, verdad?

-si kowalski.- afirma el joven cabo con la cabeza agachada.

-bueno, si te hace sentir mejo el coronel Armando me dijo que aun había que recoger unas cosas de skipper que se quedaron en la base central, puedo traerte unos cuantos recuerdos de el.-

-te acompaño.- le dice cabo saltando de alegría.

-no, está bien, voy solo.- kowalski se va del cuartel, cabo se quedo en el cuartel y rico solo lo animaba y se dirige hacia el cuartel general. Ya en el cuartel general Hans estaba esperando al coronel Armando, ya que él se había ido a estudiar unos expedientes, cuando el llega ve a Hans esperándolo.

-lo lamento mucho tener que hacerlo esperar.- le dice el coronel a penado por Hans.

-no se preocupe, apenas llegue.- le dice el frailecillo.

-pase por favor.- le dice el coronel abriéndole la puerta de su despacho al frailecillo.

-gracias.- Hans entra adentro del despacho y toma asiento en una de las sillas.

-dígame en que puedo ayudarlo?.- le pregunta el coronel muy atento.

-me enterado de la muerte que mi querido y fiel amigo skipper.- le dice el frailecillo fingiendo querer llorar.

-sí, todos sentimos mucha tristeza, mas los soldados de su base.

-y los de la base… quien se queda a cargo de ellos?

-el señor skipper dejo a cargo a su teniente kowalski.

-pero no es legalmente el líder o sí?

-no, no lo es, skipper solo lo dejo a cargo por su propia voluntad, pero nunca lo pidió legalmente aquí a la base central, porque la pregunta?

-skipper y yo fuimos unos grandes amigos y él me confesó que si a él le pasaba algo malo, nada le haría más feliz que yo me quedara como el líder de su cuartel

-enserio?, el nunca me dijo nada de eso.

-eso es porque, solo él y yo sabíamos, lo que era mejor para su equipo y para él y lo guardamos como un gran secreto de amigos.

-de ser así, podemos ponerte como el líder de su cuartel.-el coronel saca de su escritorio unos papeles y una botella pequeña de tinta.-solo firma estos papeles y quedaras como el líder del equipo.- Hans con una sonrisa fingida, agarra una de sus plumas y la moja en la botella que contiene la tinta y se dispone a firmar, a unos cuantos centímetros de que la pluma junto con la tinta tocaran al papel, los interrumpe kowalski.

-coronel Antonio….- Hans se detiene y voltea a ver al científico.

-que necesita señor kowalski?.- le pregunta el coronel.

-solo vine para llevarme unas cosas de mi líder skipper.

-ha si claro, adelante pase.- kowalski entra al despacho y ve a Hans, no le agrado mucho verlo y empezó a registrar el lugar buscando cosas de skipper, mientras que Hans se disponía a firmar el papel, pero de nuevo es interrumpido, por Armando.-qué bueno que vino señor kowalski, para darle a conocer la nueva noticia.

-que noticia?.- pregunta kowalski.

-el señor Hans será el nuevo líder de su cuartel.- kowalski es asombrado por esa noticia y se dispone a negarse.

-eso no puede ser, Hans era un enemigo de skipper, si es nuestro líder, nosotros estaremos perdidos.

-por que siempre me has tratado tan mal kowalski? Yo que te he hecho?.- dice Hans fingiendo llorar.

-ya deja de fingir Hans, ambos sabemos que odias a skipper.

-eso no es cierto.- le dice el frailecillo muy a la defensiva.

-BUENO YA BASTA.- los calma Armando.- kowalski, está decidido, Hans será su líder, a lo contrario cuándo el equipo muestre, rendimiento, humillación y deshonra Hans será retirado de sus deberes como líder.

-pero…. Está bien, Hans será nuestro nuevo líder.- dice kowalski con una sonrisa falsa y con una nueva idea en la mente.- Hans firma los papeles y legalmente queda como el líder del grupo.

-yo mejor me retiro.-dice el frailecillo, pero antes de irse ve de frente a kowalski y le toca el hombro.- espero que esto nos enseñe el valor de la amistad kowalski.- Hans se retira del despacho dejando solos a kowalski y al coronel

-bueno kowalski, no quiero problemas entre tú y Hans.

-no se preocupe coronel Armando, no los habrá.- le dice kowalski con una cuantas cosas en sus aletas que le pertenecían a su líder.

-veo que ya encontraste unas de las cosas de tu líder.

-sí, solo ,me falta buscar en la caja de cartón.- le dice señalando una caja de cartón al lado del escritorio.

-adelanté, comienza a buscar.

-gracias.- kowalski comienza a buscar dentro de la caja que estaba a un lado del escritorio, en eso voltea la mirada y en una esquina del escritorio ve un collar de oro, y se le viene a la mente las palabras de María: "_la única pista con la que cuentan es con un collar de oro_"

-(_el collar de oro del hijo de Alejandra_).- decía kowalski en su mente, el teniente toma el collar, y lo comienza a observar. Armando lo ve con el collar en la aleta.- de donde saco este collar?.- le dice kowalski mirando de frente al coronel.

-ha, no quiero ver ese collar.

-por que?

-me trae recuerdos de skipper.

-el collar de oro era de skipper?

-sí, lo tenía colgando en su cuello cuando apenas acababa de nacer e incluso en su huevo lo tenía colgado.- le dice Armando viendo el collar.- es un collar muy fino verdad?

-sí, lo es.- kowalski sentía mucha tristeza ya que si skipper era el hijo de Alejandra, ella estaría muy triste porque su hijo acaba de fallecer.-ya tango que irme.

-ya registraste bien el lugar?

-sí, ya me tengo que ir.- kowalski sale corriendo muy rápido y se va, por lo que el coronel lo vio actuar muy sospechoso.

-que le habrá pasado para comportarse así?.- se preguntaba el coronel a sí mismo.

EN UN LUGAR LEJANO….

Se encontraba espiráculo junto con sus langostas ninja y esperaban la llegada de Hans. En ese momento llega Hans.

-ya vine espiráculo.- le dice Hans.

-se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto?.- le pregunta el delfín muy molesto.

-por que tuve que hacer lo que me dijiste, convencer al coronel para dejarme ser el líder de los pingüinos.

-sí, pero no tenias porque tardarte tanto.

-lo siento, es que se presento kowalski y comenzamos una discusión, y fue por eso que me tarde demasiado.- le explica Hans.

-muy bien, y dime… ya eres legalmente el líder de los pinguinines?

-claro que sí, ya soy su líder legalmente.- Hans y espiráculo comienzan a reír malévolamente.

-bien, ahora que hago?

-recuerda el plan.

-sí, pero no quiero seguir fingiendo que me gusta Isabela.

-Ho, créeme Hans, no solo vas a fingir que estas enamorada de ella… también tienes que casarte con ella.

-¿Qué?... no me casare con esa pingüina, confórmate con que solo la enamore y seamos novios, pero casarme con ella…

-escúchame muy bien Hans, te casaras con ella porque si no, echarás a perder todo el plan.

-está bien, la enamorare y me casare con ella… ¿contento?

-si.- espiráculo junto con sus langostas se retiran del parque, mientras que Hans pensaba en lo horroroso que sería casarse con Isabela, no es que pensara que estuviera fea, de hecho a él le parecía atractiva, pero le tomo de sorpresa la nueva noticia del plan, tenía que casarse con Isabela…

**Nooo! Isabela… bueno ya saben mis avances:**

**Hans le da a Isabela una cena romántica, Alejandra ve el collar de oro en aletas de kowalski y sus esperanzas de que él sea su hijo crecen más y en el centro de la ciudad habrá un desfile, por lo que los humanos lanzaran fuegos artificiales y Amanda tendrá más oportunidad de estar con Rico.**

**DDEJEN REVIEWS XD y les recomiendo la historia YO NO TE RECONOZCO DE PAOSKIPP"**


	8. LAS PRIMERAS ORDENES DEL NUEVO LIDER

**LAS PRIMERAS ORDENES DEL NUEVO LIDER…**

Hans, después de ir a ver a espiráculo, se fue a la base de los pingüinos. Kowalski ya se encontraba en el zoológico y camina hasta su hábitat, ya llegando a su habitad entra a la base secreta. Baja por las escaleras y ve a cabo.

-¿trajiste las demás cosas?.- pregunta cabo muy emocionado.

-si.- contesta kowalski agotado de tanto correr y cabo noto su agotamiento.

-¿Por qué te ves cansado kowalski?.- pregunta cabo observando al genio.

-por que quería llegar antes que Hans.- le contesta el científico caminando hacia su laboratorio.

-¿llegar antes que Hans?, ¿Hans va a venir aquí al cuartel?.- pregunta cabo preocupado y camina hacia el laboratorio con el científico.

-si cabo, veras el…

-¡ATENCION SOLDADOS!.- Hans entra a la base y comienza a hablar como el líder.- ¡FORMACION YA!.- Kowalski y Cabo salen del laboratorio y se van a formar delante de Hans, el único pingüino que faltaba era Rico. Ya cuando Kowalski y cabo estaban formados, Hans los mira detenidamente, de arriba abajo y nota la ausencia de Rico.- ¿Dónde está el otro pingüino?.

-El, el… salió a comprar hielitos.- le contesta temeroso cabo.

-bien, en ese caso.- le frailecillo camina hacia la tabla de comportamiento y mueve la ficha de Rico hacia el color rojo.- lo pondré en color rojo.

-pero…

-¿pero?... a mí nadie me cuestiona.

-tranquilo Hans, cabo aun no sabe nada, es por eso que aun no te ve como el nuevo líder.- le explica Kowalski al frailecillo.

-de ser así, déjame explicarte cabo.- comienza a hablar el frailecillo controlando su mal carácter.- a partir de ahora, ¡YO! Soy su nuevo líder y tendrán que obedecer todas mis órdenes.

-Eso no puede ser.- lo contradice Cabo.- no puedes venir aquí solo para fingir que eres nuestro líder.

-yo no finjo nada.- Hans desenreda y sostiene con una de sus aletas, el papel que lo identifica como le líder de la base.- ¿ves esto?, en este papel dice que yo soy el líder de esta base, y como tal seré tratado y obedecido.- en ese momento entra Rico con dos hielitos en las aletas y Hans lo ve, Rico se sorprende al ver a Hans dentro de la base y le gruñe. Hans camina hacia él y lo ve serio.

-Nadie come delante de mí, ni dentro de la base sin mi autorización.- le dice el frailecillo casi gritándole y le quita los dos hielitos a Rico y los tira al bote de basura.- quiero que quede claro, que a partir de hoy está prohibido comer hielitos.

-¡¿QUE?.- Rico pierde la paciencia y se le avienta al frailecillo, provocando una pelea, pero Kowalski y cabo separan a Rico de Hans e intentan tranquilizarlo.

-tranquilízate Rico.- le dice el científico, mientras que cabo ayuda a Hans a levantarse del suelo.

-¡YA BASTA!, debido a esta ofensa, Rico se quedara 2 días sin comer.

-¿Qué?, no puedes dejar a uno de tus soldados sin alimentar solo por una simple pelea, eso es un total abuso de poder para explotarnos.- le dice Kowalski muy a la defensiva, ya que la orden de Hans era muy exagerada.

-Rico podría morir Hans.- le dice cabo con un tono de voz muy sensible.

-De ser así lo perdono, pero a partir de hoy te quedaras sin cenar, hasta cumplir los dos días de castigo, Talves eso te enseñe a no volver a faltarle al respeto a tus superiores.- le dice el frailecillo saliendo de la base.

-lo siento Rico, pero ahora Hans es el líder.

-¿Qué?

-sí.

-¿pero como paso eso?, ¿no pudieron darle el puesto a otro?, se supone que tú eras nuestro líder ¿no?.

-así es cabo, pero no lo era legalmente, no sé qué mentiras le habrá dicho Hans al coronel, pero cuando yo apenas estaba entrando al despacho del coronel, Hans ya estaba firmando los papeles que lo consideran como el líder legalmente, y de ahí, pues el, fue el elegido para ser nuestro líder.

-¿y ahora que vamos a hacer kowalski?, no podemos permitir que Hans sea el nuevo líder.

-por eso, tenemos que mostrar deshonra y humillación.- le contesta el científico con una sonrisa en su pico.

-¿Qué?.- cabo estaba confundido con su propuesta de kowalski, ya que ni el mismo podría mostrar deshonra y humillación.

-el coronel dijo que si Hans como nuestro líder hacia que el equipo mostrara deshonra y humillación, el seria retirado de sus deberes como líder.

-Haaa.- dicen Rico y Cabo, comprendiendo mejor la situación. En eso escuchan a alguien bajar por las escaleras de la base, era Hans con unos pescados en las aletas.

-bien muchachos, hora de comer.- dice el frailecillo colocando los pescados en la mesa de concreto y los pingüinos se dirigen a sentarse en la mesa, Hans voltea a ver a Rico.- te dije que estabas castigado, quiero que te quedes encerrado en el laboratorio y no salgas hasta que nosotros terminemos de comer.- Rico obedece al frailecillo y se encierra en el laboratorio y se queda ahí hasta que los demás terminaron de comer. Después de comer Kowalski quería ir a ver a Marlene. Comienza a subir las escaleras, pero es detenido por la voz de su nuevo líder.

-¿A dónde vas?.- le pregunta Hans.

-voy a… ver a unos amigos.- contesta el científico algo nervioso.

-No te he dado permiso, y no te pienso dar permiso para ir con tus amigos.- le dice el Hans molesto, kowalski no podía desobedecer a Hans ya que podía castigarlo de la misma manera en que castigo a Rico o peor. Kowalski comienza a bajar poco a poco las escaleras, hasta que sus patas tocan el suelo y camina hacia su litera, Hans disfrutaba verlos sufrir y gozaba sentir el poder total sobre ellos.

Isabela estaba acostada en su cama, pensando en Skipper, ¿Cómo fue su muerte? ¿habrá sentido algo especial por ella?, se hacia esas preguntas a ella misma, otro tema, que rodeaba por su mente era la invitación de Hans, ¿había nuevos sentimientos por el frailecillo?, ¿Cómo será su primera cena?.En ese momento entra Amanda a su recamara, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿en qué piensas?.- le pregunta Amanda notando que su hermana tenia la mirada perdida.

-¡No vas a creer lo que paso!.- le dice Isabela decidida a contarle a su hermana todo lo que siente acerca del frailecillo.

-¡Dime!.- Amanda quería escuchar a su hermana.

-¿Conoces al frailecillo que se presentó en el panteón?.

-no ¿por?

-bueno yo tampoco lo conocía, pero hoy, después del enterramiento vino a ver a papá, pero mientras lo esperaba, me fue a ver al jardín y ahí nos conocimos.

-¿y cómo se llama?.

-Hans.- le contesta su hermana con una voz soñadora.

-aja, y ¿Qué más?.

-después de conocernos, me invito a cenar.

-¿enserio?.- Isabela mueve la cabeza de forma afirmativa.-¡qué bien! Y tu ¿Qué sientes por él?

-no lo sé Amanda… creo que amor.- Amanda suelta un grito de alegría.- e incluso me invito a cenar.

-¿cuándo?-

-no sé, no me dijo, supongo que mañana.-Amanda recuerda aquella vez en la que Isabela había dicho lo que sentía por skipper.-¿y skipper?

-¿skipper?... a él también lo amaba, pero ya ves, murió y mi amor por el también se murió junto con él, además era novio de Marlene y creo que ya no siento nada por él.

-y tu corazón ahora le pertenece a Hans, ¿cierto?

-si.- afirma Isabela, no dejaba de pensar en Hans y el amor que sentía por el comenzaba a florecer. Cayo la noche y Hans durmió en la litera de skipper, kowalski junto con los demás les daba coraje al ver a Hans ocupando por completo el lugar de su líder: "skipper".

**N000 Isabela no te enamores de él.**

**Rico se desmaya debido a que no comió y Amanda será la única que lo ayude.**

**Paoskipp, una buena noticia para ti, majito, ya no quiere a skipper, así que es todo tuyo ;). **


	9. UNA PEQUEÑA AYUDA!

UNA PEQUEÑA AYUDA!

Hans levanta a los pingüinos muy temprano y los pone a trotar. Kowalski siguiendo su plan, se detiene y se tira en el suelo. Hans lo ve molesto y camina hacia él.

-¿Qué pasa soldado?, ¡LEVANTATE!.- le dice el frailecillo muy exigente.

-lo siento señor, pero no puedo seguir corriendo.- le dice Kowalski fingiendo estar muy rendido.

-está bien.- suena su silbato haciendo que Rico y Cabo paren de trotar.- Tomen su descanso.- Hans se mete a la base dejando solos a los pingüinos.

-si seguimos fingiendo, podemos mostrar deshonra y humillación, y Hans podrá irse.

-si Kowalski.- contesta Cabo, en eso Kowalski desvía la mirada viendo a Rico, por lo que noto que no se veía muy bien.

-Rico ¿estás bien?.- le pregunta el genio preocupado. Rico no resistió más y comenzó a tambalearse y finalmente se desmayo alarmando a Cabo y Kowalski. Los dos pingüinos corrieron a ver al experto.

-¿Kowalski que tiene Rico?.- le pregunta Cabo preocupado. Kowalski comienza a analizarlo hasta que saca sus conclusiones.

-Está demasiado débil debido a que no comió y no tuvo suficiente descanso.- Kowalski carga a Rico y lo lleva a bajo de la base y lo coloca encima de su litera. En eso Hans lo ve.

-No he dado autorización para dormir soldado ¡ARRIBA, LEVANTATE!.- le ordena Hans, pero Rico no le contesta debido a que esta desmayado.

-Hans por favor, Rico esta desmayado debido a que no ha comido y no ha dormido bien.- le explica el científico.

-Está bien, puede descansar por el día de hoy.

-solicito permiso para retirarme.

-Negatorio.

-pero necesito ir a cuidar a Alejandra, tengo esa orden por el coronel Armando.- Hans lo piensa al oír que es una orden del coronel.

-Está bien, ve.- le dice el frailecillo y Kowalski sale de la base y se va, pero esta vez se va caminando. Hans ve a cabo.

-Tomate un descanso.- le dice el frailecillo saliendo de la base.

Kowalski ya llegando a casa de Alejandra ve a Amanda en la sala tejiendo.

-¿sabes tejer?.- le pregunta el científico sorprendido.

-Algo, apenas estoy aprendiendo.- le contesta Amanda regalándole una sonrisa, Kowalski comienza a caminar alejándose de Amanda.- ¿Cómo ha estado Rico?.- le pregunta Amanda algo apenada y Kowalski detiene su paso al escuchar la pregunta de Amanda.

-(_Talves Amanda puede ayudar a Rico_).- piensa el científico.- la verdad… mal Amanda.

-¿Mal? ¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo malo?.- Pregunta Amanda demasiado angustiada por Rico.

-¡No!, no te preocupes Amanda, no le paso nada malo, solo que… Rico esta desmayado.

-¿desmayado?... ¿Por qué?.

-Hans es nuestro nuevo líder y….

-¿Hans? ¿Hans el frailecillo?.

-sí, el es nuestro nuevo líder y le prohibió a Rico dejar de comer por dos días.- le explica el científico y Amanda queda aterrorizada con ese castigo.

-¿Cómo es posible eso?, tengo que ir a ayudarlo, gracias Kowalski por decírmelo.- Amanda se vas de la sala y se dirige a la cocina, Kowalski ya se sentía más tranquilo Porque Amanda iba a ayudar a Rico.

Amanda ya en la cocina, jala una canasta y la llena de huachinangos y latas de sardinas, tapa la canasta con una manta, sale de la casa y dirige sus pasos hacia el zoológico.

Ya Amanda dentro del zoológico comienza a buscar el habitad de los pingüinos y ve un frailecillo.

-¿Disculpe?.- Comienza a hablarle la pingüina al frailecillo. Hans voltea su mirada, buscando al animal que le estuviera hablando y ve a la pingüina corriendo hacia el.- Hola, ¿es usted Hans el frailecillo?

-sí, soy Hans, el nuevo líder de la base de los pingüinos.- le contesta el frailecillo muy presumido.

-sí, ya lo sé, Kowalski me acaba de dar la noticia, ¿Podría ver a Rico?.- pregunta la pingüina temerosa a la respuesta del frailecillo.

-Claro que si, acompáñeme, yo la guiare hasta la base.

-Gracias.- Hans no podría prohibir la visita de Amanda, ya que si lo hacía, Antonio y el coronel verían que Hans abusa de su poder como líder y trata a los pingüinos como prisioneros al prohibirles la visitas de otras personas.

Amanda entra adentro de la base y ve a Rico acostado en la litera más baja.

-Hola Amanda.- la saluda Cabo

-Hola cabo.- lo saluda Amanda.

-Vámonos Cabo, Amanda vino a ver a Rico.

-sí, señor.

-¿Rico ya despertó Cabo?.- le pregunta Amanda preocupada.

-Apenas está comenzando a despertar.- le contesta el joven Cabo. Cabo sale de la base junto con Hans dejando solos a Amanda y Rico. Amanda se acerca a Rico tocando sus dos aletas. Rico siente que alguien lo toca y comienza a abrir sus ojos, Amanda sonríe de felicidad al ver a Rico despertando.

-Hola Rico, ¿Cómo te sientes?.

-biench.- Contesta el experto en armas sonriendo.

-Kowalski me comento lo que paso.- abre su canasta y destapa los pescados dejándolos a la vista de Rico.- Ten, tienes que comer algo.- Amanda agarra con su aleta un pescado y se lo mete adentro del pico de Rico.

-gracias.- agradece Rico.

-*shuuu*.- lo calla Amanda poniéndole la aleta en su pico.- No hay nada que agradecer, solo come.- Amanda siguió dándole de comer a Rico en el pico y había ocasiones que en las cuales mientras rico comía ella le daba masaje en su estomagó o le acariciaba la frente, haciendo que Rico se relajara. Cuando Rico termino de comer Amanda le canta una suave y linda melodía que hacía que Rico se durmiera rápidamente. Cuando Amanda noto que Rico ya estaba dormido, ella se despide de él dándole un cálido y lindo beso en su pico y decide irse para dejarlo descansar. Amanda sale de la base y ve a Cabo y a Hans sentados sobre la isla de concreto.

-lamento las molestias.- se disculpa la pingüina.

-no hay ninguna molestia.- Cabo se mete adentro de la base, En eso Hans aprovecho el momento para decirle a Amanda su noticia.-señorita Amanda, si no es mucha molestia quisiera que le diera un mensaje a su hermana Isabela.

-sí, claro, que es?

-podría decirle que nuestra cita para cenar es esta noche.

-¿esta noche?... sí, claro que sí, no se preocupe, yo se lo avisare.- Amanda se retira del zoológico dispuesta a darle la noticia a su hermana los mas antes posible.

**NOOOO! Mi Isabela no caigas en sus mentiras jajaja. Una disculpa por la tardanza pero estaba bajo amenaza de mis padres sobre suspenderme el Internet, así que tuve que sacrificarme un poco, tratare de subir el otro capítulo en esta semana, pero no les prometo nada XD DEJEN REVIEWS. **


	10. PREPARANDOSE PARA LA CITA

PREPARANDOSE PARA LA CITA…

Amanda llega corriendo a su casa. Entra al cuarto de Isabela y la ve colocándose un moño rosa en la cabeza.

-¿y ese moño?.- pregunta Amanda curiosa.

-decidí ponerme algo diferente y lindo.- contesta la pingüina luciéndose en el espejo.- ¿te gusta?

-sí, te ves genial.- En eso Amanda recuerda la noticia de Hans.- Por cierto ¿recuerdas al frailecillo?

-¿a Hans?

-A sí, bueno ¿a Hans?

-sí, ¿Qué hay con él?

-bueno, hoy en la mañana me dijo que hoy en la noche va a ser su cena.

-¿Enserio?... ¡ay no!... Tengo que arreglarme, no puedo ir así mírame me veo espantosa y además…- Isabela para de hablar al escuchar una risa, era Amanda riéndose de su propia hermana.

-¿y tú de qué te ríes Amanda?, esto es serio.- Isabela se sienta en su cama con una cara tristona.

-hay lo siento hermanita, pero tienes que tranquilizarte, es solo una invitación a cenar.

-¡CITA!

-como sea, lo primero que debes hacer es tranquilizarte, respira hondo.- Isabela respira muy hondo y se tranquiliza.- ¿mejor?

-si.- contesta Isabela completamente relajada.

-bien, ahora lo segundo es escoger tu vestido que te pondrás para esta noche.- Amanda abre el ropero de Isabela, y ve a la vista varios vestidos, hermosos y elegantes, saca un vestido rojo elegante con tirantes y con una rosa bordada en el abdomen de enfrente.

-¿te parece bien, este vestido?.- le pregunta Amanda a su hermana mostrándole el vestido.

-¡NO!, es muy simple.- Amanda avienta el vestido sobre la cama y saca otro vestido del ropero.

-¿y este?.- Amanda le muestra un vestido verde, con encajes.

-¡NO!.- Isabela niega con la cabeza y Amanda vuelve a hacer la misma operación que izo con el vestido rojo. (_Lo avienta sobre la cama_)

-¿Este?.- le muestra un vestido morado con flores lilas dibujadas alrededor del abdomen.

-¡NO!.- vuelve a negar Isabela.

Amanda e Isabela pasaron varias horas tratando de escoger el vestido perfecto para la cita de esta noche.

-¿Qué te parece este?.- Pregunta Amanda cansada, saca un vestido color azul, con pliegues, era amplio y con grandes bordados, decorado con brillantina y tenia tirantes. A Isabela le brillaban los ojos al ver el vestido.

-¡Ese es perfecto!

-Está bien, tampoco este…. ¿dijiste que este es perfecto?

-sí, es perfecto, hace mucho que ya no lo usaba.- Isabela se prueba el vestido y aun le queda a la perfección.

-Te queda perfecto, ahora debemos ver lo demás.- Las horas pasaron, hasta que llego la hora de de que Kowalski se retirara al cuartel.

Hans se preparaba para su cita con Isabela, Cabo le daba opiniones de cómo se veía.

-¿Cómo me veo Cabo?.- le pregunta el frailecillo con un traje de gala puesto.

-Bien señor, solo le falta esto.- le dice Cabo, mostrándole un moño rojo, se lo pone a Hans y este se luce delate del espejo. En ese instante entra Kowalski.

-Veo que ya regresaste… bien, ya es hora de irme, Cabo te quedaras en la guardia nocturna.- El frailecillo comienza a caminar directo hacia la salida, pero es detenido por la voz de Kowalski.

-¿señor?.- Hans se voltea y mira de frente al científico.- Es decir… ya termine con mis deberes del cuartel, y como va a salir esta noche, yo quería… - Kowalski para de hablar al pensar en la reacción del frailecillo y Hans solo le sonríe.

-¿Quieres que te de permiso para salir esta noche?.- Kowalski afirma con la cabeza y la agacha con los ojos cerrados, esperando la respuesta del frailecillo, Hans camina hacia la mesa y jala su saco que estaba en la mesa haciendo que se cayeran a propósito un plato lleno de perlas muy pequeñas_.- *uppss*_ que torpe soy… ¡Recógelas! Y si aun tienes tiempo, tienes la noche libre.- El frailecillo se retira del cuartel dejando a Kowalski levantando las perlas que el _"a propósito"_ las había tirado. Abre la cochera secreta y saca el auto de los pingüinos y conduce hasta llegar a la casa de Isabela.

Kowalski y Cabo ya estaban terminando de levantar las perlas.

-¿ves alguna otra más?.- pregunta Kowalski buscando en el suelo alguna perla.

-¡no!, Kowalski vas a ir a ver a Marlene ¿verdad?

-si cabo, hoy…. Estoy dispuesto a terminar con ella.- Cabo se sorprende al oír esa noticia y al mismo tiempo feliz al saber que esta pesadilla está a punto de terminar.

-¿Estás seguro Kowalski?

-si Cabo, bastante seguro.

-deja las perlas Kowalski, yo terminare de levantarlas, tu ya ve con Marlene.

**¡NO!... esto ya se termina?... con la relación, no con la historia heee, jejejeje esto va para largo, todavía no hemos visto ni la mitad jajaja ¡DEJEN REVIEWS XD! **


	11. CITA DE HANS E ISABELA

**LA CITA DE HANS E ISABELA**

Hans llega a casa de Isabela con el auto de los pingüinos. Baja del auto y toca el timbre. Espera en la puerta unos 20 segundos hasta que le abre el mayordomo.

-¿si señor?.- Le pregunta el mayordomo a Hans.

-buenas noches, busco a Isabela.

-si señor, adelante pase.- Hans entra a la casa y espera a Isabela en la sala.

-voy a llamar a la señorita Isabela.- Terminando de decir esto, el mayordomo subió las escaleras y toco a la puerta del cuarto de Isabela.

-¿Quién?.- preguntan del otro lado de la puerta.

-su fiel mayordomo señorita.

-adelante, pase.- El mayordomo entra al cuarto de Isabela y la encuentra sentada delante de su luna arreglándose, acompañada de Amanda, ayudándole con algunos retoques.- ¿Qué pasa?

-El señor Hans la está esperando en la sala.

-¿ya llego Hans? ¡Ay no!.- Isabela comienza a alarmarse y Amanda solo intenta tranquilizarla.

-Isabela tranquilízate.- Amanda la agarra del brazo y la mira de frente.- ahora baja, recíbelo y disfruta esta cita.

-sí, si tienes razón… bajen ustedes yo, bajare en seguida-Amanda y el mayordomo fueron los primeros en bajar hacia la sala, donde vieron a Hans sentado en el sillón esperando a Isabela.

-buenas noches.- saluda Hans a la pingüina.

-buenas noches, mi hermana no tarda en bajar.- le dice Amanda nerviosa al frailecillo. Pasaron 5 segundos, hasta que Isabela sale a la vista de Hans, el frailecillo al verla deja de respirar y se queda como estatua, Isabela se veía hermosa, con un vestido azul, usando una estola y maquillada a la perfección.

_-(pero que hermosa es, jamás creí poder estar enamorado como ahora… yo… no merezco a alguien como ella, como deseo poder besarla pero… tengo una misión que cumplir)_.- pensaba el frailecillo, cuando termino de pensar sus sentimientos Isabela ya terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

-hola Hans.- saluda la pingüina con una sonrisa coquetona.

-hola, te ves hermosa.- no pudo evitar el frailecillo decirle eso a la pingüina.

-gracias.- le agradece Isabela algo sonrojada.

-bueno, ¿nos vamos?.- le pregunta Isabela impaciente al frailecillo. Hans afirma con la cabeza y la pareja sale de la casa, se suben al auto y se van. Kowalski llega al habitad de la nutria y la ve sentada cenando pescado. El pingüino sin hacer ruido enreda sus aletas sobre su cintura y la besa en la mejilla.

-Hola amor.- lo saluda la nutria.

-hola Marlene, lamento no poder verte antes, pero ahora Hans es nuestro nuevo líder.

-¿Hans?, Hans es el frailecillo de Dinamarca ¿no?, el enemigo de skipper, que por su culpa skipper no pudo regresar a Dinamarca?.

-sí, el mismo, Hans ahora es nuestro nuevo líder y no nos permite salir del cuartel, hoy si pude salir, ya que el salió a no sé donde, pero traía un traje muy elegante.

-¿crees que tenga una cita?

-no lo sé pero y si fuera así… ¿con quién?.- Kowalski ahora tenía esa inquietud, el saber con quién Hans se estaba relacionando, Marlene vio pensativo al genio, y decidió cambiar de tema.

-bueno, sea como sea, a nosotros que nos importa, mejor aprovechemos este momento para estar juntos.- le dice la nutria dándole un cálido beso en el pico.

-tienes razón.- Kowalski comienza a besar a la nutria y esta para el beso para poder hablar con el pingüino.

-Kowalski, si no es mucho pedir, quisiera que me enseñaras a tocar la guitarra española.

-claro que si amor.- Kowalski toma la guitarra de Marlene, era la misma con la que skipper le canto la canción de amor a Marlene, y ella aun llevaba los recuerdos amorosos en su corazón. Kowalski la noto pensativa y decidió preguntar el por qué.

-¿en qué piensas Marlene?.

-en nada.- Marlene se coloca de espaldas delante de kowalski, el pingüino le mostro como debía de sostener la guitarra y como debía de tocarla, los dos comenzaron a tocar la guitarra y a componer nuevas canciones, Kowalski recuerda la promesa de Cabo de hoy romper con Marlene.

Marlene, tengo que decirte algo importante, que Talves esto también arruine nuestra amistad.- le dice el científico con un tono triste.

-shuuu.- la nutria lo calla poniéndole su pata en su pico.- no digas nada solo quédate conmigo.- la nutria besa apasionadamente al científico y este se pregunta y dice en su mente: _¿cómo terminar con ella?, si me ha enamorado por completo, se que prometí no enamorarme de ella, pero eso fue imposible… ¡TE AMO MARLENE!. _

Mientras que Hans, llevo a Isabela a un restaurante abandonado Isabela observa como es el restaurante por fuera, lleno de polvo, telarañas y uno que otros rayones. Hans abrió la puerta de la entrada principal del restaurante, Isabela comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del restaurante y al entrar, fue donde se llevo la verdadera sorpresa, vio el interior del restaurante limpio y con un agradable aroma. Más al fondo encontró una mesa con un candelabro y dos platos.

-how.- fue lo único que pudo decir la pingüina al ver el interior del restaurante.

-¿te sorprende verdad?, no creerías que invitaría a cenar a una pingüina hermosa y elegante como tú, a un restaurante horrendo y repulsivo como este ¿o sí?

- la verdad sí, me sorprendí.- contesta la pingüina algo sonrojada por el por el comentario del frailecillo.

-jajajaja, toma asiento Isabela.- Hans arrima la silla, esperando que la pingüina se sentara.

-gracias Hans.- Isabela se sienta en la silla y Hans se sienta también, en el plato se encontraba como platillo pescados y almejas.

-Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte por esta gran cena.

-no hay nada que agradecer Isabela.- Isabela comienza a comer el pescado delicadamente y en eso Hans decide empezar una plática.- Isabela, tu padre me ha ayudado mucho en mi decisión de poder ser el líder de este comando, pero quiero saber, si tengo tu completa confianza de poder llevar este comando?.

-claro que si, Hans.- Isabela toma de las aletas a Hans.- si tienes mi completa confianza, Hans se acerca lentamente a Isabela hasta besarla, Isabela por primera vez pudo experimentar el pico del frailecillo que al igual que a Hans, pudo saber a que sabían ese pico de aquella pingüina que poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, iba a conquistar el corazón de aquel frailecillo. Paso, el tiempo, Hans salía más a menudo con Isabela y ambos tenían citas aun mas románticas, Antonio se encelaba de Hans, al ver que su pequeña pingüina "_que ya no era tan pequeña_", salir a citas con Hans, Kowalski también salía con Marlene a citas y en cada una de ellas, el no podía evitar besarla, ya no le daba asco, en ocasiones recordaba la promesa de cabo, terminar con ella para acabar con su venganza, pero él no podía ya que la amaba de verdad y no estaba decidido a perderla. Amanda también salía con rico por las noches a mirar las estrellas y uno que otro momento para explotar dinamita o fuegos artificiales. Hans cito a Isabela al parque para darle una sorpresa e Isabela acepto encantada la sorpresa de Hans y fue al parque con él.

-Isabela hemos salido mucho en los últimos días y creo que ya es hora de pedirte algo que Talves te emocione o no te emocione.

-de que se trata Hans?

-Isabela, antes que nada quiero que sepas que yo te amo, y estoy más que decidido a pedírtelo.- el frailecillo se arrodilla ante Isabela y saca una cajita, la abre y se ve un anillo de oro.- Isabela ¿´te quieres casar conmigo?.- Isabela se queda impactada por la petición del frailecillo que aun no sabía que contestar, aunque ya tenía la respuesta desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Una disculpa por no actualizar pronto, pero tenía que escribir el capitulo en mi libreta, y pasarlo, tenia tareas, otros días mi mama no me deja usar el internet… en fin un montón de cosas. Dejen reviews XD **


	12. COMPROMISO DE BODA

COMPROMISO DE BODA…

Isabela seguía parada, sin hablar, hasta que decidió sacar las palabras y sentimientos que mostraba su corazón.

-Hans… yo… ¡sí!, si me quiero casar contigo.- Isabela comienza a derramar lágrimas de alegría, mientras que el frailecillo muy emocionado, se apresura a colocarle el anillo sobre su aleta.

-¡Te juro que te hare la pingüina mas feliz!.- el frailecillo besa apasionadamente a la pingüina que muy pronto se convertiría en su esposa.

-pero Hans, debes pedir mi mano a mis padres.- dice Isabela cortando el beso.

-es cierto… ¿te parece hoy mismo en la noche iré a tu casa a pedir tu mano? Porque quiero casarme contigo lo más pronto posible.

-me parece perfecto porque yo también quiero casarme contigo lo más pronto posible, futuro marido jajaja.- bromea la pingüina, comenzando a reírse.

-bueno, entonces te llevare a tu casa para que les des la noticia a tus padres.- Hans, lleva a Isabela a su casa, para poner al tanto de la futura boda… Kowalski estaba encerrado en su laboratorio, mirando pensativo el collar de oro que encontró entre las cosas de skipper, mientras se hacia las mismas preguntas de siempre que no dejaban de rodar por su cabeza: ¿Por qué tenía el collar o de donde lo encontró? ¿Era de sus padres? ¿Es el mismo collar que perdió Alejandra al atarlo a su hijo?. En ese instante entra cabo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-no has dejado de ver ese collar desde que lo encontraste entre las cosas de skipper, ¿Por qué lo miras tanto kowalski?

-cabo, hay algo que tú no sabes… algo que se relaciona con este colla.- dice el genio volviendo a mirar el collar que lo tiene tan hipnotizado.

-¿y… que es?.- kowalski voltea a ver a cabo, decidido a decirle toda la verdad del collar.

-Alejandra tiene un hijo perdido, un hijo mayor que Gustavo, antes de perderlo le puso un collar de oro, como este.- el científico le muestra el collar de oro.- y si este fue el collar de oro que ella perdió, eso significa que… que…

-que skipper es su hijo?

-si cabo, eso significa que skipper es su hijo.- Kowalski, descubrió esa gran posibilidad, el que skipper fuera el hijo de Alejandra le causaría una gran felicidad y tristeza. Felicidad porque Alejandra al fin encontró a su hijo, pero… de que valdría encontrarlo si lo volvió a perder y para siempre.

-¡Soldados Atención!.- llama el frailecillo a los pingüinos en la isla de concreto. Kowalski, cabo y rico salen de la base llegando a donde estaba Hans.- Soldados prepárense, por que hoy iremos a cenar a casa de la señora Alejandra.

-¿y se puede saber el por qué la visita a cenar?.- pregunta kowalski impaciente.

-Les diré por que… señores me caso con Isabela.- los tres pingüinos se quedaron petrificados al oír la noticia del frailecillo, que ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decir ni una sola palabra ni a felicitar al frailecillo.- No digan nada, se que la noticia los emociono tanto como a mí, pero es cierto, ahora tómense un descanso y prepárense para la gran cena de esta noche.- Hans se mete a la base, dejando a los pingüinos con un tema nuevo que conversar.

-¿se cacha?

-así es rico, pero no podemos permitirlo, ahora comprendo el por qué salía en las noches con ropa muy elegante, con flores y chocolates.

-¿y qué vamos a hacer kowalski?

-No lo sé Cabo, pero debemos decirle a Isabela la clase de frailecillo con el cual se va a casar y así impedir esa boda, debe estar tramando algo malo, o peor si es que esta aliado con espiráculo.

-que malch.

-Después planearemos como, ahora debemos fingir felicidad por Hans.- los pingüinos se meten a la base. Mientras que en casa de Isabela, ella ya había reunido a toda su familia para dales la gran noticia.

-¿Qué pasa hija por que la reunión?

-Mama, Papa, hermanos tengo una noticia que darles… ¡Me caso con Hans!.- todos dan un grito de alegría al escuchar la noticia de Isabela, mientras que la pingüino mostraba su anillo de compromiso.

-¡qué buena noticia hermanita!

-lo sé jajaja

-¿y para cuando es la boda?

-Aun no sabemos Danny, pero queremos que sea lo más pronto posible.

-pues… cuenta con mi apoyo hija.

-gracias mama.- Isabela le da un gran abrazo a su mama.

-Antonio ¿no vas a decir nada?.- su padre se mantenía aun en silencio, haciendo dudar a Isabela sobre su total apoyo para su boda, el pingüino se pone de pie y abraza a su hija.

-Claro que también tienes mi total apoyó hija.- le dice su padre derramando pequeñas lagrimas de alegría.

-todos te apoyamos hermana.

-gracias Gustavo.

-bueno y ¿Cuándo va a venir Hans a pedirnos tu mano?

-Hoy mismo mama, en la noche.

-y que estamos esperando, hay que arreglarnos, poner bella a la futura novia, preparar la cena, le diré a María que prepare algo delicioso para la cena y comprar algo para brindar.- Alejandra se va a la cocina a preparar la cena junto con María, mientras que los demás se preparan para la gran cena de esta noche. El día paso rápido, Isabela y Hans solo se ocupaban de mirar el reloj a cada rato. Cuando el reloj marco las 6:30 pm. Hans junto con los demás pingüinos ya se estaban preparando, todos estaban con un chaleco puesto, kowalski estaba encerrado en su laboratorio mirando de nuevo el collar, dudando si lo llevaría para mostrárselo a Alejandra y preguntarle si es el mismo que perdió junto con su hijo.

-Kowalski, ya es la hora, Hans nos está esperando en el auto.- interrumpe cabo sus pensamientos al entrar a su laboratorio.

-si cabo, ya voy.- el científico se guarda al collar en el bolsillo de su chaleco, caminando rumbo al auto. Alejandra y María ponían la mesa e Isabela y Amanda ya estaban listas para recibir a Hans y a los pingüinos. Escucharon sonar el timbre y el mayordomo se apresuro a abrir la puerta. Entran Hans y los pingüinos a la casa, donde Isabela los recibe.

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos pasen.- los hiso pasar al comedor donde tomaron asiento en la mesa y llegaron los demás de la familia, hasta que Hans decide ser el primero en hablar.

-Buenas noches señor Antonio, señora Alejandra y al resto de los que nos acompañan, Talves Isabela ya les comento sobre la gran noticia y si es así, quiero decirles que ese es el gran motivo de mi presencia.- el frailecillo voltea a ve a Isabela y luego a Antonio y a Alejandra.- señor y señora Villareal, quisiera pedirles formalmente la mano de su hija.- Antonio y Alejandra se ponen de pie con una copa de champagne en su aleta.

-Claro que si Hans, nada nos haría más felices que ver a nuestra pequeña Isabela feliz, al lado tuyo… ¡salud!

-¡SALUD!.- contestan todos alzando su para brindar. Se volvieron a sentar en la mesa, para comer. Todos reían y compartían la gran felicidad de Isabela y Hans. Kowalski estaba parado en una esquina de la sala mirando el collar, lo ve cabo y va a hablar con él.

-kowalski, ya deberías decirle lo del collar.

-lo sé cabo.- saca el collar de su bolsillo de modo a que lo deja a la vista de todos, sosteniéndolo con su aleta.

-Van a comer postre es…- Alejandra deja de hablar y queda petrificada al ver el collar de oro en la aleta de kowalski, dándole a entender que él lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo, que él es su hijo, que sus sospechas habían sido correctas al pensar que kowalski es su hijo desaparecido.


	13. EL NO ES QUIEN TU CREES

EL NO ES QUIEN TU CREES…

Alejandra seguía mirando el collar, aun con sus pensamientos en la cabeza. Camino hasta donde estaba kowalski con el collar y se lo arrebato de su aleta.

-¿de dónde lo sacaste?

-yo… lo encontré.

-¿en dónde?

-entre las cosas de mi líder skipper.

-es el collar que perdí al atarlo al huevo de mi hijo.- Alejandra sin poder evitarlo comienza a llorar.- si el collar estaba atado al huevo de skipper, eso significa que el… ¿es mi hijo?

-si, así parece, que sorpresas da la vida ¿no?, busco a su hijo por mucho tiempo y… lo tenía muy cerca de usted y al fin lo encontró.

-pero… ahora él, esta… muerto. Al fin lo encontré, pero ya es muy tarde, lo volví a perder y para siempre.

-es lo mismo que yo pensé al descubrir el collar entre las cosas de skipper.

-¿y si todo es una confusión?

-¿confusión?... ¿de qué está hablando?

-¿y si realmente este collar no es de skipper, si no tuyo?.

-¿Qué?... no, como le repito este collar lo encontré entre las cosas de skipper, debe ser de él.

-pero pudo haber ocurrido un error, una equivocación o algo… kowalski te seré sincera, no me hago a la idea de que otro pueda ser mi hijo, sino tu, ¡piénsalo!, perdiste a tus padres y yo a un hijo… ¿acaso no se parecen nuestras pérdidas?

-sí, pero…-El genio agacha la cabeza decidido a darle una respuesta positiva para no romper sus esperanzas.- ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla a creer que yo soy su hijo perdido?.- Alejandra sentía que su corazón se llenaba de alegría y esperanza al escuchar la respuesta de kowalski.

-con una prueba de ADN, conozco a un buen médico especialista que nos puede hacer la prueba y hacernos saber si nuestro ADN es compatible y… si realmente eres mi hijo.- kowalski queda sorprendido al escuchar la petición de Alejandra.

-está bien, será como usted quiera, ¿pero cuando?

-mañana mismo, en la base central, cuentan con muy buenos médicos, ¿te parece?

-sí, claro.

-gracias kowalski, muchas gracias.- Alejandra le entrega a kowalski el collar y se va la cocina, mientras que kowalski seguía mirando el collar, dudando si la prueba de ADN, seria negativa… o positiva. Isabela caminaba rumbo al comedor con Hans, hasta que escucho a alguien hablarle.

-¿Isabela, puedo hablar contigo?.- le pregunta cabo acercándose a ella.

-claro que si cabo.- le contesta Isabela con una sonrisa en su pico.

-¿estás segura de que quieres casarte con Hans y pasar el resto de tu vida con él?

-si… claro que si cabo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-porque tu aun no conoces a Hans, el es malo, está aliado con el doctor espiráculo, la ardilla roja y no se cuentos mas, pero si esta aliado con ellos, y si te casas con él, te estarás exponiendo a ti o a tu familia a que les pase algo malo.

-¡cabo!... ¿qué estás diciendo?, eso no es cierto, yo conozco a Hans perfectamente y sé que sería incapaz de hacerme daño a mi o a mi familia, además el me ama y por eso se va a casar conmigo.

-sí, pero no lo conociste hace mucho tiempo, el era malo de verdad, fue por su culpa que skipper no puede regresar a Dinamarca.

-eso es mentira, si fuera verdad Hans me lo hubiera dicho porque él sabe que tiene mi completa confianza para decirme lo que sea… en lugar de felicitarme por mi boda con él, intentas ponerme en su contra y eso no lo voy a permitir.- Isabela sin decir una palabra más y dándole la espalda a cabo se va al comedor a ver a Hans, sin hacer caso a las palabras de cabo.

-¡PERO ISABELA, ISABE…

-cabo, aquí estas, vamos a la cocina María consiguió winkis.- le dice Octavio viendo a cabo.

- ¿he?... a si.

-¿pasa algo?

-¡NO!, no pasa nada.

-entonces vamos.- Octavio se va corriendo a la cocina seguido de cabo. Isabela ve a su prometido sentado en la silla, teniendo una agradable platica con su padre, sonriendo y conviviendo con él.

-"¿Cómo puede ser malo, si se logra ver que el sería incapaz de lastimar a alguien?".- se preguntaba la pingüina, se sentó al lado de Hans y acostó su cabeza sobre su hombro, poniéndose cómoda a su lado. Rico y Amanda platicaban en la sala acerca de la futura boda.

-jamás creí que mi hermanita se casara tan rápido y con Hans, jajaja.

-jajaja che… Amancha, Hans es mada persona.

-¿de qué estás hablando rico?, se logra ver que Hans es muy amable.

-fije ser amable, está aliado con docto espiráculo y si se cacha con Isabeda, causara grandes problemas en tu familia.- Amanda se sorprende al escuchar a rico hablar así de Hans.

-eso… ¡eso no lo sabía!

-debe deciselo a tu hermana y evita que se cache con él.

-si… si esas son las consecuencias de esa boda, eso hare, jamás creí que Hans fuera esa clase de persona.- rico abraza a Amanda y esta a él, esperando que nada malo les pase, a su familia y a Isabela.- La noche se fue lenta para celebrar la unión de la pareja, hasta que llego la hora de que los pingüinos regresaran a su base, además de estar exponiéndose a que Alice los viera fuera de su habitad. Los pingüinos junto con Hans se regresaron a la base. Llegando al zoológico y a la base, Hans comenzó a dar sus órdenes.

-bien muchachos, tomen su descanso, que mañana nos levantaremos muy temprano para entrenar.

-¡Si señor!.- contestaron los 3 pingüinos al mismo tiempo, acostándose en sus literas listos para dormir. Los pingüinos junto con el frailecillo durmieron cerca de las 10:00 pm. Kowalski despierta en la madrugada, cerca de las 3:00 am. Recordando la prueba de ADN que debe aplicarse, se levantó de su litera y decidió ir a ver a Marlene, para avisarle hacerla de la boda de Isabela y Hans, salió de su base sin hacer ruido y se fue camino directo al habitad de la nutria. Marlene dormía tranquilamente, hasta que sintió una aleta acariciándole su cabeza. Marlene despierta poco a poco viendo una silueta muy conocida

-¿kowalski?, ¿Qué haces aquí, sabes a qué hora son?

-cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, pero eso no importa, tienes que enterarte de lo de Isabela y Talves puedas hacerla entrar en razón.

-¿Qué pasa con Isabela?

-Marlene… Isabela se va a casar con Hans.

-¿Qué?

-sí, se van a casar y tenemos que impedirlo.- Marlene se sorprende al oír la boda de Isabela y Hans, ya que no se esperaba esa gran unión entre ellos dos.


	14. PRUEBA DE ADN

"PRUEBA DE ADN"

Marlene se sienta sobre su cama, haciéndole un pequeño espacio al científico, para que el también se sentara en su cama, kowalski comprende perfectamente el movimiento de la nutria y se sienta sobre su cama.

-¿Cuándo se casan?

-Aun no sabemos con exactitud, pero quieren casarse lo más pronto posible… Marlene tienes que advertirle a Isabela la clase de frailecillo que es Hans.

-Sí, Isabela tiene que enterarse de cómo es Hans.- Marlene voltea la mirada para ver a kowalski y esta lo nota preocupado al verlo, con la mirada perdida y algo pensativo.- ¿en qué piensas?

-es que… Alejandra tiene un hijo perdido desde hace mucho tiempo, y… ella cree que yo soy su hijo perdido.

-¿por qué lo cree?

-por que le conté que yo también perdí a mis padres… cuando yo nací, no vi a mis padres a mi lado, solo a los soldados del cuartel general, ninguna pingüina a mi vista para abrazarme o darme un beso de llegada a este mundo.- los ojos del científico comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar su pasado tan vacio sin sus padres.- lloraba al ver como otros pingüinos si los recibían sus madres con un abrazo y un beso en la frente y yo solo recibiendo ciertas ordenes de los soldados.- Marlene abraza a kowalski al escuchar su triste historia.

-nunca me dijiste eso, como lo lamento kowalski, entonces si tu perdiste a tus padres y ella a un hijo, por eso cree que tu eres su hijo ¿no?

-sí, ella esta 100% segura de eso.

-pues ya veremos el resultado de ello, y cuando se lo van a hacer?

-mañana mismo, en la base central militar, tengo que dormir para madrugar e ir a la base para la prueba, adiós mi amor.

-adiós amor.- kowalski y Marlene se unen en un solo beso apasionado, terminando aquel beso, kowalski camina directo hacia su habitad, donde entra a su base silencioso y con cuidado para no despertar a los demás, se acuesta en su litera de nuevo y reconcilia el sueño de inmediato. La luna dura en su posición toda la noche, junto con las estrellas alumbrando aquella noche tan hermosa, después de unas cuantas horas se logra ver a la luna escondiéndose de nuevo, dándole su lugar al sol, anunciando al nuevo día llegar.

-¡A despertarse Muchachos!.- Los pingüinos al escuchar la voz del frailecillo se forman delante de el.- soldados, hoy harán entrenamiento más avanzado, salgan del cuartel y esperen mis indicaciones.

-¡si señor!.- Cabo y Rico salen de la base, excepto kowalski que se queda mirando al frailecillo con mirada tímida y nerviosa, Hans nota su mirada y se limita a preguntarle que le pasaba.

-¿pasa algo soldado?

-señor, quería pedirle permiso para salir de la base.

-¡TU SIEMPRE QUIERES SALIR!.- le contesta el frailecillo algo molesto por la petición del pingüino.-y ahora ¿por qué su petición de salida soldado?

-Alejandra me pidió que me hiciera la prueba de ADN en el cuartel general, para saber si soy su hijo.- el frailecillo se queda petrificado al oír la respuesta del pingüino que cambia su cara de molesto a sorprendido y nervioso. Kowalski noto aquella reacción del frailecillo al decirle el motivo por el cual pedía retirarse.- ¿le sucede algo señor?

-No!… no, estoy bien… puedes retirarte.

-Gracias señor.- Kowalski sale de la base y les hace señas a Cabo y a Rico, dándoles a entender que se acercaran a él, para hablar en secreto.

-¿Qué pasa kowalski?.- pregunta cabo en voz baja y siendo el primero en acercarse al genio.

-Voy a hacerme una prueba de ADN con Alejandra.

-¿pa que?.- le pregunta el experto en armas también en voz baja.

- le dije que yo no conocí a mis padres y como ella perdió a su hijo, sospecha que yo sea su hijo, ya que nuestras pérdidas coinciden, pues ella mantiene esa esperanza.-sin decir una sola palabra mas, el más alto se fue a la base central militar, mientras que Rico y Cabo hacían ejercicios de calentamiento y Hans aun debajo de la base, se esconde adentro del laboratorio, saca un wokitoki y lo enciende tratando de comunicarse del otro lado…

Marlene sale de su habitad y del zoológico para ir a casa de Isabela a ver cómo iban las cosas con lo de su boda, no tardo ni 20 minutos en llegar, toco a su puerta y espero a que el mayordomo le abriera.

-¿a quien busca señorita?

-A Isabela, ¿está en casa?

-sí, pase por favor.- la nutria pasa al interior de la casa, donde el mayordomo la guía hasta el cuarto de Isabela, tocando a la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Quién?.- pregunta Isabela del otro lado de la puerta.

-la señorita Marlene vino a visitarla.

-Que pase.- Amanda le abre la puerta y Marlene pudo ver lo que hacía Isabela en ese momento, estaba parada sobre un banco de madera, probándose su vestido de novia y a su diseñadora sacándole unas cuantas medidas a su vestido.

-¡Marlene, ven pasa!.- le dice Isabela invitando a pasarla al interior de su cuarto.- ¿te gusta mi vestido?, ¿verdad que esta divino?

-si… si, está muy bonito, Isabela ¿enserio te piensas casar con Hans?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, yo no creo que él te convenga.- Isabela revolotea los ojos y se pone de frente con la nutria.- tú también estas en contra de mi matrimonio ¿verdad?

-La verdad… si, Hans no es quien tú crees, finge ser bueno para llevar a cabo una misión del doctor espiráculo o debe estar tramando algo.

-¿Qué clase de misión?... ¿tienes pruebas?

-No!, pero…

-¡pero nada Marlene, no puedes culpar a alguien por ser malo sin pruebas o hechos, yo confió en Hans, lo amo y no dudo en casarme con él!.- la nutria se queda sin palabras para interrumpir esa boda que no le quedo de otra más que felicitarla y desearle lo mejor.

-sí, creo que si tienes razón, lo lamento y espero que tu y Hans sean felices.- Marlene e Isabela se dan un gran abrazo, cerrando el tema de su discusión. Alejandra se dirigía hacia la salida de su casa para ir al cuartel general a hacerse la prueba de ADN, cuando de pronto se topo con su hijo Gustavo. Alejandra sabia que a el no le agradaba kowalski por cosas del pasado, así que decidió no decirle de la prueba de ADN.

-¿A dónde vas mamá?

- ha…. Al doctor, de la base central militar, me he sentido mal, últimamente.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No! , Está bien hijo, ¿por qué no mejor ayudas a tu papa con su trabajo de la casa?

-sí, está bien.- Gustavo se dirije al despacho de su padre, mientras que Alejandra salía de su casa y camina a la base central militar. Llega y espera su turno en la sala de espera en la zona del hospital sentada en una banca, en eso voltea la mirada y ve a kowalski sentado en una banca de espera.

-¡KOWALSKI!.- kowalski voltea su mirada y ve a Alejandra haciéndole señas de que se acercara a ella, el genio camina hasta ella y se sienta a un costado de la banca junto a Alejandra.- ¿tienes mucho tiempo esperando?

-no, apenas llegue, ya le avise al doctor de nuestra consulta

-que bien.- se abre la puerta del consultorio y de ahí sale un pingüino con ojos cafés vestido con una bata blanca.

-kowalski y Alejandra?.

-somos nosotros.- contesta Alejandra alzando la aleta junto con kowalski.

-pasen por favor.- Alejandra y kowalski pasan al interior del consultorio y se sientan en las dos sillas que estaban al frente del escritorio del doctor.

-bien, ustedes viene a hacerse una prueba de ADN ¿no?

-si, así es doctor.- y con esto, el doctor les inyecta la jeringa a los dos pingüinos sacándoles la sangre necesaria.

-bueno, eso sería todo por el momento, tendré los resultados mañana mismo en la mañana.- les dice el doctor guardando las jeringas en una bolsa de nylon.

-gracias doctor, nosotros ya nos retiramos, hasta pronto.- le dice la pingüina caminando a la puerta junto con kowalski y ambos salen del consultorio.- bueno, ha esperar los resultados.

-sí, solo hay que esperar hasta mañana, me da pena decir esto, pero, mañana no podre acompañarla.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

-por que Hans, ya no me deja salir de la base y faltar a los ejercicios de combate, lo lamento.

-no te preocupes, mañana vendré con mi esposo.

-bien, entonces hasta luego y que tenga una bonita tarde.

-igual tu, adiós kowalski.- sin decir una palabra más el genio se va directo a su base.

"**jejeje perdón por la tardanza, pero 3 mocosas me tiene metida en el facebook que ya no me puedo salir de ahí XD hasta la próxima actualización, dejen reviews por fa´"**


	15. FECHA DE LA BODA

FECHA DE LA BODA…

Kowalski regresando a la base, escucha la voz de una persona muy conocida llamándolo.

-¡KOWALSKI!... Kowalski espérame- el científico se voltea para ver quién era la persona que lo llamaba y pudo ver que era Marlene corriendo hacia él.

-¿Marlene de dónde vienes?

-de la casa de Alejandra, para hablar con Isabela acerca de su boda.- responde la nutria algo cansada por correr.

-¿lograste impedir esa boda?

-no, kowalski no creo que nada ni nadie pueda impedir esa boda.

-tienes razón, Isabela esta mas que decidía a casarse con Hans y ni siquiera sabemos si trama algo malo.- la nutria voltea a ver a kowalski con cara preocupada, la verdad no le gustaba ver al científico con tantas preocupaciones, tener a Hans como su líder y no poder evitar esa boda, lo tenían demasiado preocupado, la nutria lo tomo de la aleta mostrándole que podía contar con ella, el científico volteo a mirarla y le sonrió.

-¿quieres salir a caminar para que te relajes un poco?.- le pregunta la nutria, también regalándole una sonrisa.

-si Marlene, vamos a caminar.- ambos animales caminan hacia el parque tomados de la mano, en eso a la nutria se le ocurre un juego divertido, empujo al científico tirándolo al suelo sentado.

-¡A que no me atrapas!.- dijo la nutria comenzando a correr, el científico se levanta rápidamente y comienza a correr tratando de atrapar a la nutria, se escondieron entre los árboles y los arbustos, riendo y sonriendo entre ellos, los dos animales disfrutaron aquel momento de juego, finalmente kowalski logra atrapar a Marlene, tirándola al momento de atraparla de bajo de un árbol y este se acuesta debajo del árbol también.

-¡Ya te atrape!.- dijo el científico entre una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jajaja si, me atrapaste y ganaste un premio.- la nutria toma la científico por el cuello y lo besa, mientras que este enreda sus aletas sobre su cintura, ambos enfocados en ese momento especial y romántico.

Hans y los pingüinos continúan entrenado duro, hasta que el frailecillo da las órdenes de que se detengan.

-bien muchachos, eso seria todo por hoy, los dejo descansar mientras que yo voy a ver a mi prometida.- terminando de decir esto, el frailecillo se va del habitad y del zoológico camino a casa de Isabela. Alejandra apenas llegaba a su casa, subió las escaleras camino a su cuarto y entro, se recostó en su cama y se puso a pensar en el resultado de la prueba, en eso escucha sonar el timbre de su casa, era Hans buscando a Isabela, el mayordomo le avisa a la pingüina y esta baja enseguida a recibir a su futuro esposo.

-hola Hans.- lo saluda la pingüina con una sonrisa en su pico.

-hola Isabela, ¿Cómo vas a con los preparativos para nuestra boda?

-bien, ya tengo todo listo, nada nos falta.

-he estado pensado y de hecho yo también tengo todo listo para la boda, a si que… ¿te parece bien si nos casamos pasado mañana?.- Isabela se queda sin respuesta alguna para aquella pregunta del frailecillo.

-si… si, me parece perfecto, pasado mañana nos casamos.

-bien, pasado mañana nos vemos en tu casa para llevar a cabo la boda, adiós mi amor.- le dice el frailecillo dándole un cálido beso a la aleta de la pingüina, mientras que solo Isabela lo veía con ternura, el frailecillo besa a la pingüina y se va. Kowalski y Marlene seguían acostados debajo del árbol, encontrándole figuras a las nubes.

-esa parece un conejito.- decía la nutria señalando una nube en forma de conejo.

-esa parece un corazón.- decía el científico señalando una nube y ambos animales se miran a los ojos con ternura y se vuelven a besar, deseando que ese tiempo libre nunca se acabara, kowalski corta el beso mirando a la nutria algo triste.- tengo que regresar a la base, Hans ya debe estar esperándome.

- está bien vamos.- la nutria y el científico se levantan del pasto, se toman de la manos y camina regreso al zoológico. Llegando ambos animales se despiden con un beso y caminan a sus respectivos habitads, kowalski llegando a la base baja por las escaleras y ve a cabo viendo la televisión y a rico comiendo pescado, pero al único que no veía era a Hans.

-¿y Hans?

-hola kowalski, salió a ver a Isabela.- le responde cabo volteando a verlo.

-¿para qué fue a verla?

-no sabemos, no nos lo dijo.- en ese momento se logra ver al frailecillo bajando por las escaleras.

-muchachos prepárense, me caso pasado mañana en casa de Isabela.

-¡¿pasado mañana?.- preguntan los 3 pingüinos al mismo tiempo, muy sorprendidos.

-¿no cree que es muy pronto señor?.- pregunta el más alto algo preocupado.

-no, kowalski es perfecto, además ya todo lo tenemos listo para ese día, pasado mañana me caso y no se hará ningún cambio de planes.- dice el frailecillo decidido a casarse, durante el resto de la tarde, los pingüinos junto con el frailecillo se dedicaron a probarse ropa, moños y a hacer diferentes combinaciones de ropa para ese día, la noche llego y todos los animales del zoológico incluyéndolos a ellos se fueron a dormir. La noche parecía larga y no tener fin, dejando a todos en un sueño pacifico y agradable, el nuevo día llego y Hans junto con los pingüinos de nuevo se levanta temprano para hacer ejercicios de calentamiento.

Mientras que en casa de Alejandra, ella y Antonio también se levantan temprano para ir por los resultados de la prueba de ADN. Salen de su casa y llegan a la base central militar, donde los recibe el mismo doctor que la atendió a ella y a kowalski.

-pasen por favor, ya tengo los resultados de la prueba.- dice el doctor, sentándose en su silla y abriendo el sobre que contenían los papeles del resultado.

-que bien, queremos saber el resultado.- dijo la pingüina aun manteniendo la esperanza mientras que Antonio la miraba con tristeza, ya que el no creía que había una posibilidad de que kowalski fuera su hijo. El doctor abre el sobre y comienza a leer el resultado de la prueba.

-¿es positivo o negativo doctor?.- pregunta la pingüina algo inquieta.

-el resultado es… -la respuesta sorprende tanto a Alejandra como a Antonio.

**Una disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, pero estaba tan ocupada en tareas y trabajos que no me pude concentrar ni inspirar XD para la próxima procurare no tardarme tanto :P nos vemos en la próxima , DEJEN REVIEWS**** XDDD**


	16. LA BODA

"LA BODA"

Alejandra y su esposo seguían sorprendidos por aquella respuesta.

-¿negativa?...¿está seguro?.- pregunta Alejandra, aguantando las lagrimas de tristeza al saber que kowalski no es su hijo.

-si, así es, el resultado es negativo, lo que significa que el joven kowalski, no es su hijo.- termina de explicar el doctor, mientras que Alejandra agacha la mirada, no evita derramar lagrimas de tristeza y Antonio se da cuenta de esto.

-bueno gracias por todo doctor, luego lo volveremos a ver.- terminado de decir esto Antonio saca a Alejandra del consultorio, ya que la pingüina estaba muy triste.

-¡no puedo creerlo Antonio! *sniff* ¿cómo pudo ser posible que kowalski no sea mi hijo?

-tranquila Alejandra, tal vez no sea nuestro hijo, pero ya verás que nuestro hijo aparecerá muy pronto, ya lo veraz.- Antonio abraza fuertemente a Alejandra consolándola, poco después salieron de la base central y se dirigieron a su casa. Al llegar, logran ver a María adornando por completo la casa de adornos de boda.

-¿y esto qué es?.- pregunta Alejandra algo emocionada.

-mi niña Isabela, me dijo que mañana se casa.- le contesta María sin dejar de seguir adornando.

-¿mañana? Y Hans ¿qué piensa de esto?

-está de acuerdo, incluso fue él, el que le propuso que se casaran mañana mismo.

-¿donde está Isabela?.- pregunta la pingüina limpiándose las lagrimas que había derramado en el hospital.

-está en su cuarto con Amanda, haciendo los planes para la boda.- le contesta María decorando el barandal de la escalera.

-bien, voy a verla.- Alejandra sube las escaleras y se dirige al cuarto de Isabela. Toca la puerta y entra a su cuarto.- hija, ¿es cierto que mañana te casas?

-sí, mamá y estoy tan feliz, mañana es el gran día, espero que nada lo arruine.

-así será hija, mañana será un día inolvidable.- Alejandra abraza a Isabela y a Amanda, sentándose a un lado de ellas, planeándolo todo para mañana.

**LEJOS DE AHÍ…**

Una pingüina recoge agua en una cubeta pequeña y se dirige a una pequeña cabaña, viendo a lo lejos al pingüino abandonado y al que le había salvado la vida.

-¿te vas a quedar por más tiempo o vas a ir a buscar a tu familia?.-le pregunta al pingüino.

-voy a volver con mi familia, no puedo esperar más, tengo una prometida con quien me voy casar con ella cuando volviera, tengo un comando que mandar y no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí.- contesta el pingüino caminado hacia la salida cojeando, ya que en la pata derecha tenía una gran cortada.

-¿de dónde vienes?.- le pregunta la pingüina viendo alejarse al pingüino cojeando.

-de un zoológico.

-¿Quién eres?.- le pregunta por última vez la pingüina.

-eso es confidencial.- le contesta el pingüino alejándose de ese lugar y regresando a su hogar.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE…**

Isabela despierta con la mirada hacia el sol que iluminaba su rostro, se levanta de su cama y saca su vestido de novia, en eso entra Amanda a su cuarto.

-buenos días futura novia.- le dice su hermana entre risas.

-Amanda, que bueno que viniste, ven ayúdame a ponerme mi vestido y a arreglarme para la boda.- le dice Isabela mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

-claro que si hermana.- Amanda ayuda a Isabela a ponerse su vestido y a arreglarse, mientras que en la base de los pingüinos, kowalski ayudaba a Hans a ponerse un traje de gala, mientas que los demás solo se ponen chaleco con un moño rojo. Ya que todos estaban listos, vigilaban que Alice, no los viera salir, Hans se apresuro a sacar el auto, en eso Marlene camina hacia kowalski sorprendiéndolo.

-hola amor, ¿a dónde van?

-vamos a la boda de Hans.

-¿Qué?... Hans e Isabela ¿se van a casar hoy?

-claro, ¿Isabela no te lo dijo?

-no me dijo el día exacto, pero voy con ustedes.

-de acuerdo.- la nutria se subió al auto y se fue junto con los pingüinos y con Hans. En eso Hans llega y entra junto con los pingüinos y Marlene. Isabela ve a Marlene y corre a darle un gran abrazo, los pingüinos también abrazan a Isabela de felicidad y a Hans le da un tierno y cálido beso en el pico. El tiempo parecía lento para los novios, hasta que por fin llega el juez para casarlos, se acomoda en la mesa principal y los novios se colocan en frente del juez.

-bien, demos inicio a esta ceremonia matrimonial.- el juez mira a los dos pingüinos y comienza a dar la ceremonia.- el amor es puro, sincero y se debe llevar con respeto _(__**nos encontramos aquí**_ _**para unir a Isabela y a Hans en matrimonio XD**_) .- la ceremonia comienza y termina al cabo de 10 minutos.- te pregunto a ti Hans, ¿aceptas por esposa a Isabela Villareal y prometes amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe?

-sí, acepto.- contesta el frailecillo con alegría fingida.

-y tu Isabela ¿aceptas a Hans como tu esposo y prometes amarlo y respetarlos hasta que la muerte los separe?

-sí, acepto.- contesta Isabela.

-bien, por el poder que me otorga, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.- le dice al frailecillo, por lo que Hans voltea a verla y la besa, mientras que los otros les aplaudían a los novios. Después del beso, todos los invitados pasaron uno por uno a darles el abrazo a los novios y comienza la fiesta. Se sientas en las sillas y comienzan a comer el gran banquete de bodas, en eso Hans ve a lo lejos al doctor espiráculo, haciéndole señas de que fuera a verlo, Hans comprendió bien el mensaje y salió de la casa y camino hacia el jardín donde lo estaba esperando el delfín.

-¿Qué pasa?.- le pregunta Hans al delfín.

-valla, valla, que bien que ya cumpliste parte de la misión.

-sí, ¿y ahora que mas falta?

-para llevar a cabo con el siguiente paso, solo falta deshacernos de la cabeza de la familia.- dice sonriendo malvadamente el delfín.

-¿matar al padre de Isabela?... ¿es necesario?, ¿no tenemos otra opción?

-¡claro que no!, tú no te preocupes de nada, yo me encargo de todo, lo más importante es que Antonio no quede como la cabeza de la familia, sino tu.- terminando de decir esto, espiráculo se va, dejando a Hans pensativo, la verdad él no quería lastimar a nadie, pero tenía que cumplir con las ordenes de espiráculo, sean las que sean. Kowalski y Marlene estaban sentados en una mesa comiendo y conviviendo con rico y Cabo. En eso Amanda llega y jala a Rico para sacarlo a bailar. Luego María llega y le pide a cabo que la ayude en la cocina, dejando solos a Kowalski y a Marlene.

-bueno, ahora que estamos solos podemos hablar de nosotros.- le dice el científico a la nutria besándole la mano.

-sí, es cierto, Kowalski has pensado en… ¿también casarte?.- la pregunta de la nutria sorprende mucho al científico, ¿casarse? El aun no lo había pensado y mucho menos si no se imaginaba que ya estaba completamente enamorado de la nutria.

-sí, lo he pensado, pero no en estos momentos, Talves mas adelante, cuando todo esto ya haya terminado.- le dice dándole un beso en la frente.

Isabela y Hans bailaron una canción para aun festejar su matrimonio, pero en eso llegan pinguinos de la base central militar interrumpiendo el baile de los novios.

-es usted el líder del comando del zoológico de central park?.- le pregunta un pingüino de su mismo tamaño y con lentes oscuros.

-sí, soy yo.- pregunta algo atemorizado el frailecillo.

-de ser así, es usted retirado de sus deberes como líder, ya que al estar usted casado, no tendrá el tiempo suficiente ni la dedicación necesaria, para ocuparse de su equipo de comando.- le dice el pingüino de lentes entregándole unos papeles, mientras que el frailecillo impresionado por la noticia comienza a leer los papeles imposible de creerlos.

-pero esto debe ser un error, yo no puedo ser retirado de mis deberes por solo estar casado, esto no puede ser posible, me niego a abandonar a mi equipo, ¿quien se hará cargo de ellos?

-por eso no se preocupe.- en eso llega una pingüina alta de ojos color cafés.- la señorita Sonia, se hará cargo de su equipo, acompáñeme por favor.- el pingüino toma del brazo a Hans llevándolo a hablar en privado, mientras que Isabela también preocupada va a acompañar a Hans. La pingüina mira a todos lados y comienza a preguntar por su nuevo equipo.

-disculpen, ustedes saben ¿quiénes son los integrantes del equipo del frailecillo llamado Hans?.-les pregunta la pingüina a kowalski y a Marlene.

-yo soy su teniente.- le dice el científico a la pingüino.

-ha, que bien, podrías reunir a todos los integrantes del equipo, necesito darles un mensaje muy importante.

-sí, claro que si.- el científico se va a buscar a Rico y Cabo, al final cuando los encuentra los lleva directo con la pingüina. Ya estando frente a ella, Sonia comienza a explicarles las cosas.

-su líder Hans ha sido retirado de sus deberes como líder, ya que acaba de contraer matrimonio y por lo tanto no tendrá tiempo para hacerse cargo del equipo, pero yo seré su nueva líder.-termina de explicar la pingüina, mirando las caras de los pingüinos sorprendidos por la noticia.

-¿qué bien, y como se llama?.- le pregunta muy amable cabo.

-mi nombre es Sonia.- les contesta la pingüina sonriéndoles a los cuatro pingüinos.- bueno esperaremos hasta que la fiesta termine y después vamos a la base, ¿les parece bien?.- les pregunta la pingüina tan amablemente.

-si señora.- contestan los pingüinos al mismo tiempo dando un saludo militar, Sonia también les hace un saludo militar y se retira a sentarse a algún lugar disponible.

-¿que pacho con Hans?.- pregunta el experto en armas.

-lo quitaron de sus obligaciones como líder, lo acaba de decir Sonia, bueno al menos ya no tenemos que soportar más a ese frailecillo.- dice alegré el teniente.

-sí y Sonia sebe amable.

-si eso es bueno, terminemos de disfrutar la boda de nuestro exlíder.- ríen los tres pingüinos aliviados de haberse deshecho de Hans. Las horas pasaron rápidas, hasta que se izo mas de noche y ya era la hora de que los pingüinos se retiraran, en el camino hacia el zoológico, kowalski le iba explicando a Sonia como era su vida en el zoológico y como debía de cuidarse de Alice. Al llegar a su base, Sonia entra a la base y comienza a conocerla perfectamente, mientras que cabo y rico le mostraban todo acerca de la base y kowalski fue a acompañar a Marlene a su hábitat. Llegando Marlene lo invita a pasar y le da de cenar unos cuantos pescados que le sobraban.

-¿te sientes mejor ya que te libraste de Hans?.- le pregunta Marlene tomándolo de la aleta.

-si, por fin se alejo de nosotros y espero que para siempre.- le contesta el científico más tranquilo.

-y esta vez ¿te vas a poder quedar a dormir conmigo?.- le pregunta la nutria con una sonrisa.

-sí, Sonia es buena persona, no creo que le moleste, además a esta hora ya deben estar dormidos.- le contesta el científico con una sonrisa y acercándose a la nutria la besa tomándola de la cintura, la nutria también besándolo enreda sus brazos sobre su cuello y también continua besándolo. Ambos animales se dejaron llevar por la pasión de esa noche, por cada caricia y beso de la nutria Kowalski por fin lograba sentir como era el amor verdadero, a pesar de que prometió nunca entregarse a la nutria, su nuevo amor por ella ya había nacido y por fin lograba demostrárselo en cuerpo y alma.


	17. ¡ESTAS VIVO!

ESTAS VIVO

Marlene comienza a despertar muy despacio, encontrando a kowalski a un lado abrazándola, la nutria le da un beso al científico despertándolo.

-hola, ¿cómo amaneciste?.- le pregunta el científico con una voz muy seductora.

-muy bien amor, crees que los del cuartel ya hallan despertado?.- le pregunta algo nerviosa y preocupada, en eso kowalski se levanta rápidamente de la cama, se despide de la nutria con un beso y sale rápidamente de su habitad corriendo directamente a la base.

MUY CERCA DEL ZOOLOGICO…

El pingüino herido de la pata derecha ve a lo lejos su antiguo hogar, casi llorando de la alegría de saber que por fin llegaba a casa y de pensar que por fin sería feliz con el gran amor de su vida.

EN LA BASE…

Kowalski entra a la base viendo que ya todos estaban desayunando junto con Sonia, Kowalski se aproxima a la mesa muy apenado y nervioso.

-discúlpeme señora por no estar con ustedes en la noche.

-no te preocupes kowalski, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, lo importante es que ahora ya estás aquí para desayunar con nosotros.- le dice la pingüina con mucha tranquilidad y sin darle la mayor importancia a la ausencia del pingüino en la noche, mientras que kowalski sorprendido por tal reacción tan tranquila de la pingüina se sienta y comienza a desayunar mirando a los pingüinos mirándose unos entre otros extrañados por tal reacción de la pingüina.

EN CASA DE ISABELA…

Hans despertaba a un costado de Isabela muy despacio, procurando no despertar a Isabela, se sale del cuarto y camina hacia otro cuarto vacio, saca su wokitoki tratando de comunicarse al otro lado.

-aquí, Hans… doctor espiráculo, adelante.- en el otro lado el doctor espiráculo recibe su llamada y le contesta.

-aquí el doctor espiráculo infórmame…

-señor, tenemos muy malas noticias… me acaban de quitar mi puesto como líder.

- eso ya no importa, con que ya formes parte de la familia de Isabela, con eso basta para dar el siguiente paso.

-sí señor, también le informo que me iré de luna de miel con Isabela por algunos días.

-está bien Hans gracias por mantenerme informado, cambio y fuera.- Hans apaga su wokitoki y regresa al cuarto con Isabela viendo que la pingüina ya estaba despierta.

-¿dónde estabas Hans?

-estaba en... estaba en la cocina tenia sed y fui por un vaso de agua.- le dice el frailecillo algo nervioso.

-muy bien, entonces alista tus cosas para ya irnos a nuestra luna de miel.- le dice la pingüina dándole un cálido beso en el pico del frailecillo.

EN EL ZOOLOGICO…

Sonia entrenaba a los pingüinos y les mostraba nuevos movimientos, después de unas horas los dejo descansar y se metió adentro de la base. Rico comenzó a nadar en el estanque, mientras que Cabo y Kowalski platicaban.

-¿dónde estabas kowalski en la noche?... no me digas que tu y Marlene…

-para que te digo que no si es cierto cabo.- le dice el científico con un suspiro, mientras que el joven cabo lo veía enojado.

-no puedes seguir jugando con los sentimientos de Marlene, ya es hora de parar esta juego kowalski.

-es que cabo, te digo que esto ya no es un juego, amo a Marlene de verdad y no pienso dejarla ir.- dice el científico con tan seriedad posible, dándole a entender a cabo que está hablando de verdad.

-está bien kowalski, pero no quiero ni imaginarme que va a pasar cuando Marlene se entere que estabas jugando con ella.

EN CASA DE ISABELA…

Isabela y Hans estaban en la puerta de su casa, despidiéndose de todos sus familiares.

-nos veremos dentro de algunos días, aun no sabemos cuento tiempo estemos fuera.- les dice Isabela subiéndose a su coche y Hans comienza a manejar.

EN EL HABITAD DE MARLENE…

Marlene arregla algunas cosas a su hogar sin darse cuenta de que aquel pingüino misterioso comenzaba a entrar a su habitad cojeando a sus espaldas, el pingüino camina sin hacer ruido.

EN CASA DE ISABELA…

Antonio entra a su cuarto, en eso ve a al doctor espiráculo esperándolo sentado en su cama.

-¿quién es usted?.- le pregunta Antonio algo sorprendido al ver al delfín.

EN EL HABITAD DE MARLENE…

El pingüino seguía caminando hacia la nutria, ya cuando estaba casi a un centímetro de ella, la nutria se da media vuelta, en eso se sorprende al ver al pingüino, casi a punto de gritar, pero antes de que ella gritara, el pingüino le tapa la boca evitando que esta gritara, la nutria seguía viendo al pingüino, gritando en silencio ya que tenia tapada la boca, el pingüino le hace señas de que guarde silencio, ya que la nutria se había tranquilizado un poco, el pingüino le destapa la boca poco a poco aun pidiéndole que guardara silencio, la nutria lo miraba asombrada y sin poder evitarlo derrama una lagrima y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, ya que aun estaba sorprendida pudo decir una sola palabra.

-skipper


	18. ¡EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD!

**¡EL MOMENTO DE LA VERDAD!**

-Skipper... estas vivo… ¿pero cómo?- continua diciendo sin entender la nutria.

-claro que estoy vivo, siempre lo estuve Marlene.- le dice el pingüino con muy poca voz, ya que la herida de su pata lo estaba matando de dolor.

-pero estas herido de tu pata derecha, tenemos que llevarte a la base militar, hay esta el hospital.- le dice la nutria colocando su aleta derecha sobre su hombro.

-no, espera, antes de eso, quiero ir a la base, quiero volver a ver a mis hombres.- le dice el líder con mucho ánimo. Marlene se pone muy nerviosa al pensar la reacción de Kowalski al verlo de nuevo y también al imaginarse que diría Skipper si se entera que ella ya es novia de su teniente.

-está bien, pero ¿aun puedes caminar?

-sí, aun puedo caminar bien… vamos.- el líder acelera el paso para llegar más pronto con sus soldados. Mientras que en la base Kowalski se encierra en su laboratorio, cabo comienza a ver la tele y Sonia le enseñaba a rico nuevas formas de combate, en eso se escucha a alguien bajando por las escaleras de la base, Sonia se da media vuelta y al ver al pingüino herido de la pata deja salir un grito alarmando a los otros pingüinos. Rico también se asombra al ver a su exlíder vivo y cabo deja de ver la pantalla del televisor y también ve a Skipper, asombrándose de la misma manera que Sonia.

-¿Skipper?... no… no tu ¿no estás muerto?.- le pregunta Sonia aun estando en estado de shock.

-pero de dónde sacan que yo estoy muerto… solo desaparecí por el accidente del helicóptero, pero nunca fallecí... y tu ¿Quién eres?- les dice molesto el capitán a la pingüina.

-mi nombre es Sonia y soy la nueva líder de este comando.- le explica la pingüina al pingüino herido de la pata derecha.

-pero vimos tu cadáver, bueno Kowalski lo vio, y eras tú, tú estabas muerto, hasta te isimos un santo entierro.- le explica Cabo también estando en shock por ver a su líder vivo.

-eso es cierto Skipper, creímos que habías muerto.- le dice la nutria.

-yo nunca estuve muerto, estoy vivo y he regresado por ustedes que son como mi familia.- les dice el líder con una sonrisa, en eso Kowalski logra escuchar las voces de cabo y de Marlene hablando de Skipper.

-entonces Skipper nunca estuvo muerto, todo esto es una extraña confusión.- dice Sonia viendo al exlíder detenidamente, Kowalski escucha el comentario de Sonia y se molesta, tira al suelo su libreta de anotaciones y sale de su laboratorio muy molesto.

-podrían dejar de decir esa tontería de que Skipper está vi…- el más alto deja de hablar y se queda en estado de shock al ver a Skipper vivo, el exlíder corre con su pata lastimada a abrazar a su teniente.

-Kowalski, te extrañe tanto.- dice el capitán comenzando a llorar.- como me hacían falta tus consejos, opciones y tu compañía.- el capitán deja de abrazar a su teniente y lo mira de frente.- pero ahora que ya estoy aquí, las cosas van a cambiar, se los prometo.

-¡No! tú no puedes estar vivo, tu estas muerto… ¡MUERTO!

-Kowalski por favor cálmate.- le dice la nutria tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-pero yo vi tu cadáver cuando fuimos a reconocer el cuerpo… eras tú, estabas muerto.

-¿pero de que cadáver me están hablando?... no entiendo nada.- le dice el capitán confundido y sin comprender absolutamente nada.

-luego le explicaremos lo del cadáver señor.- le dice Cabo dándole un ligero abrazo.

-Cabo tiene razón luego hablaremos lo del cadáver, pero ahora hay que llevar a Skipper al hospital, está muy grave de su pata.- terminado de decir esto rico y cabo ayudaron al capitán a subir de nuevo por las escaleras y subirlo al coche. Mientras que Kowalski aun seguía en shock ya que aun no se explicaba como Skipper estaba vivo y lo peor de todo era imaginarse que Skipper llego para quitarle a Marlene. A lo lejos veía como Marlene acomodaba a Skipper para subirlo al coche y ella se sienta a su lado.

-Kowalski, soldado no te quedes ahí parado, apresúrate para que llevemos a Skipper al doctor.-le grita a lo lejos Sonia, que iba al frente del volante, en eso Kowalski deja de pensar y se apresura a subirse al coche. Cuando Sonia ve que Kowalski ya está adentro del coche, pisa el acelerador y se van directo a la base militar para atender a Skipper en el hospital.

**EN CASA DE ALEJANDRA…**

-no se asuste señor Antonio, solo he venido a hablar con usted, respecto a… su hijo perdido.

-¿mi hijo?...que tiene que ver usted con mi hijo.

-todo, porque yo sé donde está y quien es… pero hay algo que usted no sabe acerca de el, que es… sobre su origen.

-¿qué es lo que está diciendo? Ese pingüino que está perdido es mi hijo y nosotros su familia somos su origen.- el pingüino comienza a sentir un gran dolor en su corazón, ya que el esta enfermo del corazón y las palabras del delfín lo estaban alterando mucho.

-no, está muy equivocado, ese hijo del que usted está hablando no es su hijo, podrá ser hijo de su esposa, pero no suyo.- le dice el delfín riendo entre dientes.

-no… él es mi hijo… es mi hijo.- en eso el pingüino se toca el pecho del lado del corazón y se tira al suelo del gran dolor que sentía. El pingüino no aguanta más y comienza a retorcerse del dolor de su corazón.- por favor… a-ayúdeme, no aguanto el dolor lle-lleveme al hospital.

-no, no lo creo, usted morirá de una vez por todas, pero espero que lo tome de verdad en cuenta…- le dice el delfín viéndolo en el suelo y acercándose más a él, le dice al oído.- ese pingüino que perdió su esposa hace mucho tiempo… no es su hijo.- el delfín comienza a reírse malévolamente y alejándose del pingüino. Sale de su cuarto y de la casa sin que nadie lo viera, dejando al pobre pingüino muriendo del corazón. En eso Alejandra sale de la cocina y se aproxima a subirse a su cuarto, en eso llega María cargando una canasta de frutas.

-María ¿no sabes donde esta Antonio?

-lo vi que subió a su cuarto señora, pero debe estar durmiendo.

-tienes razón… te ayudo a llevar a canasta a la cocina.- le dice cargando de un lado la canasta y María del otro lado, ayudándose mutuamente a llevar a la canasta.

**EN LA BASE MILITAR…**

Sonia llega a la base y pide una camilla para transportar a Skipper y ser atendido. En eso llegan dos pingüinos trayendo una camilla, cargan a Skipper y lo acuestan, finalmente llevándolo adentro del hospital. Sonia baja del coche junto con rico y cabo, dejando solos a Kowalski y a Marlene adentro del coche. La nutria no se atrevía ni a mirar al pingüino debido a lo que ha pasado entre ellos, Kowalski por el contrario si quería hablar con ella. El pingüino se acerca a ella y le toca el hombro, haciendo que esta lo mire de frente.

-Marlene yo…- el pingüino deja de hablar, agachando la cara hacia abajo y sus lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos.

-está bien Kowalski, lo mejor será decirle a Skipper que… yo ya no lo amo, si no que al que amo ahora es a ti.- le dice la nutria alzando la cara del pingüino y limpiando sus lagrimas.

-en serio Marlene, dejarías a Skipper por… por mi.- dice el pingüino con una gran sonrisa.

-si claro que si Kowalski, yo te amo, y ahora que Skipper regreso, no quiero perderte.- le dice la nutria cerrando la conversación dándole un beso en su pico. Skipper después de ser atendido por los médicos, lo internan en un cuarto donde estará ahí hasta que se recupere totalmente. La nutria y el pingüino se bajan del coche y entran al hospital, reuniéndose con Sonia, rico y cabo.

-que paso, ¿cómo está Skipper?.- pregunta el teniente con algo de preocupación por su exlíder.

-bien, ya lo atendieron y ahora estará internado por algunos días.- le dice la pingüina con un vaso de café en la aleta.- si alguno de ustedes quiere comer algo hay una cafetería del otro lado del pasillo.- les dice la pingüina señalando hacia una cafetería que estaba cerca.

-está bien, gracias Sonia.- le agradece la nutria.

-no te conozco muy bien que digamos, ¿cómo te llamas?.- le pregunta la pingüina a la nutria.

-Marlene, me llamo Marlene.

-¿eres un familiar de Skipper?

-no, no lo soy pero… fui su novia.- le dice la nutria con mucho desanimo y sin interés.

-¿fuiste? o… ¿aun lo eres?.- le pregunta cabo algo enojado.

-no, bueno es que… no lo sé, estoy confundida… ¿podemos entrar a verlo?.- pregunta la nutria algo impaciente.

-si, dijo el doctor que si podemos pasar a verlo, pero uno por uno, la última vez que estuve hablado con él, cuando lo estaban internado, me dijo que quería hablar contigo.- al oír eso, la nutria abre sus ojos como platos.

-sí, está bien, hablare con el.- dice la nutria caminando hacia el cuarto del pingüino, en eso Kowalski toma la pata de la nutria y conforme la nutria va caminando, su pata se va soltando poco a poco de la aleta del pingüino. Al llegar al cuarto, la nutria toma aire y suspira pesadamente, abre la puerta y ve a su ex amado acosado en la cama con la pata herida vendada.

-¿puedo pasar?

-claro que si amor, pasa.- la nutria se sentía incomoda al escuchar eso de nuevo del pico de Skipper.

**EN LA SALA DEL HOSPITAL**

-como es que supiste que Skipper estaba muerto, si tú no estuviste con nosotros cuando lo creímos muerto.- le pregunta el más alto a la pingüina con un vaso de café en la aleta.

-cuando el coronel me aviso de la boda de Hans y me pidió que me isiera cargo de ustedes, me hablo de él, me dijo que estaba muerto y que… Marlene es su novia.

-Era… era su novia.- le dice el científico algo alterado.

-ha, bueno eso no sabía.- le contesta la pingüina tomando un sorbo de su café.

**EN EL CUARTO DE SKIPPER…**

-me dijo Sonia que querías hablar conmigo.- le dice la nutria aun estando para en la puerta.

-sí, la verdad si Marlene.- el pingüino extiende sus aletas, hacia la nutria, dando a entender que quería agarrarla de las patas. La nutria comprende bien el mensaje y se acerca hacia él, tomándolo de las aletas y sentándose a un lado de la camilla.- Marlene se que debido a este accidente aéreo me he separado mucho de ti y se qué debido al gran tiempo que dejamos de vernos, nos… hemos distanciado mucho y quiero que volvamos a comenzar, pienso volver a conquistarte y salir contigo… yo aun te amo.- la nutria al terminar de escuchar eso la nutria zafa sus patas de las aletas del pingüino, se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar muy despacio alejándose poco de la camilla del líder, pensando en las palabras apropiadas para explicarle todo.

-Skipper… yo, no puedo volver a empezar de nuevo.

-por-porque lo dices… ¿pasa algo?

-si… Skipper yo… ya no puedo estar otra vez contigo, el que quieras volver a conquistarme no arregla las cosas… no me molesta que nos hayamos distanciado si no que…

-estas enamorada de otro ¿no?.- le dice el pingüino interrumpiendo la explicación de la nutria y esta se sorprende al ver que el pingüino adivino por arte de magia la situación por la que ella estaba pasando.

-Skipper no te quiero mentir ni hacerte más daño con mentiras, así que… si, es verdad, estoy enamorada de… otra persona.- al oír eso el pingüino siente que su corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, pero al mismo tiempo se llena de rabia y rencor por dentro.- ¿Quién?… ¿quién es esa otra persona?, dímelo Marlene.

-es… Kowalski, estoy enamorada de Kowalski… lo amo y el a mi.- le dice la nutria con lagrimas en los ojos.

-no… eso nunca, me niego a perderte Marlene.- le dice el capitán también con lagrimas en los ojos.

-perdóname Skipper, pero creo que lo mejor será que te olvides de mi para siempre.- La nutria sin decir nada mas, sale del cuarto del pingüino, dejándolo solo con sus lagrimas. En eso llega con los demás, al ver a Kowalski corre a abrazarlo.

-ya sabe todo Kowalski, sabe que te amo y que tú me amas… se niega a perderme.- le dice la nutria aun abrazándolo y sollozando.

-ahora yo tengo que hablar con el.- le dice el pingüino dejando de abrazar a la nutria y corriendo al cuarto de Skipper. La nutria ve como el pingüino corre a su cuarto y se preocupa aun mas, no quería provocar problemas entre ellos, solo quería que Skipper comprendiera que ella ya no lo amaba, si no que ahora amaba a su teniente y que fuera compasivo con ella. La nutria ve a Cabo y a rico y se acerca a ellos.

-lo lamento chicos.

-no te preocupes Marlene, recuerda que en el corazón no se manda.- le dice cabo con una sonrisa en su pico.

-creo que debería ir con Kowalski.- dice la nutria comenzando a caminar pero en eso comienza tambalearse y sin poderlo evitar comienza a perder el equilibrio comenzando a caerse, pero en eso Sonia logra cargarla sobre su hombro y la sienta en el sillón.

-¿estás bien?

-sí, sí solo fue un simple mareo.- dice la nutria sobándose su cabeza.-creo que lo de Skipper, me esta afectando un poco, saber que estaba vivo todo este tiempo no es como para tomárselo a la ligera.

-sí, mejor toma un poco de café- le dice la pingüina dándole de tomar café. Kowalski llega al cuarto del pingüino y sin tocar, entra a su cuarto.

-¿Cómo te atreves a entrar de esa manera a mi cuarto soldado?.- le pregunta el capitán mirando enojado a su teniente.

-perdón Skipper, pero necesitamos hablar.

-¿de qué?.- le pregunta el líder de mal modo y alzando un poco la voz.

-de Marlene.

-yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo acerca de ella, ya que después de todo este tiempo tu me la quitaste.

-eso no es cierto Skipper.

-claro que si, sabias desde el principio que yo la amaba, que deseaba casarme con ella y formar una familia.

-sí, lo sabía, pero yo no soy el culpable de ese accidente aéreo que sufriste que provoco que te separaras de ella.

-¡NO! no fuiste el culpable de eso, pero al menos pudiste haberla respetado a ella y a sus sentimientos hacia mí, pudiste haberla consolado sin hacer despertar en ella sentimientos de amor hacia ti.

-yo no puedo mandar en sus sentimientos ni en su corazón.- le dice el científico alzándole mas la voz y dándole la espalda, continuo hablando.- si ella me ama, tienes que aceptarlo, aceptar que la perdiste para siempre.

-¿por qué haces esto Kowalski?... tu no eras así soldado, ¿qué te izo cambiar así?... que te izo hacer este acto como de… como de venganza.

-jajaja de verdad que sabes cómo fingir las cosas Skipper… al fin puedes saber lo que se siente que alguien cercano y querido a ti, te quite lo que más quieres en este mundo.

-¿de qué estás hablando?… ¿qué me estás diciendo?

-no… te agás el tonto Skipper, sabias que yo amaba profundamente a Doris, hasta que tú me la quitaste.

-¿Qué?... no te entiendo nada Kowalski

-me refiero a esa vez en la que tu besaste Doris y me la quitaste, justo en el momento en que yo estaba dispuesto a decirle que la amaba….- el pingüino se da media vuelta mirando al pingüino de frente con lagrimas en los ojos.- ESTA ES MI VENGANZA SKIPPER, AHORA TE QUITARE A MARLENE DE LA MISMA MANERA EN LA QUE TU ME QUITASTE A DORIS.- el líder negaba aquella acusación grave del pingüino y al mismo tiempo se sorprendía de la gran confesión de su teniente.

**EN LA SALA DEL HOSPITAL…**

Marlene seguía sentada en el sillón junto con Sonia y los pingüinos.

-ya me siento mejor, gracias, ahora quisiera ir con Kowalski y Skipper.- sin decir una palabra más la nutria camino hasta el cuarto del pingüino y antes de abrir la puerta logra escuchar los gritos y las discusiones de los pingüinos pero lo que más la impresiono fue la confesión del pingüino más alto.

-Skipper… yo nunca estuve enamorado de Marlene, todo este tiempo tuve que estar fingiendo estar enamorado de ella solo para vengarme de ti, cada vez que la besaba me daba asco, pero solo lo hacía con tal de poder vengarme haciendo lo mismo que tú me hiciste… quitarte al amor de tu vida, fue tan fácil de lo que yo había pensado.

-NO LOGRARAS QUITARMELA, NI MUCHO MENOS LOGRARAS CAUSARLE MAS DAÑO DE LO QUE YA LE HISISTE.

-PUEDES HACER LO QUE QUIERAS, pero ella nunca te va a creer porque me ama a mí.

-pero date cuenta de hasta dónde has llegado a causar tanto daño solo por Doris, esa delfina te tiene completamente dominado.

-fue por amor Skipper, tu ni siquiera conoces eso.- le dice el científico de una forma burlona hacia su exlíder.

-bien, ya me hiciste sufrir, ahora ¿cuando le dirás la verdad? … cuando le dirás que todo lo que sentiste por ella fue mentira solo para lograr una venganza.

-nunca… nunca se lo diré, ha pasado tanto tiempo… tanto tiempo que estuve fingiendo, que ese amor se convirtió en una realidad, es que es algo que ni yo mismo me puedo explicar, porque me he llegado a enamorar de ella de verdad, me ha enseñado el amor verdadero y ahora… ahora no quiero perderla… no, no quiero.- la nutria no soporta escuchar mas la verdad que entra al cuarto del pingüino y ve a Kowalski enojada, llena de rabia y de rencor. El más alto la ve entrar y la mira de frente. La nutria al llegar, le da una cachetada al pingüino lo más fuerte que pudo, dejando salir de sus ojos las lágrimas de dolor y de coraje que sentía en ese momento.

-MALDITO, COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO.- le grita la nutria de frente, mientras que el más alto se soba del dolor de la cachetada y la mira de frente triste y confundido. El capitán solo los veía, sabía que ya era la hora de descubrir toda la verdad acerca de todo este embrollo.

**Pido una disculpa por la tardanza en subir este capítulo, pero por lo que ven está muy largo, tuve que inspirarme mucho y pensar en cómo escribirlo. Bueno, los veo en el próximo capítulo y disfruten sus vacaciones :D**


	19. ¡POR FAVOR PERDONAME!

**No sé porque lo escriben, pero creo que yo también lo escribiré XD Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen ni tampoco sus personajes. **

**¡POR FAVOR PERDONAME!**

Kowalski veía a la nutria sorprendido ya que ahora ella sabía toda la verdad acerca de sus planes. Mientras que Marlene lo seguía mirando llena de coraje.

-Marlene, por favor… puedo explicarte todo.

-¡NO NECESITO QUE ME ESPLIQUES NADA, LO ACABO DE ESCUCHAR TODO!, no puedo creer que durante todo este tiempo me hayas visto la cara de tonta.

-No, claro que no.- el pingüino más alto se acercaba mas a la nutria con el fin de poder tomarla de las manos o tocarle el hombro, pero esta le da la espalda y se aleja de el.- yo te juro que no era mi intención lastimarte, solo quería que Skipper sufriera el mismo dolor que yo sentí cuando me quito a Doris…

-ella me beso ¡entiéndelo!.- lo interrumpe el capitán.- no me interesa Doris ni nunca me ha interesado, todo fue un mal entendido.

-bueno, eso ya es cosa del pasado.- el científico no resiste mas y comienza a brotar las lagrimas de sus ojos que aguantaba desde hace rato.- el amor que sentía por Doris ha desaparecido y ahora la única que de verdad me interesa, eres tu Marlene.- el científico enreda sus aletas sobre su cintura, pero esta se aparta de él dando media vuelta, para mirarlo de frente.

-si tú crees que voy a seguir contigo después de todo esto, estas muy equivocado, no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar, no quiero volver a verte ni a saber nada de ti.- la nutria sale del cuarto muy molesta mientras que el pingüino más alto corre detrás de ella tratando de alcanzar a la nutria.

-Marlene por favor espera.- el científico toma a la nutria de la pata deteniendo su paso.

-¿Qué quieres Kowalski?, ¿hacerme más daño?

-¡NO! yo solo quería pedirte perdón… Marlene por favor perdóname, después de todo lo que ha pasado con nosotros, no quiero perderte, ¡te amo! Eres todo para mi, eres mi vida, mi ser, sin ti yo no sé qué voy a hacer. Marlene no puedes apartarme de tu lado después de que me entregué a ti… no puedes.

-no quiero, volver a recordar ese momento, no debió haber existido esa noche, solo déjame en paz, porque no importa lo que agás o lo que dejes de hacer.- la nutria le da la espalda comenzando a caminar, en eso comienza de nuevo a tambalearse cayendo al suelo desmayada, alarmando al científico.

-¡MARLENE! Mi amor, Marlene ¿qué tienes?.- el científico carga a la nutria y busca un doctor. En un pasillo se encontró uno, el científico camina hacia él y le pide ayuda. El doctor le da un cuarto a la nutria, para que cuando ella despierte el pueda analizarla.

**EN CASA DE ALEJANDRA…**

Amanda, Gustavo, Daniel y Octavio regresaban a su casa después de haber salido a pasear y a convivir como hermanos.

-hace mucho que ya no volvíamos a salir a divertirnos de esa manera.- dice Daniel saboreando su helado de sabor vainilla.

-eso es porque, Gustavito, no ha querido salir a divertirse desde que llego Kowalski.- dice Amanda abrazando a su hermano mayor.

-hay, ni me lo menciones, que me vas a arruinar el día.- dice Gustavo haciéndole el feo al científico.

-hablando de él, no ha llegado a la casa ¿verdad?

-no, ya casi es medio día y no ha llegado.-dice Octavio algo triste.

-así es mejor, Talves ya nunca regrese.

-¿por que eres malo con el Gustavo?

-por… algo que no me agrada de él hermanito, pero bueno, no hablemos de él, porque no mejor le hablamos a papá para que ya venga a comer con nosotros.

-sí, yo le hablo.- la pingüina comienza a subir las escaleras de su casa hacia el cuarto de su padre.

-bueno, nosotros mientras vamos a ver a mamá.- dice Daniel, caminando hacia la cocina junto con sus hermanos, en ese momento se escucha un grito desesperado de la pingüina.

-¡GUSTAVO!.- grita la pingüina desde el cuarto de sus padres alarmando a su hermano mayor, Gustavo al oír su grito corre subiendo las escaleras, llegando al cuarto de sus padres.

-¿Qué pasa Amanda?.- Gustavo ve hacia el suelo y ve a su padre tirado en el suelo y a su hermana llorando desesperada, recostando su cabeza sobre su pecho tratando de escuchar el corazón de su padre.

- creo que esta muerto Gustavo.-

-¡no! papá no puede estar muerto, pide ayuda a mamá y a mis hermanos rápido.- la pingüina se levanta del suelo y corre a pedir ayuda a su madre, mientras que su hermano mayor también recuesta su cabeza sobre su pecho tratando de escuchar el corazón de su padre. La pingüina llega a la cocina, buscando desesperadamente a su madre.

- ¡Mamá! .- Alejandra la ve entrando desesperada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué tienes Amanda? ¿Por qué bienes así?.- Alejandra comienza a alarmarse, sus hermanos que también estaban en la cocina, escuchan a su hermana.

-¡mamá!, papá está tirado en el suelo, al parecer sufrió un paro cardiaco y creo que ya está muerto.- termina de explicar la pingüina aun llorando.

-¿QUE?.- Alejandra y sus hijos corren hacia su cuarto a donde estaba su padre junto con Gustavo. Alejandra al entrar en su cuarto confirma lo que Amanda le había dicho.- Gustavo ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene su padre?

-no lo sé mamá, Amanda así lo encontró en el cuarto, creo que está muerto, no escucho el latir de su corazón.- le explica Gustavo comenzando a llorar, ya que el pingüino tenia temor de perder a su padre.- será mejor que lo llevemos al hospital, Daniel, Octavio ayúdenme.- los tres pingüinos cargan a su padre, lo bajan por las escaleras y lo suben a su auto llevándolo finalmente al hospital.

**EN EL CUARTO DE MARLENE…**

La nutria estaba acostada boca arriba y comienza a despertar de su desmayo, viendo a su alrededor el techo del cuarto donde estaba hospedada. En eso ve al doctor entrando a su cuarto.

-¡Qué bueno que ya despertó!, un pingüino alto me pidió ayuda y apenas acababa de hablar con sus amigos, me dijo la pingüina que también anteriormente se había sentido mareada.

-sí, pero ¿Qué me paso?

-sufrió un pequeño desmayo y eso sinceramente no es nada normal, ¿está usted enferma de anemia?

-no, no tengo ninguna enfermedad relacionada con la anemia.

-¿se ha alimentado de forma adecuada?

-si

-entonces, ¿otro síntoma que tenga?

-no doctor, me siento muy bien.

-bueno, entonces Talves solo tengas que tomar unas vitaminas, en un momento regreso para seguir analizándote.- el doctor sale del cuarto de Marlene y en eso entra cabo comiendo una lata de atún. El doctor llega con los pingüinos a informarles acerca de Marlene.

-¿Cómo esta ella doctor?

-bien, acaba de despertar, no creo que está enferma de anemia talves solo le falten algunas vitaminas pero aun no estoy muy seguro, tendré que revisarla bien.- terminando de decir esto el doctor se retira. Cabo ve a Marlene acostada en la cama y la saluda.

-hola Marlene ¿cómo te has sentido?

-bien, me siento bien, aunque bueno confieso que aun me siento un poquito mareada…- la nutria deja de hablar al llegarle el aroma del atún.- cabo podrías por favor apartar ese atún de mi, trasciende mucho su aroma y sinceramente me da asco, me da…- la nutria se tapa la boca con su pata y corre al baño a vomitar debido al aroma del pescado que le produzco nauseas.

-perdón Marlene.- le dice cabo viéndola como corría al baño, el pingüino sale de su cuarto y se acerca con Sonia y los demás pingüinos.

-¿qué paso cabo? ¿Ya despertó Marlene?.- pregunta el científico comiendo sardinas.

-sí, pero tuvo que pasar al baño.- terminando de decir esto, el pingüino más alto se levanta y camina hacia el cuarto de la nutria.- yo que tu no estaría a su cuarto con esas sardinas.

-¿por qué lo dices cabo?

-por que cuando yo entre con mi atún, a Marlene le dio asco y por eso se fue al baño, a vomitar.

-¿Marlene también tiene ascos?.- le pregunta Sonia a cabo.

-creo que si.- los cuatro pingüinos se quedan en silencio por tres segundos, cuando de pronto escuchan y ven a doctores alarmados corriendo hacia el cuarto de emergencias, junto con Alejandra y sus hijos.

-¡Alejandra!.- la llama a lo lejos Kowalski, Alejandra voltea hacia donde la llamaban y ve a Kowalski junto con los demás.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?.- pregunta Alejandra acercándose a ellos junto con sus hijos, excepto Gustavo, ya que iba a preguntar por su padre.

-es una larga y extraña historia, pero ¿ustedes por que están aquí?, ¿paso algo malo en la casa?

-sí, creo que mi esposo falleció.- dice Alejandra aun llorando. Kowalski siente compasión por ella y la abraza, en ese instante Marlene sale de su cuarto y para su sorpresa ve a Kowalski abrazando a Alejandra. El pingüino no la ve ya que tiene los ojos cerrados abrazando a la pingüina, los otros pingüinos tampoco la ven ya que estaban con los hijos de Alejandra. La nutria baja la mirada y se regresa a su cuarto.

-no se preocupe, estoy seguro de que su marido estará bien, solo debe de tener fe y ya verá que todo estará bien.- le dice el pingüino limpiando sus lagrimas de la pingüino. En eso llega Gustavo.

-mamá, los doctores dicen que…- Gustavo deja de hablar al ver a Kowalski con su madre.- ¿se puede saber que está haciendo Kowalski aquí?

-por favor Gustavo no quiero discusiones, ¿qué te dijeron los doctores?

-que van a examinar a papá, que tal vez haya una probabilidad que papá aun siga vivo.

-ha, eso espero hijo.-dice la pingüina con más calma y sentada a un lado de Kowalski. Gustavo veía con rabia como Kowalski le quitaba la atención de su madre, además de que él le recuerda algo de su pasado. Octavio platicaba con cabo, Rico consolaba a Amanda abrazándola, Kowalski platicaba con Alejandra y con Daniel. Gustavo se aproxima al sillón a sentarse cuando de pronto se sorprende al ver a Sonia.

-Gustavo.

-hola Sonia, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

-si ha pasado mucho tiempo.- la pingüina se acerca a él y el pingüino sin poderlo evitar se pierde en la mirada de la pingüina.- perdón, debo llamar a mi hermana.- el pingüino se aparta de ella buscando un teléfono para tratar de contactar a su hermana Isabela y decirle lo que ya estaba pasando con su padre. Amanda ve a Sonia y decide acercarse a ella para hablarle.

-perdón, ¿usted es la nueva líder de los pingüinos verdad?

-si.- le contesta el pingüino muy pensativo.

-¿qué le pasa, que le tiene muy pensativa?.- le pregunta Amanda curiosa.

-es que, hace un momento internaron a Marlene por un desmayo que tuvo y no creo que ella esté bien de salud.

-¿Marlene está internada? pero ¿por qué lo dice, si solo tiene un simple desmayo?

-no, es solo un simple desmayo, también tiene otros síntomas como los mareos y los ascos… esto ya no me está agradando.

-¿cree que tenga un problema de anemia?

-no lo sé, eso es lo que sospecha el doctor, pero aun no lo sabe con seguridad… aunque también es posible que.- la pingüina recuerda esa vez en la que el científico no llego a dormir a la base y piensa en una idea mas allá de una enfermedad.- es también posible que Marlene este… embarazada.- Amanda se impresiona por lo que Sonia le dice y ambas se quedan calladas y pensativas. Gustavo encuentra un teléfono público y marca el número del teléfono del hotel donde está hospedada Isabela.

**EN UNA PARTE CERCA DE NUEVA YORK…**

Hans estaba acostado en la cama pensativo acerca de cómo habrán salido las cosas con Antonio, mientras que Isabela se daba un baño.

_(¿Ya estará muerto?), (¿cuál será el siguiente paso?)_.- se preguntaba en su mente el frailecillo, en eso suena el teléfono interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-hola.- contesta Hans por el teléfono.

-hola Hans, por favor comunícame con Isabela, es algo importante, papá está muy grave.- le dice Gustavo desde el otro lado, al oír eso Hans abre sus ojos como platos y piensa en una buena escusa para no pasarle la llamada a Isabela.

-lo siento Gustavo pero Isabela no está, salió a comprar el desayuno, pero yo le digo de lo de tu padre.

-si Hans, gracias.- cuelga Gustavo después de decirle eso al frailecillo.

-¿Quién era mi amor?.- le pregunta Isabela desde el baño.

-no era nadie, número equivocado.- le contesta el frailecillo ocultándole a su esposa lo de su padre.

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

Marlene seguía acostada en la cama pensado en el abrazo de Kowalski y Alejandra, cuando en eso entra el doctor.

-hola Marlene ¿cómo te sientes?

-mejor, aunque hace un rato me dio nauseas.

-nauseas, esto ya no es normal, pero bueno, aun así te revisare ahora si con más calma y de una vez por todas, sabremos qué es lo que tienes.- Sonia entra al cuarto de Skipper para saludarlo y lo encuentra despierto y pensativo.

-¿permiso para entrar capitán?.- bromea la pingüina con una pequeña risa.

-permiso concedido.- le contesta el pingüino también riendo. Sonia entra a su cuarto y se sienta un lado de el.

-¿cómo te sientes Skipper?

-bien Sonia, ¿y tú? Como has estado, hace mucho que ya no te veía.

-sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejamos de vernos, pero bueno.

-oye, ¿tu sabias del noviazgo de Kowalski y Marlene?

-no, la verdad no sé si ellos tienen un noviazgo pero, creo que si, por que desde que llegue a ser la líder de todos ellos, me he dado cuenta que sí.

-desde la primera vez que llegaste, ¿viste que ya eran novios?

-sí, pero sin duda hay algo que me preocupa un poco acerca de ellos.

-¿Qué cosa Sonia?

-que Marlene ha tenido síntomas que me hacen dudar si ella, si esta… embarazada.- Skipper ve a Sonia preocupado y siente que el corazón se le rompe en mil pedazos. El doctor termina de examinar a la nutria y guarda unos cuantos análisis en un sobre.

-bueno Marlene eso sería todo por hoy, yo creo que para mañana ya están los resultados.

-sí, doctor gracias.- terminando de decir esto la nutria, se levanta de su cama y sale de su cuarto. Afuera la estaba esperando Kowalski.

-¿Marlene mi amor como te sientes?.-

-haber Kowalski, que parte de "no quiero saber nada de ti" es la que no entendiste.

-Marlene por favor déjame explicarte las cosas.

-¡no quiero escucharte!.- le dice la nutria alejándose de el. Kowalski comienza a llorar y a lo lejos ve a Sonia salir del cuarto de Skipper, el científico no resiste más y decide entrar a su cuarto para pedirle una disculpa. Entrando a su cuarto ve a skipper con unas cuantas lágrimas comenzando a rodando por sus mejillas, skipper ve a Kowalski entrar a su cuarto y se limpia las lágrimas.

-¿Qué quieres?

-necesito hablar contigo.

-¿de qué?... ya paso lo que tenía que pasar.

-skipper… quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho.- al oír eso el capitán, se queda congelado por el momento y mira a Kowalski.

-hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar Kowalski… como la amistad que se rechazo, el cariño que se desprecio y la confianza que se traiciono.

-por favor Skipper, yo ya he cambiado…

-¿qué vas a cambiar?

-todo de mí, yo se que tu aun me quieres.

-¡TE QUERIA! Kowalski, yo hubiera dado mi vida por ti si eso hubiese sido necesario, pero no… ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE MI AMISTAD TE PARECIA TAN POCA COSA QUE PREFERISTE TENERME COMO TU ENEMIGO?

-perdóname Skipper, por favor perdóname.- le dice Kowalski entre llantos.

-y aun así, me hiciste pensar que todo iba a estar bien cuando me iba a ir a esa misión, me das lastima soldado.-termina de decirle el capitán acostándose de lado e ignorándolo. Kowalski aun llorando sale de su cuarto y ve a cabo solo sentado en un sillón.

-Cabo, tú si me quieres verdad, tú no me podrías abandonar ni dar la espalda verdad.- el científico se tira al suelo y abraza con fuerza las patas de cabo como forma de suplica.

-no Kowalski, el que aun siga contigo tratando de fingir que no ha pasado nada de esto no es bueno para ambos, te quiero mucho como amigo y como compañero, pero no por eso no voy a señalarte tus errores.- cabo agacha la mirada viendo a Kowalski como aun seguía agarrándolo con fuerza.

-sí, si cabo tienes razón… perdóname cabo, por favor perdóname.

-Kowalski escucha.- cabo toma a Kowalski de los hombros tratando de que él lo mirara.- me iré con Skipper a vivir cerca de la casa de Alejandra, solo espero que estas bien.- el pingüino se levanta del sillón y comienza a caminar con algo de dificultad ya que el científico aun seguía agarrándole las patas hasta que el científico decide soltarlo y dejarlo ir. Se levanta del suelo y aun con lágrimas en los ojos, sale del hospital y llega a la base cuidándose de que Alice no se diera cuenta. Llegando ve a Rico saliendo de la base secreta con unas maletas.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también te vas?

-he… chi.- el pingüino toma sus maletas y comienza a caminar alejándose del más alto.- adiós.-el más alto da un gran suspiro y comienza a entrar lentamente a la base, estaba completamente solo ya que todos se habían con skipper. El científico entra a su laboratorio y ve a lo lejos encima de una mesa una foto de Doris que era de él y otra foto de Marlene que era de Skipper. El científico camina hacia la mesa y mira primero la foto de Doris.

-¡no, a ella ya no la quiero!.- el científico lanzando la foto de Doris estrellándola contra la puerta.- solo te quiero a ti, a ti Marlene.- el pingüino toma la foto de la nutria y la abraza con fuerza. En eso el científico escucha como se abre la puerta de su laboratorio y escucha como alguien entra, el científico voltea a ver hacia la puerta y ve a Sonia.

-Kowalski, yo no te podría abandonar así.

-gracias Sonia, muchas gracias.- Sonia abraza al científico compadeciéndose de su dolor.

**Pido una gran disculpa hacia todos ustedes por no actualizar muy pronto, pero tuve unos problemas con mi internet. Los veo en la próxima actualización. :DD**


	20. ¡DOS BUENAS O MALAS NOTICIAS!

**¡DOS BUENAS O MALAS NOTICIAS!**

Sonia se quedo con Kowalski en la base, la pingüina comienza a preparar la cena mientras que el pingüino continua encerrado en su laboratorio, pensando en cómo podría volver a recuperar el amor de la nutria que ama. También recordando momentos agradables y amorosos que paso con ella. Hasta que escucha la voz de Sonia llamándolo para cenar.

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

Alejandra esperaba junto con sus hijos a que le dieran noticias de su esposo, estaba demasiado inquieta. Vio al doctor salir del cuarto donde estaba internado su esposo.

-¿son ustedes la familia Villareal?-les pregunta el doctor a Alejandra y a sus hijos.

-si… ¿Qué pasa doctor, como esta mi esposo?

-lo sentimos mucho, pero su esposo… acaba de fallecer.

-no e-eso no es verdad, dígame que es una broma, mi esposo no pudo haber fallecido.- la pingüina rompe en llanto al saber la noticia. Sus hijos que también ya habían escuchado, comienzan a llorar, mientras que su madre solo trataba de consolarlos. El doctor guía a Alejandra hacia el cuarto de su esposo y al entrar en él, lo ve tapado completamente con una sábana blanca.

-le doy diez minutos para estar con él.- termina de decirle el doctor saliendo del cuarto, mientras que la pingüina lo abraza y comienza a derramar sus lagrimas en el, desesperada y con un llanto muy fuerte. Mientras que Gustavo intenta volver a llamar a su hermana Isabela.

**EN UNA PARTE CERCA DE NUEVA YORK…**

Isabela aun seguía en el hotel junto con Hans, en ese momento escucha sonar el teléfono.

-yo contesto Hans.- la pingüina toma el teléfono entre sus aletas y comienza a hablar con la otra línea.- hola

-hola Isabela, ¿Cómo estas hermanita?- le contesta el pingüino aun llorando por la pérdida de su padre.

-bien… pero Gustavo ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Isabela *sniff* papá acaba de fallecer *sniff* al parecer le dio un paro cardiaco… y apenas murió.

-no… no, papá no puede estar muerto.- le dice la pingüina alzando un poco más la voz, ocasionando que Hans la escuchara y comienza a ponerse muy nervioso.

-perdón Isabela por haber arruinado tu luna de miel, pero tenía que darte esta noticia.

-no, está bien Gustavo, salgo para allá, ¿en qué hospital están?

-*sniff* en el de la base central militar.

-ok en un momento los veo, adiós.- la pingüina cuelga el teléfono y corre hacia la cocina para encontrarse con Hans.

-¿Qué te pasa Isabela?

-Hans, mi papá acaba de fallecer, tenemos que ir a Nueva York**.**

-e-está bien, solo trata de calmarte, iré por el equipaje.- el frailecillo se encierra en su cuarto y comienza a guardar las cosas en la maleta mientras que se pone a pensar en que espiráculo ha estado llegando demasiado lejos y decide decirle la verdad a Isabela al llegar a Nueva York. El frailecillo acomoda el equipaje en el auto y se sube junto con Isabela, comenzando a manejar hasta Nueva York. Ya muy cerca de ahí Hans mira a Isabela muy preocupado y decide decirle la verdad de una vez por todas.

-Isabela yo… lamento mucho lo que le paso a tu padre.- le dice el frailecillo sin despejar la mirada de la carretera.

-gracias Hans, me gustaría poder volver a verlo una vez más para decirle lo mucho que lo quiero.- la pingüina no aguanta más y comienza a derramar lagrimas de sus ojos.- como quisiera poder volver a verlo una vez más *sniff*.

-Isabela puedo decirte que yo… que yo tal vez conozca como fue la muerte de tu padre.

-¿qué dices? ¿Tú sabes quién es el asesino de mi padre?... LO SABES

-no, no lo sé, solo puedo decirte que de verdad lamento mucho la perdida de tu padre.- le dice el frailecillo dejando de mirar hacia la carretera para mirar a Isabela, después de tres segundos vuelve a mirar hacia enfrente para ver la carretera.

-me acababas de decir que sabias como fue la muerte de mi padre y si sabes eso, entonces sabes quién fue el que lo mato.

-no, yo no sé quien lo mato, olvida lo que te dije.- el frailecillo vuelve a apartar la mirada de la carretera para mirar a la pingüina.

-sabes quién lo mato, no es cierto… ¡NO ES CIERTO!

-¡YO NO LO SE!.- le dice el frailecillo volteándose completamente para verla olvidándose por completo de que estaba manejando, en eso los dos animales escuchan un claxon muy fuerte, el frailecillo voltea a ver hacia la carretera y en eso ve como un tráiler a punto de chocarlos.

-¡HANS CUIDADO!.- el auto recibe el fuerte golpe del tráiler chocándolos y desviándolos de la carretera. El coche cae hacia una barranca colina abajo rodando y dejando a los dos animales inconscientes. Al día siguiente, Marlene despierta de nuevo en el cuarto del hospital, deseando ya poder salir.

_-(¿Qué grave tendré como para seguir aquí?)_.- se preguntaba la nutria en su mente, hasta que escucho a alguien entrar a su cuarto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-buenos días Marlene, ya tengo tus resultados y puedo decirte que es algo que te va a alegrar mucho.

-¿Por qué doctor, que tengo?

-tienes algo maravilloso Marlene… estas embarazada.

-¿embarazada?- la nutria se toca su vientre pensando en que iba a hacer ahora que estaba esperando un bebe de Kowalski, la nutria mira su vientre detenidamente y se sorprende al verlo un poco mas grande.

Isabela comienza a despertar muy adolorida y con un collarín en el cuello.

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunta la pingüina en voz alta.

-trate de estar calmada lo más pronto posible señorita, puede hacerle daño, al parecer usted y su acompañante el que manejaba el coche sufrieron un accidente, por suerte un doctor que trabaja aquí en este hospital los encontraron.

-el que manejaba el auto es mi esposo Hans, ¿Cómo esta?

-no sabría decirle, no soy el médico que los atiende, solo vine a revisar su pulso y el suero.- el doctor se retira del cuarto dejando a la pingüina sola en su cuarto, hasta que en eso entra otro doctor, era un pingüino alto como Kowalski, de ojos cafés y muy joven.

-¿cómo se siente? Mi nombre es Mario y soy el médico que la atiende a usted y a su otro acompañante.

-bien, aunque un poco adolorida ¿Cómo esta mi esposo doctor?

-mire le voy a ser sinceró, tengo una buena y una mala noticia, cual quiere escuchar primero.

-la que sea doctor.

-le diré primero la mala, para que después la buena le vuelva a alegrar el día, ¿le parece?- la pingüina asiente con la cabeza.

-su esposo… es muy probable que no salga vivo del hospital, el es el que salió más afectado en el accidente, lo siento mucho.

-no doctor no me diga eso.- la pingüina sentía ganas de volver a llorar y el doctor al ver eso procede a decirle la noticia buena.

-y la noticia buena es que…- el doctor se aproxima hacia la pingüina tocándole la cabeza.- está usted embarazada.

**Bueno hasta aquí llega nuestro capitulo xDD que tristeza, solo quiero avisarles que ya casi, ya casi estamos en la recta final de esta historia, estoy diciendo que ya casi, no que ya estamos XD bueno, los veo en el próximo capítulo. Por cierto gracias Atomik27 y pentypuskoop por sus reviews :DD **


	21. UN NUEVO TRASLADO, UN NUEVO AMOR

"**UN NUEVO TRASLADO, UN NUEVO AMOR"**

-¿embarazada?- Isabela deja de sentir ganas de llorar y va sonriendo poco a poco por la noticia, y al igual que la nutria, se toca el vientre y sonríe completamente. Mientras que el doctor también sonríe por la felicidad de Isabela.

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

Alejandra camina directo hacia las oficinas del hospital, para pagar la cuenta de su esposo que estuvo internado, en eso ve a Sonia parada en un teléfono público muy pensativa, sosteniendo con su aleta un vaso de café y un folder amarillo.

-hola Sonia, tanto tiempo sin verte.- le dice la pingüina abrazándola.

-hola Alejandra, extrañaba poder platicar contigo.

-¿y ese folder?- le pregunta la pingüina señalando el folder que sostenía Sonia en su aleta.

-es un expediente que Skipper tiene que firmar.- le contesta la pingüina abriéndolo y hojeándolo.

-¿co-como que skipper?... ¿Qué él no está muerto?

-no, la verdad es que skipper, no está muerto… está vivo y el es la razón por la que llegamos al hospital, está en observación, ya que llego con una pata lastimada.- Alejandra al oír eso siente que su corazón late con fuerza y rápidamente, recuerda aquella vez, en la que Kowalski le avía dicho, que encontró el collar entre las cosas de Skipper, dándole a entender que skipper es su verdadero hijo, y ahora que ya sabe que está vivo, no estaba decidida a perderlo.

- ¿en cuál cuarto esta skipper?

-en ese.- la pingüina le señala el cuarto de skipper y Alejandra camina rápidamente hacia él, abriéndola y viendo en su interior a skipper, acostado en su cama y herido de su pata, tal como lo dijo Sonia.

-estás vivo.- le dice Alejandra con un hilo de voz.

**EN EL CUARTO DE MARLENE…**

La nutria se levanta de la cama y sale del cuarto, después de haberle dicho el resultado de la prueba, pudieron darla de alta en el hospital. Al salir de su cuarto ve a cabo y a rico sentados en la sala de espera.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-hola Marlene qué bueno que ya te recuperaste, estamos aquí porque rico y yo decidimos irnos a vivir con skipper.- le dice Cabo con una sonrisa en su pico.

-aja.- le contesta el experto en armas.

-¿con skipper? Y… ¿qué hay de Kowalski?

-no creo que podemos regresar con él, después de lo que le hiso a Skipper.

-he… está bien, lo comprendo, adiós.- termina de decir la nutria dando la media vuelta y saliendo del hospital, caminando rumbo a su casa en el zoológico, Cabo y Rico la miraban muy tristes y preocupados por ella. Al llegar ahí, camina muy lentamente hacia su habitad, pero para llegar a su habitad, tenia que pasar por el habitad de los pingüinos, que le hace recordar aquellos lindos momentos de romance que paso con Kowalski y aquella noche que paso junto con él para haberle dado ese hermoso regalo de tener hijos suyos. La nutria desvía un poco la mirada y ve a Alice saliendo de su habitad, con una caja de traslado, camina hacia su habitad y empieza a entrar muy despacio en ella, temerosa del animal que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

**EN LA BASE...**

Kowalski estaba caminando en su laboratorio de un lado para otro, no podía seguir soportando estar lejos de Marlene, necesitaba verla, escuchar su voz, mirarla a los ojos, besar sus labios, tomarla de las manos y decirle cuanto el la ama. El científico salió del laboratorio y corrió directo hacia el habitad de la nutria, para prepararle una sorpresa antes de que salga del hospital y llegue a su casa.

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

-si estoy vivo, todo fue un error, alguien trato de fingir mi muerte, pero no lo logro.

-Skipper….- la pingüina corre a abrazar al pingüino con fuerza.- skipper tú fuiste un niño abandonado desde que eras pequeño.- le dice dejándolo de abrazar.

-no, se equivoca yo no fui abandonado, yo fui criado con mi madre y con Kowalski, sino mal lo recuerdo nos criamos aquí en la base militar.- le dice el pingüino despejándose un poco de ella por aquel abrazo.

-no, Talves esa mujer te crio como una madre, pero en realidad, ella no es tu verdadera madre.

-¿de que esta usted hablando?

-del collar que tu traías colgado en tu huevo antes de nacer.

-ha, ese collar era de mi madre, ella me lo dio al nacer.

-no skipper, ese collar del que tú hablas no era de tu madre, si no mío. Yo hace mucho tiempo perdí a un hijo que aun estaba adentro del cascaron y la única pista con la que cuento para encontrarlo, es ese collar del que tú estás hablando. Si ese collar es tuyo, eso quiere decir que tu eres mi hijo.- la pingüina comienza a derramar lagrimas de felicidad y vuelve a abrazar al pingüino.- tú eres mu hijo perdido Skipper.- Skipper trata de negar con la cabeza ante las palabras de Alejandra, no entendía nada de lo que decía ni mucho menos podía pensar en que ella podría ser su verdadera madre.

**EN EL HABITAD DE MARLENE…**

Marlene continúa caminando y a lo lejos logra ver una sombra, idéntica a la de ella. Al verla ya podía saber que aquel animal que avía llegado, era una nutria al igual que ella. La nutria continua caminando hasta que ve a la nutria de frente, era un nutria macho, de su misma altura, con ojos verdes y de pelaje café como el de ella, pero más fuerte.

-hola.- saluda primero la nutria de ojos verdes.

-hola, me llamo Marlene y tu ¿cómo te llamas?

-me llamo Fernando, es un placer conocerte Marlene, me acaban de trasladar a tu habitad y estaré aquí solo por un tiempo.

-pues bienvenido, ya verás que este zoológico es de lo mejor.

-y ya veo por qué.- Fernando se acerca hacia Marlene y la toma de las patas.- si tienen a la nutria más hermosa de todas.- le dice la nutria de ojos verdes de un modo muy dulce, dejando a Marlene completamente roja, era obvio que Fernando se había enamorado de Marlene a primera vista y estaba decidido a conquistarla. Kowalski al llegar al habitad de Marlene, la ve agarrada de las patas con el nutria y siente que se destruye por dentro, aquel momento fue muy triste para el pingüino, ya que sentía ganas de llorar por ese momento.

**Bueno hasta aquí termino este capítulo, los veo en la próxima, no tengo nada más que decir XD **


	22. NOTICIA DE PADRE

**NOTICIA DE PADRE…**

Kowalski veía al nuevo nutria con ojos de rabia y coraje, se lo comía con la simple mirada amenazadora con la que lo estaba mirando. Fernando desvía un poco su mirada que tenía en la nutria, viendo hacia la salida de su habitad, en eso ve al pingüino parado y al verlo este se separa de la nutria soltándola de las patas.

-¿lo conoces?- le pregunta a la nutria señalando al pingüino.

-por desgracia si, espera aquí iré a hablar con el.- la nutria camina hacia Kowalski y este al verla salir la recibe con un fuerte abrazo.

-Marlene mi amor que bueno que ya estás bien.- el pingüino deja de abrazarla y la mira de frente.- ¿Quién es él?

-te dije que no quería que me volvieras a buscar y no tengo por qué decirte quien es el.- la nutria se da media vuelta y camina de nuevo hacia adentro de su cueva, pero en eso Kowalski la toma de la pata y no la deja ir.- ¡Kowalski suéltame!- el pingüino besa a la fuerza a la nutria y a medida que el beso va durando, el pingüino enreda sus aletas sobre su cintura y la nutria poco a poco enreda sus patas sobre su cuello. Pero la nutria reacciona entre sí misma y se aparta del pingüino dándole finalmente una cachetada.- ¡No te atrevas a volver a besarme!- le dice la nutria limpiándose su boca por aquel beso, Fernando que estaba escuchando toda la discusión de los animales, decide salir para tratar de arreglar tal pleito.

-¿qué está pasando aquí Marlene?

-no es nada Fernando, Kowalski ya se iba.

-no me iré de aquí, el que se va es este.- dice el pingüino dirigiendo su mirada hacia Fernando.- ¿Quién es usted?

-mi nombre es Fernando y no tengo por qué irme, me quedare en el habitad de Marlene por algunos días, me trasladaron a este zoológico por muy poco tiempo.- le contesta el nutria un poco molesto por los insultos del pingüino.- y le agradecería mucho si usted se mantuviera alejado de Marlene.

- no me alejare de ella porque la amo y ella a mi.- le contesta muy a la defensiva, el nutria al escuchar eso, voltea a ver a Marlene y esta lo voltea a ver a él, comenzando a negar con la cabeza.

-Kowalski creo que lo mejor es que te vayas, por favor.- el pingüino la ve con ojos tristes y comienza a dar pasos hacia atrás.

-está bien, me voy.- terminando de decir esto el pingüino da media vuelta y se retira, dejando a los dos nutrias de nuevo solos.

-¿quién es él?- le pregunta Fernando a la nutria, Marlene al escuchar su pregunta se decidió a contarle toda la verdad acerca de ellos dos, lo invito a pasar de nuevo a su cueva y ahí platicaron de todo su pasado.

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

Alejandra le cuenta de su pasado a Skipper y este se va impresionando de ello cada vez mas.

-yo entiendo que usted perdió a su hijo y de verdad lo lamento mucho, pero que tengo que ver yo con ello.

-por el collar Skipper, el collar.- le dice la pingüina acariciándole su cabeza con dulzura.

-bueno, ese collar si es mío, pero puede haber cientos de collares idénticos a ese ¿no?

-no porque el tuyo tiene gravado tu fecha de nacimiento.- al oír eso el pingüino comienza a recordar tiempo atrás, de cuando el apenas era un bebe.

_(INICIO DEL PENSAMIENTO)_

_-¿Mami por que tiene mi collar estos números?- le pregunta observando detenidamente su collar._

_-esos números son por… pues porque así me lo entregaron, ya estaban esos números escritos cuando me lo dieron.- le explica su madre algo nerviosa, mirando como su hijo como se asombraba por aquel collar y procedió a darle un beso en su frente mirándolo con cariño._

_(FIN DEL PENSAMIENTO)_

-hasta hora que lo menciona es cierto, recuerdo haber visto esa fecha en el collar, entonces Talves si haya una probabilidad de que yo sea su hijo.- le dice el pingüino a un pensativo, al oír eso la pingüina lo abraza con fuerza.- pero será necesario hacernos una prueba de ADN.

-si Skipper está bien, nos aremos la prueba.-Sonia continua esperando en la sala de espera del hospital, en eso ve al coronel Armando llegar junto con su compañera Lucrecia.

-coronel, que bueno que vino.- le dice la pingüina saludándolo.

-vine en cuanto recibí tu recado con mi secretaria, ¿Cómo está eso de que Skipper está vivo?

-mire señor, es la verdad Skipper…- Sonia deja de hablar al escuchar la puerta del cuarto del pingüino abrirse y al ver a Alejandra salir de ella.- véalo usted mismo con sus propios ojos.- la pingüina toma de la aleta al coronel y lo guía hasta el cuarto del pingüino. Al entrar, el coronel se asombra al ver a Skipper realmente vivo sin tener una explicación de tal existencia si el mismo vio su cadáver.

**EN UNA PARTE CERCA DE NUEVA YORK…**

Isabela dormía tranquilamente, ya comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor, comienza a despertar muy lentamente y al abrir los ojos ve a su hermano Gustavo al lado suyo.

-¡hermano!- le dice la pingüina con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

-hola Isabela.- lo saluda Gustavo abrazándola.- ¿Cómo estas hermanita?

-algo adolorida aun, por el accidente, pero ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-una de las enfermeras de este hospital, encontró tu celular con mi numero registrado en él, me aviso de tu accidente y decidí venir a verte.

-gracias por venir hermano, ¿sabes de casualidad como esta Hans?

-el doctor que se encarga de sus cuidados me pidió que cuando despertaras te llevara con él, así que ven vamos.- le dice el pingüino con una silla de ruedas a un lado, carga a su hermana en brazos y la sienta en la silla, guiándola finalmente hacia el cuarto del frailecillo.

**EN EL HABITAD DE MARLENE…**

La nutria terminaba de decirle a Fernando toda su historia que ya tenía con el pingüino, pero se olvidaba de un pequeño detalle que la tenia dudando su lo dejaría salir a la luz o no.

-entonces Kowalski ¿solo jugó con tus sentimientos?

-si la verdad sí, pero él no es malo, solo quería vengarse de esta forma que me lastimo mucho.

-Marlene escucha, yo comprendo el dolor que sientes en este momento y no sé si aun decirte algo que siento en estos momentos y que no creo callarlo por mucho tiempo.- el nutria toma de las patas a Marlene y la mira a los ojos.- Marlene yo estoy enamorado de ti… te amo.- la nutria al oír eso lo mira con ternura.

-Fernando yo aun no puedo superar este dolor que tengo por culpa de Kowalski.

-al menos déjame intentar con quistar tu corazón, se que podre ganar tu amor.- la nutria al oír eso aleja sus patas de las del nutria.

-está bien, tratare de darte una oportunidad, pero hay algo que aun no te he dicho Fernando, yo cuando Salía con Kowalski paso algo entre nosotros que dio como resultado un bebé… estoy embarazada de Kowalski.- Fernando al oír eso se sorprende por ello sin dejar de ver a la nutria a los ojos.

**EN UNA PARTE CERCA DE NUEVA YORK…**

Gustavo seguía empujando la silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentada Isabela, en eso entran al cuarto donde estaba internado Hans. Isabela al verlo se sorprende mucho, ya que lo ve muy delicado de todo su cuerpo, al igual que ella, llevaba un collarín y las alas y patas vendadas. El frailecillo comenzaba a despertar poco a poco y al despertar por completo ve a Isabela y a su hermano Gustavo a su lado.

-Isabela, Gustavo por favor perdónenme.- les dice el frailecillo comenzando a salir de sus ojos una cuantas lagrimas.

-no Hans, no hay nada de que perdonar.

-no te preocupes cuñado, ya verás que te vas a recuperar.

-Isabela, te mentí acerca de la muerte de tu padre, yo sé quien realmente provoco su muerte.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Hans?, ¿sabes quién es el asesino de mi padre?

-sí, Isabela el doctor espiráculo, es el asesino de tu padre, el planeo que me casara contigo para que me acercará mas a tu familia y a la vez para que él también se acercará a ustedes, yo te amo de verdad y te juro que no quería provocar tanto daño entre tu familia pero tenía que cumplir con sus ordenes.- Hans comenzaba a respirar con un poco de dificultad, ya que estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo al hablar.

-¿por qué me isiste esto Hans? ¿Por qué?- Isabela comienza a llorar por la realidad que le estaba contando el frailecillo, pero cuando empezó a verlo con su dificultad de la respiración, decidió decirle la buena noticia que ella recibió al despertar.- Hans, tranquilízate por favor, escúchame Hans… estoy embarazada, vamos a tener hijos y seremos una gran familia. El frailecillo sonríe al recibir la noticia y comienza a derramar lágrimas de alegría.

-eso es hermoso, esos bebés será tan felices porque siempre contara con mi cariño de padre.- al terminar de decirle eso a la pingüina, el frailecillo comienza a cerrar sus ojos muy lentamente y finalmente muere ante los ojos de la pingüina. Isabela al verlo comienza a llorar desesperadamente abrazando a su difunto esposo y padre de su hijo.

**Bueno hasta aquí termina mi capitulo :P Atomik27 responderé tu pregunta, veras escribí esa parte solo para demostrar un poco más del amor que había entre Marlene y Skipper, no tenía pensado dar como resultado un embarazo, espero que ahora que ya resolví tu duda, ahora si ya puedas dormir xD jajaja bueno los veo en el próximo capitulo :D**


	23. EMBARAZO AL DESCUBIERTO

**EMBARAZO AL DESCUBIERTO…**

**EN EL HABITAD DE MARLENE…**

Marlene y Fernando seguían callados por aquella noticia, hasta que el nutria decide romper aquel silencio tan incomodo.

-¿vas a decirle a Kowalski que estas embarazada de el?

-no, Kowalski no debe de saber de este embarazo, por favor Fernando no le digas nada.

-no por supuesto que no le voy a decir nada, pero si por alguna razón Kowalski se entera y te pregunta quién es el padre, ¿Qué le vas a responder?-la pregunta mantenía a la nutria sin ninguna respuesta ya que no podía pensar aun en quien podría hacerse pasar por el padre de su hijo. Fernando al notarla tan callada piensa en una solución para ello.-yo podría hacerme pasar por el padre de tus hijo, eso simplemente no me molestaría.

-no Fernando, no quisiera obligarte a que agás eso si no quieres.

-pero ya te dije que no me molesta, al contrario, con gusto acepto ser el padre de tu hijo.- Fernando le sonríe a la nutria y esta también le corresponde con la misma sonrisa.

-está bien, tu serás el padre de mi hijo.- Fernando al oír eso abraza a la nutria y está muy lentamente y sin estar completamente convencida, le corresponde al nutria con el abrazo.

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

El coronel Armando se aproximo hacia el pingüino y comenzó a interrogarlo.

-¿Cómo es posible que usted esté vivo, después de que yo mismo vi su cadáver?

-no lo sé, creo que alguien intento fingir mi muerte.- explica el pingüino algo confundido.

-Lucrecia, quiero que desentierren el cuerpo que creíamos que era el de Skipper y que lo analicen, descubriremos este engaño de una vez por todas.

-si señor.- la pingüina sale del cuarto y dirige sus pasos hacia el cuartel general, para buscar a soldados que la ayudaran a averiguar todo este caso. Mientras que el coronel Armando seguía hablando con Skipper, Sonia al verlos muy ocupados decide despedirse y regresar de nuevo hacia el zoológico con Kowalski.

**EN UNA PARTE CERCA DE NUEVA YORK…**

Dos pingüinos encargados del hospital, taparon a Hans por completo con una sábana blanca por su muerte.

-Lo lamento mucho, Isabela debes descansar para poder recuperarte.- dice el doctor terminando de tapar el cadáver de su difunto esposo. Isabela no se atrevía a hablar, ya que continuaba llorando, Gustavo le afirma con la cabeza al doctor y se lleva a su hermana a su cuarto para que continúe guardando reposo.

-ya tranquila hermanita, nos ha pasado tantas desgracias que no sabemos cuándo van a terminar.

-hay Gustavo *sniff* ya no creo poder seguir con mi vida normal después de todas estas pérdidas, primero mi papá y ahora Hans…*sniff* ya no tengo motivos para continuar.

-claro que si, por lo que escuche, tu ahora estas embarazada de Hans y ese bebé necesita que su madre sea fuerte y luchar contra las desgracias de la vida por él, Isabela se fuerte por tu hijo.- Isabela se sorprende ante tal palabras de su hermano, ya que tenía mucha razón, no todo estaba perdido para ella, ya que muy pronto estaría acompañada de un hermoso bebé y por el cual debería luchar.

**EN EL ZOOLOGICO…**

Sonia caminaba directamente hacia la base de los pingüinos, pero en eso recuerda a Marlene y su problema que tuvo en el hospital. La pingüina decide primero visitar el habitad de la nutria antes de entrar a la base de los pingüinos. Al llegar a su habitad llama primero a la nutria antes de entrar.

-Marlene, ¿estás aquí?- la nutria al oír la voz de Sonia, decide contestarle.

-si Sonia, aquí estoy, adelante pasa.- la pingüina al oír eso pasa al interior de su habitad y encuentra a la nutria sentada en su cama tomando un vaso de agua.

-hola Marlene, ¿Cómo has estado después de esos malestares que tuviste en el hospital?- le pregunta algo preocupada a la nutria.

-bien, aunque…-la nutria se queda pensativa por un momento al no saber si también a la pingüina confesarle lo de su embarazo.

-¿aunque que Marlene?

-Sonia, tengo una verdad oculta de lo que paso en el hospital, ¿puedo saber si al decirte esto, no se lo dirás a nadie, ni mucho menos a Kowalski?

-si claro que si Marlene, te juro que no le diré nada a Kowalski ni a nadie.

-bueno, es que debido a lo que me paso en el hospital, no se trataba de algún problema relacionado con mi mala alimentación, en realidad lo que yo tengo es que… estoy embarazada de Kowalski.- la pingüina al oír eso abre sus ojos como platos y se impresiona de tal noticia.

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

-coronel Armando, ¿es cierto que aquella mujer que me crio en la base central militar, no es mi verdadera madre.

-yo no sabría contestarte ese pregunta, no podía estar atento de quienes eran las verdaderas madres de los bebés pingüinos en aquel tiempo, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Alejandra me dice que yo soy su hijo perdido por una medalla que tenia colgado en mi huevo antes de nacer y que la pingüina que me crio como su hijo no es mi verdadera madre, si no ella.

-es cierto que Alejandra tiene un hijo perdido, pero yo no sé si en realidad tu eres su hijo, pero si puedo decirte que estoy dispuesto a apoyarla.- el pingüino suspira pesadamente y pone una cara muy melancólica, que el pingüino la detecta al instante.

-¿por qué de repente se pone triste coronel?

-por nada, es solo que realmente estoy muy preocupado por la difícil situación que está pasando Alejandra, yo quisiera poder ayudarla, llevarle a su hijo al día siguiente, para poder verla feliz y que su vida se vuelva a llenar de alegría.

-usted tiene un gran afecto hacia Alejandra ¿verdad?

-no es solo afecto Skipper… es amor.

-¿Cómo que amor?

-estoy enamorado de Alejandra.- confiesa el coronel ante el pingüino. Skipper se sorprende ante tal confesión del pingüino que se queda callado por aquel momento.

**EN EL HABITAD DE MARLENE…**

-pero Marlene, Kowalski tiene derecho de saber que estas esperando un bebé de él.

-ya lo sé Sonia, pero después de lo que me hiso, no estoy dispuesta a darle una oportunidad, no lo quiero cerca de mi ni de mi hijo.-la nutria en el interior sabia que aun amaba a Kowalski y que ella hubiera deseado poder estar con él y decirle que iba a ser padre, pero su coraje hacia él era más fuerte que su amor.

-en muy poco tiempo comenzaras a verte regordeta y no creas que Kowalski va a pensar que engordaste si no que se va a dar cuenta de que estas embarazada y en ese momento ¿qué aras?

-pues le tendré que decir que si estoy embarazada, pero no le diré que este hijo es suyo si no de Fernando.

-¿Fernando?, ¿Quién es Fernando?

-Fernando es un nuevo nutria macho que trasladaron a mi habitad por algún tiempo, le comente todo lo que ha pasado entre Kowalski y yo, el está decidido a conquistarme y a hacerse pasar por el padre de mi hijo.- Sonia no podía explicarse ni entender a la nutria ante tal idea de ella, pero una cosa si sabía, que tarde o temprano Kowalski se enteraría de que va a ser padre y no dejaría de luchar por recuperar el amor de Marlene.

**EN LA BASE...**

Kowalski al llegar a su habitad comienza a realizar operaciones de algebra y química, para tratar de ocupar su mente en otras cosas, pero no podía, su mente estaba completamente dominada por los encantos de aquella nutria, no podía olvidar su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos cafés, su voz, sus besos y sus carisias. Al mismo tiempo también sentía en su interior un gran coraje y odio al recordar aquel nutria macho al lado de Marlene, imaginándose como el sí podría besarla, acariciarla y estar con ella por el resto de su vida. En eso escuchar un fuerte aleteo por encima de él y como bajaban por las escaleras de la base, Kowalski no le dio importancia, ya que pensaba que era Sonia la que había llegado. Tratando de concentrarse de nuevo, comienza a escribir en su pizarrón y comienza a oír una voz muy conocida para él.

-Hola Kowalski, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?- le dice una halcón parada a la entrada de su laboratorio. Kowalski al escucharla abre sus ojos como platos y comienza a voltear lentamente finalmente viendo de frente a la halcón.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-vengo a ver si ya terminaste tu asunto pendiente que tenias, para que ya estés conmigo.- dice la halcón sínicamente.

-no, no lo he terminado y déjame decirte que no estoy interesado en ti ni en nadie, déjame solo kitka.

-dijiste que ibas a estar conmigo, te deje claro mis sentimientos por ti y ahora me sales con esto, de seguro me dejas para que tú puedas estar con esa nutria ¿verdad? Claro como ya sabes la noticia.

-¿qué noticia? Y ¿cómo sabes de lo de Marlene y yo?- le pregunta Kowalski limpiando un tubo de ensayo de su laboratorio.

-el como me haya enterado de ustedes dos, no tiene la mayor importancia, pero si la noticia, y la noticia que ya casi todos los conocidos de Marlene saben.- el científico se da media vuelta dándole la espalda a la halcón y continua limpiando su tubo de ensayo, dándole la mas mínima importancia de tal noticia, ya que él pensaba que solo se trataba de una simple mentira.- Kowalski, Marlene está embarazada.- el científico al oír la noticia tira su tubo de ensayo al suelo por la impresión que tubo.

**Bueno hasta aquí los dejo, quiero agradecerles infinitamente por todos sus reviews me animan mucho para seguir continuando con esta historia, gracias a todos de verdad :,D **


	24. ¡ACEPTACIÓN DE PADRE!

**¡ACEPTACION DE PADRE!**

El científico se voltea para ver a la halcón, corre hacia ella y la toma de los hombros con brutalidad.

-¿Cómo que Marlene está embarazada? ¿De quién?- le pregunta con desesperación.

-¡Suéltame! Me lastimas.- la halcón trata de zafarse del pingüino pero por más intentos que hace, no lo logra.

-¡CONTESTAME!

-NO LO SE, pero eso no debería de importante, porque tu ya no vas a estar con ella, sino conmigo.

-estas muy equivocada, yo no te amo entiéndelo, a la que quiero es a Marlene.- el científico suelta a la halcón y se sale afuera de la base.

-¡KOWALSKI VEN AQUÍ!... KOWALSKI.- la halcón se llena de rabia por lo que le dijo el científico, se cruza de brazos y ve en el suelo el tubo de ensayo de laboratorio roto.-te vas a quedar conmigo te guste o no.- se dice la halcón hacia así misma. Kowalski camina rápidamente hacia el habitad de la nutria para hablar con ella sobre el tema de su embarazo, pero lo que no sabía era que Sonia estaba con ella.

-¡MARLENE!- la llama el científico entrando a su cueva y al entrar ve a Sonia y a Marlene sentadas.

-¿Qué te pasa Kowalski? No puedes entrar de esa manera a mi habitad.- le reclama la nutria poniéndose de pie. Sonia vio que no era el momento adecuado para estar presente, se levanto y decidió irse del habitad.

-perdóname, pero tenía que venir a verte, ya que me he enterado de la verdad.- la nutria se da media vuelta dándole la espalda al científico.

-no sé de qué verdad me estás diciendo.- Marlene comenzaba a sentirse muy nerviosa ya que no quería que el pingüino se enterara de su embarazo.

-ya sé que estas embarazada.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-que importa quién me lo haya dicho, lo importante es saber que tu y yo vamos a ser padres Marlene.- el científico la abraza por detrás enredando sus aletas en su cintura.

-no, estas muy equivocado, porque tú no eres el padre de mi hijo.-le dice la nutria zafándose del abrazo del científico, Kowalski al oír eso siente una puñalada en el corazón que lo estaba matando por dentro.

-¿Cómo que no es mi hijo?... ¿tienen que serlo, tu y yo…

-¡NO! no Kowalski, no… cuando recién me había enterado de que tu solo jugaste con mis sentimientos, ya habían trasladado a Fernando a mi habitad y pues en ese tiempo ya era su novia y me había embarazado de él.

-no eso no puede ser posible, porque si las cuentas no me fallan, tu ya habías regresado pocos días a tu habitad y no creo que en ese tiempo ya te hayas embarazado tan pronto y aparte el tiempo que paso en que descubriste que tu ya estabas embarazada tampoco pudo haber pasado en un solo día.

-pues sí, así fue, Fernando es el verdadero padre de mi hijo, no tu.- el pingüino toma a Marlene de frente abrazándola muy fuerte y la mira a los ojos.

-mírame a los ojos y dime que yo no soy el verdadero padre de tus hijos, ¡vamos niégalo! Y también niega que todavía me amas… ¡niégalo Marlene!- la nutria mira al pingüino a los ojos y trata de crear su mentira pero no puede ni decir una sola palabra, ya que al ver al científico a los ojos, ve que aun dentro de él se encontraba aquel pingüino que le entrego su total amor, además de eso al volver a tenerlo cerca de ella podía volver a sentir su calor y amor fluir de él, no podía ni pensar, la nutria fue acercándose poco a poco hacia él y el hacia ella finalmente uniendo su pico y labios en un solo beso.

**EN CASA DE ALEJANDRA…**

Alejandra y sus hijos recién llegaban a su casa después del entierro de su difunto esposo.

-que malo que Gustavo no pudo estar presente.- dice Amanda secándose las lagrimas.

-si hija que mal, pero ya ves que tenía que estar acompañando a tu hermana, y hablando de ella, nosotros también debemos ir a verla.- Alejandra sale de su casa junto con sus hijos, pero esta vez para ir con su hija que se había accidentado junto con el frailecillo.

**EN EL HABITAD DE MARLENE…**

Kowalski y Marlene continuaban con aquel beso sin darse cuenta que el nutria macho los veía besarse en la entrada del habitad de la nutria. Fernando se lleno de coraje al verlos y decidió entrar al habitad a paso veloz, tomo al científico de los hombros, lo volteo para verlo de frente y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, la nutria al ver eso toma a Fernando de las patas y trata de tranquilizarlo.

-¡No Fernando! No lo golpees.- le dice la nutria preocupada.

-te dije que no quería que te volvieras a acercar a Marlene.- el pingüino va contra el nutria, lo toma y le da el mismo puñetazo que el nutria le dio. Marlene se pone entre ellos dos para impedir que se siguieran golpeando.

-¡YA VASTA! Se calman o a los dos los corro de mi habitad.- el nutria y el pingüino se ven con odio y rabia entre ellos dos.

-perdóname Marlene pero no voy a permitir que este pingüino se te siga acercando.

-el que no va a permitir que tú te sigas acercado a Marlene soy yo.- le contesta el pingüino muy a la defensiva.- tú lo único que eres es un usurpador, quieres quedarte con lo que es mío, el amor de Marlene, mi hijo, pero eso si yo no te lo voy a permitir.

-por favor ya vete Kowalski.- le dice la nutria dándole la espalda y mirando de frente a Fernando. Kowalski sin decir una palabra más, decide retirarse del habitad de la nutria dejando solos a ellos dos.

-Marlene creo que lo mejor es que tú y yo nos vayamos a vivir lejos de aquí.- la nutria al oír eso ve sorprendida al nutria macho y se queda callada por unos segundos.

**EN LA BASE CENTRAL MILITAR…**

Lucrecia entra al cuarto de Skipper en el hospital, para ver al coronel Antonio.

-señor, ya tenemos los resultados de la supuesta muerte del señor Skipper.

-bien Lucrecia, ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?

-al parecer Skipper tiene razón, alguien intento fingir su muerte y lo planeo muy bien, hicieron un clon exacto al de él, incluso con ADN del pingüino.

-entonces nos han engañado todo este tiempo, pero ¿quién pudo ser capaz de hacer algo así?

-de seguro fue ese malvado delfín, ¡Espiráculo!

-si tienes razón, el fue el que trato de fingir tu muerte, además de que sabemos que el cuenta con las herramientas necesarias para haber hecho ese clon.- Armando continua pensando en que otras posibilidades hay para confirmar sus sospechas.

**EN EL HABITAD DE MARLENE…**

-Fernando no creo que deba irme en este momento del zoológico solo por Kowalski.

-Marlene créeme es mejor si te alejas de él, por favor Marlene vámonos de aquí.- le rogaba el nutria a Marlene, pero por otra parte, la nutria no quería irse ya que estaba completamente convencida de que todavía ama al pingüino y no quería alejarse el.

-dame solo un momento para pensarlo.- le pide la nutria.

-está bien Marlene te daré tiempo.- la nutria sale del habitad para caminar un poco y poder pensar en la propuesta de Fernando, en eso el nutria busca una hoja y un lápiz. Ya al encontrar su material comienza a escribir una carta dirigida hacia Kowalski y puso como remitente a Marlene y con esto comenzó a escribir su texto.

**EN LA BASE...**

Sonia ya había llegado al cuartel, no se dio cuenta que kitka había venido, ya que cuando la pingüina llego, ya la halcón se había ido. En eso ve al científico entrar con un muy mal humor.

-¿lograste arreglar las cosas entre tú y Marlene?- le pregunta la pingüina algo inquieta.

-sí casi, casi, lo que si logre Sonia, es descubrir que Marlene todavía me ama, le dije que se atreviera a negar que aun me ama y ella no dijo nada, no lo negó y me beso, eso quiero decir que ella todavía me ama.- dice el científico con mucha alegría.

- eso me da gusto Kowalski, ya verás que poco a poco iras recuperando el amor de Marlene, ya lo veras.- le dice Sonia son una sonrisa en su pico, en eso escucha como tocan el plato de su comida como si estuvieran tocando una puerta, la pingüina sube las escaleras de la base y hace aun lado su plato de comida, en eso ve un papel doblado en cuatro partes y lo toma. La pingüina se dirige hacia el científico con el papel doblado en la aleta.

-es una carta y es para ti.- le dice Sonia entregándole la carta.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una carta y que esta dirigida a mi?.- le pregunta el científico con la carta en la mano.

-lo sé porque dice "remitente" y "destinatario" y el remitente es Marlene y el destinatario eres tu.- al oír esas palabras de la pingüina, el científico abrió la carta y pronto se puso muy triste.- pero… yo no sé leer.

-yo si, por eso es que leí el remitente y destinatario.- se rio la pingüina tomando la carta, después procedió a leerla.

"_Querido Kowalski…._

_Sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti, pero creo que es mejor si nos alejamos para siempre, creo que darle una oportunidad de nuevo a nuestra relación es imposible, es por eso que decidí irme lejos a vivir con Fernando y nuestro hijo, espero que me comprendas y que nunca jamás me vuelvas a buscar…_

_Te ama Marlene."_

-y eso es todo.- dice la pingüina volviendo a doblar la hoja y mirando con tristeza al científico.

-¡no! no Marlene no me puede dejar por el… ¡no! no puede, no puede.- el pingüino pone sus aletas sobre su cabeza y comienza a alterarse.- no puede, ese hijo es mío no de Fernando, no puede irse.

-Kowalski… ¡Kowalski tranquilízate!... mírame, ¡mírame!- la pingüina toma al pingüino de su cabeza y lo pone en frente de ella.- tienes que calmarte.

-no no puede, no puede.- el pingüino comienza a llorar y Sonia recarga su cabeza en su hombro y trata de tranquilizarlo, aunque le costaba admitirlo, el científico se estaba alterando mucho y hasta incluso podía enloquecer.

**¡NOOO!... ¿por qué dije eso? xD no lo sé, pero bueno aquí ya termina el capitulo y recuerden que ya estamos aproximándonos al gran final, adiós, hasta la próxima.**


	25. ENFERMO DE AMOR

**ENFERMO DE AMOR…**

Kowalski seguía intranquilo, repitiéndose a sí mismo que esa carta era un error, que Marlene no podía abandonarlo en estos momentos. Por otra parte Sonia seguía mirándolo muy preocupada y al darse cuenta de que el científico comenzaba a sudar decidió acercarse a él tocándole con su aleta la frente.

-¡Kowalski estas ardiendo en fiebre!- la pingüina separa rápidamente su aleta de su frente al sentir como ardía por la fiebre.- déjame ver si hay algo en el botiquín de medicina que te pueda ayudar a bajarte la fiebre.- la pingüina rápidamente corre hacia el laboratorio tratando de encontrar el botiquín, mientras que Kowalski continuaba mirando la carta.

-no, no, Marlene no se puede ir.- se agarro la cabeza con las dos aletas y miro hacia todo su alrededor, debido a su alta fiebre, Kowalski comenzó a perder el conocimiento.- ¿Qué-que estoy haciendo aquí?... tengo-tengo que irme.- se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras de la base y salió de ella. Cuando Sonia salió del laboratorio con unas cuantas pastillas en la aleta, ya no encontró al científico donde antes lo había dejado.

-¿Kowalski?... ¿Kowalski?, ¿se habrá salido?- Sonia comenzó a buscar por todo el cuartel al científico, pero no lo encontraba.

**EN UNA PARTE CERCA DE NUEVA YORK…**

Alejandra llegaba al hospital donde estaba internada su hija Isabela junto con su yerno Hans. Al llegar ve a Gustavo sentado en la sala de espera con una taza de café en su aleta.

-hijo.- Gustavo al oír la voz de su madre voltea para verla, al verla Gustavo le sonríe y Alejandra corre para abrazarlo.

-hola mamá.- Gustavo al abrazarla ve a sus hermanos presentes.- también ustedes vinieron.

-claro que si Gustavito, hay que apoyar a Isabela en estos momentos.- dice Amanda con entusiasmo.

-y hablando de ella, ¿Cómo está tu hermana?- pregunta algo preocupada.

-bien mamá, apenas acaba de despertar, pero a quien si le fue peor, fue a Hans, el… falleció y ahora solo queda esperar la rehabilitación de Isabela.- le explica Gustavo con la mirada hacia abajo.

-pobre Hans, jamás pensé que algo así le pasara y mucho menos en su luna de miel.

-sí, la verdad si fue muy dolorosa su muerte Daniel, nadie pensó que algo así le llegara a pasar y obviamente que la más afectada en esto, es Isabela, pero a pesar de todo, tiene una buena noticia que compartirnos.- les dice Gustavo refiriéndose a la noticia de su embarazo con una gran sonrisa.

**EN EL PARQUE…**

Kowalski caminaba por el parque sin algún destino, debido a que aun seguía con la fiebre muy alta comenzaba a temblar sin control, seguía aun con el conocimiento perdido y desorientado. Tenía acomodadas sus aletas como si estuviera cargando a un bebé, en eso paro de caminar y miro hacia sus aletas.

-mi-mi bebé.- desacomodo sus aletas y las miro sorprendido.- do-donde esta mi bebe, donde esta mi hijo.- el científico puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y cerro fuertemente los ojos.- ¡haa! Me duele mucho mi cabeza.- miro a su alrededor y vio a un nutria macho que sostenía a un bebé en sus brazos, Kowalski lo miro sorprendido y sonrió. Camino hacia el nutria, miro a su bebé y procedió a quitárselo.

-¡AUXILIO! QUIERE QUITARME A MI BEBÉ.- el nutria luchaba por tratar de que el pingüino no le arrebatara a su bebé de sus brazos, pero el pingüino también tenía fuerza como para quitarle al bebé.- ¡POR FAVOR AYUDENME!

-¡Dame a mi bebé!, ¡es mío!- algunos pingüinos que se encontraban cerca de ahí, que eran policías, escucharon tal alboroto y decidieron ir a investigar qué pasaba.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta uno de ellos caminando a paso veloz.

-¡por favor ayúdenme, quiere quitarme a mi bebé!- explica el nutria preocupado, mientras que el científico continua luchando por tratar de quitarle a su bebé nutria.

-ya vasta señor.- el pingüino junto con su compañero agarran al científico de las aletas y se las ponen atrás en su espalda, finalmente esposándoselas.- oye, está ardiendo en fiebre.- le explica a su compañero.

-hay que llevarlo a la estación de policía, el coronel decidirá qué hacer con el.- le dice su compañero y ambos pingüinos lo llevaron al pobre científico aun con la fiebre alta.

**EN EL HABITAD DE MARLENE… **

La nutria apenas llegaba de su largo paseo por todo el zoológico, pensando en la proposición de Fernando, al llegar busca al nutria pero no lo encuentra, ve encima de su mesa unas cuantas hojas de papel y un lápiz, eran las mismas hojas y el mismo lápiz con el cual escribió Fernando la carta para Kowalski, la nutria camino hasta ellos y decide escribir el nombre de Kowalski, ocupando toda la hoja, al terminar de escribir, se toca con su pata su boca, cierra los ojos y comienza a recordar aquel beso que tuvo con el científico. Se queda pensativa por 15 segundos hasta que escucha los pasos de alguien aproximándose a su habitad.

-¿Marlene ya volviste?- era Fernando recién llegando a su habitad, la nutria al oír su voz, dobla la hoja donde escribió el nombre, se volteo para ver al nutria de frente y escondió la hoja detrás de ella.

-si ya volví.

-¿ya llegaste a una respuesta de lo que te propuse?

-sí, ya tengo una respuesta y es… si, si me quiero ir lejos de aquí.- la nutria no sabía ni lo que decía, pero pensó que al estar lejos de Kowalski Talves podría olvidarlo, además de que ya no quería seguir provocando más problemas entra él y Fernando. El nutria al oír la respuesta de la nutria le sonríe y corre para abrazarla, pero al momento de abrazarla enreda sus aletas en su cintura y siente como sus patas sostenían la hoja de papel.

-¿y esa hoja de papel?

-es que estaba escribiendo en ella, algunos nombres que me gustaría ponerle a mi hijo o hija.- le explica algo nerviosa la nutria.

-hablando de eso, ¿no te gustaría saber de una vez por todas, si ese bebé va a ser macho o hembra?

-pues la verdad si.- en ese momento a la nutria se le ocurre una idea del cómo podía descubrir eso de una vez por todas.- Fernando, podemos ir a la base central militar, ahí podemos saber si es macho o hembra.

-que bien, bueno vamos.- Fernando la toma de la pata, esto hiso que Marlene se sintiera algo incomoda, extrañaba poder tomar aquella aleta de Kowalski.

**EN LA BASE CENTRAL…**

Los pingüinos que arrestaron a Kowalski lo habían llevado a la estación de policía, encerrándolo en un pequeño cuarto, los pingüinos llamaron a una enfermera que trabajaba ahí, para que atendiera a Kowalski, la enfermera pronto llego con unas pastillas en su aleta.

-¿va a estar bien enfermera?- le pregunta uno de los pingüinos que arresto a Kowalski a la pingüina.

-sí, solo se le subió la temperatura, pero con estas pastillas se le bajara de inmediato, tardara como un día o dos días, son los días más rápidos que él puede mejorar.

-está loco ese pingüino.

-no está loco.- lo corrige la enfermera.- su alta temperatura es lo que lo hace comportarse así.- la enfermera ve al científico como temblaba y repetía el nombre de la nutria.- ¿Quién es Marlene?

-no lo sabemos, así como esta es como lo encontramos en la calle, trataba de robarse a un bebé recién nacido de un nutria macho diciendo que era su hijo.

-ok, en un momento más regresare para ver como sigue.- la enfermera sale del cuarto y uno de los pingüinos toma un wokitoki y trata de contactar del otro lado.

**EN EL HOSPITAL… **

Armando continuaba hablando con Skipper, hasta que en eso escucha al otro pingüino hablarle por su wokitoki.

-señor, encontramos a un pingüino que tiene alta fiebre, trato de secuestrar a un bebé y ahora no sabemos qué hacer.

-¿saben el nombre de ese pingüino?- el pingüino que estaba hablando por el wokitoki se acerco a Kowalski y trato de hablarle.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ko-Kowalski.- le dijo el pingüino aun temblando por su alta fiebre.

-se llama Kowalski señor.

-¿Kowalski? ¿Que esta haciendo ahí?, esperen a que llegue una pingüina llamada Sonia, ella es la encargada de él, yo mañana iré para allá.

-si señor como usted diga.- el pingüino apaga su wokitoki y espera a la pingüina, mientras que Armando trata de contactar a Sonia, también por medio de su wokitoki.

**EN LA BASE…**

Sonia recién llegaba a la base después de buscar al científico por todo el zoológico.

-¿pero donde se habrá metido?- se preguntaba la pingüina para sí misma, en eso escucha como Armando habla por su wokitoki.

-Sonia, estas ahí… Sonia respóndeme.- la pingüina se acerca al wokitoki y contesta.

-si aquí estoy Armando.- le contesta la pinguina tomando su wokitoki.

-unos pingüinos que se encargan de la vigilancia del parque encontraron a Kowalski con la fiebre alta y lo llevaron a la estación de policía, quiero que vayas a verlo para ver qué sucede con él, dicen que trataba de secuestrar a un bebé diciendo que era suyo.- Sonia al oír eso Sonia, pone su aleta sobre su frente y comienza a negar con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-sí señor, yo entiendo, voy para allá, hasta luego.- la pingüina apaga su wokitoki y sale de la base en busca de su teniente.

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

Fernando y Marlene esperaban en la sala de espera por su cita que ya apenas había programado. Los llama la enfermera para indicarles en cual consultorio debían entrar y los dos animales entran.

-buenas tardes señores, ¿ustedes son los que vienen a una cita para hacer un ultrasonido?

-si así es.- le contesta la nutria con una sonrisa.

-bueno, acuéstese en la camilla.- le dice el doctor mientras sacaba su aparato de ultrasonido, Marlene obedeció, se acostó en la camilla y el doctor comenzó a palpar su vientre.- tiene usted com días de embarazo y es increíble como para ese tamaño de crecimiento de su vientre.

-¿Cómo es posible que en solo dos o tres días ya puede hacerme un ultrasonido?

-eso debe ser porque Talves usted no esté embarazada de un solo bebe, sino de muchos, además su vientre esta de un tamaño adecuado para ya hacerle un ultrasonido.- el doctor procedió a colocarle un gel especial para eso y coloco el aparato sobre su vientre y pronto comenzaron a verse sus hijos.- ¡esto es increíble! Usted va a tener 6 crías, 3 de especie pingüino y 3 de especie nutria.- el doctor mira a Fernando y por lo que vio acerca de las crías de especie pingüinos tuvo duda sobre algo.- ¿usted no es el verdadero padre de estas criaturas verdad?

-no, no lo soy.- contesto de una manera muy seria el nutria.

-bueno, he… continuemos.- el doctor siguió viendo la pantalla y continuo diciéndole a la nutria como son sus crías.- va a tener 3 machos y 3 hembras, una pingüina hembra, un pingüino macho, 2 nutrias hembras y al parecer va a tener gemelos, que son de distintas especies pero si son gemelos y ambos son machos.

-¿espere, espere, que no se supone que todos los hijos que ella va a tener son gemelos?- pregunta dudoso el nutria.

-no, solo son hermanos pero no se parecen como los gemelos, es algo muy diferente.- le explica el doctor.- bueno su embarazo va muy bien, sus crías están saludables y no hay ningún problema con su embarazo.- le termina de explicar el doctor. La nutria se pone de nuevo de pie y termina de hablar con el doctor.

**EN LA ESTACION DE POLICIA…**

Sonia recién llegaba, preguntando por Kowalski, una secretaria la atendió y la llevo hasta donde estaba Kowalski. Sonia vio a los dos policías que arrestaron a Kowalski y pregunto por él.

-¿son ustedes los policías que secuestraron a Kowalski?

-sí, ¿Por qué?

-mi nombre es Sonia y soy su líder, vengo a ver como esta.

-el está bien, sígame señorita por favor.- le dice un pingüino, la guio hasta el cuarto donde estaba Kowalski y entro para verlo.

-Kowalski.- lo llamo la pingüina, el científico se volteo para verla y gracias a las pastillas que le dio la enfermera ya lograba recordar un poco su memoria.

-hola Sonia.- la saluda con una sonrisa en su pico y Sonia corre para abrazarlo.

-Kowalski pingüino loco, ¿dónde te habías metido?- le dice Sonia con una pequeña risa burlona.

-no lo sé, solo recuerdo que me afecto mucho esa carta de Marlene, que decidí irme de la base y después no sé como llegue aquí.

-estos pingüinos que te arrestaron dijeron que estabas a punto de secuestrar a un bebé recién nacido de un nutria que estaba en el parque.

-¿enserio? No lo recuerdo.- el pingüino se agarra la cabeza tratando de recordar las cosas.

-no te esfuerces Kowalski.- le dice la pingüina quitándole sus aletas de su cabeza.

-señorita ya casi esta anocheciendo será mejor que se vaya a su casa, el coronel dijo que mañana iba a venir para ver que se hacía con el pingüino.- le dice uno de los pingüinos que arresto al científico.

-si está bien, gracias.- Sonia se despide de Kowalski con un gran abrazo y se retira de su cuarto, dejando a Kowalski de nuevo solo.- adiós.- la pingüina se despide también de los pingüinos y se va. Marlene y Fernando también ya se salen del consultorio del doctor y se dirigen hacia su habitad.

**EN EL ZOOLOGICO…**

Después de varios minutos, Sonia ya estaba regresando de nuevo a la base del zoológico, al entrar se sentía demasiado sola, ya se había acostumbrado a estar acompañada de su teniente y difícilmente comenzó a dormirse. Marlene y Fernando también ya habían regresado a su habitad, en eso el nutria se acuesta en su cama y la nutria solo lo mira extraña.

-¿te vas a dormir ahí?

-si ¿por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?- la nutria solo se lo queda mirando y se queda pensativa.

-no, no hay ningún problema, bueno yo… veré donde duermo.

-Marlene por favor, nos podemos quedar a dormir en la misma cama ¿no?, te prometo que no va a pasar nada más que solo dormirnos.- le dice el nutria alzando su mano derecha en señal de promesa.

-bueno… está bien.- dice la nutria algo dudosa, se acerco a su cama y se acostó, el nutria la abraza colocando su cabeza en su pecho, la nutria no se sentía la misma desde que el pingüino se durmió con ella.- Fernando puedes hacerte más para arriba.- Fernando se extraño por esa petición de la nutria, pero decidió no preguntarle el por qué le pedía eso, el nutria hiso lo que Marlene le pidió, se subió más arriba y la nutria en lugar de recostar su cabeza en su pecho, la recostó en su estomago, extrañaba poder tener a alguien más…¿alto? Sí, eso era, extrañaba poder estar con alguien alto como Kowalski. En el interior ella lo extrañaba.

**EN LA ESTACION DE POLICIA…**

Kowalski aun seguía despierto, pensativo en que era lo que le había pasado como para llegar hasta ahí, en eso comenzaron a rondar por su cabeza algunas palabras de la nutria que lo tenían demasiado preocupado.

-_"tú no eres el padre de mi hijo"…"Fernando es el verdadero padre de mi hijo, no tu"_.- el científico recordaba aquellas palabras que aun lo seguían lastimando por dentro.- si no son mis hijos, entonces son de Fernando y ellos me van a separar para siempre de Marlene… eso no lo puedo permitir.- el científico desvía su mirada y ve un cuchillo que encontró encima de su plato de comida que le había dejado la enfermera junto con un pedazo de pescado, lo toma y lo mira detenidamente.- si ese bebé nace Marlene se irá para siempre de mí, no puedo permitir que ese bebé nazca… ese bebe tiene que morir.- se dice el científico a si mismo pensando en cómo podía destruir a ese bebé para siempre.

**Bueno hasta aquí termino, una disculpa por actualizar tarde, pero me sucedió una desgracia escolar D: tratare de subir el nuevo capítulo el lunes ¡va! XD adiós :D**


	26. PERDIDA DE MEMORIA

**PERDIA DE MEMORIA**

Kowalski sale del cuarto donde estaba encerrado con el cuchillo en la aleta, al salir corre rápidamente hacia el zoológico.

**EN LA BASE CENTRAL MILITAR…**

Armando recién llegaba a la base junto con Lucrecia, la pingüina camina hacia su escritorio, recoge algunas de sus pertenencias y ve hacia la oficina del coronel, se impresiona al verlo sentado en su escritorio leyendo unos papeles, se aproxima hacia él y decide hablarle.

-coronel, ¿no cree que ya es demasiado tarde como para seguir leyendo esos papeles? Valla a descansar, mañana se encargara de esos asuntos.

-no Lucrecia, no me quiero ir a dormir hasta que averigüé bien todo lo que pasa con el hijo de Alejandra.

-¿el hijo de Alejandra? Creí que me diría sobre lo de Skipper, pero señor yo creo que eso más bien le corresponde averiguar a Alejandra ¿no cree? o a su esposo.

-¿Qué aun no te has enterado?... Antonio acaba de fallecer.- le dice Armando con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya falleció, pero como?

-al parecer sufrió un paro cardíaco, además de que ya sabíamos que estaba enfermo del corazón, Alejandra se ha quedado sola.

-y ahora que Antonio ya falleció, usted está dispuesto a declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella ¿verdad?- le dice la pingüina cruzándose de brazos.

-que Antonio me perdone por esto que siento por Alejandra.- dice Armando mirando hacia arriba.

-claro que lo perdona señor, Antonio hubiera preferido que usted se quedara como compañero de su esposa a tener que dejarla sola por el resto de su vida.- Lucrecia se acerca hacia el coronel y pone una de sus aletas sobre su hombro.- el mismo me lo dijo.- Armando se sorprende ante las palabras de la pinguina.

-¿Cómo que él te lo dijo?

-Antonio no era tan tonto como nosotros pensábamos coronel, el mucho antes de morir ya se había dado cuenta de que usted amaba a su esposa y en secreto me confesó que si a él le llegara a pasar algo, le gustaría que usted estuviera al lado de ella.- Armando se sorprende mas ante eso y se agarra la cabeza para pensar.

-aun así, yo quiero ayudar a Alejandra.

-está bien señor, se quedara hasta la madrugada y yo lo acompañare.- la pingüina deja sus pertenencias sobre su escritorio y se sienta en la otra silla que estaba del otro lado del escritorio del coronel.

-no Lucrecia, tú no tienes por qué quedarte si no quieres.

-si quiero coronel, yo soy su mano derecha y donde usted vaya yo iré, donde usted este, yo estaré.- Armando se alegraba ante las palabras de Lucrecia, el sabia que ella era una de esas personas fieles que no serian capaces de traicionar a sus líderes. Armando le sonrió y Lucrecia también, le paso unos papales y ambos comenzaron a revisarlos.

**EN EL ZOOLOGICO…**

La nutria dormía tranquilamente junto a Fernando. En ese momento Fernando comenzó a despertar y se sienta en la cama.

_-"tengo sed"_.- dijo el nutria para sí mismo en su mente, volteo para mirar hacia la nutria que dormía plácidamente, la miro con ternura, le dio un beso en la frente y se levanto para dirigirse hacia la fuente para poder tomar agua y pensar en cómo sería su nueva vida junto a ella. Pasaron 15 segundos después de que el nutria salió, Kowalski apenas comenzaba a entrar a la cueva de la nutria con el cuchillo en la aleta, mientras que Marlene comenzaba a sentir unas cuantas pataditas dentro de su vientre, la nutria al sentirlas sonríe con los ojos cerrados y se toca el vientre con una de sus patas.

-jajajaja ¿Por qué esas pataditas tan fuertes?- dice la nutria mirando su vientre, en eso ve como poco a poco la oscurecía una sombra de un pingüino, la nutria comienza a alzar la mirada hacia el pingüino y ve que es Kowalski alzando su aleta con el cuchillo hacia arriba preparado para clavárselo en su vientre. La nutria pega un grito por el susto, se levanta de su cama rápidamente y el pingüino al mismo tiempo que la nutria se levanta, trata de enterrarle el cuchillo, pero topa con su cama de cemento, el pingüino acorrala a la nutria en una esquina con el cuchillo aun en su aleta.

-PERO KOWALSKI ¿QUE ESTAS TRATANDO DE HACER?

-no soy un asesino Marlene pero no puedo permitir que ese bebé nos separe, sé que es hijo de Fernando y por eso debe morir.- el científico de nuevo trata de clavarle el cuchillo, lo impulsa hacia el vientre de la nutria, esta lo detiene agarrando el cuchillo con sus patas tratando de pararlo, pero la fuerza del pingüino era mas grande que el de la nutria, a tan solo unos cuantos milímetros estaba el cuchillo, así que decidió decirle a Kowalski toda la verdad.

-¡KOWALSKI POR FAVOR DETENTE!... ¡SON TUS HIJOS!- Kowalski al oír eso se centra en un pánico mental.- ¡tú eres el verdadero padre de mis hijos!... estos niños son tuyos.- el científico deja caer su cuchillo al suelo, comienza a derramar lagrimas y cae de rodillas en el piso delante de la nutria.

-son mis hijos, mis hijos, mis niños.- el científico toca con sus aletas el vientre de la nutria y recarga su cabeza sobre él, la nutria solo lo mira y también comienza a derramar lagrimas, con sus patas le toca la cabeza y con la otra lo abraza.

-Kowalski, ¿en que estabas pensando?- le dice la nutria aun llorando. Fernando apenas iba entrado y ve a los dos animales de nuevo juntos.

-¿pero qué está pasando aquí?- la nutria y el científico se quedan callados ante la pregunta del nutria, Kowalski se levanta del suelo muy lentamente y ve al nutria.

-¿Qué pasa?... pasa que estuve a punto de matar a mis hijos, ¡ESTUVE A PUNTO DE MATAR SANGRE DE MI SANGRE!- le dice el pingüino en llantos. La nutria lo abraza y lo mira.

-no es tu culpa Kowalski, no eres culpable de esto.- el científico también la abraza y ambos continúan llorando, mientras que solo el nutria los sigue mirando. La nutria se aproxima más hacia él y le habla al oído.- vete, yo te iré a ver mañana, vete por favor.- el científico con gran dificultad se retira del habitad de la nutria y comienza a caminar por todo el zoológico. Fernando solo mira a Marlene confundido y esta también lo mira, solo que ella de una manera muy seria. Kowalski caminaba solo, por todo el zoológico, en eso siente un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza y cae desmayado en el suelo. Al día siguiente Kowalski comienza a despertar en el mismo cuarto donde fue atendido por su fiebre.

-¿Qué?... ¿qué me paso?- pregunta el científico aun adolorido por el golpe.

-tranquilo Kowalski, ya paso, te encontré tirado en el zoológico y les pedí ayuda a unos pingüinos para que te trajeran aquí.- le explica Sonia mirándolo preocupada.

-¿Kowalski?... ¿Quién es Kowalski?- el pingüino a causa del golpe, había perdido su memoria, no recordaba nada.

-tú, tu eres Kowalski, ¿qué? ¿Perdiste la memoria?- el pingüino la mira extraño y trata de recordar.

-no lo sé… no lo recuerdo.

-sí, ha perdido la memoria, a causa del golpe.- le explica la enfermera entrando a su cuarto y poniéndole un trapo húmedo en la frente.

-¿se repondrá?

-sí, el golpe fue muy fuerte, pero si recobrara el conocimiento mientras tenga contacto con las personas que convivio y con los recuerdos. Pero qué mala suerte tienes, al parecer te están sucediendo cosas muy malas, como si la vida te estuviera cobrando algo malo que hiciste.- la enfermera se levanta y se retira. Sonia se acerca a él y lo mira de frente.

-¿me recuerdas?

-no, ¿Quién es usted?

-me llamo Sonia y soy tu líder, eres un pingüino militar de rango teniente y necesito que cobres el conocimiento lo más pronto posible ¿ok?

-sí, si señora.- le dice el pingüino haciendo un saludo militar muy dudoso. Sonia escucha pasos muy cerca de ella, se asoma a la puerta del cuarto y ve al coronel Armando.

-buenos días coronel.- lo saluda con un saludo militar.

-buenos días Lucrecia.- hace el mismo saludo.- ¿Cómo está Kowalski?

-mal señor, el… perdió la memoria debido a que ayer en la noche lo golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-¿lo golpearon?, ¿pero quién sería capaz de hacer algo así?

-no lo sé coronel, la enfermera nos dijo que mientras el conviva con las personas que él conoció recuperara más pronto la memoria.

-muy bien, si me permite quisiera hablar con él.

-si señor adelante, pase.- el coronel paso al interior del cuarto de Kowalski y lo vio acostado en su cama aun con su trapo húmedo puesto en su frente.

-¿Cómo estás?, ¿si sabes que te llamas Kowalski verdad?- el pingüino asiente con la cabeza y lo mira a los ojos, comenzando a recordar recuerdos, recuerda aquella vez en la cual lo vio por primera vez al nacer diciéndole _"bienvenido al mundo pequeño"_ el científico se toca la cabeza cerrando muy fuertemente los ojos, haciendo una expresión de dolor.- ¿Qué te pasa Kowalski?

-nada, solo se me vino un recuerdo a la mente.

-¿me recuerdas?, ¿recuerdas algo de mí?

-solo recuerdo haberlo visto cuándo recién rompí el cascaron, me dio la bienvenida.

-si, así es, en todos tus años de infancia siempre te he visto como un hijo, pero bueno, luego recordaras más cosas, mañana te vendré a ver de nuevo, ¿ok?.- el pingüino vuelve a confirmar con la cabeza y se acuesta en su cama dando a entender que quería dormir. El coronel sale de su cuarto y ve de frente a Sonia.- hay que dejarlo descansar.

-si coronel, yo me retiro, en un momento mas vendré a verlo, adiós.- la pingüina sin decir una sola palabra más se va dejando al coronel y a Lucrecia solos. El pingüino también se va del lugar junto con su fiel compañera.

**EN UNA PARTE CERCA DE NUEVA YORK…**

Alejandra también comenzaba a despertar, viendo hacia el techo del hospital, en eso busca con su vista a sus hijos y solo encuentra a Daniel y a Amanda dormidos.

-Hijo, Daniel, en un momento regreso, voy a ver un asunto que tengo pendiente.- le dice su mamá dándole un beso en la frente.

-si mamá está bien.- Alejandra sale del hospital y se va hacia el panteón.

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

Una enfermera que le estaba tomando la temperatura a Skipper es interrumpida por el mismo doctor que le hiso la prueba de ADN a Kowalski.

-buenos días, es usted ¿Skipper?

-¿si por qué?

-Alejandra Villareal me pidió que le hiciera a ustedes dos la prueba de ADN, para saber si es usted su hijo.- le dice el doctor sacando de una bolsa de su bata una jeringa.

-si adelante.- el doctor procedió a inyectarle la jeringa y a sacarle la sangre necesaria para la prueba. Cuando el doctor termino sus labores, salió de su cuarto y cabo y rico entraron.

-hola Skipper, ¿cómo te has sentido?

-bien, y ustedes como han estado, ya hace días que no me vienen a visitar.

-perdón señor, pero como apenas nos habían entregado la casa donde ahora vamos a vivir, pues hemos estado acomodando nuestras cosas en los cuartos y no hemos tenido un descanso.

-está bien cabo.- los dos pingüinos abrazan a su líder y este a ellos.

**EN EL PANTEON…**

Armando caminaba directo hacia la tumba de Antonio, lo miro con tristeza y se sentó en el suelo, toco su tumba y le puso encima unas flores que él le compro.

-Descansa en paz Antonio, yo veré por tu familia, espero que me perdones por esto que siento por tu esposa, pero te juro que me enamore de ella al verla por primera vez, cuando me la presentaste sentí que ella era el amor de mi vida y jamás me atreví a decírtelo porque tenía miedo de acabar con esta amistad que tu y yo teníamos…- el coronel sin poder evitarlo comienza a derramas unas cuantas lagrimas.- jamás pensé ni desee que esto te pasara, no quiero que pienses que por que ya estés muerto ahora quiero ocupar tu lugar, yo lo único que quiero o espero es… poder llegar a conquistar a Alejandra.- Alejandra que también venia a ver a su esposo, ve al coronel Armando y decide acercarse a él, camina muy despacio para no tratar de hacer ruido y logra escuchar lo que el coronel dice ante la tumba de su difunto marido.- Antonio yo, amo profundamente a Alejandra y su tu me dieras la oportunidad de conquistarla te juro que sería muy feliz al lado de ella, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, estoy dispuesto a buscar junto con ella a su hijo perdido y le devolvería la felicidad que tanto ha estado buscando… la amo con todo mi corazón y con toda mi alma.- Armando siente la presencia de alguien y se da la vuelta, al ver a Alejandra se sorprende abriendo mucho sus ojos y se levanta del suelo.

-¿Qué dijo coronel?- le pregunta Alejandra también sorprendida y con un ramo de rosas en las aletas. Armando no tenia palabras para explicarle a la pingüina sus sentimientos por ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos y se quedaron pensativos.

**EN EL ZOOLOGICO…**

Sonia recién llegaba a la base, al entrar ve a Marlene sentada en una de las literas.

-hola Marlene, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-hola Sonia, yo solo vine a buscar a Kowalski, pero creo que no está.

-no, Kowalski fue golpeado anoche en la cabeza y eso hiso que el perdiera la memoria, ahora está en la estación de policía, si tu quieres, te puedo llevar con el.- la nutria le sonríe y siente con la cabeza, Sonia la guía directamente hacia el científico y en el camino le va explicando las cosas.

**EN LA ESTACION DE POLICIA…**

Kowalski escucho como abrían la puerta de su cuarto y comenzó a despertar. En eso vio como entra una halcón, era kitka buscando de nuevo al científico.

-mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?- le dice la halcón corriendo hacia él, se sienta en su cama y lo abraza.

-perdón, ¿quién es usted?.- pregunta el científico aun acostado en su cama.

-ya me dijeron que perdiste la memoria, pero no te preocupes porque yo te voy a ayudar a que recuerdes poco a poco las cosas, yo soy tu esposa.

-¿mi esposa?... ¿estoy casado?

-si claro que si, aun no tenemos familia, pero más adelante la tendremos mi amor.- le dice la halcón acercándose a él, dándole un pequeño beso en el pico.

-perdón por no besarla también a usted, pero es que no recuerdo nada y todo me parece extraño, pero bueno en fin, si usted dice que es mi esposa, voy a creerle.- el científico la abraza por la cintura y ella enreda sus alas en su cuello finalmente besándose. En eso llega la nutria a pararse enfrente de su puerta del cuarto del científico y es interrumpida por uno de los guardias.

-no puede entrar señorita, su esposa está con él y además no pueden entrar dos personas a su cuarto.

-¿su esposa?... ¿cual esposa?

-la halcón, una halcón llamada kitka dice ser su esposa y ahora ella está con el adentro.- la nutria al oír eso decide entrar a su cuarto y lo ve besándose con la halcón, acostados en su cama imaginándose otra cosa que no era. La nutria al ver eso siente deseos de llorar pero trata de contener sus lagrimas al verlo de esa forma junto a la halcón.

**Perdón, por no actualizar ayer, pero tenía problemas D: pero bueno hoy actualice, los veo en la próxima, adiós :DD**


	27. YO TAMBIÉN JUGARE EL MISMO JUEGO

**YO TAMBIEN JUGARE EL MISMO JUEGO…**

Kowalski abre lentamente sus ojos aun besando a la halcón y ve a Marlene parada en su puerta aun tratando de contener sus lágrimas, pero el pingüino no se dio cuenta de eso. Se separa de la halcón, se pone de pie y ve a la nutria.

- perdón por que allá tenido que ver eso, ¿quién?... ¿Quién es usted?- le pregunta el pingüino algo sonrojado, porque la nutria lo vio de esa forma.

-yo…- la nutria se lleva las patas a los ojos tratando de limpiarse algunas lagrimas.- yo me llamo Marlene, me dijo Sonia, que habías perdido la memoria y que no recuerdas nada ni a nadie.- la nutria se limpia el ojo izquierdo con su pata, ya que en él, había una que otra lagrima a punto de salir. El científico la miro y se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

-bueno, yo mejor me voy, adiós mi amor.- la halcón se acerca de nuevo a él y lo vuelve a besar, mirando a la nutria levantando una de sus cejas, le gustaba restregarle en la cara los besos que le daba al científico, se separo de él y salió del cuarto.

-pero ¿por qué esta llorando?- le pregunta Kowalski a la nutria acercándose a ella y con una de sus aletas le limpia una lágrima de uno de sus ojos.

-no, por nada, es solo que me entro una basurita en el ojo, que me hiso lagrimear así.- la nutria toma a aleta del pingüino y la rosa con su mejilla, el científico se extraño porque ella hiso eso, pero le dio la mas mínima importancia.

-bueno y… dígame Marlene ¿usted qué relación tiene conmigo?- le pregunta soltándose de la pata de la nutria con mucha delicadeza.

-pues yo era tu nov… era tu mejor amiga.

-que bien que tenga una mejor amiga.- el científico le sonrió y se sentó en su cama, en eso la miro y vio su vientre algo grande, por lo que noto que estaba embarazada.

-estas embarazada ¿verdad?

-sí, lo estoy, de 6 crías y dos son gemelos, de distinta especie y ambos son machos.- dijo tocándose el vientre.

-¿puedo?- pregunto acercando su aleta a su vientre, dándole a entender que quería tocarlo. La nutria afirmo con la cabeza y le sonrió. El científico lo toco y también sonrió.

-jajaja creo que sentí una patadita, debes sentirte muy afortunada Marlene, ¿Quién es el padre?- la nutria al oír esa pregunta se le borra su sonrisa y mira al científico a los ojos.- es… es un pingüino que se fue del zoológico en donde vivimos, se fue hace como una semana.

-¿y sabia lo de tu embarazo?

-no, no lo sabía, se fue engañándome que me amaba pero todo fue una simple mentira, me enamore de él completamente, pero el solo jugó con mis sentimientos para conseguir una estúpida venganza.- le dice la nutria aun mirándolo a los ojos y caminando lentamente hacia el.- cuando me entere de su venganza me sentí llena de coraje, sentí que el amor se acababa para mí, pero el que resulto tener la mala suerte fue el, porque ya para ese momento el se había enamorado de mi completamente, pero no podía perdonarlo tan fácilmente… y ante todo esto que te estoy contando Kowalski, tengo que confesarte que aun lo amo, sigo amándolo con toda mi alma y con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón y estoy muy triste porque el ya se fue…- el científico abre sus ojos como platos ante tal confesión de la nutria.

-Marlene yo de verdad lamento mucho lo que te paso, pero ve lo bueno de esto, al menos vas a tener unos hijos de él y eso es bueno.- la nutria sonríe ante las palabras del científico.- y lo mejor de todo, es que yo voy a ser su padrino.- se le borra la sonrisa de nuevo.

-mmm… Kowalski, ¿has conocido ya a más personas?

-no, bueno solamente a ti, a Sonia y a mi esposa.

-¿cu-cual esposa?, tú no tienes esposa.

-¿cómo que no tengo esposa? Kitka es mi esposa ¿no?

-no, claro que no lo es, te mintió Kowalski, se aprovecha de tu pérdida de memoria, para llenarte la cabeza de falsedades.- la nutria lo toma de los hombros y lo sacude bruscamente.-¡NO ES TU ESPOSA!.- el científico solo la mira extraño y se pone a pensar, el por qué la nutria reacciona de esa forma al decirle eso.

-_¿Acaso son celos? No, eso no puede ser, ella es mi mejor amiga, además el ama a otra persona_.- pensaba Kowalski mientras se alejaba de ella dándole la espalda.- Marlene te recuerdo que perdí la memoria, no sé nada de nadie y pensar que alguien me mintió es como pensar que tu también me estas mintiendo.- la nutria bajo la mirada.

-Kowalski te juro que yo no te estoy mintiendo, dejare que tú te desengañes por ti mismo, dejemos que recuperes totalmente tu memoria.- la nutria alzo su mirada viéndolo, pero el aun seguía dándole la espalda, sin decir una sola palabra más salió lentamente del cuarto. Marlene al salir ve a Sonia con una sonrisa en su pico, la nutria continúo caminando sin decirle nada, lo cual preocupo a Sonia.

-Marlene espera, ¿qué paso?- le pregunta caminando hacia ella.

-Kowalski no me cree a mí, pero si le cree a esa halcón mentirosa.- dice poniendo cara rabiosa.

-se paciente Marlene, Kowalski ha perdido la memoria y así es fácil que le puedan mentir.- Sonia comienza a caminar junto con la nutria hacia el Zoológico.

**EN EL PANTEON…**

Armando trago saliva en seco y se aproximo a la pingüina.

-Alejandra yo… no he mentido, yo en verdad… te amo, siempre te he amado desde el primer día en que te conocí.

-yo no lo culpo de esto que siente por mí, sinceramente le confieso que yo también logro sentir algo por usted, ha visto por mí, por Antonio, por mis hijos y ahora le pido que me dé algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas, la muerte de mi esposo ha sido muy dolorosa para mí.

-claro que si Alejandra, yo lo entiendo y no se preocupe por mí, porque con verla hoy en día, créame que ya me ha hecho muy feliz.- Armando le toma su aleta y se la besa. Alejandra solo lo miraba con ternura y se sonrojo un poco por aquel beso en su aleta, pone sus rosas sobre la tumba de Antonio y mira al coronel.

-ya me tengo que ir, hoy me entregan los resultados de la prueba que ahora le hicieron a Skipper, bueno adiós.-

-¿me permitirías acompañarte?- le pregunta con una sonrisa en su pico.

-…claro que si Armando.- el pingüino la toma del brazo y comienza a caminar con ella, en ocasiones Alejandra volteaba a verlo en el mismo momento que el volteaba a verla a ella, cruzando sus miradas y viéndose directamente a los ojos , Alejandra se sentía bien al lado de él, protegida y llena de amor.

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

Skipper platicaba con Cabo y Rico sobre lo que había pasado mientras él no estaba.

-una última pregunta, ¿por cuánto tiempo estuvo Hans como su líder?

-fueron por varios días Skipper, casi todos los días en los que tu estuviste desaparecido y creímos que habías muerto.- el líder tenía otra pregunta que hacerle al joven cabo, pero la presencia de rico lo incomoda un poco para decírsela, el líder miro hacia su alrededor y encontró una buena escusa para entretener a rico.

-rico compadre, ¿podrías ir a preguntarle a la enfermera cuando va a traer mi comida?

-pero Skipper, apenas hace unos minutos acababas de com…- el líder le da una típica bofetada callándolo, rico solo asintió con la cabeza, y salió del cuarto dejando solos a Cabo y a Skipper.

-perdón cabo, pero necesitaba sacar a rico del cuarto para poder preguntarte una cosa.

-¿Cuál Skipper?

-¿Cómo fue que Kowalski logro conquistar a Marlene?... aun no me puedo explicar como pudieron pasar las cosas entre ellos dos.

-Skipper, Kowalski antes de que tú te fueras, ya empezaba a enamorarla poco a poco…

-¿tu lo sabías?- lo interrumpe.

-si lo sabía, pero decidí no decir nada, porque no quería provocar problemas entre ustedes y porque pensé que esto se acabaría muy pronto, pero me equivoque.

-debiste habérmelo dicho Cabo, preferiría haber sufrido antes y no ahora que me había hecho tantas ilusiones, si regresé fue por ella, porque quería casarme con ella, formar una familia… pero jamás pensé que la vida me la arrebataría de esta manera.

-perdona a Kowalski, Skipper… él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, estaba completamente cegado por los celos y quería desquitarse de una manera incorrecta.

-no sé si aun pueda perdonarlo, además de que él era mi teniente, también era mi mejor amigo, nos conocimos desde que éramos pequeños, ¿Cómo pudo traicionarme así?... después hablare con él, muy pronto saldré del hospital y lo iré a ver, ¿todavía sigue en la base?

-no lo sé Skipper, desde que descubrimos que estabas muerto, no he sabido casi nada de él.- Cabo le da unas cuantas palmaditas en su hombro y lo mira con una sonrisa, deseando que todo vuelva a salir bien entre ellos dos.

**EN UNA PARTE CERCA DE NUEVA YORK…**

Gustavo hablaba con Amanda del tema de la muerte de su padre.

-si quería estar presente en su entierro, pero ya ves que también tenía que venir a ver a nuestra hermana, milagro que mamá no trajo a Kowalski.

-no, bueno ya ves que él tampoco ya no ha estado hiendo a la casa a cuidarla.- Gustavo se pone a pensar por un momento en lo que quiso decir su hermana.

-no solo tenía que cuidar a mamá sino también a todos nosotros incluyendo a papá… y si él tuvo algo que ver en su muerte.

-no Gustavo, Kowalski no es así, el no tuvo nada que ver en esto.

-Amanda piénsalo, Kowalski nos ha estado cuidando cuando menos lo necesitábamos y ahora que mi padre lo necesitaba en ese momento, el no estaba… que curioso ¿no? Hasta alguien podría decir que se fue en el momento indicado para que eso pasara.

-Kowalski no tiene la culpa de nada…

-¡si la tiene!- le dijo alzándole un poco la voz.

-podrás decir lo que quieras, pero ¡Kowalski no tiene la culpa!- Amanda se va dejando a su hermano con sus malos pensamientos sobre la muerte de su padre y Gustavo solo seguía pensando en lo que ya estaba sospechando.

**EN EL ZOOLOGICO…**

Marlene entro a la base junto con Sonia, la pingüina le pidió que la acompañara un momento porque se sentía demasiado sola, ahora que Kowalski estaba en la estación de policía.

-y ahora que vas a hacer Marlene, ¿dejarle el camino libre a esa halcón?- la nutria negó con la cabeza, miro a la pingüina y se puso a pensar.

-no Sonia, a pesar de lo que Kowalski me hiso, aun sigo amándolo, tengo que hacer algo… ¡ya se!

-¿qué?

-haré lo mismo que Kowalski hiso conmigo, me meteré entre su "supuesta relación de él y Kitka".- le dijo haciendo los típicos entre paréntesis con sus patas.

-¿tú también harás eso?... no cabe duda de que tu y Kowalski con tal para cual.- la nutria comienza a contarle a la pingüina su plan de cómo conquistar al científico y esta solo se impresiona de cada detalle. Ahora los papeles se habían volteado, Marlene lo enamoraría, pero esta vez si es por amor, no por una simple venganza.


	28. TRATANDO DE CONQUISTARTE

**TRANTANDO DE CONQUISTARTE**

Marlene camino hasta su habitad, después de contarle todo su plan a Sonia, al entrar ve a Fernando sentado sobre su cama, con la hoja donde escribió el nombre de Kowalski en sus patas.

-aun lo amas ¿verdad?- le pregunta el nutria muy serio. La nutria se queda callada por varios segundos, hasta que decide romper el silencio.

-si aun lo amo, no te lo voy a negar, Fernando, quiero decirte que ya no me quiero ir de aquí.- el nutria al oír eso se llena de coraje por dentro, cierra sus ojos y agacha la cabeza.

-perdón, de verdad perdóname, pero necesito estar aquí.

**DEBAJO DE LAS ALCANTARILLAS…**

-ESPURACULO… ESPIRACULO….- lo llamaba el doctor que le hiso el ultrasonido a la nutria y el que les hiso la prueba de ADN a Kowalski y a Skipper.

-¿pero qué quieres?, que no ves que me siento cansado, además continuo planeando mi maléfico plan.

-pues ya tengo buenas noticias, de nuevo tuve que falsificar otra prueba.- le dice mostrándole la jeringa que contenía la sangre de Skipper.

-no, no era necesario, solo necesitábamos falsificar la de Kowalski, la de Skipper no hay problema porque ya sabemos que el no es su verdadero hijo.

-entonces si no es sangre de Kowalski, dejo que los resultados salgan como son… negativos.

-así es y espero que ahora sí, Alejandra comprenda que nunca sabrá que su hijo nunca lo encontrara, que siempre lo ha tenido muy cerca de ella y nunca se enterara de eso, jajaja terminara haciéndose pruebas de ADN con todo el mundo.- el delfín ríe malévolamente junto con el pingüino.

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

Alejandra camina junto con Armando hasta la sala de espera y se acerca hacia una asistente médico.

-hola, vengo a recoger una prueba de sangre que la realizo el doctor Armendáris.

-ha si el, bueno el no está por el momento, pero me pidió que se las entregara.- la pingüina le entrega un sobre cerrado y le sonríe al mismo tiempo.

-gracias.- la pingüina también le sonríe, mira de frente a Armando y procede a abrir la prueba. Después de leer el resultado agacho la mirada y no evita comenzar a llorar.

-¿Qué paso?... ¿cuál fue el resultado?

-…negativo, otra vez, ¿hasta cuando Armando?, ¿hasta cuando sabré quien es mi hijo?.

-lo lamento mucho Alejandra, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-abrásame.- el pingüino la obedece y la abraza fuertemente, Alejandra con lagrimas cayendo por su mejilla también lo abraza.

**EN EL HABITAD DE MARLENE…**

-no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, después de todo y a pesar que me cueste, no puedo obligarte a que te vayas conmigo.

-gracias Fernando por respetar mi decisión.- le dice con una sonrisa.

-Marlene, hay algo que tengo que confesarte, cuando me trasladaron hasta aquí, solo fue por un cierto tiempo, no para siempre, yo… hoy mismo regreso a mi zoológico, y te repito que si no te quieres ir, entonces dejare que te quedes aquí.

-te lo agradezco nuevamente y te deseo mucha suerte cuando vuelvas a tu zoológico.

-Marlene, antes de irme, puedo pedirte algo.

-si claro lo que tú quieras.- le dice con una sonrisa sincera.

-¿puedo besarte?- la pregunta o más bien la petición del nutria la sorprendió demasiado, en el fondo ella no quería besar a otra persona que no fuera Kowalski, pero recordar en todo lo que Fernando ha intentado para conquistarla, si merecía al menos algo de agradecimiento. Lo miro a los ojos y movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa. El nutria se acerco lentamente hacia ella y la beso con delicadeza enredando sus patas sobre su cintura, pero lo que no sabía la nutria, era que aquella espía que Skipper descubrió por medio de nos papeles, la estaba fotografiando besándose con el nutria.

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

-bueno, ya tengo que irme a ver a mi hija Isabela, no me importa cuentas pruebas más y cuantas decepciones me tenga que llevar, pero no descansare hasta encontrar a mi hijo.- dijo caminando al lado del coronel hacia la salida del hospital.

-esa es la actitud Alejandra, recuerde que la fe mueve montañas.

-gracias Armando.- la pingüino se despide él con un beso y se va hacia su coche. El coronel se toca la mejilla donde lo beso y sonríe para sí mismo, sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza.

**EN EL HABITAD DE MARLENE…**

El nutria se separa de ella y sale de su habitad sin decir una sola palabra. La nutria lo mira alejarse y le regala una sonrisa. Después busca entre sus cosas un perfume y una canasta, la llena de comida y unos cuantos platos y cubiertos, los toma y sale de su habitad en busca de Kowalski.

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

Skipper terminaba de comer su comida que Rico le había traído, era cierto lo que le había dicho el joven cabo, que hace unos minutos acababa de comer, pero con tal de que el experto en armas no descubriera que le mintió, volvió a comer. Aun seguía acompañado de sus soldados.

-Skipper, ¿regresaremos al zoológico, o nos iremos a vivir a nuestra nueva casa?

-nos iremos a nuestra nueva casa, obviamente.- le contesta limpiándose algunos restos de pescado del pico con su servilleta.

-que bien porque una enfermera nos dijo que ya muy pronto te darán de alta y podrás irte a casa con nosotros.

-muy bien, aun que tú ya sabes que es lo primero que voy a hacer cuando me den de alta.- el joven cabo le afirma con la cabeza mientras veía a su capitán aun comiendo.

**EN LA ESTACION DE POLICIA…**

Marlene recién llegaba con su perfume y con su canasta de comida en su pata, pero antes de acercarse al guardia, se aplico perfume sobre su cuello.

-¿puedo pasar a ver a Kowalski?.- le pregunto a uno de los guardias que estaba ahí.

-sí, claro que si.- le contesta abriéndole la puerta, la nutria al entrar ve al científico durmiendo y el guardia cerró la puerta dejándolos solos. La nutria lo mira con ternura y se acerca hacia él, con su pata le acaricia una de sus mejillas y lo besa en su pico, esa acción hiso despertar al científico levantándose de golpe con un susto, asustando también a esta y la mira.

-perdón no quería asustarte de esa forma Marlene.- se disculpa el científico.

-no, no te preocupes, es que creo que tenias algo en el pico, por eso te desperté.

-haa y ¿ya no lo tengo?- pregunta tocándose su pico. La nutria le niega con la cabeza regalándole una sonrisa.- mmm… Marlene quiero pedirte una disculpa por haberte tratado de esa manera la última vez que viniste, ¿me perdonas?

-claro que te perdono Kowalski, vine porque quería saber si podía invitarte a comer.- la nutria le muestra su canasta llena de comida y el científico al verla sonríe.- y también otra razón por la que vine, es porque, Kitka me pidió que te preguntara que te parece este perfume, ¿te agrada su aroma?.- la nutria camina hacia él y provoca un tropiezo dejando caer el perfume.

-hay no, pero que tonta soy.

-no, no te preocupes Marlene, fue un accidente, pero bueno ahora ya no voy a poder saber que agradable olor contenía.- le dice con un tono de tristeza pero mirándola con alegría.

-bueno yo antes de venir a verte, me aplique un poco de loción en mi cuello y pues si tu quieres oler.

-¿oler tu cuello?, ¿eso no te molestaría?.

-no, claro que no.- la nutria se acerca a él sentándose en su cama, el científico la mira a los ojos y se acerca a ella oliéndole su cuello, el científico cierra sus ojos y se pierde en su aroma, la nutria al tenerlo de esa manera cerca, siente como su corazón late con fuerza y rápidamente. Marlene sin pensarlo le acaricia su espalda con su pata y eso hiso que el científico se alejara de ella rápidamente.

-mm… es muy agradable el aroma de ese perfume.- dice algo sonrojado.

-verdad que sí, ¿bueno podemos comenzar a comer?- le afirma con la cabeza y la nutria comienza a sacar su comida de su canasta poniéndola sobre la mesa.

**EN UNA PARTE CERCA DE NUEVA YORK…**

Alejandra llegaba de nuevo al hospital, vio a sus hijos sentados en la sala de espera y se acerco a ellos.

-hola hijos, ¿cómo esta su hermana?

-bien, pero decidimos dejarla dormir un poco, ya ha de haber despertado.-le contesta Octavio.

-¿A dónde fuiste mamá?- le pregunta Gustavo.

-fui a… a hacerme una prueba de ADN con Skipper…

-¿con Skipper? Pero si Skipper, está muerto.

-no, no lo está, está vivo y sabes que mas, encontré el collar que perdí junto con mi hijo, lo tenía Kowalski.

-¿Kowalski?... no cabe la menor duda, de que si lo tenía, es por que de seguro es un ladrón.

-por favor Gustavo no pienses así de él, Kowalski no es un ladrón, el lo encontró entre las cosas de Skipper.

-pues qué casualidad ¿no? sabes que mamá, el además de ser un ladrón es un asesino.

-¿por qué dices eso?

-por que el mato a mi padre.- Alejandra abre sus ojos lo mas que pudo ante las palabras de Gustavo.

-eso no es cierto, siempre le has tenido odio por lo que sufrí en el pasado ¿no es cierto?- Gustavo se queda callado por unos segundos y decide cambiar de tema.- ¿y qué paso?... ¿Skipper es tu hijo?

-no, no lo es.- Alejandra agacha la cabeza y la alza de nuevo para mirar a sus hijos.- voy a ver a su hermana.- camina hasta la habitación de Isabela y abre la puerta.

-hola hija, ¿puedo pasar?

-claro que si mamá, adelante, me dijeron mis hermanos que fuiste a alguna parte.

-si, así es, fui a ver a Skipper.

-¿a Skipper? Pero si Skipper está muerto.

-no hija no, Skipper no está muerto, está vivo, ¡vivo!- Isabela siente como su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, al saber que su amado Skipper está vivo, da una sonrisa para sí misma y comienza a pensar en el.

**EN LA ESTACION DE POLICIA…**

Kowalski y Marlene recién terminaban de comer, la nutria lo mira y el a ella, en casi todo el tiempo que comieron intercambiaban miradas entre ellos dos.

-bueno Marlene, tu comida estuvo deliciosa.- el científico mira hacia un reloj que estaba puesto en la pared de su cuarto y ve la hora.- ya son casi las 7:00 pero que tarde.

-sí, creo que ya debería irme.- la nutria comienza a recoger unos cuantos cubiertos y platos.

-te ayudo.- el científico agarra un plato y la nutria al ver su aleta puesta sobre el plato, esta agarra el mismo plato poniendo a propósito su pata sobre su aleta. El científico la mira y le entrega su plato.

-gracias, bueno yo… ya me voy, adiós.- la nutria se despide dándole un beso en la mejilla, estaba usando las mismas estrategias que el pingüino utilizo para conquistarla.- espero que no te moleste, es solo un simple beso de despedida de amigos.

-no, claro que no, yo entiendo.- la nutria le sonrió y este también a ella, Marlene salió de su cuarto y se fue hacia el zoológico, el científico al verla partir, recordó ese beso en su mejilla, el cómo olio su cuello con ese perfume y cómo ambos tomaron ese plato al mismo tiempo.-no, Kowalski no te puedes enamorar de ella, es tu amiga… además ella aun debe amar al padre de sus hijos.- se dijo a si mismo aun pensando en ella, dio un gran suspiro y movió su cabeza en forma negativa.- no debo amarte Marlene.


	29. ALGO QUE NO DEBÍAS SABER

**ALGO QUE NO DEBIAS SABER**

**EN EL HABITAD DE MARLENE…**

Marlene llega a su casa con su corazón palpitando rápidamente, de nuevo estar cerca de Kowalski era lo que la mantenía muy feliz.

-lo estoy logrando y muy pronto volveremos a estar juntos Kowalski.- dice para sí misma, mira hacia su vientre y lo acaricia.- muy pronto volveremos a estar con su papá, se los prometo.- les dijo a sus crías que llevaba dentro de ella. Se había olvidado completamente lo que el científico le hiso anteriormente, ya no le importaba el pasado, solo su futuro junto a él.

**EN UNA PARTE CERCA DE NUEVA YORK…**

-¿cómo que Skipper está vivo?- le pregunta Isabela a su mamá con una sonrisa.

-alguien trato de fingir su muerte, el no murió en ese helicóptero.

-pero… ya volvió con Marlene ¿no?

-no, eso no lose, creo que todavía sigue con Kowalski.- Isabela comienza a imaginar y a plantearse otra situación diferente, pensaba que si Kowalski todavía mantenía una relación amorosa con Marlene, ella tenía una oportunidad de conquistar al líder pingüino.

**EN LA BASE…**

Sonia estaba en la base, en eso escucha como golpeaban fuertemente su plato de comida, la pingüina subió rápidamente las escaleras y movió su plato de comida, estuvo a punto de golpear al animal que golpeaba de esa manera su plato, pero se sorprendió al ver quién era.

-Gustavo, ¿qué haces aquí?

-vengo a ver a Kowalski, Sonia tú no sabes cómo es el realmente.- Sonia lo invito a pasar al interior de la base y trato de hablar tranquilamente con él. Sonia y Gustavo, en el pasado tenían una relación amorosa, pero la terminaron debido a que ella tenía que trasladarse a otro lugar para completar una misión. Ella aun lo ama y el también a ella, aunque trate de negarlo.

-¿para que quieres ver a Kowalski?

-para reclamarle el por qué, cuando mi papá más lo necesitaba, el se fue.

-hasta donde yo sé y por lo que Kowalski me platico, el cuidaba a tu mamá y a toda tu familia, pero él no se fue por gusto, Kowalski se alejo por lo de Skipper, por que descubrimos que está vivo y necesitábamos llevarlo al hospital.

-¿dónde está?

-Kowalski en este momento no está aquí, está en la estación de policía, le dio una alta fiebre que hiso que el perdiera el conocimiento y estuvo a punto de robar un bebé.

-pues se lo tiene bien merecido.

-¿por qué lo dices?

-por… algo que a ti no te tiene por qué interesar.- Gustavo sin decir una palabra más, da media vuelta caminando hacia la escotilla de salida, pero en eso siente como Sonia lo toma de la aleta haciendo que este volteé a mirarla.

-Gustavo, dejando a un lado lo del tema de Kowalski, has pensado en… en volver.- el pingüino al oír eso, suspira pesadamente y la toma de ambas aletas.

-claro que si Sonia, pero creo que este no sería un buen momento.

-claro que sí lo es.- la pingüina lo jala hacia ella y enreda sus aletas sobre su cuello.- te extraño mucho, te necesito a mi lado y ahora que te vuelvo a tener así de cerca no te quiero volver a perder.

-ni yo a ti Sonia, la verdad yo tampoco te quiero volver a perder, quiero estar contigo para siempre.- contesto dejándose llevar por los encantos de Sonia.

-me siento muy sola, quédate conmigo esta noche.- el pingüino sin decir una sola palabra más besa a la pingüina, cumpliendo con lo que ella le pidió. Se quedo con ella toda la noche, no le importaba absolutamente nada, más que compartir ese momento romántico con el amor de su vida que es Sonia. Mientras que Kowalski dormía pero no tan tranquilo, ya que tuvo un sueño donde recordó aquel momento en el que Skipper beso a Doris, cuando juro vengarse de el por haber besado a la delfina y como él y Marlene mantenían una relación amorosa.

-¡NOO! DORIS.- grito despertándose de un golpe, comenzó a respirar tranquilamente y se toco con una de sus aletas su cabeza.-como es posible que Skipper pudiera haber engañado a Marlene de esa forma con Doris… pero si yo amo a Doris… y como es que Marlene es mi novia si me está diciendo que es mi mejor amiga, no entiendo nada. Kowalski con algo de dificultad trato de volver a dormir, pocos minutos después logro conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente Armando registraba unos cuantos códigos de seguridad en su computadora hasta que Lucrecia llego con unos papeles en la aleta.

-señor, creo que Talves esto le resuelva todos sus problemas.- le dice mostrándole los papeles.

-¿Qué es esto Sonia?

-son los resultados de los análisis de ADN que Kowalski y Alejandra se hicieron, y son positivos.

-¿de qué estás hablando?, según mis recuerdos Antonio me dijo que sus resultados fueron negativos… y si estos son los verdaderos resultados, entonces esto significa que Kowalski es su hijo de Alejandra.

-sí señor, el es su verdadero hijo, al darle los resultados a Alejandra le mintieron diciéndole que no.

-Alejandra debe saber esto de inmediato.- Armando sale de la base central en busca de Alejandra, pero ¿cómo encontrarla?, si ella se había ido y no sabe hacia dónde, por suerte vio a Gustavo caminar hacia su coche estacionado a una esquina.

-GUSTAVO.- lo llamo a gritos, Gustavo volteo a verlo y Armando camino hasta el.-Gustavo, que bueno que te encuentro, necesito hablar con tu mamá de algo muy importante, pero como ves que se fueron para ver a tu hermana, yo no sé donde están.

-si está bien coronel, venga lo llevare con ella.

-gracias Gustavo.- el coronel y el pingüino se suben a su coche y se van.

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

Cabo y Rico entran al cuarto de Skipper y ambos se sorprender al verlo de nuevo de pie, con su pata completamente aliviada.

-hola Skipper, que bueno que ya te aliviaste tan pronto ¿listo para irnos?

-claro que si cabo, jamás creí que ya por fin podría irme.

-claro Skipper, vamos a casa.

-vayan ustedes si quieren muchachos, yo iré a ver a Sonia y a Kowalski.

-Skipper, crees que ya es hora de ir a verlos.

-claro que si cabo, te dije que eso iba a ser al salir de aquí.

-bien Skipper, te acompañamos.- y con esto los tres pingüinos se fueron directo hacia el zoológico.

**EN UNA PARTE CERCA DE NUEVA YORK…**

Gustavo llega al hospital donde esta internada su hermana junto con Armando. Alejandra los ve llegar y corre hacia ellos.

-¿Armando que haces aquí?

-vengo a decirte una noticia que te va a alegrar mucho.- le contesta con una sonrisa en su pico y agarrándola de ambas aletas.

-bueno, yo mejor voy a comer algo, con permiso.- el pingüino se aleja dejándolos solos.

-Alejandra, ¿que decían los papeles que te dieron al darte los resultados de ADN que te hiciste con Kowalski?

-pues no sé, no me los dieron, solo el doctor me dijo cual era el resultado, pero nunca me dio los análisis, ¿por qué?

-por que encontré los resultados verdaderos, Alejandra te mintieron, Kowalski si es tu hijo, eres 99.99% compatible con el.- Alejandra al oír eso se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas y Armando le entrega la hoja de los resultados. Alejandra mira emocionada el papel y era cierto, ahí estaba el resultado, como bien lo dijo Armando, el resultado era positivo, ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda, abrazo al coronel y este también la abrazo.

-gracias Armando, muchas gracias.

**EN LA BASE…**

Sonia hacia un poco de limpieza en el habitad hasta que escucha como alguien mueve su plato de comida que tapaba la entrada, se pone en posición de ataque con un palo de escoba y oír como van bajando las escaleras se pone más alerta.

-hola Sonia…-el pingüino deja de hablar al detener el palo que estuvo a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza y mira a Sonia con una sonrisa tranquila.-¿Por qué tal alterada?

-Skipper.-Sonia suelta el palo de escoba, le sonríe y lo abraza muy fuerte.- ¿ya te sientes mejor?- lo suelta del abrazo.

-sí, ya por fin logre salir de ese horrible hospital y logre curar mi patita lastimada.- le muestra su pata sana y salva.

-¿viniste solo?

-no, cabo y rico están afuera, ven vamos al exterior.- amos pingüinos salen afuera y ven a rico y cabo sentados en la isla de cemento remojando sus patas.

-hola chicos, tanto tiempo sin verlos.- Sonia abraza a ambos pingüinos y les regala una sonrisa.

-sí, Sonia ha pasado tanto tiempo.

-¿se van a quedar en la base?

-no de hecho, ya tenemos una nueva casa y yo, solo vine a ver a Kowalski.- le contesta el capitán algo serio.

-haa… Kowalski no está aquí.

-¿Cómo que no está aquí?, ¿Dónde está?- le pregunta el capitán algo preocupado.

-Skipper, después de que Marlene se entero de toda la verdad, ella ya no quería volver a ver a Kowalski, lo dejo y eso lo izo sentir muy mal, el sufrió una fuerte fiebre que lo llevo a enloquecer, después lo golpearon muy fuerte en la cabeza y ahora ha perdido la memoria, está en la estación de policía recuperándose.

-bien eso era todo lo que yo quería escuchar, en un momento regreso Sonia.- sin decir una palabra más el pingüino líder, se encamina hacia la estación de policía en busca de Kowalski. Sonia mira a cabo y a rico y decide practicar con ellos unas cuantas estrategias de pelea.

-vamos cabo, tienes que pensar más, antes de dar un golpe.- le dice esquivando una patada del pingüino, en eso se siente mareada y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa Sonia?- le pregunta cabo, dándose cuenta de los síntomas de la pingüina.

-nada, solo fue un simple mareo, es que no he desayunado, nada alarmante.- el pingüino se da media vuelta mirando a rico y la pingüina aun al sentir el fuerte mareo, provoca que esta cayera desmayada en el agua de su habitad.

-¡SONIA!- Cabo y Rico se alarmaron al oírla caer así hacia el agua, ambos se sumergieron en su estanque para salvar a la pingüina que estaba desmayada y logran sacarla del agua.

**EN LA ESTACION DE POLICIA… **

Skipper llega hasta su habitación donde estaba detenido el teniente y se acerca hacia el pingüino que hacía guardia.

-¿Cuándo dejaran libre a este pingüino que está encarcelado?

-hasta que el juez logre darle su libertad, al parecer lo culpan de haberse robado un bebé recién nacido, además perdió la memoria y esperamos hasta que se recuperé.-

-¿puedo pasar a verlo?

-sí, adelante.- Skipper entra a su cuarto y lo ve mirando hacia una ventana que tenia.

-hola Kowalski.- el científico al oír su voz, voltea a verlo, al mirarlo se le vienen recuerdos a la mente, recuerda aquella vez, en la que él le daba opciones para las batallas, el cómo amaba a Marlene y como le pidió perdón cuando se entero de su venganza.

-ho-hola Skipper.

-¿me recuerdas?

-sí, algo así, tu… tu, eras mi líder ¿no?- Skipper le mueve la cabeza en forma afirmativa.- ¿y qué haces aquí?

-vengo a hablar contigo, recuerdas cuando me hiciste sufrir quitándome al amor de mi vida, cuando me quitaste a Marlene.

-solo recuerdo cuando jure vengarme, cuando besaste a Doris, yo y Marlene no fuimos novios, o ¿sí? Por-¿por qué te haría sufrir de esa manera?, en todo caso, tu hiciste sufrir a Marlene cuando la engañaste con Doris.

-¡No! Kowalski, tú me la quitaste, por un malentendido y debido a ese tiempo te fuiste enamorando de ella, poco a poco.

-¿yo te quite a Marlene?, pero si Marlene es mi mejor amiga, bueno eso fue lo que ella me dijo, pero en mi mente veo recuerdos amorosos con ella,...- Kowalski estuvo a punto de decirle que Kitka es su esposa, pero decidió no decir nada.- … y Marlene ya tiene otro amor.

-si, así es, Marlene tiene un nuevo amor, que eres tú.

-que no, yo soy su amigo, no su novio, su novio se fue de su zoológico dejándola…

-¡TU ME LA QUITASTE Y LA DEJASTE EMBARAZADA!.-Kowalski se centra en un pánico mental al oír eso, Skipper abre sus ojos lo más grande que pudo al decirle algo que el aun no debía saber, ambos animales se quedan que shock y se miran a los ojos.


	30. DE NUEVO EL AMOR

**DE NUEVO EL AMOR…**

-¿Que-que dijiste?

-nada… nada olvídalo.

-Marlene, no puede estar embarazada de mí, porque yo soy su amigo.

-¿sabes qué? …Lo mejor será que ella misma te lo explique…-Kowalski y Skipper se quedan callados por un buen rato, ambos no sabían el cómo continuar con esa platica tan incómoda. Skipper ya no podía decirle más cosas de las cuales, a Marlene le corresponde decirle.

**EN EL HABITAD DE LA NUTRIA…**

Marlene deseaba poder ir a ver de nuevo a Kowalski, pero para eso debía encontrar otra escusa para poder ir con él. Camino hasta le salida de su habitad y sin poder encontrar una escusa, sale sin ser vista por Alice.

-(_puedo decir que solo vine a ver como estaba_).- pensaba caminando hasta la estación de policía.

**EN LA BASE…**

Sonia, comienza a despertar mirando hacia todo su alrededor, viendo a rico y cabo a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes Sonia?- le pregunta cabo secándole unas cuantas gotas de agua que tenía en la frente.

-estoy bien cabo, solo fue un simple desmayo, creo que es debido a que no he desayunado.- contesta levantándose del suelo.

-bueno, pero por cualquier cosa, deberías ir a ver al doctor ¿no crees?

-si cabo, lo pensare.- contesta algo pensativa, Sonia pensaba en otra cosa que pudo haber provocado ese mareo, pero no quería decírselos hasta no estar segura de ese resultado.

**EN UNA PARTE CERCA DE NUEVA YORK…**

Alejandra continuaba viendo los resultados, estaba demasiado feliz con aquella noticia, no pensaba en otra cosa, más que ir a ver a Kowalski, abrazarlo y decirle por primera vez… "hijo".

-Armando llévame con Kowalski, quiero ir a verlo.

-no Alejandra, no creo que ahora sea el momento preciso para ir a verlo.

-pero ¿por qué?

-Alejandra, Kowalski recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que provoco que el perdiera la memoria, en estos momentos no recuerda nada ni a nadie, si tu vas a decirle muy emocionada que él es tu hijo, el no te va a creer por qué no te recuerda.

-¿pero quién lo golpeo?, o ¿fue un accidenté?

-no sé, solo sé que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-por favor Armando, mañana darán de alta a mi hija, ¿podrías quedarte conmigo y con mis hijos por hoy? Para que mañana me puedas llevar a ver a Kowalski.

-claro que si Alejandra, pero no te agás ilusiones si crees que él te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, recuerda que hay que esperar a que recupere la memoria.- Alejandra le asiente con la cabeza con una son risa, el coronel le besa la aleta con delicadeza y ambos se abrazan.

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

El pingüino que estaba con espiráculo, regresa a su consultorio y en eso una enfermera lo ve llegar.

-doctor, ya le entregué a la pingüina los resultados pendientes.

-¿Cuáles resultados?

-los de la prueba de sangre de Alejandra y Kowalski.

-¿Cómo que se los entregaste?... ¿POR QUE SE LOS ENTREGASTE?

-pues, porque me lo ordenaron, además tienen que enterarse de los resultados por medio de esos papeles ¿no?- contesta algo temerosa por aquella alteración del pingüino. Mientras que este se toca la cabeza con una de sus aletas y se pone a pensar. Sin decir una sola palabra más se encierra en su consultorio y debido a su coraje avienta un porta lápices.

-Maldita enfermera, no tenía por qué dar esos papeles, ahora todos van a sospechar de mi, e incluso pueden meterme a la cárcel… pero eso no lo voy a permitir.- el pingüino recoge sus cosas personales de su consultorio y se va hacia la guarida de espiráculo.

**EN LA ESTACION DE POLICIA…**

Marlene llega al cuarto de Kowalski y toca a su puerta.

-¿Kowalski puedo pasar?- ambos pingüinos abren sus ojos como platos al oír la voz de la nutria y Skipper comienza a ponerse nervioso.

-claro que si Marlene, adelante pasa.- contesta sin dejar de mirar a Skipper, algo enojado.

-gracias Kowalski.- la nutria entra a su cuarto y se sorprende al ver a Skipper.- ¿Skipper qué haces aquí?

-vine para tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero creo que más bien eche a perderlo todo.

-Marlene, quiero hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con la verdad.- pregunta dejando de ver al líder y dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella.

-¿Qué pregunta Kowalski?

-¿quién es el verdadero padre de tus hijos?- la pregunta le sorprendió a Marlene y miro a Skipper con una mirada seria.

-Marlene ya le dije la verdad a Kowalski.- Marlene se sorprende aun más, ya que temía que Skipper supiera que ella estaba embarazada.

-eso es cierto Marlene… ¿es cierto que yo soy el verdadero padre de tus hijos?- le vuelve a preguntar el teniente.

-si… es verdad Kowalski.- le dice agachando la cabeza y mirando hacia otro lado.

-yo… creo que mejor los dejo hablar solos.- dice el líder pingüino saliendo de su cuarto.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste desde el principio?

-por que Kitka te había metido esa idea absurda de que tú eras su esposo, si te decía que estoy embarazada de ti, tu no me lo ibas a creer, por eso decidí no decirte nada y dejar que recuperes tu memoria.

-debiste habérmelo dicho de todos modos.- el pingüino le da la espalda.- ¿y qué?, ese disque amor, que se fue del zoológico también es una mentira.

-sí lo es, pero lo que no es mentira es todo lo que ese supuesto amor me hiso, porque todo lo que te dije que me hiso sufrir, fue lo que tú me hiciste sufrir, tu amabas a Doris y cuando ella se beso con Skipper tu decidiste tomar venganza enamorándome, fingiendo estar enamorado de mi, pero te salió mal tu plan que te enamoraste de mi de verdad… y me dejaste embarazada.- la nutria enreda sus brazos en la cintura del científico y recarga su cabeza en su espalda.

-yo y tus hijos te necesitamos Kowalski… te amo, ya no me importa lo que me hiciste en el pasado, ¿sabes por qué?, porque a pesar de todo, no puedo olvidarte, cada vez que te alejas de mí, me aferro mas a ti, te amo y nadie ocupara tu lugar en mi corazón.- Kowalski no dijo nada ante tales palabras de la nutria, estaba completamente confundido, se dio media vuelta mirándola de frente y la toma de las patas.

-…Marlene, yo… necesito ordenar mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos, no sé nada de nadie y necesito tiempo para recuperar mi memoria ¿sí?, mira yo al momento de ver a Skipper, recordé cuando éramos novios y nos decíamos a cada día, un te amo.- Kowalski abraza con fuerza a Marlene y esta a él, Kowalski con una de sus aletas toma la barbilla de Marlene y la alza hacia arriba para que lo mirara a los ojos, en eso Kowalski besa a Marlene apasionadamente y ambos se vuelven a abrazar aun besándose.

**EN LA BASE…**

Skipper regresa a la base para ver a Sonia y a sus soldados, entra a la base secreta y ve a la pingüina recostada sobre una litera, estaba dormida, mientras que sus soldados estaban comiendo unos pescados que Alice les dio para que se alimentaran.

-Skipper, que bueno que ya llegaste.- le dice el joven pingüino con una sonrisa en su pico.

-¿Qué paso cabo?

-Sonia se cayó al agua desmayada, ella dice que eso fue porque no desayuno pero si me preocupa.

-claro que es para preocuparse, cuando despierte yo hablare con ella, bueno los dejo comer tranquilos, necesito salir para poder pensar.- el líder pingüino sale de la base hacia la isla de concreto, se sienta en ella y moja sus patas con el agua, veía su reflejo en ella, se sentía demasiado solo, ahora que Marlene lo abandono por su teniente.-bueno, ahora solo somos tu y yo.- dice aun mirando su reflejo en el agua y dando un gran suspiro. Él pingüino alza la mirada y ve a Marlene llegar, corre hacia ella pero no tenia palabras en la mente que decirle.

-Marlene ¿Qué paso?.

-nada Skipper, ya lo sabe, pero se lo tomo todo tranquilo, lo bueno es que… ya me ama de nuevo.- Skipper siente como si corazón de derrumba por completo pero feliz al mismo tiempo, perder el amor de Marlene fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, pero al menos verla feliz, era lo que lo alegraba también, aunque no fuera feliz a su lado.

-me alegra mucho eso.- el pingüino se da media vuelta y comienza a dar pasos alejándose de ella, hasta que esta lo toma de la aleta deteniendo su paso.

-Skipper, espera, no te vayas, necesito decirte… gracias.

-¿gracias? ¿Gracias por qué?

-por, haberme enseñado desde el principio como es el amor, sé que esto te duele mucho en el alma, pero me tienes que comprender y te juro que estoy muy agradecida por, haberme dado esos días de amor puro.- el pingüino no evita derramar una lagrima ante las palabras de la nutria y la abraza, y esta a él.

-de nada Marlene.- el pingüino le da un beso en la frente y la mira.- Marlene, puedo pedirte un favor.

-si claro que si, ¿Cuál es?- el pingüino enreda sus aletas en su cintura.

-me dejas besarte por última vez.- la petición del pingüino era la misma que la de Fernando, los dos no aceptaban aquella derrota, pero Skipper, por lo menos si llego a ser amado por ella. La nutria lo besa de nuevo con un sentimiento de agradecimiento.

**De acuerdo, solo porque violetamarisol me lo pidió aquí está la continuación, veré si hoy mismo también subo otro capítulo, por que este lo tenía que subir ayer, pero no me alcanzo el tiempo, así que… ya veré si lo puedo subir. Gracias a todos por comentar :D **


	31. MADRE E HIJO

**MADRE E HIJO…**

Skipper se separa de la nutria, dejándola de besar y ambos se miran a los ojos.

-ahora yo te digo, gracias.- le dice con una sonrisa en su pico.

-de nada Skipper,… oye ¿tu como supiste que yo estaba embarazada?

-bueno, Sonia me lo dijo cuando me estaba recuperando en el hospital, como vio tus síntomas de desmayo y nauseas, comenzó a sospechar y me lo dijo.

-ha, ahora lo entiendo, bueno, ya mejor me voy, adiós.- la nutria se da media vuelta y se aleja del pingüino. Skipper sonríe para sí mismo y camina directo hacia su base. Todo el día paso demasiado rápido, hasta que se hizo de noche y todos los animales comenzaron a dormir.

**EN LA ESTACION DE POLICIA…**

Kowalski al dormir, comienza a soñar de nuevo recuerdos de su pasado. Sueña toda su vida ya recorrida, cuando rompe el cascaron, cuando da sus primeros pasos, su primer día de escuela avanzada, etc. Pero lo más importante de sus sueños, es cuando recuerda todo lo que juro, todo lo que hiso para enamorar a Marlene y el cómo la dejo embarazada.

-¡MARLENE!...-grita de nuevo despertándose de un golpe.- ya recuerdo todo, ya recuerdo… todo el daño que hice.- el científico se lleva sus dos aletas a los ojos y comienza a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos, mira a su alrededor y se levanta de su cama.- déjenme salir de aquí, yo no me quería robar a ese bebé… perdí el conocimiento y no sabía lo que hacía, por favor, soy inocente.- dice desesperado golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

-por favor guarde silencio, mañana podrá salir de aquí.- le dice el guardia del otro lado de la puerta. El científico se tranquiliza un poco al oír esa respuesta y con algo de dificultad vuelve a acostarse en su cama y trata de dormir. Al día siguiente al despertar dirige su mirada hacia la puerta y ve a Sonia.

-¡Sonia!-el pingüino se levanta rápidamente y corre a abrazarla.

-tranquilo Kowalski, el guardia me conto lo que paso ayer anoche.

-Sonia, ya recuerdo todo lo que paso, ya recupere mi memoria… quiero ir a ver a Marlene y a mis hijos.

-si Kowalski yo lo sé, pero hay que esperar al juez para que te diga si eres culpable o no, recuerda que estuviste a punto de robar un bebé.

-pero me dio una fuerte fiebre que me hacia hacer cosas sin saber.

-sí, pero tranquilo, ya no debe tardar el juez.- la pingüina lo abraza y este a ella, esperaron cerca de un cuarto de hora, hasta que llega un pingüino de estatura mediana con un papel en la aleta.

-buenos días.- saluda a los dos animales.

-buenos días, señor juez… Kowalski es inocente, el estaba perdido en una fuerte fiebre que lo hiso perder el conocimiento.

-sí, si ya lo sé, y es por eso que he decidido, darle la libertad absoluta, ya que eso fue motivo suficiente para declararlo inocente.- los dos pingüinos dan un gran grito y se abrazan, mientras que el otro solo los miraba con una gran sonrisa.- ya se puede retirar Kowalski.

-gracias, de verdad muchas gracias.- le dice el científico, con una sonrisa en su pico. Sonia toma su wokitoki y trata de contactar al otro lado al coronel Armando para darle el aviso.

**EN UNA PARTE CERCA DE NUEVA YORK…**

Armando escucha sonar su wokitoki, lo toma y comienza a hablar a través de él.

-¿hola?

-hola Armando, soy Sonia, te tengo buenas noticias.

-¿enserio? Y ¿Cuáles son?

- Kowalski ya recupero la memoria y ya le decidieron dejarlo libre, vamos a estar en la base del zoológico, por si quieres ir a vernos.

-pero claro que iré a verlos, con una noticia que Talves lo alegre mucho.

-bueno, entonces esperaremos con ansias su visita, adiós coronel.

-hasta pronto Sonia.- el pingüino apaga su wokitoki y mira a Alejandra.

-¿qué paso?, ¿Que te dijo Sonia?

-me dijo que Kowalski ya recupero su memoria… ahora si puedo llevarte a verlo.- Alejandra sonríe.

-mamá, Isabela ya está dada de alta.-le dice Amanda.

-está bien hija, llévenla a casa, yo los alcanzare en un momento.- Alejandra sale del hospital y el coronel la lleva hacia el zoológico de central park.

**EN LA BASE…**

Skipper desayunaba junto con los demás hasta que en eso escuchan como se abre la escotilla de entrada y ven a Sonia y a Kowalski bajando por las escaleras.

-chicos, miren quien ya volvió.-les dice la pingüina en un tono muy alegre.

-¡Kowalski!.- el joven pingüino corre hacia él y lo abraza, el experto en armas al ver esa acción del pingüino, también corre hacia él y lo recibe de la misma manera.

-hola cabo, hola rico, no saben cuánto los extrañe.- dice también abrazándolos. Alza la mirada y ve a Skipper.- hola Skipper.- el líder pingüino se levanta de la mesa donde estaba comiendo y se acerca lentamente hacia el teniente. Los dos pingüinos al verlo acercarse, se apartan del científico y Skipper lo abraza fuertemente y este a él.

-Kowalski, que bueno que ya estás aquí.

-perdóname Skipper, por favor perdóname.

-ya no digas nada soldado, no tengo nada que perdonarte, solo te pido que hagas muy feliz a Marlene, ella se lo merece.

-sí, si Skipper, te juro que la hare muy feliz.- ambos pingüinos derraman unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad y continúan abrazándose. Skipper y Kowalski volvieron a recuperar esa amistad perdida y abandonada, se sentían como los mejores amigos que pudieran haber existido en el mundo. En eso escuchan como tocan su plato de comida como si estuvieran tocando una puerta.

-¿quién es?- pregunta Sonia.

-soy Armando.-la pingüina sube las escaleras y mueve su plato de comida para que entren él y Alejandra. Kowalski al verla corre a abrazarla y esta lo abraza a él.

-Alejandra, que bueno que viniste ¿co-como has estado?

-bien Kowalski, pero vine por que necesito decirte algo muy importante, algo que nos va a cambiar la vida a ambos.

-¿Qué es?- Alejandra saca de su bolsa los papeles de la prueba de sangre y se los entrega a Kowalski.

-¡tú eres mi hijo!... eres mi hijo perdido, Kowalski.- el científico se asombra ante las palabras de la pingüina y mira los papeles, era cierto, el resultado de compatibilidad es positivo. Kowalski sonríe algo confundido y ve a Alejandra, comenzando a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

-tu-tu eres mi mamá, tengo mamá.-dice también comenzando a llorar.

-sí, si hijo, yo soy tu mamá *sniff* perdóname por haberte abandonado, perdóname hijo.- el científico la abraza y llora junto con ella.

-no tienes nada de que pedirme perdón mamá, *sniff* agradezco a la vida por darme a ti como mi madre.

-es que mira como son las cosas, desde el principio mi corazón de madre, me decía que tú eras mi hijo y estuviste acompañándome todo este tiempo.

-no te culpes mamá, ya todo pasó, ahora sé que tú eres mi mamá y no sabes cómo me alegra eso.-

**EN UNA PARTE CERCA DE NUEVA YORK…**

Amanda e Isabela, comienzan a subir al coche de Gustavo para ya irse de nuevo a su casa, en eso ven a Daniel, Octavio y Gustavo llegar con una cajita de madera.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Amanda.

-en esta caja contiene las cenizas de Hans.- contesta Gustavo entregándosela a Isabela.

-¿lo incineraron?

-sí, creímos que Talves, querías tenerlo a tu lado para siempre.

-gracias.- dice colocando la cajita en su pecho. Sus hermanos se suben al coche y se van de nuevo hacia su casa.

**EN LA BASE…**

-Kowalski, y ¿si te vienes a vivir conmigo y con tus hermanos?

-¿contigo? Si quisiera mamá, pero siento que no me sentiría muy cómodo con ustedes, además, no le agrado mucho a Gustavo y no sé por qué.

-tú y Gustavo si se pueden llevar bien, solo tienes que tratar de acercarte más a él, además eres mi hijo y al igual que él y todos tus hermanos, tienes derecho de vivir conmigo… con tu madre.

-ya lo sé mamá, pero… bueno lo intentare.-Alejandra lo abraza y este a él. En eso llega Armando e interrumpe aquel abrazo.

-perdón por interrumpir, pero Alejandra ya tienes que regresar a tu casa, tus hijos ya debieron haber regresado.

-sí, tienes razón, ya tenemos que irnos.

-¿ya se van?- pregunta Sonia.

-sí, Sonia, Kowalski se va a ir a vivir conmigo.

-¿qué?... entonces otra vez me quedare sola.

-no, claro que no Sonia, nosotros nos quedaremos contigo.-le dice el líder colocando una de sus aletas en su hombro.

-bueno, gracias Skipper.- Alejandra, Kowalski y Armando salen de la base y se van.

**EN CASA DE ALEJANDRA…**

Al llegar Kowalski entra a la casa dejando a Alejandra y a Armando solos, afuera en la puerta.

-bueno ya me tengo que ir Alejandra, no sabes cuánto me alegra que por fin, hayas encontrado a tu hijo.

-sí, y todo te lo debo a ti, gracias.- el pingüino toma de nuevo la aleta de la pingüina, y se la vuelve a besar, Alejandra después de eso lo abraza. Ambos se separan del abrazo un poco y se miran a los ojos. Armando al tenerla así de cerca no resiste más la tentación y la besa con delicadeza. Alejandra lo abraza por el cuello y continúa besándolo, hasta que se separan.

-adiós Alejandra.- el pingüino le sonríe y se va, mientras que Alejandra solo lo ve partir. La pingüina sonríe para sí misma y se mete a su casa, al entrar ve a Kowalski sentado en su sala.

-jamás pensé volver a esta casa como un miembro de la familia.- dice el científico con una sonrisa.

-claro que si hijo, ahora esta es tu casa.- ambos animales escuchan como alguien baja las escaleras, miran hacia ellas y ven a Gustavo bajar.

-mamá, Isabela ya está en su cama guardando reposo…-el pingüino deja de hablar al ver a Kowalski.- tú… tu eres el culpable de todo.- Gustavo camia rápidamente hacia él y lo toma bruscamente del brazo jalándolo.-¿Por qué demonios te fuiste de la casa?

-Gustavo, por favor, me estas lastimando.

-por tu culpa mi padre está muerto.- le dice sacudiéndolo bruscamente de los hombros. Alejandra corre hacia ellos y separa al científico de Gustavo.

-Gustavo, déjalo.

-POR QUE TE FUISTE… ¡Contéstame!... porque no cuidaste a mi papá en ese momento Kowalski…

-ya déjalo tranquilo Gustavo, Kowalski no tuvo la culpa de nada.-lo interrumpe su mamá.

-yo no sabía que Antonio esta muerto… ¿es por eso que estaban en el hospital?.- Alejandra le asiente con la cabeza.- yo no tuve la culpa de nada.

-CLARO QUE SI… si no te hubieras ido de la casa, lo hubieras auxiliado cuando le dio el paro cardiaco, que acabo con su vida.- Kowalski se sorprende ante tal noticia del fallecimiento de Antonio, pero él sabía perfectamente que no se fue de la casa solo por gusto, sino por haber descubierto que su líder estaba vivo y tenía que llevarlo al hospital.


	32. TU ERES MI PASADO

**TU ERES MI PASADO…**

-yo no tuve la culpa de nada Gustavo, es más, tú mismo me dijiste muchas veces que querías que me fuera de tu casa, ¿no es así?

-si, si es cierto, no te lo voy a negar, pero…

-BUENO YA VASTA.- los interrumpe la pingüina.- Gustavo por favor entiende, Kowalski no es el culpable de nada… y dejando este tema a un lado, Kowalski y yo tenemos algo que decirte, a ti y a todos tus hermanos.

-me lo imaginó.- dice Gustavo aun mirando al científico con mirada amenazadora.

-Gustavo, ya se comprobó que yo soy el hijo, que Alejandra perdió hace mucho tiempo.

-Kowalski es mi hijo, y el, al igual que tu y todos tus hermanos tiene todo el derecho que vivir aquí, con nosotros.- Gustavo al oír eso, siente más coraje que anteriormente y decide quedarse callado por aquella noticia.

-Gustavo por favor, no te quedes callado, di algo.

-realmente me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a tu hijo mamá… pero de ninguna manera voy a permitir que Kowalski se quede a vivir en esta casa.

-pero Gustavo ¿por qué? Si hace un rato tu mismo habías dicho que…- el científico deja de hablar al sentir como Gustavo le cierra el pico con su aleta.

-no confundas las cosas Kowalski, el odio que te tengo es más, y nunca va a cambiar, ni ahora, ni nunca… has de tu vida, como se te pegue la gana, que ya sé que al fin y al cabo, nunca me vas a hacer caso.- el pingüino se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar alejándose de ellos, subiendo de nuevo las escaleras.

-Gustavo… Gustavo por favor.-el científico da un gran suspiro.

-no te preocupes hijo, ya él lo entenderá tarde o temprano.- Alejandra le da un beso en la frente y lo abraza.

**EN LA BASE…**

-¿en donde esta Sonia?-pregunta el líder.

-no che.

-yo tampoco se Skipper.- la pingüina sale del baño tambaleándose un poco.

-aquí estoy Skipper.

-Sonia, ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunta el líder cargándola en sus aletas y la lleva a una de las literas.

-me siento mal, tuve un mareo horrible y apenas acabo de vomitar.

-sin duda tu estado si es preocupante.

-deberías ir a ver un doctor.-le dice el joven pingüino tapándola con una manta.

-no, estoy bien, ya se me va a pasar.

-el desmayo en el agua, los mareos y vómitos no son nada normales… a menos que… Sonia, no estarás em-embarazada ¿verdad?.

-¿embarazada?, no, no creo Skipper.

-bueno, es solo una suposición, pero bueno eso ya lo dejo a tu criterio.- la pingüina comienza a pensar en los síntomas que ha tenido y concuerda con el mismo resultado que el pingüino, solo se le venía un pensamiento para este problema.- (_Gustavo, y ¿si estoy embarazada de Gustavo?_).- pensaba la pingüina.

**EN CASA DE ALEJANDRA…**

Alejandra entra al cuarto de Gustavo para poder hablar mejor las cosas con su hijo.

-Gustavo, necesitamos aclarar las cosas.-

-es increíble mamá, que a pesar de todo lo que te paso, estas dispuesta a apoyarlo.

-es que simplemente no estás siendo justo con él.

-has pensado en decirle la verdad, ahora que ya sabes que él es tu hijo.

-… no, no lo he pensado y no quiero ni imaginarme cual sería su reacción, cuando se entere de la verdad.

-créeme ni yo.

**EN EL CUARTO DE ISABELA…**

-toc, toc, entro, entro.- le dice el científico a la pingüina con una sonrisa y viéndola acostada en su cama tapada con un cobertor.

-¡Kowalski! Jajaja adelante pasa.- el científico pasa al interior de su cuarto y la saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

-hola, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien, aunque algo adolorida pero muy feliz y al mismo tiempo muy triste.

-¿feliz y triste al mismo tiempo?, ¿y eso por qué?

-triste porque Hans… falleció.

-¿qué?, ¿Cómo o por qué?

-falleció cuando sufrimos el accidente en el auto, pero lo bueno fue que, el antes de morir, supo que iba a ser padre.

-¿padre?... ósea que, estas embarazada.

-jajaja si, estoy embarazada.- dice tocándose su vientre.

-me alegro mucho por ti… hermana.- Isabela se extraño de la última palabra que dijo el científico.

-¿hermana? ¿Por qué me dijiste hermana?

-por que eso es lo que eres para mi… eres mi hermana.- el científico la abraza con una gran sonrisa en su pico mientras que esta se confunde aun mas.

-haber, Kowalski, como es eso de que yo soy tu hermana.

-Isabela, yo soy tu hermano perdido, los resultados de ADN resultaron afirmativas, yo soy tu hermano.- Isabela se tapa su pico con su aleta y sonríe alejándose sus aletas y lo vuelve a abrazar.

-eres mi hermano, mi hermanito.- ambos pingüinos se vuelven a abrazar riendo y platican sobre esta nueva noticia tan feliz para ellos. Después de varios minutos, Kowalski decide dejar a Isabela descansar, se despide de ella de nuevo con un beso en la mejilla y sale de su cuarto, caminando directo hacia el cuarto de Gustavo.

-Gustavo, necesito hablar contigo.- dice el científico entrando a su cuarto casi azotando la puerta al cerrarla, en eso desvía su mirada que tenia puesta sobre el pingüino y mira a su mamá sentada en su cama, con lagrimas en los ojos y con la mirada agachada.

-ya te dije que puedes hacer de tu vida, como se te pegue la gana… ¿ahora qué quieres de mi?- el científico se acerca hacia él.

-que me apoyes… que estés conmigo, ahora que me voy a integrar a la familia, que estés conmigo como… como cualquier hermano lo haría.

-… nunca, te voy a aceptar en esta familia, a estas alturas ya deberías de entenderlo Kowalski, por favor.

-pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, porque no estás dispuesto a aceptar que has estado alimentando un odio del que simplemente YO, no me merezco.

-por favor Kowalski, no quiero discutir mas contigo, ¡POR FAVOR!

-es que simplemente ya es hora de que aceptes las cosas tal y como fueron… YO, no deje esta casa apropósito para que mataran a mi papá, por lo tanto NO tengo la culpa de nada… yo no sé quién te haya dicho o metido eso en la cabeza, porque lo que paso ese día debió haber sido un malentendido… FUE UN ESTUPIDO MALENTENDIDO GUSTAVO.

-DE UN MELENTENDIDO NO SE MURIO MI PADRE, mi único padre amoroso… el que nos engendró por amor…el único pingüino macho, capaz de darle a mamá su primera hija llamada Amanda, que ella deseo con todas sus fuerzas sin ninguna mancha.- el científico se sorprende ante las palabras del pingüino.

-¿primera hija? Entonces tu y yo donde quedamos, si ¿Amanda es la primera?, que-que quieres decir con eso-el pingüino miro hacia su madre y se acerco a ella.- que conmigo ¿no me engendraste por amor?- Alejandra difícilmente alza su mirada viendo a su hijo y comienza a negar con la cabeza.

-no… no fuiste engendrado… por amor.

-pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarme como uno de tus hermanos?, POR QUE ESTAS SIENTIENDO TANTO RECHAZO POR MI, he… explícamelo.- le dice al pingüino tomándolo de los hombros haciendo que este lo mirara de frente.

-DEJAME EN PAZ… déjame en paz, Kowalski.- dice el pingüino comenzando a llorar.

-te lo suplico, dime por qué no puedes aceptarme como uno de la familia, porque no puedes quererme como lo que yo soy… yo, yo soy tu hermano… te lo suplico, por-por favor.- el pingüino ante tal desesperación también comienza a derramar lagrimas por su mejilla.

-por que además de ser mi hermano…ERES MI PRIMO.- Kowalski se centra en un pánico mental al oír eso y mira hacia su madre, que aun seguía derramando lagrimas.

-¿qué? ¿Qué dices?

-tú no eres hijo de Antonio.

-¿Cómo que no soy hijo de Antonio?.- Kowalski se acerca a Alejandra y toma su cabeza con delicadeza alzándosela.- si Antonio, no es mi papá, entonces ¿quién es mi verdadero padre?

-Kowalski… el matrimonio que le dio la vida a tu padre… *sniff* fue el mismo que me la dio a mí.

-¿qué?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?, ¿co-como pudo pasar?

-de una forma de la cual a ninguna mujer le debería de pasar… ¿o acaso no lo sabes?... abusaron de mi… pero mi caso fue, el mas aferrante, el más asqueroso… *sniff* por que el abuso vino de mi propio hermano…- Kowalski entra en estado de shock por lo que su madre le estaba diciendo.- ¿te das cuenta de lo que quiere decir Kowalski?, ¿te das cuenta de lo que eso significo para mí?

-¿y que hiso tu hermano cuando se entero que estabas embarazada?, ¿por qué no se dio cuenta?.- Alejandra se quedo callada ante tal pregunta del científico.-¿o sí?

-no, nunca se entero, porque eso paso cuando ya estaba casada con Antonio y él se fue para ya no volver nunca, fue algo con lo que tuve que lidiar yo sola todos estos años… porque esa asquerosa vergüenza, no podía contársela a nadie *sniff* no podía permitir, que mi integridad como mujer, la honorabilidad de la familia se fueran al demonio, no podía permitir que, que, que eso me marcara para siempre, que me vieran como… como la apestada… y cerré mi pico, para no, *sniff* para no echarle a perder, la vida a mi marido *sniff* fue por eso que le hice creer que el hijo que iba a tener *sniff* era suyo.

-pero Antonio debió haber sospechado algo.

-no, el nunca se entero, ni siquiera sospecho de algo, nunca dudo de mi… Y LE PIDO A DIOS… QUE DEBERAS NUNA LO HAYA ECHO POR QUE… el te amaba con toda su alma y no se merecía, *sniff* que le arrebatará el orgullo de saber que tú eras su hijo… que él le había dado la vida *sniff* a este niño…- dice señalando al científico con ambas aletas y continua llorando.- no se lo merecía.

-no, *sniff* claro que no, pero tampoco lo que no entiendo, es el por qué Gustavo me odia… y ¿el cómo sabe todo esto?.

-por que esa vez en la que tu padre abuso de ella, yo tenía 3 años Kowalski, escuche y vi, como abusaban de ella, *sniff* no soportaba oírla llorar de esa manera, me fui a esconder a un armario, pero por más que me escondía, no lograba dejar de oír sus llantos y gritos desesperados que daba… pero lo que más me enferma Kowalski, es… que…- el pingüino se acerca a él y trata de tocarlo pero no puede y se aleja de el.- eres… eres idéntico a él, perdóname, pero nunca te podre llegar a amar ni a ver como a un hermano.- Kowalski se siente destrozado, al oír eso.- es que simplemente no puedo, perdóname.

-pues ese es el problema, que te quedaste traumado, no por lo que mi padre hizo…y como es que tú los viste, si yo soy el mayor… *sniff* esto paso antes de que tu nacieras ¿no?

-no, no es así, tu únicamente eres el hijo mayor, de los hijos de Alejandra… *sniff* yo no soy su hijo, mi papá se caso con Alejandra, después de que mi mamá murió al darme a luz, yo llegue a amar a Alejandra como si fuera mi verdadera madre.

-*sniff* eso no lo sabía, pero aun así, no me merezco que tu también me desprecies mamá, por que yo, no tuve la culpa de lo que tu hermano te hizo.- le dice mirando de frente a la pingüina.

-PUES YO TAMPOCO, YO MENOS *sniff*… pero no hijo, yo a diferencia de Gustavo, no te odio, no por que seas el recuerdo vivo, de ese asqueroso horror que todavía sigue aquí en mi mente.- Alejandra deja de hablar y continua llorando, Kowalski al verla así, sin decir una sola palabra mas, comienza darse media vuelta alejándose, pero no se sentía bien dejándola sola, escuchando como lloraba, el científico de nuevo se da la media vuelta y corre a abrazarla.

-TE AMO, TE AMO, No me importa lo que digan, tu siempre vas a ser mi madre, *sniff* mi madre, tu eres mi mamá.- el científico llora junto con ella y Gustavo también se desahoga. Los tres se desahogan por un momento, Gustavo y Kowalski deciden salir del cuarto dejando finalmente a su madre, sola en el cuarto. Después de unos minutos Gustavo le dice a María lo que paso y esta entra al cuarto, viendo a la pingüina sentada en una silla.

-finalmente se lo dijiste.- le dice dando un gran suspiro.

-sí… y no me siento bien por haberlo hecho, más bien todo lo contrario, porque ahora sabe… que al pingüino, al que tanto quise y admiro *sniff* no es nada suyo.

-pues sí, es muy doloroso para Kowalski saber esto, pero, el es muy fuerte, y lo va a poder superar.

-Talves, pero no sé si yo pueda hacerlo… no sé si, siquiera me atreva a volver a salir a la calle.- dice la pingüina abrazándose ella misma y agachando la cabeza.

-si te preocupa el que tu hijo le vaya a decir de esto a alguien, quédate tranquila porque no lo va a hacer, ni yo tampoco.

-hay María, no es el escándalo lo que me preocupa *sniff*… si no mi capacidad para seguir viviendo con esto.

-date tiempo Alejandra, date tiempo, ya verás que, la herida va a ir sanando poco a poco… te dejo descansar, si necesitas algo, ya sabes que estoy ahí.- María le da un beso en su cabeza y se retira dejando a la pingüina sola con sus malos recuerdos. Alejandra mira a su alrededor y ve una foto de Antonio, se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la foto de su esposo. La mira detenidamente, le da un beso y la abraza derramando lagrimas de tristeza, extrañaba a Antonio, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado para poder sentir su apoyo, su consolación y decirle que lo amaba.


	33. MI SECUESTRO

**MI SECUESTRO…**

Kowalski camina en el parque, directo hacia el zoológico, aun con el recuerdo de la noticia que le dijo su madre, con unas cuantas lágrimas rondando por sus mejillas.

_-(¿cómo es posible que haya abusado de ella?)_.- pensaba mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre un árbol.

-¡KOWALSKI!.- el científico escucha como lo llaman a gritos, se limpia las lagrimas y mira hacia todos lados tratando de ver quién aquel animal que lo llamaba. Pero se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa, al ver una halcón corriendo hacia él, así es, era Kitka.- Kowalski mi amor.- lo toma del cuello y lo besa.- fui de nuevo a buscarte a la estación, pero me dijeron que ya te habías ido, ¿por que no me dijiste nada?

-Kitka, por favor, ya déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

-pero Kowalski, mi amor, ¿por qué me hablas así?, yo te amo y soy tu esposa.

-Kitka, ya deja de mentirme, ya recupere mi memoria… ya sé que tú no eres mi esposa y que todo lo que me has dicho es una mentira.

-claro que fue una mentira Kowalski, así como tú también me mentiste diciéndome que me amabas.

-¡SI!, Si, fue una mentira, porque en ese momento no sabía ni lo que decía, porque estaba cegado por los celos que Skipper provoco en mi, cuando beso a Doris y lo único que me importaba era vengarme de él, quitándole al amor de su vida que es Marlene, ¿pero sabes qué?, Yo resulte siendo el perdedor, porque me enamore por completo de ella, cuando me jure a mi mismo no hacerlo, ¡la amo! Y está embarazada de mí… ESA ES LA VERDAD DE TODO, ¿YA CONTENTA?.- la halcón alzo una de sus alas para darle una cachetada al científico por lo que le había dicho, pero en el momento de alzarla, vio una pata color marrón interrumpiendo su camino.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A PONERLE UNA ALA ENCIMA KITKA!.- grita la nutria abrazando al científico.

-tú no te metas en esto Marlene, porque esto es algo entre Kowalski y yo.

-pues si me meto, ¿Cómo ves?

-Marlene, por favor, no discutas con ella… no va le la pena.

-muy bien Kowalski esta es la hora en la que ya cierras esta broma, así que decide… ¿ella o yo?

-ella, la escojo a ella.

-pues bien, me voy, pero les juro que muy pronto, volverán a tener noticias de mi… ¡SE LOS JURO!.- terminando de decir esto, la halcón se va volando con cara rabiosa, Marlene mira a Kowalski y lo ve con la mirada hacia abajo, algo triste y pensativo.

-¿Qué tienes mi amor?

-no, nada Marlene, solo, pienso en otras cosas, que no te puedo decir.

-es… ¿algo de tu venganza?

-no, no es nada de eso, es… otra cosa.- la nutria al seguir viéndolo así, se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla y el científico solo la abraza dándole un beso en la frente, vuelve a agachar su mirada hacia abajo y ve como el vientre de la nutria ya había crecido un poco mas.- están creciendo muy rápido.- dice colocando su aleta en su vientre.

-sí, parece que fue ayer cuando me dieron la noticia.

-jajajaja, ¿Cómo se van a llamar?

-aun no lo sé, eso lo tenemos que decidir nosotros ¿no?

-si, así es.- el pingüino toma a la nutria por el cuello y la atrae hacia él, besándola. Ambos estaban decididos a seguir compartiendo su vida juntos, por toda la eternidad.

Paso el tiempo rápidamente, Sonia confirmo lo que sospechaba, si está embarazada y el padre de la criatura era Gustavo, la pingüina al decírselo se imaginaba una actitud negativa del pingüino, pero fue todo lo contrario, Gustavo se alegro mucho por la noticia y estuvieron juntos ante aquella nueva criatura. Alejandra poco a poco comenzaba a aceptar las salidas del coronel para tratar de distraerse por aquel horrible pasado, entre ellos surgía felicidad, amistad, pero sobre todo comenzaba a surgir el amor. Isabela veía con emoción como su vientre crecía y pensaba en los futuros nombres de sus hijos. Rico y Amanda continuaron saliendo como pareja, ambos decidieron comenzar a llevar su relación más formal. Kowalski y Marlene comenzaban a platicar y comentar el nombre apropiado para sus hijos, ambos compartían la felicidad y el amor que tenían sobre sus adoradas criaturas.

_**8 MESES 3 SEMANAS DESPUES…**_

**EN EL HABITAD DE LAS NUTRIAS…**

Marlene recién terminaba de cenar unos pescados que recién le había dejado Alice. La nutria comienza a ordenar un poco sus cosas en su casa, sin percatarse que unas langostas comenzaban a entrar a su habitad con un pañuelo mojado con cloroformo. Una de las langostas, con una de sus pinzas agarra rápidamente a la nutria de la cintura y la atrae hacia él y la otra pinza coloca el pañuelo en su cara cubriendo su nariz y boca. La nutria por mas intentos que hacía para zafarse de la langosta, eran inútiles, poco a poco comenzó a perder el conocimiento hasta quedar completamente dormida. Las langostas la cargaron y la llevaron hacia la guarida del doctor espiráculo, pero no se fueron sin antes haber dejado una nota.

**Bueno, Talves está un poco corto el capitulo :P pero este es el adelanto, por que el próximo capítulo, ya vamos a dar con la gran batalla final ¿podrá ser que Kowalski y Marlene consigan un final feliz?... eso lo veremos ya en estos últimos capítulos, ahora si ya lo puedo decir con toda seguridad, xDD ¡ya estamos en la gran recta final de este fic! :D los veo en la próxima actualización. **


	34. ¡MI SECUESTRO PARTE 2!

**MI SECUESTO PARTE 2 **

**Yo:*entro con todos mis O.C´S inventados golpeándome* tranquilos, tran-tranquilos D: *los veo* ho! Hola :D si me ven de esta manera es por que están muy molestos al igual que ustedes, porque no actualice mi historia desde hace 2 semanas.**

**Armando: ¬¬ fueron 4 semanas**

**Yo: O.O *veo mi calendario de perritos recién nacidos* ¿te cae?, bueno, el tiempo sí que se pasa volando, jajaja xD ya, ahora si ya publique el capitulo, espero que les guste *todos me tiran y me llevan contra mi voluntad a un cuarto oscuro, armados con palos y cucharas de metal para golpearme* creo que quieren jugar yo… los veo en el próximo capítulo *me meten adentro del cuarto y comienzan a golpearme* ha' eso si que duele D: xDD**

A la mañana siguiente Kowalski entra al habitad de la nutria con un ramo de rosas en la aleta.

-Marlene- la llama el científico, en eso siente como pisa algo con su pata, dirige su mirada hacia el suelo y ve una hoja de papel, el pingüino la levanta y la ve, solo observo unas cuantas letras y signos de puntuación, el cómo no sabía leer, llevo la hoja a la base donde estaba Sonia.

**EN LA BASE…**

Sonia y los demás pingüinos veían las noticias de la mañana, en eso escuchan como Kowalski entra a la base, Sonia voltea a verlo y lo ve con la hoja de papel en la aleta.

-¿y ese papel Kowalski?

-encontré esta hoja en el habitad de Marlene, ¿qué dice Sonia?-la pingüina toma el papel entre sus aletas y comienza a leer.

"_Queridos amigos emplumados, les habla su enemigo mamífero espiráculo, diciéndoles que si quieren volver a ver a su amiguita con vida, deberán enfrentarse a mí en la última batalla, los espero esta misma noche, en las al cantillas abandonadas del capo de beisbol."_

-eso es todo lo que dice la carta.- dice la pingüina volteando la hoja para ver si no había más texto.

-no podemos esperar hasta la noche para ir por ella Skipper.

-pero Kowalski, no podemos ir en este momento por ella, primero debemos entrenar y planear un plan perfecto para vencer a espiráculo.

-tú, rico y cabo, pueden quedarse a entrenar, pero yo iré por mi Marlene.- el científico da media vuelta, apenas da un paso y Skipper lo toma de la aleta deteniendo su paso.

-no tan rápido soldado, tu no iras solo Kowalski.

-¿y qué quieres que haga?, ¿quedarme con las aletas cruzadas esperando a que se haga de noche para ya ir a buscarla?.

-por favor Kowalski, no seas impaciente, conozco a espiráculo, el no le hace daño a los que secuestra, porque al los que quiere es a nosotros.

-pero Skipper, Kowalski tiene razón, no pueden esperar hasta la noche para ir a buscarla, según mis cálculos y los de Marlene, ella va a dar a luz, hoy o mañana.- les dice la pingüina con un tono preocupante.

-¡QUEEE!.-gritan los cuatro pingüinos al mismo tiempo.

-sí, Marlene se alivia hoy o mañana, Kowalski tienen que ir a salvarla, de prisa.

-lo ves Skipper, Marlene y mis hijos corren peligro.

-lo sé Kowalski, pero por favor se prudente, haremos un plan, para que tu y cabo salven a Marlene mientras que rico y yo luchamos contra espiráculo.- el líder del grupo comenzó a planear su plan.

**DEBAJO DE LAS ALCANTARILLAS…**

Marlene estaba intranquila, tratando de zafar sus patas amarradas con cinta adhesiva mientras tenían sus ojos tapados, sentada en una silla.

-saludos mamífera.- saluda el delfín entrando a su cuarto con una langosta acompañándolo.

-¿qui- quien es?- pregunta la nutria algo temerosa.

-soy un fiel enemigo de esos odiosos pingüinos.

-¿eres es- espiráculo?.- lo reconoce la nutria por su voz.

-si, así es, y tu mi fiel rehén, serás la fuerza principal que hará que yo gane esta batalla.- ríe malévolamente el delfín.

-por favor no me agás daño.

-eso no depende de mí, si no de Skipper y su equipo, que vendrán a rescatarte.- el delfín sale del cuarto de la nutria dejándola de nuevo sola.

-Kowalski… por favor no nos abandones, a mí y a nuestros hijos- la nutria tenía ganas de llorar debido al miedo que sentía en ese momento. Todo el día se le hiso eterno para Kowalski y Marlene, el teniente solo discutía con su capitán por los nervios y la angustia que tenia de ir por Marlene mientras que la nutria solo lograba sentir soledad y temor, por su vida y por la de sus crías.

**EN LA BASE… **

-caballeros, ya son las siete de la noche, ya es la hora de ir a salvar a Marlene y de derrotar a ese delfín de una vez por todas.- dice el capitán.- todos ya saben el plan y lo seguiremos paso, por paso… ¿está claro?

-si señor.- contestan los 3 pingüinos al mismo tiempo.

-pero Skipper, no le dirás nada al coronel Armando, el puede serte de gran ayuda.- le dice la pingüina.

-Sonia, por favor, no quiero meter a nadie en esto, porque esto es algo solamente entre espiráculo, mi equipo y yo.

-de prisa Skipper.- dice el teniente saliendo rápidamente de la base. Skipper, y los demás salen también de la base y se suben al auto, Skipper maneja rápidamente rumbo hacia las alcantarillas del campo de beisbol abandonado. La pingüina solo los veía alejarse, insistía en que Armando se enterara de esto, así que tomo su wokitoki y trato de contactar del otro lado al coronel.

-coronel Armando… por favor conteste.

-aquí Armando, ¿qué paso Sonia?

-coronel, necesito decirle algo importante…

**EN EL CAMPO DE BEISBOLL…**

Skipper llego al lugar destinado, los cuatro pingüinos bajaron del auto y con mucho cuidado empezaron a destapar una alcantarilla. Kowalski fue el primero en bajar, seguido de Skipper, cabo y Rico. Ya abajo Marlene comenzó a escuchar como abrían la puerta del cuarto donde la tenían encerrada, siente como comienzan a desatar sus patas de la silla, hacen que se ponga de pie y la llevan caminando aun con los ojos vendados.

-¿a-adonde me llevan?- pregunta temerosa la nutria colocando sus patas sobre su vientre ya crecido.

-¡Cállate! No hables.- dejan de caminar y proceden a quitarle la venda. Marlene comienza a mirar a todo su alrededor.

-hola Marlene.- la saluda de nuevo el delfín.

-por favor espiráculo, ya déjame ir.- Kowalski y los demás pasaban por el interior de un ducto de ventilación, en eso escuchan la voz de la nutria.

-esa voz es de Marlene.- el científico se acerca a una rendija del conducto y logra ver a la nutria.

-tranquilo soldado, esperaremos el momento preciso para bajar a salvarla.- los pingüinos continuaron mirando y escuchando a la nutria y al delfín.

-mira Marlene, una vez que yo tenga a esos pingüinos en mi poder, tu podrás irte sin ninguna preocupación.- Kowalski ya no resistía mas al ver a la nutria al lado del delfín, temía demasiado que en cualquier momento, el podría atacarla.

El pingüino quito la tapa de la ventilación y bajo de un salto a donde estaba la nutria con el delfín. Espiráculo al verlo, con una aleta agarra a la nutria y con la otra le apunta en la cabeza con un arma. Skipper y los demás pingüinos también bajaron.

-deja en paz a Marlene, espiráculo.-

-me alegra que hayan venido mis amigos emplumados.- les dice con malicia el delfín. Kowalski da un paso hacia adelante queriéndose acercar a Marlene.

-no te atrevas a dar otro paso Kowalski, retrocede o le disparo a la nutria.

-obedece soldado, retrocede.- le dice su capitán igual de nervioso que el. Kowalski los obedece y retrocede un paso, estaba entre la espada y la pared, si no hacía algo ya para salvar a Marlene, el tiempo se agotaría para salvarla antes de dar a luz, pero con un solo paso que de, corre el riesgo de que le disparen.

-Este es el momento perfecto, el momento en el que ustedes se rindan ante mí y que admitan que yo soy superior a todos ustedes, ante todas las cosas importantes que…

-hay, me duele….- dice tocándose su vientre.-¡HAY!... ya estoy sintiendo las contracciones… ya voy a dar a luz, Kowalski.- la nutria siente como se le rompe la bolsa y Kowalski se da cuenta de esto.

-Skipper, Marlene ya rompió su bolsa.- le dice el científico alarmándose.

El tiempo ya se les había acabado, la nutria comenzaría a dar a luz en un momento muy peligroso, Kowalski se sentía en un momento grande de alerta al igual que a los demás pingüinos… ¿ahora qué es lo que iban a hacer?


	35. LA GRAN BATALLA FINAL

**LA GRAN BATALLA FINAL **

Espiráculo tomo de nuevo a la nutria y le volvió a apuntar el arma en la cabeza.

-Marlene morirá después de todo, así que no se alarmen tan pronto.-dice el delfín con una sonrisa maléfica. En eso todos ven como un gran rayo láser caer sobre la aleta del delfín con la que le apuntaba a la nutria, haciendo que este la suelte.

Kowalski al ver eso, corre hacia ella y la carga entre sus aletas, corriendo hacia un túnel que había cerca de ahí, a lo lejos del túnel se lograba ver la luz de las lámparas que alumbraban las calles oscuras de Nueva York, que lo conducía hacia la salida. Espiráculo ante esto presiona de un control un botón rojo, haciendo que una puerta escondida cerrara la salida del túnel, Kowalski se impresiona ante esto y acuesta a Marlene en el suelo.

-KOWALSKI, TE DIJE QUE SIGUIERAMOS PASO POR PASO EL PLAN.- le grita a lo lejos su capitán, volteando hacia todos lados, mirando como varias langostas salen de su escondite.- bien muchachos, prepárense para pelear con valentía y valor.

-pero Skipper, ¿quién fue el que disparo ese rayo?- pregunta cabo poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-buena pregunta cabo.- le contesta su líder poniéndose en la misma posición. En eso miran de nuevo como el mismo rayo laser comienza a caer sobre las langostas, los tres pingüinos miran hacia todos lados buscando aquella persona que lanzaba los rayos laser.

En ese momento, un pingüino baja de la misma escotilla de ventilación que los pingüinos bajaron antes y continúa lanzando los rayos láser hacia las langostas.

-¡ARMANDO!- grita el líder, viéndolo con admiración.- ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?

-debiste decirme lo que pasaba Skipper, afortunadamente Sonia me lo conto todo y por lo que veo, necesitas ayuda para derrotarlos a todos.- el pingüino le lanza a Skipper otra arma como la de él y se acerca a los tres pingüinos.- traje conmigo una ambulancia para Marlene, Skipper, y yo cubriremos a los paramédicos para que puedan entrar sin ningún problema y puedan atender a Marlene, mientras ustedes derroten a estas langostas.

-si señor.- contestaron los 3 pingüinos, Skipper y Armando caminaron hacia el ducto de ventilación disparándole a toda langosta que se les cruzaba en el camino. Tres pingüinos que estaban vestidos con batas blancas también bajaron por el ducto de ventilación, Armando y Skipper los cubrieron de las langostas hasta llegar a su destino que era Marlene, mientras que cabo y rico continuaron luchando contra las langostas con sus golpes de karate.

-tranquila Marlene, ya todo va a estar bien.- le decía Kowalski sujetando su pata. En eso llegan los paramédicos a auxiliarla y comenzaron a revisarla.

-ya no hay tiempo para llevarla al hospital, debe dar a luz ahora mismo, si no lo hace, podría ser peligroso para ella y las criaturas.- le informa uno de los pingüinos.

-Kowalski, ven acá, y deja a ellos que hagan su trabajo.- le dice Skipper peleando contra una langosta, el científico la besa y corre a pelear junto con su equipo.

Marlene continúa respirando rápidamente debido a las contracciones y daba uno que otro grito, por el dolor, mientras que los demás luchaban contra las grandes langostas. Armando junto con Skipper continuaron disparándoles para deshacerse de ellos más rápido, el líder trataba de llegar hasta el delfín para luchar contra el de una vez por todas.

Armando los dejo solos por un momento y camino hasta una bodega, donde ahí vio grandes tanques de gasolina y descubrió una maquina destructora de rayo laser, con esa máquina podría destruir a toda la ciudad de Nueva York con solo presionar un botón verde de la misma máquina. El pingüino agarro los tanques de gasolina y comenzó a derramarla sobre la maquina, para finalmente quemarla, el pingüino hizo un camino de gasolina que empezaba de la puerta de la bodega hasta llegar a la maquina, hizo ese camino para que cuando le prendiera fuego, le diera el tiempo suficiente para avisarles a todos y puedan escapar.

-ya que arruinaron mis planes, no podrán detener mi segundo plan.- dice riéndose entre dientes.

Skipper corrió hacia él y lo ataco tirándolo de su máquina que utiliza para caminar en tierra firme y ambos comenzaron a golpearse con golpes de karate. Todo era un caos total pero unos segundos después todos guardaron silencio al oír unos llantos de bebé, así es, ese llanto provenían de los hijos de Kowalski y de Marlene que estaban naciendo en ese momento. Todos continuaron guardando silencio ya que después de que escucharon los primeros llantos, comenzaron a escuchar otros llantos más, por lo que se dieron cuenta que no solo era un bebé, si no varios bebés los que estaban naciendo en ese momento, tal como se lo dijo Marlene al científico.

Kowalski volteo a ver a Marlene, pero no lograba verla muy bien, ya que los paramédicos la rodearon y no dejaban verla. Armando aprovecho que todos estaban distraídos y corrió hacia rico susurrándole algo al oído. Rico afirmo con la cabeza y regurgito dos cucharas de plástico y con ellas comenzó a cavar, haciendo un túnel subterráneo. Los pingüinos que recibieron a los bebés comenzaron a pasar por ese túnel subterráneo, para llevarlos hacia la ambulancia que estaba afuera de la guarida y llevarlos finalmente al hospital, Marlene no paraba da dar gritos de dolor al seguir dando a luz.

Skipper le dio al delfín un golpe cerca de su estómago dejándolo tirado en el suelo, casi retorciéndose un poco de dolor.

-TODOS COMIENZEN A SALIR RAPIDAMENTE DE AQUÍ.- les grita Armando a todos.

La nutria al terminar de dar a luz, los pingüinos la anestesiaron dejándola inconsciente y la cargan, llevándola afuera de ahí a través del túnel subterráneo. Armando corre rápidamente hacia la bodega donde estaba la gran máquina destructora, el pingüino toma los cerrillos y al hacer fuego con un solo cerillo, lo lanza hacia el camino de gasolina que conducía hacia la maquina.

El pingüino corre rápidamente hacia los pingüinos y ve como Kowalski, cabo y rico terminan de pelear contra unas langostas, bajan por el túnel subterráneo y comienzan a escapar. Mira hacia Skipper y también lo ve, luchando contra unas langostas, el pingüino corre a ayudarlo cubriéndole la espalda.

-ya debemos irnos, la maquina estará a punto de explotar.- le dice Armando al líder pingüino.

-¿maquina?, ¿de qué maquina me estás hablando?

-descubrí una maquina en una de las bodegas que el espiráculo construyo para destruir todo Nueva York, la bañe de gasolina y está a punto de explotar.- Skipper al oír eso, se sorprende.

Al terminar de pelear contra las langostas y dejarlas inconscientes por los golpes que les dieron, ambos pingüinos logran salir de ahí sanos y salvos, hasta que escuchan la gran explosión de la maquina, volando en mil pedazos la guarida secreta del delfín. Kowalski junto con cabo y rico corren hacia ellos y miran también como la guarida del delfín continúa quemándose debido a la gran explosión.

-me alegra que por fin, se haya acabado.- dice el joven de los pingüinos.

-así es joven cabo… ya todo se acabo.- le dice su líder con una gran sonrisa.

-¿pero a donde se llevaron a Marlene?- le pregunta el científico al coronel.

-es cierto, Marlene esta en el hospital.- el teniente al oír eso corre hacia el auto rosa y apresura a los demás pingüinos a subir en el. Ya todos dentro de el, el teniente conduce como loco hacia el hospital.

**EN EL HOSPITAL…**

Los pingüinos al llegar al hospital, ven a Alejandra junto con sus hijos y Sonia.

-qué bueno que ya llegaron y que están bien.- les dice la pingüina abrazando a cada uno de ellos.

-sí, estamos todos bien, pero ¿Cómo esta Marlene y mis hijos?

-tranquilo Kowalski, tus hijos están bien y Marlene está dormida por la anestesia que le aplicaron al traerla aquí.- le explica la pingüina.

-¿crees que pueda pasar a verla?

-sí, claro que si puedes.- le contesta con una gran sonrisa. Sonia lo guía hasta el cuarto de la nutria y lo deja en la puerta de su cuarto.- entra a verla, yo en un momento te llevare una sorpresa.- la pingüina se aleja dejándolo solo enfrente de la puerta.

El científico la ve alejarse y entra al cuarto. Al entrar ve a la nutria aun dormida con un vendaje en su muñeca de su pata derecha, donde ahí le inyectaron el suero. El pingüino la mira con una tierna sonrisa y camina hacia ella, le da un beso en la frente y toma su pata izquierda.

-Marlene, mi amor, por fin tendremos a nuestros hijos a nuestro lado… no puedo esperar a que abras los ojos para que por fin logres verlos… tenemos que escoger los nombres perfectos para ellos.- el científico se acerca más a ella, dándole un beso en los labios. En eso escucha como se abre la puerta del cuarto y ve a Sonia entrando con un bebé envuelto en una cobija en brazos.

-jajaja sorpresa.- le dice la pingüina con una gran sonrisa. Kowalski al ver al bebé en sus brazos se llena completamente de alegría.

-ese bebé es… ¿es mi hijo?- pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-sí, míralo se parece mucho a ti, parece como si fueras tu y hubieras vuelto a nacer.- le da al bebé en brazos, Sonia destapa un poco al bebé de la cabeza para que Kowalski pudiera verlo bien, al verlo comienza a llenar sus ojos de lagrimas.

-hola, hola bebé…soy tu papá *sniff* hola bebé.- el pingüino lo continua mirando detenidamente comenzando a derramar lagrimas sobre sus mejillas.- de verdad que si se parece a mí.

-y espera a ver al nutria.

-¿es uno de los gemelos?- pregunta refiriéndose al bebé en sus brazos.

-sí, es uno de los gemelos, cuando fui por él, estaban los 5 también en las cunas del hospital.

-todos están bien, ¿verdad Sonia?

-si claro que si Kowalski, todos tus hijos están bien… bueno eso es lo que se logra ver, solo hay que esperar la opinión del doctor.- le contesta con una sonrisa sincera.-bueno, ya me lo tengo que llevar, en un momento más te traigo al otro gemelo, ¿Qué te parece?

-me parece una buena idea.

-bueno, entonces despídete de tu hijo.- el teniente mira a su hijo y le da un pequeño beso en su frente. Le entrega el bebé a la pingüina y esta sale del cuarto. Kowalski de nuevo voltea a ver a la nutria y la toma de nuevo de la pata.

-te estoy infinitamente agradecido por haberme dado esta gran familia…-en eso es interrumpido al oír de nuevo la puerta del cuarto abrirse. Entra una pingüina enfermera con un bebé pingüino en brazos.

-¿usted es Kowalski Villareal?

-si soy yo, ¿Por qué?

-solo vine a informarle que el parto de la señorita Marlene, estuvo muy bien.- le entrega al bebé en sus brazos y Kowalski lo ve con una gran sonrisa.- dio a luz a siete hermosos bebés.

-¿siete?, no usted está equivocada, ella no dio luz a siete, dio a luz a seis.

-no, dio a luz a siete.

-dio a luz a seis, una amiga mía, me acaba de traer a uno de ellos y me dijo que estaban los seis completos.

-pues yo no sé señor, a mi me dieron la orden de entregarle a este bebé y yo cumplo con mis órdenes.- sin decir una sola palabra más se sale del cuarto dejando al bebé en brazos del teniente.

Kowalski mira al bebé detenidamente y se pone a pensar. Después de unos 20 minutos, una pingüina vuelve a entrar a su cuarto y lo ve sorprendida.

-discúlpeme, me equivoque de cuarto.

-no se preocupe, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera.- la pingüina ve con gran cariño al bebé que Kowalski sostenía en sus brazos.

-¿es su hijo?- pregunta sin dejar de ver al bebé.

-no, no es mi hijo, mi novia dio a luz a seis bebés y ya me quieren agregar este.- dice refiriéndose al que sostenía en brazos.- ¿usted tiene hijos?

-no, mi esposo y yo hemos tenido discusiones al tomar la decisión de embarazarme, el… no quiere tener hijos, pero yo si.- dice agachando su cabeza, Kowalski al verla así siente gran tristeza por ella y mira al bebé en sus brazos, sus pensamientos comenzaron a volar, pensaba en darle al bebé, después de todo, no era su hijo y al entregárselo a la pingüina, la llenaría de gran alegría.

-mire señorita yo… le entrego este bebé, espero que lo quiera como si fuera su hijo.- la pingüina al oír eso lo ve sorprendida y Kowalski solo le entrega al bebé.

-pero señor es su hijo.

-no, no es mi hijo, hubo un error en este hospital, tenga de verdad, a usted la llenara de gran felicidad.- los ojos de la pingüina comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y sostuvo al bebé recién nacido en sus brazos.

-gracias, muchas gracias de verdad.- le agradece comenzando a llorar.

-no tiene nada que agradecer.- la pingüina mira al recién nacido, le da un beso en su frente y sale del cuarto. En ese momento, Kowalski comienza a escuchar a Marlene moverse aun acostada, comenzando a despertar y recobrando el conocimiento.-Marlene, mi amor despertaste.- le dice corriendo hacia ella y dándole un beso en los labios.

-si, al parecer las anestesias no me caen muy bien… ¿Cómo están nuestros hijos?

-están muy bien, solo hay que esperar a que te den de alta para poder ir a casa con ellos.- ambos animales sonríen y se abrazan. Sonia entra de nuevo al cuarto con un nuevo bebé en brazos.

-qué bueno que ya despertaste Marlene, el doctor dijo que en un momento más, vendrá a verte y te dirá como están tus hijos y cuando te darán de alta.- la pingüina le entrega su hijo a la nutria en brazos, ella y el científico lo miran con mucha curiosidad.

-es hermoso, me da tanta ternura su nariz.- dice con una pequeña sonrisa.- hola bebé, jajaja somos tus padres.

-¿Qué nombre te gustaría para él, Marlene?

-me gustaría que lo llamáramos… Renato.

-¿Renato?... es un bonito nombre, para un nutri…-el pingüino deja de hablar al ver al doctor entrar al cuarto.

-hola, que bueno que ya despertó, solo vine para decirles como nacieron sus hijos de salud.

-todo está bien, ¿verdad doctor?

-mmm…. Pues, no casi todo.

-¿a que se refiere con casi no todo?... doctor ¿tiene algo, alguno de mis bebés?.- pregunta la nutria muy preocupada.

-mire señorita, todas las crías nacieron muy bien, pero lamento mucho decirle que… una de las crías, no cuenta con gran salud.

-¿pero por qué? ¿Qué pasa?- el doctor no sabía cómo darles una mala noticia sobre uno de sus hijos, solo los veía con una cara de tristeza. Marlene y Kowalski temían por la salud de uno de sus bebés.

**Bueno, antes de irme, solo diré una cosa, ustedes saben que yo actualizo cada semana en viernes, el viernes pasado no actualicé esta historia, pero publique un nuevo fic llamado "Mi Amante".**

**Esto solo lo digo para que no digan que estuve de floja y no actualice nada :P xD Bueno, eso es todos, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic. Que dios me los bendiga mucho. **


	36. MIS SUEGROS

**MIS SUEGROS**

-lamento mucho tener que decirles que… uno de los bebes, nació con asma.

-…as-asma… ¿co-como que nació con asma?... no, no por favor dígame que no es cierto.- comenzó a tartamudear la nutria por la noticia que la dejo impactada

-de verdad que lo lamento mucho, pero no se preocupe, si le tiene los cuidados especiales y lo lleva con frecuencia al consultas medicas, todo estará bien.

-¿bien?, ¿usted cree que solo con eso, mi hijo va a llevar una vida normal?... debe haber algo más que se pueda hacer doctor.

-lamentablemente no hay nada que se pueda hacer, esa enfermedad en ocasiones es hereditaria.

-mi familia no tuvo asma, en la tuya tampoco ¿verdad Kowalski?

-Marlene, Marlene, por favor trata de calmarte, todo va a estar bien…

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?... quiero ver a mi bebé, Kowalski.

-sí, lo vas a ver, solo, trata de tranquilizarte por favor, tranquila.

-si el padre de la criatura me hace el favor de acompañarme.- le pide el doctor al científico.

-sí, claro que si.- el científico sale del cuarto junto con el doctor, dejando a Marlene sola con Sonia.

-Marlene, trata de calmarte, por favor.

-Sonia, discúlpame que me hallas visto así, pero esta noticia me impacto de verdad.

-yo te entiendo, me comportaría de la misma manera que tu, si a mí me hubieran dicho eso de mi bebé, pero tienes que ser fuerte, por tu hijo y darle todo el apoyo que el necesita.

-sí, tienes razón, me voy a calmar.- volvió su mirada hacia abajo y miro de nuevo a su hijo que cargaba en brazos.

Kowalski camino junto con el doctor hasta las cuneras del hospital, donde ahí, el médico le pidió a una de las enfermeras que le entregara al científico, su hijo que nació con asma. La enfermera cumplió con lo que le pidió el doctor y le entrego al pingüino su bebé en brazos.

-bueno, tengo que dejarlo, en un momento mas vendré para decirle cuando darán de alta a la señorita Marlene.

-sí, gracias doctor, se lo agradezco mucho.- el pingüino ve al médico alejarse de él y mira de nuevo hacia su hijo, camino con él hasta donde estaban los demás pingüinos.

-¿hijo que paso?, ¿Cómo están Marlene y mis nietos?

-bien mamá, todos están bien, solo que…

-¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta Isabela caminando hacia él.

-este bebé que traigo en mis brazos… nació con asma.

-¿con asma?- le pregunta sorprendida Amanda.

-sí, el doctor dice que Talves fue hereditario… mamá, ¿alguien de nuestros familiares, tenia asma?

-sí, mi papá.- el científico al oír esa respuesta agacha su cabeza mirando a su hijo.- no es tu culpa que tu hijo haya nacido con asma.

-ya lo sé mamá, es solo que, temo pensar lo que diría Marlene, si se enterara que fue por medio de mi parte que nuestro hijo naciera con asma, debiste verla como se altero demasiado cuando se entero de esto.

-yo hablare con ella, ya verás que todo se va a arreglar.- después de decir esto camino directo hacia el cuarto de la nutria, Kowalski antes de ir tras ella camino hasta Skipper y le susurro algo al oído.

-claro que si Kowalski, no te preocupes, yo me arreglare de todo.- le dijo su líder dándole unas pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda. Después de esto el teniente camino tras de su madre. Al llegar vio a Alejandra sentada en la cama de la nutria.

-… esa es la realidad Marlene.-Termino de contarle Alejandra y la nutria volteo a ver al científico sorprendida.

-¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-por que yo tampoco lo sabia Marlene, de verdad perdóname.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte.- Kowalski se acerca a ella y se sienta en su cama, con su bebé en brazos y vio como Sonia cargaba a Renato.

-me odias lo sé.- le dice el pingüino.

-no Kowalski, claro que no te odio, tu mamá tiene razón, tú no tienes la culpa de esto.- la nutria dirige su mirada hacia la pingüina.- ¿y cómo se llamaba su padre?

-se llamaba Nicolás, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-por que, quiero que además de que herede su enfermedad, también que herede su nombre.

-¿quieres que le pongamos de nombre, Nicolás?

-sí, ¿no te gusta el nombre?

-sí, claro que si me gusta, es solo que me sorprende esto Marlene.- la nutria lo besa y Sonia y Alejandra los miran con una gran sonrisa.

**EN OTRA PARTE…**

La pingüina que le fue entregada el bebé, entra a su casa escuchando los reclamos de su esposo.

-… yo no sé por qué aceptaste a ese bebé si sabes bien y perfectamente que no tenemos el dinero suficiente para mantenerlo.- le reclama su esposo

-por favor Rogelio, no sabes cuanto anheló ser madre, no me quites este bebé que llego para hacerme feliz.- le suplica la pingüina.

-pues haber como le haces para que mantengas a esa criatura que ni siquiera es tu hijo.- sin decir una palabras más, el pingüino sale de su casa.

EN EL HOSPITAL…

Pasaron varias horas después de que la pareja terminara de conocer a todas sus crías, después en la tarde, Skipper abrió la puerta del cuarto de la nutria y la vio dormir, vio a Kowalski dándole de comer a su bebé, el científico desvió su mirada hacia la puerta, lo vio y se acerca a él con una gran sonrisa.

-ya está todo arreglado Kowalski, ellos ya están aquí.

-que bien, muchas gracias Skipper.

El genio sale por un momento de la habitación, 5 minutos después, la nutria comienza a despertar, escucha como tocan la puerta y la abren.

-Kowalski, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Marlene, discúlpame por haberte dejado sola por un momento, pero quería darte una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué sorpresa amor?- el pingüino abre mas la puerta y entran a la habitación dos nutrias, una hembra y uno era macho, la nutria hembra era del mismo color que Marlene y el macho era de color crema.

-hola cielo.- le dice la nutria hembra a Marlene.

-hola mamá.- la nutria hembra corre hacia Marlene y la abraza fuertemente.

-¿Cómo has estado mi niña?

-muy bien, ahora que ya estás aquí.- la nutria hembra deja de abrazarla y la mira de frente.

-por favor Aleida, cálmate.- le bromea la nutria macho, también caminando hacia su hija.

-hola papá, me alegra mucho volver a verlos.- la nutria macho de la un beso en la frente y la mira con una sonrisa cálida.

-Kowalski, nos conto lo que paso y nos pidió que viniéramos a verte.- le informa su padre.

-gracias Kowalski, gracias mi amor.

-no tienes nada que agradecerme, amor.

-un momento, haber como están esas palabras de "mi amor".- dijo mirando a la nutria.- y "amor".- termino de decir mirando hacia el pingüino.

-bueno papá, Talves hay algo que no te dijo Kowalski.- el pingüino camina hacia la nutria tomándola de la pata y sentándose en su cama.-papá, mamá, Kowalski y yo somos novios y él es el padre de mis hijos…

-*shhh*.- la calla el científico.

-como esta eso de ¿tu novio y el padre de tus hijos?.- le vuelve a preguntar su padre sorprendido.

-Kowalski nos dijo que tú estabas en el hospital por que estabas gravemente enferma, no por que hayas dado a luz.- le explica su madre.

-bueno yo…

-Kowalski, creo que ya es hora de que mis padres se enteren de todo.- lo interrumpe la nutria.- mamá, papá, si estoy aquí en el hospital es porque estaba embarazada de Kowalski, porque él es mi novio.- su madre ante esta noticia sonrió muy alegremente, pero por otra parte, su padre se mostro demasiado serio.

-entonces ya soy abuela, y ya tengo un yerno hee.- les bromea ella.- ¿y dónde está el o la bebé?

-jajaja no mamá, querrás decir donde están los bebés.- su madre se sorprende ante tal noticia.

-¿bebés? Entonces no fue uno solo.

-no, fueron seis en total jajaja.- la nutria mira hacia su padre.- y tu papá, ¿no nos vas a felicitar?

-…claro que si hija, pero… yo hubiera preferido que tu hubieras tenido crías y una pareja de tu misma especie, una nutria macho.- ese comentario hiso sentir algo incomodo a Kowalski.

-Gabriel por favor.- le reclama su esposa.

-mm… creo que yo mejor los dejo hablar solos.- dice el científico saliendo del cuarto.

-papá fuiste muy duro con Kowalski.

-perdóname hija, pero creo que es la verdad, un pingüino y una nutria no son la pareja más común que se haya visto.

-a mi no me importa si Kowalski es un pingüino o una nutria macho, yo lo amo y es el padre de mis hijos.

-pues debería de importarte Marlene, esta relación simplemente no puede continuar, debes terminar con el cuanto antes.- después de ordenarle eso a su hija, Gabriel sale de su cuarto.

-no te preocupes hija, ya sabes que tu padre así es.- Aleida le da un beso en la frente a su hija.

Gabriel camina directamente hacia Kowalski y le pide que hablen en privado, Kowalski acepta su petición y se van a hablar a otra sala de espera del hospital.

-de verdad que le agradezco mucho el que nos haya hablado a mí y a mi esposa que viniéramos a ver a nuestra hija, pero… si te agradecería de todo corazón, que te alejaras de ella para siempre.

-¿disculpe?

-yo, entiendo que el amor que floreció entre ustedes es muy grande y demasiado fuerte, pero no creo que tú seas la mejor pareja para ella, mi Marlene necesita tener a uno de los suyos como pareja, a una nutria macho.- le informa su padre.

**Bueno, ya estamos en el capítulo 51 O.O creo que exagere con los cap. ¿verdad? :P es que así es como va la historia, demasiado larga… si ya sé lo que muchos de ustedes dicen: "raiven014 dijo que ya iba a finalizar su fic y no lo hace ¬¬ solo veo que publica y publica mas capítulos y no finaliza la historia" xD**

**Eso han de decir de mi ¿verdad? U.U no se alteren, nos aventamos otro capítulo más, el capituló de la boda y ya damos el gran final, estamos ablando prácticamente de tres, capítulos más para ya finalizar. Bueno hasta la próxima ;) Otra cosa, ¿ya hicieron su carta a los reyes magos? Yo apenas la hare… ._. ok no xDD**

**¡FELIZ DIA DE REYES MOCOSOS! :DD**


	37. GANÁNDOME AL SUEGRO

**GANANDONE AL SUEGRO**

-yo entiendo que usted como padre quiere lo mejor para su hija, pero le aseguro que yo la amo, la respeto y la quiero, no me importa si no somos de la misma especie… yo amo a su hija.

-si de verdad la respetaras, no la hubieras embarazado fuera del matrimonio.- el científico no tuvo respuesta alguna para defenderse ante tal comentario de la nutria macho. Después de esto, Gabriel se fue dejando solo al científico con sus pensamientos, reflexiono sobre lo que el padre de Marlene le dijo, debía admitirlo, tenía razón, el no la respeto en ese tema, decidió ir a verla y camino directo hacia su cuarto. Al llegar la vio aun al lado de su madre.

-hola Kowalski.- lo saluda Aleida viendo como entra al cuarto.

-hola Aleida…

-Kowalski necesitamos hablar.- al oír el pingüino eso de la boca de la nutria, comenzó a sentirse nervioso, pensaba que tal vez Marlene terminaría con el por algo que le hubiera dicho su padre. Aleida salió de su cuarto y Kowalski se sentó en la cama de la nutria.- Kowalski, sé que mi papá hablo contigo y te dijo que me dejaras en paz, que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar y no sé qué tantas cosas más te dijo, no lo sé porque él me lo haya dicho, lo sé porque lo conozco muy bien y estoy completamente segura de que eso te dijo.

-bueno la verdad si tienes razón, pero yo te amo, no pienso dejarte.

-yo tampoco Kowalski, estoy segura que con el paso del tiempo, mi padre aceptara nuestra relación.

-no te preocupes, yo hare todo lo posible con tal de ganarme al suegro jajaja.- le bromea el pingüino.

-jajaja si, no lo dudo.- el pingüino y la nutria se abrazan y el teniente sale de su cuarto en busca de su padre.

Los días pasaron rápidos, Isabela después de unos días también da a luz no a uno, sino a dos bebés, ese momento le parecía perfecto para tratar de conquistar a Skipper, pero lo que ella no sabía, era que también el líder sentía lo mismo por ella, después de haber perdido a Marlene, se sentía solo, además, el hace tiempo atrás, ya comenzaba a sentir amor por Isabela. A pesar de que Skipper sabía que los hijos de Isabela eran de Hans, el líder no les tuvo resentimiento o rencor a los pequeños que se encontraban adentro del huevo, e incluso en ocasiones, los empollaba como si él fuera el verdadero padre de las criaturas, Isabela lo miraba con mucha ternura, por medio de esas acciones, podía ver su amor paternal escondido dentro de su liderazgo.

Gustavo y Kowalski arreglaron sus diferencias que tenían desde el principio, ahora que Gustavo ya había liberado toda la verdad que se encontraba dentro de el, ya no miraba, ni trataba a Kowalski con mucho desprecio como antes. Gustavo y Kowalski sabían muy bien, que no eran hermanos, pero eso no les importo y se trataron como tal. Por fin se llevaban bien y eso alegro mucho a Alejandra.

Kowalski perseguía como loco al padre de Marlene, tratando de hablar con él, explicarle como fueron las cosas para que el pudiera comprender, pero por mas intentos que el teniente hacia, Gabriel lo rechazaba o le decía otras cosas que no tenía nada que ver en lo que el teniente buscaba.

Después de esos días, tanto Marlene como Isabela fueron dadas de alta, pero pocas semanas después, Sonia dio a luz a una pingüina. Marlene por una parte, les daba de comer a sus pequeños aun leche en sus biberones y los arrullaba para que se durmieran, como eran 6 las crías, Aleida y Alejandra la iban a visitar a su habitad en el zoológico para ayudarla, claro que también se cuidaban de que Alice no las vieran, después de todo iban a cuidar a sus nietos.

Un día, Kowalski fue a visitar a los padres de Marlene que habitaban en su cueva en el zoológico.

-¡Marlene!, ¡amor!- la llama entrando a su cueva.

-hola Kowalski.- lo saluda también, Kowalski miro con ternura a Marlene al verla arrullando a Lissette, su hija nutria del mismo pelaje que su madre y con los ojos de Kowalski.

-¿Cómo están los niños?

-muy bien, tu mamá también está aquí, solo salió por un momento a la fuente.

-que bien…

-hola Kowalski.- lo saluda Aleida arrullando a Klodomino, el pingüino que es uno de los gemelos.

-hola Aleida, ¿puedo saber donde esta Gabriel?

-mi esposo esta…

-ya vine.- lo interrumpe Gabriel entrando a la cueva.

-Gabriel, Kowalski quiere hablar contigo.- le informa su esposa.

-ya le dije que no tengo nada que hablar con usted.- le reclama el padre de Marlene.

-por favor, solo deme una oportunidad, para demostrarle cuanto amo a su hija, de demostrarle cómo es que las especies no importan nada para dos animales que se aman.

-los dejamos solos para que platiquen.- les informa Aleida. Ya Gabriel solo con Kowalski, se cruza de brazos y solo lo mira serio.

-dígame, ¿Qué tiene en mi contra?, ¿Por qué no puede darme una oportunidad de estar con su hija?... ¿solo porque soy un pingüino me rechaza de esa forma?

-pues si, por que no es nada normal que una nutria tenga como pareja a un pingüino, no me molestas tu, ni tu forma de ser, si no tu especie.

-en el amor todo se vale.- la nutria macho camino hasta donde estaba la mesa y de ahí tomo una botella de vino.

-mira Kowalski, te daré únicamente una oportunidad para escucharte.- le dice destapando la botella- compartiré contigo esta botella de vino dándote únicamente, escúchame muy bien, ¡únicamente! Una copa de este vino, ¿me oíste?.- el pingüino traga saliva en seco.

-sí señor, lo entiendo.- le contesta algo nervioso.- _(si este es el costo con tal de ganarme al suegro,_ _lo hare, por el amor que le tengo a Marlene y a mis hijos)_.- dice en su mente el pingüino.

Gabriel le da a Kowalski una copa que saco de la cueva de la nutria y le sirvió a Kowalski un poco de vino y el también se sirve. Kowalski no sabía cómo empezar la charla, pensó en su mente las palabras adecuadas para decirle, respiro profundamente y se relajo, y sin darse cuenta el discurso comenzó a salir sin ningún problema.

**EN OTRA PARTE…**

-mujer ya llegue.- le avisa Reynaldo a su esposa, que es la pingüina a la cual Kowalski le había regalado su hijo, así es, ese pequeño pingüino recién nacido, si era su hijo, aquel médico que le había dicho a Marlene que solo iba a tener 6 crías, le había mentido ya que era cómplice de espiráculo en aquel momento.

-*shh* baja la voz quieres, Patricio está durmiendo.

-¿Patricio?, ¿Quién demonios es patricio?

-el bebé, duerme como un angelito, le puse de nombre Patricio, ¿te gusta el nombré para nuestro hijo?

-me da lo mismo como se llame, solo dame de cenar.- le ordena su esposo sentándose en la mesa. La pingüina camina hacia la cocina y cumple con lo que su marido le pide.

**EN EL ZOOLOGICO…**

**20 MINUTOS DESPUES…**

-jajajaja.- se ríe descontroladamente el científico, bebiendo la octava copa de vino que le había servido el padre de Marlene.

-jajaja, jamás olvidare ese día en el cual olvide que Aleida recogió a Marlene del kínder, jajaja casi por su culpa estuvieron a punto de llevarme a la cárcel, porque me acusaban de haberme secuestrado a otra nutria que era igualita a Marlene jajaja.- también se ríe la nutria macho mirando su botella de vino casi vacía.- vamos a hacharnos la última copa de vino, Kowalski.

-ok suegro.- a Gabriel no le molestaba que Kowalski le dijera así, "suegro", la nutria macho repartió el poco vino que había en su botella, entre su copa y la del teniente. ¿Cómo le había hecho el pingüino para ganarse al suegro?, eso ni el mismo lo recordaba, debido a que estaba mareado por el vino que tomo.

-pero aun no entiendo, si yo no hubiera sido el novio de su hija y una nutria macho si, ¿lo rechazaría igual de esta manera, en la cual usted me rechazo a mi?

-por supuesto que sí, Kowalski tu y yo somos machos y padres, cuando tus hijas ya tengan un novio comprenderás los celos paternos y lo que yo siento cuando te veo al lado de mi hija.

-¿paternos?

-si paternos, esos en los cuales los padres no soportan ver otro macho al lado de su hija haciéndola feliz, cuando a ti te toque sufrir esos celos paternos, sabrás a lo que me refiero y estaré ahí para reírme y burlarme de ti en tu cara jajaja.

En ese momento, entran al habitad Marlene junto con su madre y Alejandra y se sorprenden al ver a los dos animales convivir de esa manera.

-papá, Kowalski, ¿qué hacen?

-Marlene, mi amor.- dice el científico corriendo hacia ella, la toma de la cintura y la besa.

-estaban… ¿estaban bebiendo vino?.- pregunta cortando el beso.

-solo bebimos una botella, hija acepto tu relación amorosa con Kowalski.

-¿Qué?, ¿lo-lo dices en serio papá?

-claro que si hija

-bueno, ya mero va a anochecer, vamos a casa Kowalski.- dice Alejandra recostando a Klodomino en su cuna.

-si mamá, vamos.- Kowalski se vuelve a despedir de la nutria con un beso y camina junto con Alejandra hacia la salida.

-me alegro que tu y Kowalski, ya se hayan entendido y que hayas aprobado la relación de tu hija con ese pingüino.-lo felicita su esposa.

-bueno, después de conocer mejor a Kowalski, me he dado cuenta de que no es un mal muchacho, además se nota que de verdad ama a nuestra hija.

-ver a Kowalski de esa manera, me recuerda a mi cuando me peleaba con tu madre para casarme contigo.- le recuerda la madre de Marlene a su padre.

-bueno hija, estoy cansado, mañana hablaremos de eso.- dijo caminando hacia su cuarto para dormir. Aleida miro a su hija por un momento con una sonrisa, la tomo de la cabeza acercándola a ella y le dio un beso en su frente.

-hasta mañana hija.- terminando de decirle esto camino también hacia el mismo cuarto que su padre.

-hasta mañana mamá.- la nutria seguido de esto, también se fue a dormir a su cama de cemento.

Pero no se fue a dormir tan tranquila, ya que sabía que a la de la mañana, sus hijos la despertarían llorando para que les diera de comer o cambiar la sabana de su cuna cuando estuviera mojada.

**EN OTRA PARTE…**

Reynaldo y Magdalena se aproximaban a dormir, la pingüina se sentía tan feliz, ya que por fin era madre, pero no era lo mismo ser madre adoptiva a ser madre biológica, tenía tanta ilusión de poder sentir como un nuevo ser se formaba dentro de ella.

Se aproximo hacia su marido y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-¿se puede saber por qué tan amorosa?

-pues, se me ocurre que tal vez tu y yo hagamos… ya sabes.- el pingüino voltea a mirarla serio.

-solo si prometes cuidarte, no quiero tener a otro escuincle en la casa.- le dice refiriéndose a Patricio.

-si está bien, te lo prometo.- la pingüina en el fondo, no prometió nada, solo lo dijo para que no tuviera ningún problema con su marido, esta era una oportunidad perfecta para que quedara embarazada, un hijo de su propia sangre, era lo único que pedía para completar su felicidad.

A la mañana siguiente en casa de Alejandra, Kowalski despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, bajo las escaleras de la casa y miro a su madre y a sus hermanos sentados en el comedor desayunando.

-hola hijo buenos días.- lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-hola mamá, hola hermanos, buenos días.

-no amaneciste muy bien que digamos verdad Kowalski.- le dice Gustavo comiendo un pescado.

-pues la verdad no, pero no quiero que esto arruine este día tan especial.

-¿a que te refieres con especial hermanito?- le pregunta Octavio.

-es especial, porque hoy estaré en una cita con Marlene todo el día y para finalizar le daré una gran sorpresa.

-huy, que romántico.- dice Amanda con una risa bajita.

-sí, lo sé, pero primero tengo que quitarme este terrible dolor de cabeza.- se queja tomando con ambas aletas su cabeza.- nana, prepárame un té, por favor.

-si mi niño Kowalski.- le dice desde la cocina María.

-se me hace demasiado extraño ya decirle así.

-tendrás que acostumbrarte Kowalski.- le informa Daniel. Más tarde, después de que Kowalski se recupero un poco de su dolor de cabeza, camino directo hacia el habitad de la nutria.

-hola Marlene.- la saludo entrando a su cueva.

-hola cielo.- le contesta ella en voz baja.- los niños apenas se durmieron y mi mamá va estar al pendiente de ellos.

-bueno, eso me parece perfecto porque, quiero que tu y yo.- le besa su pata.- estemos juntos todo el día.

-¿una cita en todo el día?

-sí, y para finalizar esta cita, te daré una gran sorpresa.

-bueno está bien, entonces vamos.- el científico toma de la pata a Marlene y camina con ella fuera del zoológico. Los animales primero fueron al parque, donde ahí, Kowalski le había preparado ya un desayuno como la primera vez en la que el teniente comenzó a conquistarla.

Hizo esto con el objetivo de recordar con Marlene, los momentos en los cuales, el empezaba a conquistarla, rieron, convivieron y disfrutaron de su compañía mutua.

Al atardecer Kowalski la llevo al cine a ver una película, consiguió palomitas y refresco, se sentaron casi enfrente de la pantalla, como apagaban las luces de la sala del cine, era imposible que los humanos los vieran, escogieron una película de terror y en los momentos en los que la película daba miedo, Marlene abrazaba a Kowalski y este la abrazaba a ella. Cuando la película ya había acabado, salieron del cine y se dieron cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Marlene quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial para mí, ahí es donde te daré la gran sorpresa que tanto estas esperando.

-sí, está bien, vamos.- los dos animales caminan directo hacia el parque, Marlene solo pensaba en como seria esa gran sorpresa que Kowalski estaba hablando. Al llegar ahí, Kowalski camina directo hacia un árbol y lo mira cariñosamente.

-¿se puede saber que estamos haciendo en este árbol?- pregunta extrañada al ver la forma en la cual Kowalski miraba el árbol.

-Marlene, no sabes lo mucho que significa este árbol para mí.

-¿y puedo saber por qué?

-… porque en este árbol, es donde comenzó todo.- dice comenzando a recordar el momento en el cual juro vengarse de su líder enamorando a la nutria, estaba tan perdido en sus recuerdos, que no se dio cuenta que Marlene lo miraba extrañada.-justo ahí adelante.- le dice señalando hacia adelante del árbol.- es donde te vi al lado de Skipper, veía como le demostrabas su amor por medio de pequeñas carisias y besos, tenía un gran coraje por dentro por haberlo visto besando a Doris y fue justo en ese momento donde…- la mira de frente- donde jure vengarme de él, enamorándote.

-…ahora entiendo lo mucho que significa este árbol para ti.

-Marlene, solo quería decirte esto, para mostrarte cómo fue que empezó todo.

-está bien amor, yo lo entiendo.- le dice acariciando una de sus mejillas.

-ahora vamos con la gran sorpresa.- al oír eso, la nutria sonríe, mientras que el teniente saca debajo del árbol un plato lleno de almejas.

-¿esa era la gran sorpresa?.-dice desapareciendo su sonrisa

-no, se va a poner aun mejor, pero por qué no mejor cenamos un poco, ¿te parece?

-pues está bien.- contesta algo desanimada y comenzó a comer. A la onceaba ostra que Marlene se llevo a la boca, sintió algo que la incomodo. Saco la ostra de su boca y otro objeto mas irreconocible, la nutria con una servilleta limpio aquel objeto y lo miro, sus ojos brillaron al descubrir lo que era aquel objeto, era… ¡un anillo de compromiso!.

La nutria miro sorprendida al científico y este solo le sonrió tiernamente.

-Kowalski, esto es… es…- la nutria dejo de hablar y con la pata que no sostenía el anillo, se tapo la boca con ella y Kowalski toma el anillo y lo pone en una cajita que estaba destapada.

-Marlene, al principio solo te veía como una simple amiga, hoy… hoy me doy cuenta que eres más que eso, en este tiempo que planee mi venganza, jamás creí que me llegaras a perdonar, ni mucho menos, me imagine que me llegaría a enamorar de ti, ahora que eres la madre de mis hijos y que hemos luchado por estar juntos, quiero pedirte esto.- el pingüino se inca delante de ella y con una de sus aletas, toma la pata de Marlene con la que no se está tapando la boca y con su otra aleta, sostiene la cajita con el anillo adentro.- Marlene, mi amor, no recuerdo la última vez en la que fui tan feliz, quiero que mi felicidad este contigo y quiero que así sea para siempre… Marlene…¿te casarías conmigo?

La nutria ante esa pregunta y al tener a Kowalski así enfrente, sosteniendo el anillo y al verlo con la esperanza de que la respuesta de su pregunta fuera positiva, no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima de alegría, respiro profundamente, se quito la pata de su boca y prosiguió a responder su pregunta.

-sí, si Kowalski, si me quiero casar contigo, quiero ser tu esposa y quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.- el pingüino ante esta respuesta también comienza a llenar sus ojos de lagrimas y se apresura a ponerle el anillo en su pata.

-te juro que no te vas a arrepentir de haberme aceptado mi amor, me has hecho el pingüino más feliz del mundo.- ambos animales se abrazan y se besan apasionadamente. En ese momento cinco pingüinos vestidos de mariachis llegan a donde estaban ellos y comienzan a tocar una linda melodía, Kowalski toma a Marlene de la cintura y espera su momento para comenzar a cantarle.

_Oye bien, lo que voy a decirte__  
><em>_Voy __hacer como nunca sincero  
>No me importa un demonio el infierno<br>Si me voy a perder, en un beso  
><em>_Yo ya sé, que tú quieres lo mismo__  
><em>_Y que sientes que es malo quererme__  
><em>_Yo te juro que no vas a perderte__  
><em>_Por jugarte, un ratito conmigo___

_Es que Dios es el rey de los cielos__  
><em>_Pero tú eres, mi reina en la tierra__  
><em>_Dios es sol, Dios es luna y estrellas__  
><em>_Pero tú eres, eres mi amor de a de veras___

_Y es que amando se entiende la gente__  
><em>_Y yo solo, me entiendo contigo__  
><em>_Yo sin ti, no le encuentro al camino__  
><em>_Ni principio, ni fin, ni destino___

_Nadie puede robarme mis sueños__  
><em>_Nada puede matar mi deseo__  
><em>_Yo no quiero tu vida por nada__  
><em>_Yo por nada, me muero en un beso__  
><em>_Yo ya sé, que tú quieres lo mismo__  
><em>_Y que sientes que es malo quererme__  
><em>_Yo te juro que no vas a perderte__  
><em>_Por jugarte, un ratito conmigo___

_Y es que Dios es el rey de los cielos__  
><em>_Pero tú eres, mi reina en la tierra__  
><em>_Dios es sol, Dios es luna y estrellas__  
><em>_Pero tú eres, eres mi amor de a de veras___

_Y es que amando se entiende la gente__  
><em>_Y yo solo me entiendo contigo__  
>Yo sin ti, no le encuentro al camino<br>Ni principio, ni fin, ni destino_

El pingüino termina de cantar y mira a la nutria con lagrimas en los ojos, ambos se abrazan fuertemente y se susurran un _"te amo"._

**El próximo capítulo va a ser de la boda, así es, la primera boda Marski… ¿o es la segunda? O.e ¡o la tercera! :OO **

**Bueno, el chiste es que va a ser una boda Marski xDD va a abarcar todo un capitulo, eso sí, va a ser muy larga, todavía no la termino, pero yo le cálculo aproximadamente entre 15 y 20 hojas :OO**

**Bueno, los veo en el próximo cap, adiós :DD**


	38. NUESTRA BODA

**NUESTRA BODA…**

Pasaron varios meses en los cuales, Marlene y Kowalski, planearon su boda, todos sus amigos y familiares apoyaron a la feliz pareja en los preparativos, unos que otros se ofrecieron para ser sus padrinos.

El gran día ya había llegado, Marlene estaba acostada en su cama de cemento en el zoológico, al despertar miro a su Madre y a su suegra arreglando su vestido, su ramo, el tocado entre otras cosas, Aleida se acerco a su hija y le dio un beso en su frente.

-buenos días hija, hoy es un día muy especial… ¡hoy es tu boda!.- terminando de decir esto suelta una risita de alegría.

-sí, lo sé mamá, gracias.- contesta con una gran sonrisa.

-vamos, levántate de la cama, Alejandra y yo te ayudaremos a ponerte el vestido y a arreglarte.- terminando de decir esto, la nutria se levanta de su cama y pronto, las dos pingüinas prosiguieron a aponerle el vestido de novia. Mientras que en el cuarto del novio, Kowalski a diferencia de Marlene, seguía dormido. En eso sus hermanos deciden entrar a su cuarto y despertarlo de una manera... no tan tranquila.

-¡oye flojo despierta!- le grita por un altavoz Daniel entrando a su cuarto.

-NO DEJES A MARLENE PLANTADA EN EL ALTAR.- le grita Gustavo. En seguida Octavio corre hacia él y lo tira de la cama, provocando que él y sus hermanos rieran descontroladamente y el teniente solo se queja de dolor.

-ya sé que hoy es mi boda.- se queja el científico.

-jajajaja levántate del suelo Kowalski, te ayudaremos a ponerte tu traje de novio.- le informa Gustavo.

Después de todo este alboroto, Marlene se miraba en el espejo, le gustaba el cómo su vestido brillaba con mucho resplandor, miro hacia su madre y esta se acerco a darle su ramo.

-te ves muy hermosa hija, ¿recuerdas cuando me preguntabas el cómo me sentí cuándo fue mi boda?, bueno, ahora ya sabrás la respuesta.

-jajaja si, lo recuerdo muy bien mamá… gracias.- seguido de esto ambas se dieron un gran abrazo.

-¡de prisa, ya tenemos que llegar a la iglesia!- las apresura Alejandra entrando y enseguida ambas nutrias comienzan a salir de la cueva.

Mientras que Kowalski después de haber sido ayudado por sus hermanos con su traje, se apresura también para llegar a la iglesia, se sube a al auto rosa en el copilotó y el que iba a manejar era Skipper. Su líder al subir al auto lo mira con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta extrañado por la sonrisa del capitán.

-se me hace increíble ver al pingüino científico que no creyó encontrar el amor… vestido de novio.

-si, a mí también se me hace increíble todo esto.- le contesta con una gran sonrisa. En seguida de esto, Skipper comienza a manejar hacia la iglesia, era una iglesia muy grande, estaba cerrada por ese día.

Kowalski fue el primero en llegar, Skipper estaciono el auto y ambos pingüinos entraron al interior de ella, así como iban pasando los minutos, iban llegando los invitados, saludaban a Kowalski con mucha alegría y esperaban impacientes a la novia.

-ya se tardo mucho… ¿y si se arrepintió y no vendrá?.- se preguntaba temeroso el novio.

-no comas ansias Kowalski, apenas ha pasado como 5 minutos desde que llegaste.- lo tranquiliza Sonia.- ella va a venir ya lo veras.

-¡YA LLEGO LA NOVIA!.- anuncia Daniel después de tres minutos pasados.

-ya ves, ya llego, vamos, hay que entrar.- Sonia y Kowalski entran junto con los demás invitados, mientras que Marlene juntó con sus padres y Alejandra bajan del auto.

Marlene tomo del brazo de su padre y miro hacia enfrente, lograba ver a lo lejos al pingüino que ama, parado en el altar, esperándola impaciente, por lo cual la nutria solo sonrió. Comenzó a escuchar la típica melodía de bodas, la música Marcha Nupcial, la nutria al entrar ve a todos sus amigos y familiares de pie admirándola como entraba. Al llegar al altar ve a Kowalski con una sonrisa, su padre la suelta del brazo y le toma la pata con la que no sostenía su ramo.

-Kowalski, te entrego a mi más lindo tesoro… ¿de veras me prometes que la vas a hacer feliz?

-claro que si, se lo juro.- Marlene ante esto da una pequeña risa y su padre toma una de las aletas del científico y la une con la pata de su hija, ambos animales se toman de la pata y aleta, sonríen y miran de frente hacia el padre, que es un pingüino vestido de cura.

-en el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Kowalski Villareal y Marlene… el amor es puro y sagrado, comenzare a dar la primera lectura del matrimonio .- Kowalski y Marlene en casi toda la lectura, no le pusieron atención al padre por estarse mirando mutuamente sin parar, ambos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos y en sus ojos.- y bien, vamos a comenzar con el rito del matrimonio.- ambos animales se dejan de mirar y miran al padre de frente.- ¿Han venido aquí a contraer matrimonio por su libre y plena voluntad sin que nada ni nadie los presioné?

- sí, padre, venimos libremente.- contestan los novios.

-¿están dispuestos a recibir responsablemente y con amor los hijos que dios les dé y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de la iglesia?

-sí, padre, estamos dispuestos.

-así pues ya que quieren establecer entre ustedes la alianza santa del matrimonio, unan aletas y patas, y expresen su consentimiento delante de dios y de su iglesia.- el pingüino y la nutria se voltean a ver de frente agarrados de las patas y aletas.

-yo Kowalski, te pido a ti Marlene, que seas mi esposa porque te amo y quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo.

-yo Marlene, te acepto a ti Kowalski, como mi esposo porque te amo y también quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo.

-que el señor confirme este consentimiento que han manifestado ante la iglesia y cumpla en ustedes su bendición. Procedemos a entregar los anillos.- en ese momento Alejandra y Armando comienzan a subir al altar, ya que ellos eran sus padrinos de los anillos. Kowalski procede a tomar uno de los anillos y mira a Marlene de frente.

-Recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad.- Marlene también procede a tomar uno de los anillos y mira al científico.

-Recibe este anillo como signo de mi amor y mi fidelidad.- le coloca el anillo a la pata del científico y ambos se sonríen.

-ahora procedamos a la entrega de arras.- Isabela y Skipper, eran los padrinos de arras, así que ellos también se aproximaron al altar. Skipper abre la cajita donde contenían las arras y los mira con una sonrisa sincera. Kowalski toma con una de sus aletas las arras.

-recibe también estas arras como prenda de la bendición de dios y del cuidado que tendré en que no falte lo necesario en nuestro hogar.- Kowalski le da las arras a la nutria.

-yo las recibo en señal del cuidado que tendré, de que todo se aproveche en nuestro hogar.

-bien, ahora procedamos a los padrinos de lazo.- Skipper e Isabela regresan a sus lugares correspondientes y suben al altar Sonia y Gustavo. Al estar con ellos, proceden a ponerles el lazo encima de ellos.

-que este lazo los una para siempre y que nunca los separe.- el padre dio sus últimas palabras y procedió a las siguientes preguntas.

-Antes de seguir, ¿hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión de matrimonio?-Kowalski y Marlene voltean rápidamente hacia atrás viendo directamente a Skipper y también la mayoría de los invitados lo miraban a él.

-¿qué?, ¿Por qué me miran a mi?- pregunta el capitán viendo a todos.

-mm… no, por nada Skipper.- le dice el científico.

-bien, de no ser así, entonces prosigamos. Kowalski, ¿aceptas a Marlene como tu legitima esposa, y prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la promesa, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-si padre, acepto.- dijo muy seguro el científico.- _(Antonio, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí).- _dijo en su mente el pingüino mirando hacia arriba.

-Marlene, ¿aceptas a Kowalski Villareal, como tu legitimo esposo, y prometes serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-si padre, acepto.- dijo la nutria de la misma manera.

-por el poder que me transfiere la santa iglesia, yo los declaro, marido y mujer… Kowalski puedes besar a la novia.- el científico sonríe y mira a Marlene de frente, la nutria le vuelve a sonreír y el científico se acerca a ella finalmente besándola como su esposa. Todos sus invitados se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a aplaudirle al feliz matrimonio. Marlene y Kowalski se separaron y se miraron a los ojos sonriéndose, algunos invitados comenzaron a salir de la iglesia y otros se quedaron aun adentro. Kowalski tomo del brazo a la nutria y comenzó a salir con ella, al salir de la iglesia los invitados que salieron, al ver a los novios salir comenzaron a arrojarles arroz y pétalos de rosas.

-¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!- dijeron varios invitados aun arrojándoles el arroz y los pétalos. Kowalski y Marlene solo reían y sonreían.

-que la cargue, que la cargue.- le pedían varios invitados al novio, Kowalski ante estas palabras cargo a Marlene en sus brazos y los invitados les seguían aplaudiendo. Marlene al tenerlo así de cerca lo miro de nuevo a los ojos y este a ella.

-te amo.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Kowalski y Marlene volvieron a unir pico y labios en un solo beso. Mientas continuaban siendo empapados por arroz. Kowalski llevo a Marlene aun cargada en sus brazos a su limosina, la subió y el también se subió. Todos los invitados seguían aplaudiéndolos y ven como se aleja la limosina con sus latas vacías atadas con un lazo al auto y un letrero en la parte trasera que decía:_ "recién casados"_. Todos los invitados comenzaron a ir hacia el salón de fiestas.

**EN EL SALON DE FIESTAS…**

Todos los invitados comenzaron a llegar, era un gran salón con jardín al fondo y la mesa principal se lograba ver a lo lejos, del otro extremo del jardín. Todos se asombraban al ver el gran salón con un bonito decorado de grandes globos blancos que decían: _"nuestra boda"_, los centros de mesa eran floreros que contenían rosas blancas y otras de rosas rojas.

Conformé iban llegando, comenzaron a ocupar su lugar en las mesas, pero al llegar no encontraron lo principal, a los novios sentados en su mesa. Solo veían a Alejandra, Armando, Aleida y Gabriel sentados en la mesa principal, pero no había rastro de Kowalski y Marlene. Pasaron pocos minutos, hasta que de pronto, se apagaron todas las luces del salón y solo vieron como un foco alumbraba a una pingüina vestida con un vestido de noche color blanco.

-buenas noches y bienvenidos a la boda de Kowalski y Marlene, un aplauso para ellos.- todos los invitados aplauden y uno que otro _"bravo"_ se logra escuchar entre la gente.- todos nosotros queremos a nuestros queridísimos novios, es por eso que estamos aquí, acompañándolos en un momento de gran felicidad para ellos, así que todos pongámonos de pie para poder recibirlos.- en ese momento Kowalski y Marlene entran tomados del brazo, bajando las escaleras del salón y al verlos, los invitados comienzan a aplaudir de nuevo fuertemente, al llegar a la mesa principal, ambos toman asiento y comienzan a aplaudir ellos también.- y ya que llegaron nuestros queridísimos novios, comencemos con esta noche tan especial para ellos.- varios pingüinos que vestían únicamente un moño negro, comenzaron a salir con platos de comida y comenzaron a repartirla entre los invitados, para que empezaran a comer, ya después de la hora de la comida, tomo de nuevo la animadora el micrófono y de nuevo comenzó a hablar a través de él.-y ya que acabamos de comer esa deliciosa comida preparada por nuestros mejores chefs.- todos comienzan a aplaudir.- gracias, muchas gracias, vamos a dar inicio a nuestro tradicional vals matrimonial, le voy a pedir de favor a los novios que pasen al centro de la pista para que podamos iniciar.- Kowalski y Marlene se ponen de pie y ambos caminan hacia el centro de la pista, Marlene toma la aleta de Kowalski con una de sus patas y la otra la pone sobre su hombro. Kowalski por otra parte, toma la pata de Marlene y con su otra aleta la toma de la cintura y comienzan a danzar al oír la música.

_Mírame...__  
><em>_de vez en cuando siento que me estás olvidando__  
><em>_y que no regresarás__  
><em>_Mírame...__  
><em>_de vez en cuando pienso que ya estoy muy cansada__  
><em>_de estar sola y de escucharme llorar__  
><em>_Mírame...__  
><em>_de vez en cuando miro atrás__  
><em>_y veo con miedo__  
><em>_lo mejor de nuestros años correr__  
><em>_Mírame...__  
><em>_de vez en cuando quiero escaparme__  
><em>_y tu mirada me envuelve__  
><em>_y me vuelvo a perder__  
><em>_Mira mis ojos...__  
><em>_de vez en cuando siento enloquecer__  
><em>_mira mis ojos__  
><em>_de vez en cuando siento enloquecer__  
><em>_Mírame...__  
><em>_de vez en cuando sueño con alguna locura__  
><em>_y no quiero despertar__  
><em>_Mírame...__  
><em>_de vez en cuando miento cuando buscas mis ojos__  
><em>_y preguntas cómo estás__  
><em>_Mírame...__  
><em>_de vez en cuando muero de rabia y de celos__  
><em>_pero nunca te lo dejo saber.__  
><em>_Mírame...__  
><em>_de vez en cuando quiero escaparme__  
><em>_y tu mirada me envuelve y me vuelvo a perder__  
><em>_Mira mis ojos...__  
><em>_de vez en cuando siento enloquecer__  
><em>_mira mis ojos...__  
><em>_de vez en cuando siento enloquecer__  
><em>_Y esta noche quiero más__  
><em>_que me abraces fuertemente__  
><em>_que en tus brazos soñaré__  
><em>_que el amor es para siempre.__  
><em>_Que en penumbras un rayo de luz__  
><em>_nos envuelva a los dos.__  
><em>_Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar__  
><em>_tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.__  
><em>_Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar__  
><em>_de un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar__  
><em>_y así te tengo que amar__  
><em>_el tiempo acaba de empezar__  
><em>_el tiempo no terminará__  
><em>_Erase una vez una historia feliz__  
><em>_y ahora es solo un cuento de horror__  
><em>_ya nada puedo hacer,__  
><em>_eclipse total del amor__  
><em>_erase una vez una hazaña vivir__  
><em>_y ahora ya no tengo valor__  
><em>_nada que decir,__  
><em>_eclipse total del amor...__  
><em>_Mira mis ojos...__  
><em>_de vez en cuando siento enloquecer__  
><em>_mira mis ojos...__  
><em>_de vez en cuando siento enloquecer__  
><em>_Y esta noche quiero más__  
><em>_que me abraces fuertemente.__  
><em>_Que en tus brazos soñaré__  
><em>_que el amor es para siempre.__  
><em>_Que en penumbras un rayo de luz__  
><em>_nos envuelva a los dos.__  
><em>_Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar__  
><em>_tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.__  
><em>_Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar__  
><em>_de un fuego sobre pólvora__  
><em>_que puede estallar...__  
><em>_y así te tengo que amar__  
><em>_el tiempo acaba de empezar__  
><em>_el tiempo no terminará__  
><em>_Erase una vez una historia feliz__  
><em>_y ahora es solo un cuento de horror__  
><em>_ya nada puedo hacer,__  
><em>_eclipse total del amor.__  
><em>_Erase una vez una hazaña vivir__  
><em>_y ahora ya no tengo valor.__  
><em>_Nada que decir,__  
><em>_eclipse total del amor...__  
><em>_eclipse total del amor...__  
><em>_eclipse total del amor...__  
><em>_mira mis ojos...__  
><em>_mira mis ojos...__  
><em>_mírame..._

Al terminar la canción ambos animales dejan de bailar y se miran a los ojos.

-ahora prosigamos al baile familiar.- seguido de esto comenzó de nuevo otra canción…

_Every night in my dreams__  
><em>_I see you, I feel you,__  
><em>_That is how I know you go on.__  
><em>_Far across the distance__  
><em>_And spaces between us__  
><em>_You have come to show you go on.- en está parte de la cancion, bailarón Alejandra y Armando.___

_Near, far, wherever you are__  
><em>_I believe that the heart does go on__  
><em>_Once more you open the door__  
><em>_And you're here in my heart__  
><em>_And my heart will go on and on.__  
><em>_Love can touch us one time__  
><em>_And last for a lifetime__  
><em>_And never let go till we're gone.- aqui bailaron Aleida y Gabriel.___

_Love was when I loved you.- en esta parte Skipper e Isabela.__  
><em>_One true time I hold to__  
><em>_In my life we'll always go on___

_Near, far, wherever you are.- y en esta parte Gustavo y Sonia.__  
><em>_I believe that the heart does go on__  
><em>_Once more you open the door__  
><em>_And you're here in my heart__  
><em>_And my heart will go on and on___

_You're here, there's nothing I fear.- y en esta ultima parte Rico y Amanda.__  
><em>_And I know that my heart will go on__  
><em>_We'll stay forever this way__  
><em>_You are safe in my heart__  
><em>_And my heart will go on and on_

-y ya con esta hermosa canción, el novio tiene una sorpresa especial para la novia.- en seguida le dan a Kowalski un micrófono, toma a Marlene de nuevo como la primera vez y comienza a bailar con ella cantando.

_En palabras simple así come esto te extraño__  
><em>_en lenguaje terrenal mi vida eres tú__  
><em>_en total simplicidad seria yo te amo__  
><em>_y en un trozo de poesía tu serás mi luz__  
><em>_mi bien el espacio donde me alimento__  
><em>_de tu piel que es bondad__  
><em>_la fuerza que me mueve dentro__  
><em>_para recomenzar en tu cuerpo encontrar__  
><em>_la paz___

_Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo__  
><em>_crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo__  
><em>_si la vida la perdieran en un instante__  
><em>_q me llene de ti__  
><em>_para amar después de amarte__  
><em> 

_Vida no tengas miedos ni dudas__  
><em>_que tu serás mi mujer__  
><em>_mira mi pecho__  
><em>_lo dejo abierto__  
><em>_para q vivas en el___

_Para tu tranquilidad me tienes en tus manos__  
><em>_para mi debilidad la única eres tu__  
><em>_al final tan solo se q siempre te he esperado__  
><em>_y q llegas a mi vida y tú me das la luz__  
><em>_el bien ese mundo donde tus palabras__  
><em>_hacen su voluntad__  
><em>_la magia de este sentimiento q es tan fuerte y mortal__  
><em>_y tus ojos que son mi paz___

_Si la vida me permite al lado tuyo__  
><em>_crecerán mis ilusiones no lo dudo__  
><em>_si la vida la perdiera en un instante__  
><em>_que me llene de ti__  
><em>_para amar después de amarte___

_Vida no tengas miedos ni dudas__  
><em>_que tu serás mi mujer__  
><em>_mira mi pecho__  
><em>_lo dejo abierto__  
><em>_para q vivas en el___

_No tengas miedos ni dudas__  
><em>_que tu serás mi mujer__  
><em>_mira mi pecho__  
><em>_lo dejo abierto__  
><em>_para que vivas en el._

Al terminar de cantar, ahora Marlene toma el micrófono y ahora ella comienza a cantar.

_Deletreó abecedarios nuevos__  
><em>_y descifro los enigmas de la noche__  
><em>_imagino que camino por las nubes__  
><em>_y el futuro es más claro que el cristal___

_Me decían que amar es una guerra__  
><em>_que jamás logro ganar una mujer__  
><em>_puede ser que sea cierto a medias__  
><em>_pero ahora no me importa nada__  
><em>_que no sea estar con él___

_Mi hombre__  
><em>_la locura y la razón__  
><em>_Mi hombre__  
><em>_libertad en la prisión__  
><em>_Mi hombre__  
><em>_niño, esclavo, amigo rey__  
><em>_Mi hombre__  
><em>_la ternura y el placer.___

_Los balcones cerrados con candado__  
><em>_los armarios con olor a hierba seca__  
><em>_el zumbido de sombras en la fiesta__  
><em>_su presencia pintando la pared___

_Que me importan pasado ni futuro__  
><em>_si el orgullo de saciarlo me da pie__  
><em>_para hacer que paren los relojes__  
><em>_y ponerlo todo contra el muro__  
><em>_con tal de seguir con él___

_Mi hombre..._

Terminando de cantar los dos animales, volvieron a sus asientos en la mesa principal, la animadora volvió a tomar el micrófono y de nuevo comenzó a hablar a través de él.

-después de estas hermosas melodías, es tiempo de tomar nuestras copas y alzarlas porque es momento del brindis, le pediré de nuevo a los novios que alcen sus copas y que digan unas hermosas palabras para este momento especial.- todos sus invitados comienzan a aplaudir, uno de los meseros le da a Kowalski y a Marlene un micrófono y Kowalski es el primero en hablar a través de él.

-hola, buenas noches y bienvenidos a nuestra boda.- el pingüino voltea su mirada viendo a su esposa.- Marlene, yo quiero darte infinitamente las gracias por haberme aceptado como tu pareja de toda la vida, te juro que jamás te vas a arrepentir de haber tomado esta decisión, me sorprende que a pesar de toda la tristeza que te hice pasar, tu aun quieres seguir estando conmigo… quien iba a decir que esta venganza me daría una gran recompensa, que es tu amor, aquí delante de todos nuestros invitados, te digo que te amo y que siempre te amare por toda la eternidad, a ti y a nuestros hijos.- el pingüino no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima de felicidad y esta al verlo así, le sonríe y le da un beso.

Más adelante, Marlene procedió a dar las palabras.

-Kowalski, yo te prometo que también te hare muy feliz, eres el príncipe de mis sueños… al ser mi mejor amigo te convertiste en mi amor. Te amo y siempre te lo diré todos los días de mi vida, ya como bien lo dije en la canción, ya no me importa el pasado ni el futuro… solo me importa el presente contigo.- esta lo abraza y el a ella.

Más adelante todos los invitados comenzaron a tomarse de las aletas, colocaron dos sillas juntas y en esas dos sillas se subieron Kowalski y Marlene, así es, iban a hacer la tradicional víbora de la mar.

-a la víbora, víbora de la mar…- comenzaron a cantar todos, Skipper en momentos empujaba muy fuerte a Kowalski, claro esa era el objetivo, hacer que la novia o el novio se caigan de la silla. Otros de los cuales también eran que empujaban demasiado fuerte al científico eran Armando, Rico, Daniel y Gustavo.

Y de las mujeres, las que más empujaban a Marlene, era Alejandra, porque ya al saber que Kowalski era su hijo, sentía los típicos celos maternos, otras eran Sonia, que lo hacía solo por diversión, Amanda e Isabela. Después de varios minutos de tormento para Kowalski y Marlene, Skipper empuja muy fuertemente al científico haciendo que este finalmente perdiera el equilibrio comenzando a caer, pero el padre de Marlene que lo cuidaba, lo sostuvo entre sus patas evitando su caída. Todo el salón se lleno de risas y alegría al jugar los tradicionales juegos de las bodas.

Más adelante todos los hombres comenzaron a cargar a Kowalski, haciéndolo pasar por muerto, lo lanzaban hacia arriba, también cuidando de que no se cayera, le dieron su botella de vino y le colocaban encima de el, varios billetes. Marlene junto con su madre comenzó a caminar atrás de el, al llegar, comenzaron a aventar a Kowalski hacia arriba y lo iban cachando.

Después de eso, Marlene se subió arriba de una silla y Kowalski la toma de la cintura, era la hora de lanzar el ramo. Muchas de las mujeres se daban unos que otros pequeños empujones y estaban amontonadas. La nutria tomo su ramo y simulaba soltarlo al momento de lazarlo hacia atrás, después de 3 veces que fingió lanzar el ramo, la nutria por fin suelta el ramo al impulsarlo hacia atrás, escucho varios gritos de todas sus invitadas y al voltear, vio que Isabela fue la afortunada en cachar el ramo.

Marlene la miro con una gran sonrisa y ella también la miro de la misma manera, la nutria corrió a abrazarla para festejar con ella su gran victoria. Más adelante, fueron los machos los que se acercaron hacia los novios, ya que era la hora de que Kowalski lanzara la liga.

Kowalski comenzó a bailarle a la novia muy seximente, después de eso, procedió a quitarle la liga, el teniente mostro victorioso la liga en sus aletas a todos los invitados y ahora él se subió arriba de la silla para lanzarla, Marlene lo miro con una gran sonrisa soltando pequeñas risitas. El científico hizo lo mismo que su esposa, fingía lanzar la liga. Ya al momento de lanzarla, volteo rápidamente para ver quien la había cachado y se sorprende al ver que el ganador fue Armando, el coronel al ver la liga en sus aletas, mira tiernamente a Alejandra y esta solo le sonríe de la misma manera.

Ya finalmente, bailaron un rato, Aleida camina hasta Marlene y le lleva a su hija Jimena en brazos.

-hija, Jimena no ha parado de llorar ¿crees que sea por los cólicos?.- Marlene la carga y comienza a arrullarla pero la pingüina no deja de llorar.

-no, no lo creo.

-Talves esta niña tiene papitis.- le bromea su madre.

-hay mamá, que cosas dices.

-hay casos en los que si son verdad… ¿Dónde está Kowalski?

-fue a platicar con Skipper sobre…- la nutria deja de hablar al ver al teniente caminando hacia la mesa principal.- mira, ahí viene.

-ya vine amor.- el científico la besa.- hola suegra.

-hola Kowalski, tu hija no ha dejado de llorar, ten.- le entrega un biberón.- carga a tu hija y dale de comer.- Kowalski cumple con lo que su suegra le pide, al momento en el que carga a la pingüina, esta al verlo deja de llorar y Kowalski le da de comer y comienza a arrullarla, después de varios minutos, comienza a dormirse.

-ves, te dije que necesitaba los brazos de su padre.- le continua bromeando su mamá. Los tres animales se ríen en voz baja y miran como la pingüina comenzaba a dormía tranquilamente.

En ese momento llega Amanda cargando en brazos a Renato.

-haber si también pueden calmar a este pequeño, porque ya se quedo sin su becerro.- ríe en voz bajita mostrándole su biberón vacio. Ya entre Marlene y sus amigas, era una broma decir becerro a los biberones de sus hijos.

Marlene se levanta de su silla y camina hacia Sonia.

-Sonia, necesito que me des otro biberón.- le pide con una pequeña risita.

-¿Quién de los peques se quedo sin su becerro?.- le pregunta igual con una pequeña risita.

-jajaja Renato fue el que se quedo sin su becerro.- la pingüina le entrega a la nutria un biberón lleno de leche para su cría. Camina de nuevo hacia Amanda y carga a su hijo dándole de comer. Renato deja de llorar y al igual que su hermana, comienza a dormirse.

Ya después de barias horas, finalmente los invitados se van del salón y los novios se retiran a un hotel que al igual que la iglesia, estaba cerrado, Kowalski entra a un cuarto que el mismo reservó y entra con Marlene cargada en sus brazos y con los ojos tapados con una venda.

-¿ya puedo quitarme la venda?

-espera… ¡ya!.- la nutria se quita rápidamente la venda y ve a todo su alrededor. El cuarto estaba adornado con globos rojos que decían: te amo. Estaba únicamente alumbrado con veladoras del mismo color que los globos y había una pequeña mesita con copas llenas de champan.

-guau Kowalski, esto es hermoso.- seguido de decirle esto lo besa .

-qué bueno que te gusto mi amor.- baja a la nutria de sus brazos, toma su copa de champán y se la da, y el también toma su copa.

-bueno, brindemos por nuestro matrimonio.- le dice sentándose en la cama.

-si Kowalski, brindemos por nuestro amor.- seguido de esto, ambos chocan sus copas y beben el champan.

-te amo tanto Marlene… te amo mi amor.- seguido de esto comienza a besarla apasionadamente tomándola de la cintura, Marlene enreda sus brazos en su cuello y continua besándolo y poco a poco ambos comienzan a acostarse en la cama.

**Hasta ahiii… Hasta ahiii… ya, aquí ya termina el cap xDD me lleve mucho tiempo haciéndolo y por fin lo acabe, a tiempo Cx**

**Y bien, que les pareció? Les gusto? :D … no les gusto? D: **

**Por favor ahora si les pido reviews, recuerden que esta es mi primera boda, apenas estoy aprendiendo a describirlas xDD**

**Y acerca del comentario de Guest… fufio? Porque me escribiste fufio en un review? xDD explicación por favor, explicación xDD**

**Bueno hasta el próximo cap, que es ya el final de este fic, que rápido se va el tiempo D,: xDD **


	39. GRAN FINAL

**GRAN FINAL…**

A la mañana siguiente, Marlene despertó con la luz del día, viéndose a sí misma acostada sobre el pecho de su marido. La nutria al sentarse en la cama despierta al teniente y este la ve sentada y mirando hacia una ventana.

-¿Qué ves?

-solo miro como es hermosa la mañana despertando a tu lado.- le dice con una gran sonrisa. Se vuele a acostar a su lado y los dos comienzan a platicar sobre lo maravilloso que será su matrimonio. Ya después de varios minutos se besan y se levantan de la cama.

**EN CASA DE ALEJANDRA…**

Aleida y Alejandra se habían desvelado mucho, en primer lugar porque la boda de sus hijos había acabado como a las 2 de la madrugada y en segundo lugar porque sus nietos las despertaron a las 4 de la madrugada por que tenían hambre y como eran 6, era imposible atenderlos a todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya todos los niños se durmieron.- le informa Alejandra a su consuegra.

-sí, estoy rendida, quisiera irme a dormir, pero Kowalski y Marlene ya no han de tardar en venir por sus hijos.

-sí, eso sí, además Armando dijo que iba a dar noticias muy importantes.- en ese momento tocan el timbre, al abrirse la puerta, Isabela y Skipper entran ya con sus hijos en brazos.

-hola mamá.- la saluda abrazándola.

-hola hija, ¿Cómo están mis nietos?, ¡ya rompieron el cascaron!

-jajaja están bien, apenas ayer en la madrugada rompieron el cascaron.

-que bien.- dice sonriendo sinceramente e Isabela se acerca a su madre con su bebé en brazos, era un pingüino con el color de ojos del frailecillo y Skipper cargaba a un frailecillo hembra con el mismo color de ojos que su madre.

-¿Cómo esta Alejandra?.- le pregunta Skipper.

-bien Skipper, gracias.

-¿Armando no ha venido?

-no, pero ya no ha de tardar.- unos 15 minutos más tarde, tocan de nuevo el timbre, eran Kowalski y Marlene regresando de su noche de bodas.

-hola hijo, hola Marlene.- saluda de nuevo Alejandra.

-hola mamá, ¿Cómo se portaron mis hijos?

-casi no nos dejaron dormir.- contesta Aleida.

-¿y eso porque mamá?.- pregunta la nutria.

-por que tenían hambre, otros dejaban de llorar pero teníamos que calmar a otros y así nos la llevamos toda la madrugada.

-eso sí que es pesado.- tocan de nuevo el timbre.- pero no se preocupe, su madre y su padre, ya los van a cuidar de ahora en adelante.- le contesta Marlene.

-buenos días a todos.- saluda Armando entrando a la sala donde estaban todos reunidos, después de que el pingüino entra, llegan cabo y rico tras de él.

-hola a todos.- saluda cariñosamente cabo.

-holap.- saluda rico seguido de cabo.

-hola cabo, hola rico.- los saludan todos.

-bueno, ahora que ya están todos reunidos aquí, tengo grandes noticias que darles, en primer lugar comenzare con Skipper.- anuncia Armando.

-¿conmigo?.- pregunta señalándose el mismo.

-sí, contigo, Skipper debido a tu valentía y valor con el cual derrotaste a espiráculo, y en todos tus años como gran líder de este comando.- le dice mirando a Kowalski, cabo y rico.-los coroneles de toda la base central militar, incluyéndome a mí, hemos decidido subirte de puesto, de capitán a comandante.- Skipper se quedo sin palabras ante tal noticia, solo se acerco hacia Armando, le sonrió y el coronel le coloco a Skipper una estrella de oro.

-gracias señor, yo no espera algo así.

-te ganaste ese puesto con tu liderazgo, valentía y amor hacia tus solados.- Armando lo abrazo un poco debido a que tenía a su bebé cargando en brazos.- y ahora vamos con Kowalski, para el también tengo una sorpresa parecida a la de Skipper, Kowalski debido a tu gran sabiduría para la ciencia, el amor y respeto hacia tus compañeros y líder de comando, a tu fuerza y valor, has sido ascendido también de puesto, de teniente a teniente coronel, muchas felicidades.

-¿enserio?, ¿de verdad?... no me esperaba tan alto rango.

-tu al igual que Skipper son merecedores de ese puesto.- Kowalski corre hacia Armando y lo abraza fuertemente y este también lo abraza.

-no tengo como agradecerte todo esto Armando, en serio te lo agradezco mucho.

-jajaja no tienes nada que agradecerme.- Kowalski dejo de abrazarlo y Armando en ese momento también le pone una estrella dorada al igual que Skipper y mira hacia Alejandra.

-Alejandra, yo se que tu y yo al conocernos empezamos como grandes amigos, también entiendo que Talves todavía sigues adolorida por la muerte de tu esposo, pero quiero decirte en todo este tiempo que hemos compartido juntos, mi amor hacia ti ha crecido más de lo que yo creía, sé que no es el momento indicado pero…- el pingüino se inca y de su bolsa en su abrigo, saca una pequeña cajita, la abre y deja salir a la luz un anillo de compromiso.- Alejandra, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?.- la pingüina ante tal pregunta se sorprende, lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe.

-¿en serio te quieres casar conmigo?... bueno, ante esta pregunta no hay otra respuesta, así que… ¡sí! Si me quiero casar contigo.- Armando la abraza fuertemente y le coloca el anillo en su pata.

-te amo Alejandra, siempre te he amado, gracias por permitirme ser tu compañero.

-¡un aplauso para los futuros novios!.- pide Isabela.

Todos aplauden ante esto y sonríen, en ese momento bajan de las escaleras todos los hermanos restantes de Kowalski y se unen a la celebración. En eso Kowalski ve a Amanda bajando las escaleras con su hijo Klodomino en brazos, la nutria estaba en la cocina ayudando a su madre y a su suegra a preparar el desayuno.

-¿Dónde está Kowalski?.- le pregunta la nutria a Amanda.

-está en el patio trasero con Klodomino.- la nutria ante esta respuesta sale al patio trasero y ve a Kowalski con su hijo, Kowalski agarraba a su hijo de la aletas y lo ponía de pie en el suelo, coloco las patas de su hijo sobre las suyas y comenzó a caminar junto con él, le estaba enseñando a caminar, su hijo ante esto comenzó a reírse un poco alzando su mirada hacia arriba viendo a su padre, mientas que Kowalski solo lo veía con ternura y reía junto con él. Marlene los miro con mucha ternura y también sonrió.

**5 AÑOS DESPUES…**

Ya después de 5 años, Kowalski y Marlene consiguieron su propia casa, viviendo en ella junto con todos sus hijos. El teniente y su esposa estaban en el jardín trasero de su casa, viendo como sus hijos jugaban entre sí. Ambos animales compartían un beso amoroso en ese momento hasta que…

-¡hay!.- se queja Kowalski al sentir como su cabeza recibía un pelotazo, interrumpiendo el beso que tenía en ese momento con su esposa.

-jajaja.- se ríen Marlene viendo a Renato como corría por su pelota.

-jajaja discúlpame papá, pero fue culpa de Klodomino por no cachar la pelota.

-jajaja, está bien hijo, pero no creo que logres escapar de mis cosquillas asesinas.- dice tomando a su hijo y haciéndole cosquillas en su estomago.

-jajajaja.- se ríe descontroladamente su hijo.- no papi, me haces reír mucho.-Marlene solo los veía cariñosamente, como Kowalski convivía con su hijo. En ese momento todos sus hijos tacaron a Kowalski acostándolo en el pasto haciéndole cosquillas, después de unos segundos de risas, sus hijos lo dejan en paz dejando de hacerle cosquillas.

-papá, mis hermanos y yo queremos construir un gran magneto, pero tenemos algunas dudas con la construcción, ¿nos podrías ayudar?

-no, papá, no los ayudes en nada.- le comenta su hija Lisset.- yo creo que es mejor idea si hacemos unos robots de tamaño miniatura y les damos una estructura de magnetismo.

-bueno, yo tango una mejor idea, porque no mejor construyen un gran tanque de magnetismo y también los robots, para que ellos sean los encargados de manejar el tanque.

-es mejor esa idea, yo y Renato hacemos los planos.- pide Klodomino.

-Nicolas, Lissette y yo comenzamos a construir el tanque.- dice Jimena.

-y yo tratare de hacer las formulas químicas necesarias.- dice Camila. Y ya con esto los niños se van.

-aun no puedo creer que todos nuestros hijos heredaron tu inteligencia.- le dice Marlene a su esposo.

-ya sabes lo que dicen, de tal palo tal astilla.- dice Kowalski sonriéndole.

Y así, es como todas las noches, Marlene y Skipper al dormir, se repetían esa frase que jamás se borrara en su mente que decía… "El se metió entre nosotros".

**FIN**

**Ya acabe :DD espero que les haya gustado esta historia, si habrá una segunda parte, llamada "Que nos separen… ¡QUE LO INTENTEN!" Tal vez ya la habrán visto en mi perfil, pero bueno para que se den una idea de lo que tratara este fic les diré un pequeño resumen. Marlene y Kowalski ya en sus años de matrimonio se llegan a encontrar con sus antiguos ex novios y estos a la vez harán todo lo posible con tal de separarlos, kitka y Doris regresaran para vengarse del científico enamorando a sus hijos y el verdadero padre de Kowalski (que es el hermano de Alejandra) volverá para reclamarlos como su familia.**

**Y sobre el comentario de Demetria-Katniss :OO no, esa parte ya no hay que describirla xD **

**¡MUHAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS! a todos ustedes, por apoyarme, por seguir este fic, de verdad se los agradezco con todo el corazón. Ya cuando comience esta segunda parte, me cambiare el nombre por Irina015 por si ven la historia ya publicada y ven que no es el mismo autor xD**

**Gracias de nuevo y nos vemos en la próxima actualización, se me olvida una cosa xD ustedes saben que yo actualizo cada semana los días viernes, este viernes no voy a actualizar el nuevo fic, subiré un nuevo cap de mi otro fic llamado "Mi Amante" y ya el viernes que sigue es la publicación del nuevo fic, bueno eso es todo.**

**Hasta la próxima… adiós :DD**


	40. EL SE METIÓ ENTRE NOSOTROS

**EL SE METIO ENTRE NOSOTROS.**

Era un día normal en el zoológico de Central Park, los pingüinos recién terminaban de levantarse al ver el nuevo día llegar.

-bien muchachos, empecemos con las operaciones del día.- decía Skipper con su taza de café en su aleta.

-si Skipper.- afirmaba el más joven de todos los pingüinos con una sonrisa en su pico.

Terminaron su día agotado entreteniendo a los visitantes del zoológico, hasta que llego la hora de cerrar.

-ahora les daré la tarde libre muchachos.- les decía con mucha alegría a sus muchachos.

-¿y podremos salir del habitad para visitar a otros animales?- pregunta muy ansioso el más alto de los pingüinos.

-sí.- le afirma el capitán.- ¿por qué lo preguntas Kowalski?.

- no, por nada.- le contesta de un modo muy nervioso a su líder.

-¿y tú a dónde vas a ir, o con quien vas a estar es reto de la tarde Skipper?.- pregunta el joven cabo muy curioso.

-a, este, yo.- no sabía que contestar ante la pregunta del joven cabo, sospechado en la reacción que tendría sus hombres, si les dijera a quien va a visitar.

-¿no me digas que vas a ir a ver a Marlene?.- le pregunta el más alto de los pingüinos sospechando que esa, sería la respuesta de su líder.

-no, ¿porque me lo preguntas kowalski?.- le contesta muy nervioso el líder.

-por nada importante, solo curiosidad.- le contesta dándole la más mínima importancia sobre dónde y con quien iba a ir su líder.

Skipper salió muy misterioso del habitad, mientras que cabo veía la televisión, rico peinaba a su muñeca y kowalski se encerraba en su laboratorio.

-¿y si le digo lo que en verdad siento por ella? , ¿Qué pensaría de mi?, ¿se reiría en mi cara?.- Kowalski se preguntaba qué pasaría si le dijera a Doris que él, la ama.- será mejor seguir guardado esto en secreto por más tiempo.- después de seguir pensando en la difícil decisión que tomara, cabo entra silenciosamente en su laboratorio y lo ve muy pensativo.

-Kowalski, ¿Qué te tiene tan preocupado?.- pregunta el joven pingüino.

-tú sabes que amo a Doris, pero no me atrevo a decírselo.- le responde con la esperanza que el joven cabo lo ayude a darle un consejo.

-díselo, si sigues guardando este secreto por más tiempo, solo te seguirás haciendo más daño a ti mismo.- le aconseja el pingüino.

-lo sé cabo, ¿pero si me rechaza?.- pregunta temeroso.

-no estás completamente seguro de que eso pasara, solo díselo.- le seguía insistiendo el joven cabo.

-tienes razón, se lo diré.- dijo sintiéndose con mucho ánimo que le habían dado las palabras de cabo y sale de su laboratorio con una gran esperanza en el corazón. Mientras que Skipper seguía caminando directo hacia el habitad de Marlene, pero para llegar a su habitad, debía pasar primero por el habitad de los delfines, en eso escucha una voz muy conocida y detiene su paso.

-Skipper, viniste a verme.- le dice Doris saliendo de una alberca y usando una voz muy seductora.

-no, de hecho no vine a verte, iré a ver a Marlene.- le dice el pingüino evitando caer en los encantos de la delfina.

-ha, si claro a Marlene, esa nutria.- le dice dándole a entender al pingüino que ya sabía a qué animal se refería, Doris siente un fuerte golpe de celos y se le ocurre decirle al pingüino una mentira para terminar todas esperanzas de que el pingüino empezara una relación con la nutria.- pues… he escuchado rumores de que traerán un nuevo compañero para ella de otro zoológico, ¿puedes creerlo?

-no, no te creo, es obvio que esa mentira solo la estas inventando para que yo no pueda ir a verla.- le dice muy a la defensiva el pingüino.- pero sabes que no te funcionara.

-yo no te estoy mintiendo Skipper es la verdad.- afirmo Doris.- ¿Por qué no dejamos de hablar de Marlene y mejor hablamos de nosotros dos?.

-no, eso no es posible y lo del compañero no te…- Doris beso a Skipper de sorpresa y no lo deja terminar de hablar, en ese momento Kowalski llega con un ramo de flores y un poema en la aleta para Doris, pero al ver ese beso lo único que quería era que la tierra se lo tragara es ese momento. Se fue de ese lugar corriendo, dejando caer el ramo y el poema, con el corazón destrozado y matando aquellas esperanzas de amor que podría tener en la delfina.


	41. ¡SOLO TE AMO A TI!

**SOLO TE AMO A TI…**

Marlene escucho un lamento muy triste, por lo que sale a ver quién era aquel animal que lloraba, para su sorpresa descubre que ese animal era Kowalski y decide acercarse a él para preguntarle que le pasaba.

-¿pero Kowalski, por qué lloras?.- le pregunta la nutria preocupada por su amigo.

-decidí decirle a Doris que la amo y lo que realmente pienso acerca de ella… pero al llegar con ella, Skipper la estaba besando.- le decía el pingüino aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-pero, no estás seguro de que eso pudo haber pasado… ¿o sí?.- intenta convencer al pingüino que todo era un error.

-¡yo mismo los vi!- Le dice gritando y desesperando por el coraje y la tristeza que sentía al mismo tiempo. Marlene no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado, ya que ella estaba segura de que Skipper no tenía ningún sentimiento encontrado en Doris y que podría estar 100% segura de que solo la amaría a ella. Marlene llevo a Kowalski a su hábitat para tranquilizarlo y para poder desahogarse con ella. Mientras tanto en el hábitat de los delfines Skipper no se sentía a gusto con ese beso de Doris.

-Doris.- dijo cortando el beso.- creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto.- le decía mientras alejaba su pico de su boca.

-si claro Skipper, solo que decidí no perder más el tiempo y decirte por medio de ese beso lo que realmente siento por ti, yo te amo… ¡te amo Skipper!.- le dice la delfina dejando claro sus sentimientos con el pingüino.

-no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, pero una cosa si te puedo decir, yo solo quiero a Marlene.

-pero no estás tan seguro de que Marlene te quiera a ti, solo díselo y veras que serás rechazado por ella.

-si claro, lo único que también no espero, es que tu rechaces a Kowalski, ya que el, si te ama de verdad.- le dice el pingüino delatando los verdadero sentimientos del más alto. Doris hace un berrinche al ver a Skipper alejarse de ella solo para ver a Marlene, no podía creer que Kowalski si la amara y Skipper no. Kowalski ya terminaba de desahogarse con Marlene, ya que él sentía que ella era una buena compañía, había sido una gran compañera y amiga fiel.

-gracias Marlene por escucharme, creo que ya tengo que irme, Skipper ya debió de haber vuelto a nuestro habitad, ¿no crees?.- le dice el pingüino con la idea de que su jefe ya lo debe de estar esperando.

-no te preocupes Kowalski, estoy segura de que si lo platicas con él, tu lo entenderás.- le dice la nutria convencida de que todo se podía arreglar con una plática.

-mmm… lo dudo.- le dice el pingüino no muy convencido. Kowalski se despedía de Marlene ya que se iba de regreso a su hábitat, pero no tardo mucho tiempo en que Marlene permaneciera sola, ya que después de unos 5 minutos de la retirada de Kowalski, Skipper entra a su hábitat.

-Marlene ¿estás en casa?.- pregunta el pingüino por la nutria.

-si Skipper.- le responde la nutria con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Marlene.- Skipper entra a su cueva y la abraza muy fuerte.- me alegro de volver a verte.

-yo también.- dice correspondiendo a ese abrazo.

-decidí darles la tarde libre a los muchachos, para poder venir a verte.- le dice el pingüino soltándola.

-¿a mí?, ¿o a Doris?.- pregunta Marlene un poco molesta, comenzando a experimentar celos.

-he, yo…- no sabía que decir el pingüino ante esas preguntas.

-digo, si te equivocabas al no saber a quien realmente viniste a visitar.- le decía la nutría aun molesta.

-¿Quién te dijo que fui a ver a Doris?.- pregunta el pingüino enfadado por la persona que le haya dicho a Marlene lo que paso con Doris. Marlene decidió no decirle que fue Kowalski, ya que si Skipper sabía que Kowalski se lo dijo y que vio ese beso, rompería la promesa que le había hecho al científico.

-me entere por medio de Stacy, vino a verme a mí habitad y ella me lo dijo.- le dice la nutria culpando al tejón.

-¿supongo que también te dijo lo del beso?.- pregunta el pingüino temeroso.

-supones bien.- dice la nutria aun molesta.

-Marlene, te juro que yo amo a otra persona.- le dice el pingüino decidido a decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿a quién?.- decía con la esperanza de poder ser ella.

-a ti, te amo a ti Marlene… mi Marlene.

Skipper se acerca a Marlene y logra hacer que su pico haga contacto con sus labios y ambos se dan un beso apasionado, no le importaba Doris, ni nadie más que solo ella.

**:D Quisiera agradecer a manjitop por el consejo del reviews y por leer la historia.**


	42. PLANEACION DE VENGANZA

**PLANEACION DE VENGANZA….**

Kowalski regresaba al habitad, pero no se atrevió a mirar en la cara ni a rico, ni a cabo, solo se dirigió a su laboratorio muy silenciosamente y Cabo se dio cuenta de esto.

-Kowalski.- lo llama el joven Cabo viendo como caminaba con la cabeza un poco agachada. Kowalski ignoro a cabo y se dirigió al laboratorio.

-Rico, ¿crees que Kowalski esté bien?.- le pregunta cabo, al experto en armas.

-No.- le contesta sin mirarlo, ya que estaba muy entretenido peinándole el cabello a su muñeca.

Cabo se dirige al laboratorio para saber que le había pasado al científico.

-Kowalski, ¿qué paso?.-

-¿Qué paso?... Skipper me quito a Doris… ¡eso paso!.- le contesta el más alto, enfadado con su líder, por lo que le había hecho.

-pero… ¿cómo?.- pregunta para enterarse de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-encontré a Skipper besando a Doris a la fuerza.- contesta el pingüino confundiendo las cosas.

-no…no… eso no puede ser posible.- cabo dudaba esa acción de su capitán lo conocía muy bien como para esperar sorpresas como estas de él.

-pues ya ves que si… ¡si es posible!….- le sigue insistiendo el más alto

-¿y ahora que va a pasar?... no le vas a tener rencor…. ¿O sí?.- le pregunta cabo temiendo por la respuesta.

-no… claro que no… pero si me voy a vengar.

-¿qué? pero... no puedes hacerle eso a Skipper.-

-¡claro que puedo!.- le contesta a gritos.-… si Skipper pudo quitarme a Doris, yo también puedo quitarle algo de él.

-¿y que le vas a quitar?.- pregunta tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-no lo sé… pero… tiene que ser algo que el ame de verdad.- le contesta pensando en lo que más ama Skipper.

-¿su chocolate suizo?.- pregunta cabo aterrado.

-¡no!, no lo sé, solo quiero estar solo.- le grita el pingüino desesperado. Cabo vio la difícil situación en la que estaba Kowalski y decidió dejarlo solo, pensó que con la soledad podía pensar mejor las cosas, pero en ese momento entra el rey Julien.

-¡ayúdenme pingüinos!.- les dice alarmante

-¿y ahora que pasa?.- pregunta cabo pensando que sería algo de verdad muy importante.

-no encuentro a Moris para darle mis mandatos reales.- le dice el rey muy engreído como siempre.

-¿Y?- pregunta el experto en armas dándole la más, mínima importancia.

-Julien, está bien, te ayudaremos a buscarlo, pero no hagamos mucho ruido.- le pide al rey pensando que con eso, tendría más tenso al pingüino en el laboratorio.

-¿Por?- le pregunta el experto en armas sin estar enterado de la situación del más alto.

-_*Shhh*_ rico, mejor vamos a fuera a buscar a Moris.- los vuelve a callar a los dos animales y los saca a fuera del cuartel. Cuando cabo salió de la base, con rico y el rey Julien para buscar a Moris, Kowalski salió del habitad sin que cabo ni rico lo vieran y se dirigió al parque, para poder pensar y tranquilizarse mejor.

**MIENTRAS EN EL HABITAT DE MARLENE….**

-espero que esto te allá demostrada que solo te amo a ti Marlene.- le dice Skipper cortando el beso.

-si claro Skipper… solo espero que realmente me hayas dicho la verdad sobre lo de Doris.- le contesta la nutria aun molesta.

-claro Marlene, es enserio y ahora por qué mejor, ¿no caminamos por el parqué?- le pregunta el pingüino cambiando el tema.

-claro Skipper, vamos.- le acepta la invitación la nutria. Ya al llegar al parque, amos animales comienzan a caminar por el césped, pero lo que no sabían era que Kowalski los veía por detrás de un árbol.

-me voy a vengar de ti Skipper… No sé cómo pero lo hare…-Kowalski observo como Marlene besaba a Skipper y con una de sus patas le acariciaba su mejilla, después de eso se separaron un poco y logro notar que de su boca decía un _"te amo"_ hacia Skipper, el líder la tomo de la cintura y esta enredo sus patas en su cuello y ambos se besan apasionadamente.-tienes mucha suerte que Marlene si te ame… Marlene…Marlene… ¡claro Marlene!, quitándote a Marlene, vas a sufrir como yo lo hice con Doris… vamos a jugar el mismo juego Skipper, pero ahora… es mi turno de ganar.- se decía así mismo, con sed de venganza.


	43. PROMESA

**PROMESA….**

Skipper y Marlene seguían caminando por el parque.

-Marlene, ¿tu estarías dispuesta a lo que sea, con tal de estar conmigo?.- pregunta Skipper con una sola esperanza.

-si claro.- contesta dudando de esa pregunta.- ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-porque es posible que talves no tenga suficiente tiempo como para estar contigo, ya que tengo muchas misiones en el día y luchar contra espiráculo …-Skipper deja de hablar al sentir como la pata de Marlene tapa su pico.

-eso a mí no me importa, no necesito que tu estés todo el día conmigo, solo para demostrarme que me amas de verdad, me basta con el tiempo que estés conmigo.-le termina de decidir tomándolo de la aleta.

-no sabes cómo me tranquiliza escuchar eso de tus propias palabras .- le dice con un gran alivio en su alma.- ¿Quieres ir por uno hielitos?.- pregunta muy emocionado.

-claro que si, contigo iría a donde sea.- Skipper lleva corriendo a Marlene asía el puesto de hielitos, consiguieron 2 conos de todos los sabores, Skipper decidió llevar a Marlene a la ciudad, ya que en ella podrían pasar más tiempo juntos. En una tienda de regalos el pingüino vio un gran oso de peluche, que llevaba sujetando con sus dos manos un corazón y pensó en llevárselo a Marlene.

-Marlene, ¿por qué no mejor vas a ver las guitarras españolas en esa tienda de guitarras?.- pregunta para distraer a la nutria, obtener el peluche y dárselo como un regalo. Marlene fue emocionada a ver las guitarras españolas y Skipper descubrió una ventana abierta, entro lo más rápido posible y tomo el oso de peluche, salió de la tienda y lo escondió por detrás de su espalda. Se acerco a Marlene y al momento en que Marlene lo volteo a ver él, la sorprendió sacando el oso detrás de su espalda.

-¡ho Skipper, que hermoso oso de peluche!.- se sorprendió tomando el oso entre sus patas.

-¿te gusta?, Lo vi y pensé en ti.- dijo el pingüino con una gran sonrisa.

-esta hermoso, te lo agradezco.- dijo dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla, provocando que el pingüino se quedara rojo. En ese momento Skipper pensó en un lugar especial para su amada, ambos regresaron al parque caminando, en ese momento miro hacia la luna y paro de caminar, agarro a Marlene de la cintura y se paro al lado de ella.

-Marlene, yo Skipper, te prometo delante de esta luna, que te voy a estar contigo, no importa lo que pase o lo que suceda, siempre estaré a tu lado amándote cada día de mi vida.- le dice muy cariñosamente a la nutria.

-yo también estaré contigo, no importa lo que pase o suceda… yo voy a estar contigo, y te amare hasta la eternidad.- le dice Marlene, muy alegre y llorando de felicidad. Skipper le da un beso apasionante, decididos a luchar no importa lo que pase en el futuro… pero ninguno de los dos se imaginaria que si existiría una fuerza muy poderosa para separarlos.

Mientras que en la base secreta, Kowalski se había encerrado de nuevo en su laboratorio, pensado como podría empezar su venganza.


	44. INICIA LA VENGANZA

**INICIA LA VENGANZA…**

Kowalski despertó con el recuerdo en la mente, recuerdo de venganza, se levanto de su litera para poder ver a Marlene y sin hacer ruido sube las escaleras, mueve su plato de comida que tapa la entrada del cuartel, sale y se dirige hacia el hábitat de las nutrias.

-¿Marlene?- pregunta al llegar, sin obtener respuesta alguna.-¿estás aquí?

-si aquí estoy.-contesta la nutria aun despertando.

-hola Marlene.- saluda el pingüino con voz ligera.

-hola Kowalski.- saluda también con mucho desanimo.

-te ves muy desanimada.-le dice notando su falta de ánimo y se sienta al lado de su cama.- ¿Qué sucede?

-creí que Skipper vendría temprano a verme, ya sabes, para saludarme.- contesto muy triste, recordando aquellas promesas de amor ayer en la noche.-¿no lo viste de casualidad camino acá?

-no…no lo vi.- contesto poniéndose de nuevo de pie y dándole la espalda a la nutria.- claro que entenderás que para él hay cosas más importantes, ¿no crees?.

-si, creo que tienes razón, Kowalski, tengo algo que contarte, ya que eres mi amigo, tengo mucha confianza en ti y tal vez puedas darme un consejo, ayer Skipper y yo salimos al parque y ahí, nos juramos amor eterno.- el pingüino al oír eso rueda sus ojos.- y juramos que estaríamos siempre unidos, pase lo que pase.

-_(eso ya lo veremos)_.- dice en su mente.- y… ¿te dijo que tu serias lo más importante para él?.- le pregunta el pingüino con la intención de romper sus sueños amorosos.- Marlene, Skipper en este momento tiene cosas más importantes.- Marlene se levanto de su cama muy triste y confundida, ¿cómo podía ser posible que aquella promesa del pingüino se rompiera de la noche a la mañana?, pero lo que no sabía era que el pingüino que estaba en su hábitat le estaba mintiendo para separarla de su querido Skipper.

-¿ya desayunaste Marlene?.

-no, esperaba a Skipper para desayunar juntos, pero no creo que vaya a llegar.- contesta muy triste.

-¿te gustaría desayunar conmigo Marlene?- pregunta esperando que la respuesta de la nutria fuera positiva. Mientras que Marlene no sabía que contestar, se preguntaba ella misma en su mente, ¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que si?, ¿si Skipper se entera se molestaría?, ¿si se entera seria un problema más entre ellos dos?. Seguía preguntándose y reflexiona a cada pregunta que pensaba. Kowalski se dio cuenta de esto y decidió romper el silencio.

-si tienes cosas más importantes que hacer, no me molestaría que dijeras que no.- dice fingiendo desilusión y dirigiéndose hacia la salida de su cueva.

-sí, si me gustaría desayunar contigo.- contesta sin terminar de reflexionar en las consecuencias que podría tener.

-muy bien.-dice con una sonrisa falsa en su pico, Kowalski llevo a Marlene afuera del zoológico, afuera en el parque los esperaba un delicioso picnic, la buena presentación de aquel desayuno, ocasiono que Marlene se sorprendieran ante tal lindo detalle.

-qué lindo detalle de tu parte Kowalski, gracias.- agradeció mirándolo de frente y a los ojos, por lo que fue muy fácil perderse ante su mirada.

-de nada, fue un pequeño detalle que pensé en darte.-dijo quitando su mirada de la nutria y caminando delante de ella.- para comer hay pescado y ostras, ¿todavía te gustan las ostras verdad?

-si claro que si, aun me gusta.- contesta muy emocionada y dibujando una sonrisa malévola a aquel pingüino que había logrado impresionarla.

-bien entonces comamos.- y sin más palabras y los dos animales se sientan a desayunar. Mientras que en la base de los pingüinos, Skipper se despierta muy tarde por la desvelada que paso con Marlene, se levanta de su cama e inspecciona que todo esté bien, pero se da cuenta que uno de sus soldados faltaba.

-¿dónde está Kowalski?.- pregunta muy molesto y con su taza de café en la mano.

-no sabemos Skipper.- contesta el más joven de los pingüinos, un poco temeroso por la actitud de su líder.

-no, noche.- responde Rico.

-búsquenlo de inmediato.- terminando de decir esto, los tres pingüinos se apresuran a buscarlo en todo el zoológico. Mientras que en el parque los dos animales ya habían terminado de desayunar.

-bueno Kowalski, te agradezco mucho por este desayuno.- agradece parándose del césped y quedando de frente con el pingüino.- la comida estaba deliciosa, solo te pido un favor.

-¿cuál?.- pregunta el pingüino poniéndose de pie al igual que ella.

-que no le digas a Skipper que tu y yo desayunamos juntos, quiero evitar todo tipo de discusiones con el.- pide la nutria esperando que kowalski le prometa no decir nada.

-claro Marlene, Skipper no se enterara de esto.- le promete el pingüino.

-gracias.- le agradece al pingüino.- creo que ya es hora de regresar al zoológico, ¿no crees?.

-sí, creo que ya debemos regresar, Skipper ya debió haber despertado y me debe estar buscando.

-bueno, ¿nos vamos?.- pregunta esperando la afirmación del pingüino.

-si claro.- respondió el pingüino empezando a caminar al lado de la nutria, rumbo al zoológico. Cuando ya habían llegado al zoológico estando en el hábitat de la nutria, kowalski se despidió de ella dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla, lo que hiso dudar a la nutria sobre esa acción del pingüino.

-espero que no te moleste.- le comenta refiriéndose al beso.- solo es un simple beso de amigos.

-no, claro que no me molesta.- responde la nutria perdida en los ojos de aquel pingüino, que ocasionaban que ella se olvidara de Skipper.

-bueno te veo después.-se despide esperando volver a verla.

-sí, claro nos vemos después.-el pingüino da la media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia su hábitat. Al llegar bajaba las escaleras del cuartel, cuando en eso, ven que lo estaba esperando su jefe con una buena explicación para desaparecer durante la mañana.

-¿dónde estabas soldado?.- pregunta molesto.- te estuvimos buscado por todos lados, pero no te encontramos.

-estaba en el hábitat de los simios.- contesta el pingüino muy a la defensiva.- les pedí que me ayudaran a leer un libro.

-no te encontrábamos por ningún lado, así que decidimos regresar y esperarte en la base.- le dice muy convencido de que él iba a regresar en la base tarde o temprano.- hasta ahora que ya regresaste.

-Si lo sé.- contesta dando pequeños pasos hacia su laboratorio.- de cualquier forma, gracias por preocuparte por mí, voy a estar en mi laboratorio.-terminando de decir esto, se encierra en su laboratorio, dejando a cabo sospechando acerca de donde estaba realmente, ya que él era el único que sabía lo que realmente estaba pasando con el pingüino.

-bien, ahora iré a ver a Marlene.- el joven cabo al oír esto quita su cara de preocupación y la cambia por una de felicidad.

-entonces, ¿ya estas saliendo con Marlene?.- pregunta muy ilusionado y en voz alta, que ocasionó que escuchará rico y se acerco para enterarse de todo.

-la verdad es que si, ya tengo una relación favorable con Marlene.- contesta algo sonrojado.- voy a verla.

-te deseo mucha suerte Skipper.- le dice el más joven con la esperanza de que esa relación no se terminé por ningún motivo, incluyendo el gran secreto de las verdaderas intenciones de kowalski.

-oye gracias cabo, cabito.- después de decir esto, el pingüino líder da media vuelta, caminando hacia las escaleras, sube y sale del cuartel para ir a ver a Marlene. Mientras que rico se decide a comer pescado y cabo va al laboratorio a hablar con Kowalski para saber donde realmente estaba el pingüino.

-¿Kowalski?.- pregunta el nombre del pingüino para que le conteste refiriéndose a él específicamente.

-¿qué pasa cabo?.- pregunta el pingüino, ya con la idea de que solo a él le hablaba.

-¿dónde estabas realmente?.- pregunta esperando la verdadera respuesta del otro. El pingüino más alto lo vio de frente y a los ojos.

-ya te lo había dicho a ti, a rico y a Skipper, estaba con Phil y masón.- contesta aun negando la verdad. Pero fue algo que no pudo evitar, ya que el joven cabo sabia que eso era mentira.

-¿y donde esta?.- pregunta refiriéndose al libro que había mencionado Kowalski, cuando le había dado la falsa explicación a los demás.

-¿donde esta qué?.- pregunta fingiendo que no sabía a qué se refería.

-donde está el libro con el que le pediste a Phil y masón que te leyeran.- responde el pingüino para que le quedara claro al otro y que terminara de fingir.

-se lo quedaron ellos y...-

-¡ya deja de fingir Kowalski!.- lo interrumpe cabo.

-está bien, ¿quieres que te diga la verdad cabo?, bien, estaba con Marlene, ¿contento?.- le contesta el pingüino enojado, ya que se había dado cuenta que ni al más joven de los pingüinos podía engañar.

-¿y a que fuiste a ver a Marlene?.- pregunta el más joven tratando de no imaginarse lo peor.

-tranquilo, no paso nada malo.- responde el pingüino sabiendo por arte de magia la mente del más joven.- solo la invite a desayunar.

-¿eso es todo?.- pregunta extrañándole que Kowalski no hiciera algo peor para vengarse.

-sí, solo eso.- responde el pingüino pensando en que mas podría hacer para seguir conquistando a la nutria.

-entonces, ¿ya se acabo?, ya no harás algo malo aun, ¿o si?.

-no, esto, es solo el principio.- cuando cabo escucho eso se preocupo más de lo que ya estaba.

Mientras que en el habitad de Marlene, Skipper ya había llegado.

-Marlene, ¿donde estas?.- pregunta el pingüino entrando a su cueva.

-aquí estoy Skipper.- contesta la nutria con una pequeña sonrisa y caminando hacia él.

-¿cómo has estado Marlene?.- le pregunta el pingüino dándole un cálido beso en su boca.

-bien Skipper.- contesta la nutria.

-ya desayunaste, ¿verdad?.- al terminar de preguntar eso, Marlene se queda en silencio por un momento y empieza a recordar ese momento en el cual Kowalski la invito a desayunar, en sus ojos azules de aquel pingüino alto y en lo caballeroso que fue al darle esa sorpresa.-¿Marlene?.- pregunta de nuevo el pingüino, ya que se había dado cuenta de que la nutria no le había contestado y en lo que se había quedado pensando.

-ha sí, si ya desayune.- responde la nutria despertando de sus pensamientos.- ¿y a que viniste?, solo para saludarme o ¿para invitarme a salir?

-pues de hecho solo a la primera.- contesta el pingüino algo decepcionado de sí mismo, por no tener más tiempo que pasar con la nutria.

-solo a saludarme.- dice la nutria algo triste.

-lo siento Marlene, pero tengo asuntos que arreglar con el cuartel general, las misiones, entre otras cosas.- le contesta el pingüino con cara de tristeza.

-está bien, yo entiendo.- le dice teniendo un poco de compasión por el pingüino.

-pero te prometo que en la próxima vez, te llevare a cenar.- le dice para consolarla y no quedar mal delante de ella.- ¿te parece?

-me parece perfecto.- contesta la nutria preguntándose, el ¿por qué Kowalski tenía tiempo para estar con ella y su propio novio no?.

-entonces te veré pronto.- terminando de decir esto, el pingüino le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, pero Marlene notaba la diferencia entre ese beso y el que le dio Kowalski.

-adiós.- se despide el pingüino dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia su habitad.

-adiós.- dice lo mismo la nutria despidiéndose del pingüino, que lo veía alejarse de ella, y se quedo pensando en los dos besos que recibió en el día y se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿Cuál le gusto más?, compara sus resultados y llega a la siguiente conclusión: el beso de Kowalski fue tierno y amoroso y el de Skipper fue solo de despedida y de consolación para no hacerla sentir mal por no invitarla a salir con él.


	45. TOCANDO GUITARRA ESPAÑOLA

**TOCANDO GUITARRA ESPAÑOLA…**

Ese mismo día, cerca de las 7:00 pm, Marlene deseaba ver a Skipper, para planear junto con él su próxima salida, ya que la nutria sentía mucha emoción, al imaginar su una cita con el capitán. Salió de su habitad y se dirigió al de los pingüinos.

-¡esto no puede ser!.- grita el líder alterando a los demás pingüinos.

-¿Qué pasa Skipper? .- le pregunta el joven cabo.

-en este expediente me informan que hay un espía en el zoológico.- Skipper estaba furioso y se sentía amenazado, ya que imaginaba que ese espía, está dándole información al doctor espiráculo de todas sus operaciones.

-¿quién crees que sea el supuesto espía?.- pregunta cabo por curiosidad de saberlo.

-no lo sé, tendré que investigarlo.- terminando de decir esto el líder salió de la base secreta y se dispuso a buscar por todo el zoológico, pistas que lo ayudaran a investigar y desenmascarar al espía. Cabo deseaba ayudar a su jefe en su búsqueda, pero le había prometido a rico acompañarlo a la máquina de golosinas para comprar quesitos, pero con lo que no contaban era que Marlene estaba entrando al cuartel en ese momento.

-hola cabo, ¿está Skipper?.- pregunta la nutria apenas entrando al cuartel.

-no Marlene, salió pero en un momento vuelve, ¿te importaría esperarlo?, mientras que rico y yo vamos por una bolsa de quesitos y papas.- pregunta cabo.

-si claro, lo espero.- la nutria se sienta en la litera del líder mientras que cabo y rico salen del cuartel. Kowalski aun seguía en su laboratorio, en eso decide salir para comer sardinas, pero al abrir la puerta, observa que Marlene estaba en el cuartel, el teniente cierra la puerta de nuevo permaneciendo adentro y piensa en que otra acción podría hacer para seguir enamorando a la nutria, descubre una guitarra española dentro del laboratorio y con solo un movimiento de su aleta empieza a tocar la guitarra española y su sonido llega en pocos segundos a los oídos de la nutria. Marlene se dispuso a investigar de donde provenía aquella melodía y descubre que ese sonido provenía dentro del laboratorio de Kowalski, entra al laboratorio y se acerca al pingüino distraído por seguir tocando la guitarra.

-¿sabes tocar guitarra española?.- Kowalski salto del susto que le había dado la nutria ya que el al estar tan concentrado en tocar la guitarra, no diviso que estaba la nutria con él en el laboratorio.

-Sí, un poco.- contesta el pingüino presumiendo por su gran talento para tocar dicho instrumento musical.

-se escucha hermoso.- dice Marlene con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Kowalski se pone de pie quedado de frente con ella y lentamente acerca su pico hacia su boca, quedando muy cerca de ella como si la fuera a besar, pero no la besa y solo le susurra.- _gracias por no decirle a Skipper lo de Doris.-_ Marlene se quedo pensando en recibir un beso de Kowalski o al menos eso quería, en ese momento se escucha afuera del laboratorio la voz de Skipper entrando al cuartel, por lo que Marlene y Kowalski se apresuraron a salir del laboratorio, ya que no querían preguntarse, ¿qué pensaría Skipper si supiera que los dos estaban encerrados en un mismo lugar y solos?

-ha Marlene, viniste a verme.- comenta el pingüino, aun no notando la preocupación y el nerviosismo de los dos animales.

-sí… si, pero ya me voy.- la nutria corre hacia la salida sin ver a la cara al líder pingüino.

-¿qué le pasa?.- pregunta el pingüino con la mas mínima idea y sin haber visto a su teniente y a la nutria encerrados en el laboratorio.

-nada, simplemente Marlene se canso de esperarte y decidió irse.- contesta el pingüino con gran cinismo, Skipper se siente mal por ello y se queda pensando por un momento.

En eso cabo y rico ya estaban llegando al cuartel.

-Skipper, Marlene vino a buscarte.- le informa el pingüino con una bolsa de frituras en la aleta.

-ya lo sé cabo, pero Marlene ya se fue.- cabo voltea a ver a Kowalski con la idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, como para que la nutria que estaba muy emocionada por ver a su amor, se fuera sin haberlo visto.

Mientras que Marlene ya en su habitad pensaba: ¿Por qué desearía un beso del científico si está enamorada de Skipper?, ¿Será que se está enamorando de Kowalski?, por más que deseaba no estar enamorada del teniente, los detalles del pingüino alto, la hacían dudar de sus sentimientos, su gran talento para tocar la guitarra, su sorpresa del desayuno, el beso en la mejilla, ¿cuál será la próxima sorpresa del científico?, se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos aun pensando en ese beso.


	46. SUERTE EN CONOCERTE

**¡SUERTE EN CONOCERTE!**

Era una mañana mas para los pingüinos, Skipper le pregunta a Kowalski que misiones hay para el día de hoy.

-bueno Skipper, hoy iremos a visitar a todos los animales del zoológico, para preguntarles que necesitan para estar más cómodos.- informa el científico con su libreta en la aleta.

-bien muchachos, vamos.-ordena saliendo de su habitad junto con sus soldados y se dirigieron al de los demás animales.

Llegaron al hábitat de Burt, lo que le hacía falta al elefante era, como siempre sus maníes, al habitad de Roy y lo que le hacía falta era paja, fueron al habitad de Bada y Bing y les hacía falta sus plátanos y por ultimo al habitad de Marlene, ella le hacían falta pescados. Consiguieron las cosas del elefante, de Roy y de los gorilas, pero aun no las de Marlene.

-solo faltan los pescados de Marlene, Skipper.- le informa de nuevo el teniente.

-tu encárgate de los pescados Kowalski, nosotros entregaremos las cosas a los animales antes de que Alice se dé cuenta.- Skipper, rico y cabo fueron a cumplir su orden, mientras que el teniente fue a buscar los pescados. Llego a una pescadería, no lejos del lugar donde estaba parado kowalski, se encontraba una pingüina llamada Alejandra y su esposo llamado Antonio, con sus 2 hijos de mayor edad.

-mamá no creo que ese pescado sea una trucha.- duda su hija llamada Isabela.

-ya lo sé hija, pero sabes que María nos encargo comprar trucha.- contesta su mamá.

-no entiendo porque María nos encarga comprar las cosas para la comida, si ella es la encargada de comprar las cosas.- se queja su hijo Daniel.

-recuerda Daniel que a tu madre le gusta salir de compras, aunque no sea trabajo de ella.-habla Antonio con una trucha en la aleta. En ese momento llega la ardilla roja para asaltar la pescadería, armado con una pistola.

-¡quietos todos!.- ordena tomando como rehén a Alejandra, dando unos cuantos pasos alejándola de su familia.

-¡mamá!, ¡Alejandra!.- gritan Isabela, Daniel y Antonio, preocupados por la seguridad de la pingüina, la ardilla roja estaba a punto de dispararle a Alejandra, pero kowalski logro esquivar la puntería y no dejar que la bala la dañara, la ardilla roja no logrando su cometido, se va lejos del lugar del crimen mientras que Alejandra abraza a kowalski desahogándose por el miedo, mientras que kowalski intenta tranquilizarla viendo a su esposo e hijos corriendo hacia ella.

-¿mamá estas bien?.- pregunta Isabela tratando de tranquilizar a su madre.- le agradezco por salvar a mi mamá.- agradece mirando al teniente.

-no,_*sniff* _soy yo la que le tengo que agradecer, si no hubiera llegado usted no sabría qué hubiera pasado _*sniff*_ se lo agradezco.- kowalski la abraza de nuevo.

-se lo agradecemos infinitamente, ¿cómo podemos pagárselo?.- le pregunta Antonio a kowalski para agradecerle por salvar la vida de su esposa.

-no tiene nada que agradecer, la ardilla roja siempre ha sido y será el peor de los maleantes.- le dice kowalski rechazando la oferta de Antonio.

-será mejor irnos a la casa para que te tranquilices, María te preparara un te' y te tranquilizarás.- recomienda su hijo Daniel. Alejandra asiente con la cabeza y empieza a caminar hacia un carro elegante, con chofer.

-por cierto, no nos presentamos, soy José Antonio Villareal, pero puede decirme solo Antonio para abreviar.- termina con una pequeña risita y extendiendo su aleta para saludar a kowalski.

-_(una de las familias pingüinos más ricas)_.- pensaba kowalski y sin decir una palabra también extiende su aleta, recibiendo el saludo de Antonio.

-¿y usted de donde viene y como se llama?.- se atreve a preguntar conmovido por la curiosidad.

-soy teniente, estoy en una base militar y mi nombre es kowalski.- contesta.

-bueno, me despido de ti kowalski y una vez más te agradezco por haber salvado la vida de mi esposa.

-no hay nada de que agradecer.- termina el científico. Antonio se dirige a su coche y se va directo a su casa. Mientras que kowalski llevaba el pescado al zoológico, donde ahí Skipper lo esperaba.

-¿qué paso soldado?, te tardaste.- lo regaña en el cuartel con todos los pingüinos.

-lo siento Skipper, pero paso algo que no me vas a creer.- kowalski estaba decidido a decirle a su capitán lo que paso en la pescadería.

-¿cómo te lo voy a creer si no me los dices?.- Skipper no estaba dispuesto a creerle una escusa para tardarse tanto en conseguir pescado.

-la ardilla roja ataco a Alejandra Villareal.

-¿Villareal?, ¿Villareal dijiste que es su apellido?, _(una de las familias más ricas de los pingüinos)_.- dijo y pensó Skipper a igual que kowalski.

-¿qué pasa con esa pingüina, Skipper?.- pregunta cabo por la curiosidad.

-es una de las familias más ricas, se dice que su esposo José Antonio fue Coronel, un rango mayor que el mío.- Skipper se sentía menor que Antonio, pues de verdad se sorprendido al volver a tener noticias sobre él después de su retiro. Mientras que Alejandra entra de nuevo a su casa, sintiéndose mejor ante tal susto.

-¡María, María!.- gritaba Antonio a la criada para que lo fuera a atender.

-¿qué pasa?.- pregunta seguido de alarmarse al ver triste a Alejandra.- ¿pero que le pasó a Alejandra?

-la ardilla roja estuvo a punto de asesinarla, porque la agarro de rehén al intentar robar la pescadería.- informa Isabela.

-¡Alejandra!.- la llama Antonio notando la perdida en su mirada, no reaccionaba.- Alejandra, mírame.- la llama de nuevo alzando su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Antonio… ese pingüino me salvo.- responde un poco en estado de shock.

-si lo sé, él nos ayudo, te salvo la vida y estamos muy agradecidos con él...con Kowalski, se llama Kowalski.

-Antonio, cuando lo abrasé, tuve una extraña cercanía con él, como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes, quiero que es este aquí, con nosotros.

-no, eso no se puede, el está en una base militar, no puedo interferir en eso.- Antonio sabía bien que no podía transferirlo a su casa, ya que si eso pasaba, estaría interfiriendo en sus misiones militares.

-claro que puedes Antonio, pide permiso a la base central militar, por favor Antonio, te lo pido, el puede ser mi caballero de compañía o un guardaespaldas, pero por favor, quiero que esté con nosotros.- le ruega Alejandra.

-veré que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada, ok.- contesta abrazándola seguido de besarla un poco.

En la tarde de ese mismo día, Antonio fue a la base central militar a cumplir el deseo de su esposa. Dentro de la base estaba una ardilla de pelaje gris y ojos color miel, trabajando como secretaria.

-hola, ¿se encuentra el coronel tres estrellas?

-claro que si, está adentro de su oficina.- contesta la secretaria escribiendo en la computadora.

-gracias.- agradece Antonio dirigiendo sus pasos hacia su oficina. Abre la puerta y encuentra, al coronel tres estrellas, un rango mayor que él, llamado Armando.

-coronel Armando.- le dice dándole un saludo militar.

-coronel Antonio- responde haciendo el mismo salido militar.- tome asiento por favor.

-gracias- agradece el pingüino tomando asiento en la silla, mirando de frente al otro lado del escritorio

-¿que necesita coronel?.

-quería pedir permiso de autorización, para tener a un pingüino militar en mi casa…

-¿permiso de transferencia?.- pregunta interrumpiéndolo.- transferir a un miembro militar a su casa.

-afirmativo.

-no le garantizó un permiso así.- contesta negándose.

-por favor, necesito uno para… para asegurar el bienestar de mi familia, hace unas horas mi esposa fue atacada por la gran ardilla roja, mi esposa corre peligro.

-¡la ardilla roja!, un animal muy peligroso, bueno, debido a esa información de que su esposa corre peligro, le aceptare el permiso de transferencia.- acepta el coronel agarrando una carpeta que tiene como título: "confidencial".- ¿le parece el cabo Renato?, tiene un buen entrenamiento y además…

-quisiera uno en especial.- Antonio interrumpe a Armando.

-¿dígame cual?.

-el teniente kowalski.- el coronel tres estrellas hojea las hojas de la carpeta buscando la información del pingüino solicitado.

-si aquí esta, teniente kowalski, vive en el zoológico de Central Park, dirigido por su líder Skipper. Bien, el teniente se presentara a su casa pasado mañana, para empezar con sus labores de cuidar a su esposa.- Armando anota en una hoja toda la información acerca del teniente, donde vive, como se llama, que rango tiene, etc. Termina de escribir toda la información y se la entrega a Antonio.-aquí tiene toda la información, enseguida le pediré a la secretaria la preparación de las cartas que les hará llegar con la orden de transferencia del teniente.-explica el coronel tres estrellas.

-está bien, se lo agradezco.- se despide con un saludo militar, Armando se despide de el de la misma manera. Antonio sale de la oficina y se dirige a su casa. Al llegar, Alejandra lo recibe con un abrazo y un beso de agradecimiento, por complacerla en su petición.

-¿si te dieron permiso?.- pregunta la pingüina con inquietud.

-si.- afirma Antonio.

-entonces, ¿cuándo va a venir?.

-pasado mañana.- responde entregándole la hoja con toda la información de kowalski.

-¿qué es esto?

-la información del pingüino que te salvo la vida.-contesta Antonio abrazándola.

-no sabes cuánto te agradezco esto que haces por mí.

-no tienes nada de que agradecer amor, ¿Quién mas te quiere como yo?

-nadie, solo tu.- responde besándolo apasionadamente por segundos, finalmente separándose para dirigirse hacia su habitación para ir a dormir. Ya estando ambos acostados en la cama, Antonio comienza a dormir, mientras que Alejandra sentada en la cama, lee la información seguido de tener una idea para mañana, mira a Antonio durmiendo a su lado y esta le da un beso sobre su pico.

-gracias por todo amor.- agradece susurrándole seguido de acostarse para comenzar a dormir a su lado.


	47. DOS CARTAS DE EMERGENCIA

**DOS CARTAS DE EMERGENCIA…**

A la mañana siguiente, en la base de los pingüinos, Skipper se levanta de su cama y se dirige a la televisión para ver las noticias con su taza de café, en ese momento entra cabo al cuartel con dos cartas en la aleta.

-Skipper, nos llegaron dos carta de la base central militar.- dice el más joven con la carta en la aleta, en ese momento Skipper le quita la carta y comienza a leerla.-¿qué dice Skipper?- pregunta cabo con inquietud.

-Kowalski tiene que presentarse en casa de Alejandra, para protegerla de la ardilla roja, y yo tengo que salir del cuartel para ir a una misión de suma importancia, riesgosa y peligrosa.- decía emocionado y asustado a la vez.

-¿y si tu y kowalski se van, quien quedara al mando?- cabo estaba preocupado por quien sería el próximo líder, esperando que no fuera rico, ya que si lo era, todo sería un desastre con él.

-se quedara al mando kowalski, en esta carta dice que solo se presentara en la casa de la familia Villareal de 11:00 de la mañana a las 5:00 de la tarde, durante el tiempo que reste en estar en el cuartel, Kowalski quedara al mando.- en ese instante kowalski y rico entraban a la base militar.

-¿qué pasa Skipper?- pregunta el genio con un cono de hielitos en la aleta.

-nos llegaron dos cartas de suma importancia de la base central militar.

-¿y qué dicen?.- pregunta el genio preocupado.

-tendrás que presentarte en la casa de la familia Villareal para proteger a Alejandra de la Ardilla roja, fue Antonio a pedir permiso y le aceptaron el permiso de transferencia.- responde el líder algo preocupado por su teniente.- y yo tengo que irme de esta base para ir a una misión de suma importancia.

-¡enserio!, Y ¿cuando tengo que presentarme con ellos?.

-pasado mañana, ¡suerte soldado!.- dice regalándole un gran abrazo, por lo que Kowalski solo dio a cambio una sonrisa fingida abrazándolo también, ya que por dentro deseaba estrangular al líder.

-_(¿Cómo se atreve a abrazarme después de lo descarado que es al besar a Doris?)_.- piensa el teniente en su mente seguido de maldecir al pingüino de cabeza plana. Este se aleja de el teniente y se dirige a arriba de la base, para pensar en esas dos cartas que le dieron una gran sorpresa. Rico y cabo leyeron las cartas como un par de chismosos mientras que kowalski hizo la misma acción del capitán, salió del cuartel para pensar en la nueva noticia de transferirse a casa de Alejandra. El teniente ya afuera de la base se sentó en una esquina del habitad mirando el sol y el cielo, en eso escucha un carro muy cerca y dudaba que fuera uno de los pingüinos conduciendo el auto rosa, el auto desconocido se acerca mas y mas, hasta lograr quedar a un lado de Kowalski, este logro reconocer el auto, era el mismo en el que Alejandra se fue a su casa cuando la ardilla roja intento matarla. El auto se estaciono cerca de donde estaba el y el chofer abrió la puerta del lado donde viajaba Alejandra, kowalski pudo observar que la acompañaba su hija, Alejandra bajo del auto y vio a kowalski, el pingüino se paro y quedaron frente a frente.

-hola Kowalski.- lo saluda la pingüina.

-Alejandra, ¿qué hace usted aquí?- pregunta el genio confundido de cómo podría haberlo localizado si nunca le dijo donde vive o algo acerca de él.

-vine para darte la bienvenida a nuestro hogar, sé que es un poco temprano para decírtelo ya que aun no estás dentro de mi casa, pero aun así te deseo lo mejor.- le dice la pingüina con voz suave.

-gracias por sus buenos deseos, pero ¿cómo me encontró?

-cuando mi esposo pidió la autorización de transferencia al coronel tres estrellas, le dio unos datos acerca de ti, cómo te llamas, donde vives, etc.- la pingüina le acerca la hoja de papel con los datos del pingüino.

-ahora entiendo todo.- se ríe el teniente comprendiendo todo el problema.

-¿estás ocupado?- pregunta al teniente con una cara preocupada.

-no, claro que no.- le contesta el teniente rápidamente.

-¿podemos platicar?, quiero conocerte mejor.

-claro.- el teniente la lleva al parque para platicar más tranquilos. Su hija Isabela la espera en el auto por unos pocos segundos, pero después, decide salir y explorar un poco el zoológico ya que nunca había estado en uno, camina largos minutos hasta llegar al habitad de Marlene, por lo que le provoca curiosidad. Camina hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva y hace el llamado al animal que viva ahí.

-hola, ¿vive alguien en este habitad?- pregunta la pingüina algo aterrada por no saber que animal viva ahí, podía imaginarse un animal salvaje o tranquiló y amigable.

-hola.-saluda Marlene, Isabela solo grita por el susto.- ¿quién eres?

-me espantaste, hola me llamo Isabela, soy la hija de Alejandra y Antonio Villareal y ¿tu quién eres?- le pregunta la pingüina quitándose el susto que le había pegado la nutria.

-yo me llamo Marlene, soy una nutria, vivo en el zoológico y ¿porque estás aquí?- pregunta la nutria teniendo curiosidad en conocer más a la pingüina.

-mi mamá vino a ver a Kowalski.-le contesta la pingüina.

-¿a Kowalski?, ¿porque a él?.- le pregunta la nutria molesta por la pingüina que vino a ver al teniente, era increíble como empezaba a experimentar los primeros síntomas de "celos".

-pues Talves no estás enterada, pero el kowalski le salvo la vida a mi mamá de ser asesinada por la gran ardilla roja y se siente amenazada después de haber vivido esa gran experiencia horrible, mi papá pidió permiso a la base central militar para que kowalski se fuera a vivir con nosotros, para proteger a mi mamá y ella quiso visitarlo, solo para conocerlo un poco mejor antes de irse a vivir con nosotros.

-ha.- Marlene ahora comprendía varias cosas, pero, ¿por qué Skipper no le comento nada?. Se preguntaba a sí misma en su mente.

-bueno, no quiero incomodarte así que mejor me voy.- la pingüina caminaba hacia la salida, pero la voz de la nutria la detiene.

-no, está bien, por favor quédate, vamos a platicar y a conocernos mejor, ¿te perece?- pregunta la nutria con tal de obtener su amistad.

-está bien.- la pingüina acepta la plática con la nutria para aceptar su amistad. Mientras que en el parque, kowalski y Alejandra comenzaban a platicar debajo de un árbol.

-dime kowalski, ¿de dónde vienes?.- Alejandra y kowalski comían hielitos mientras platicaban.

-desde de la base central militar.- contesta el pingüino sin dejar de comer su hielito.- desde que era niño, ahí me criaron para convertirme en un soldado, para que al final escogiera un rango militar.

-¿y tus padres?-pregunta la Alejandra con tal de obtener más información acerca de la familia del teniente.

-no lo sé, creo que soy huérfano, no conocí a mis padres… ni si quiera sé si me querían, no sé por qué me abandonaron en la base central militar… desde que era un bebe pingüino, no me vieron nacer, recuerdo que la primera vez que rompí el cascaron y vi el exterior lo único que pronuncie fue "mamá".- Alejandra sentía en la voz de kowalski tristeza y sufrimiento.- mire hacia todos lados y… no la encontré, pingüinos machos militares me cuidaron y me educaron hasta que me fui a vivir con Skipper y los demás, hasta ahora, nunca conocí el verdadero amor de madre.

-debe ser horrible no ver a tu madre al momento de nacer.- Alejandra deja de comer su hielito y mira a kowalski con compasión.

-sí, pero no le tengo rencor ni odio a mis padres, ¿usted tiene otros hijos, además de los que ya conozco?

-sí, tengo 5 hijos, 2 hembras y 3 machos pero….- Alejandra para de hablar y se pone más triste de lo que ya estaba y kowalski lo noto.

-¿pero qué?

-pero nada, solo tengo esos hijos y son maravillosos.- Alejandra le regala a kowalski una sonrisa tierna y cariñosa.-kowalski si tienes problemas o necesitas un consejo, puedes contar conmigo, sé que no soy tu madre, pero me gustaría que me trataras como tal y me gustaría verte como uno de mis hijos- kowalski extraña esa forma de comportarse de Alejandra, al tratarlo como un hijo, Talves sintió mucha tristeza en su historia de sus padres y por eso quiere comportarse como una madre para él, por lo que este solo agradece sonriéndole.

-está bien, gracias Alejandra eres muy amable.

-ya es tarde, tengo que regresar a mi casa, si no mi familia se va a preocupar por mi.- Alejandra se levanta del pasto que cubría todo el parque y comienza a caminar hacia el zoológico, mientras que kowalski la acompañaba. Ya llegando cerca del auto, Alejandra observa que su hija no está y la llama por teléfono celular.

-hola.- contesta Isabela adentro de la cueva platicando con Marlene.

-Isabela, ¿donde estas?- pregunta Alejandra preocupada por su hija.

-estoy en el habitad de una amiga.- Marlene se llena de alegría al escuchar esa palabra "amiga".

-regresa al auto de inmediato, ya es hora de irnos.- ordena Alejandra casi regañándola.

-si mamá, ya voy.- Isabela cuelga el teléfono y mira a Marlene con una sonrisa.- bueno, ya me tengo que ir, pero te puedo volver a visitar.

-claro Isabela, vuelve cuando quieras.- le dice Marlene con alegría, mientras que Isabela apunta su número de celular en una hoja de papel.

-mira aquí está mi número telefónico por si necesitas llamarme, yo te volveré a visitar, ¿ok?.- le dice Isabela.

-si está bien, adiós.- se despide Marlene de su nueva amiga e Isabela sale de la cueva dirigiéndose hacia el auto de sus padres, ya que su madre la estaba esperando. Caminaba distraída observando los demás hábitats de los animales, en eso choca contra un pingüino, provocando que esta estuviera a punto de caer, pero el pingüino la agarra evitando que cayera, quedando cara a cara y con los picos muy cerca a punto de darse un beso, ese pingüino era de cabeza plana con ojos azules, el momento fue muy romántico para Isabela, quedando perdida en los ojos azules de aquel pingüino, mientras que Skipper, que era aquel pingüino con el cual choco, no podía apartar la mirada de Isabela, quedando congelado por aquel momento.

Skipper e Isabela, seguían congelados por aquel momento, hasta que la pingüina decide ser la primera en romper el silencio.

-lo siento, estaba distraída y no me fije hacia donde caminaba.- esta comienza a ponerse de nuevo de pie, alejando su cuerpo del pingüino.

-no hay problema.- aclara estando aun en estado de shock por aquel momento.- perdón por la pregunta, pero… ¿Quién eres?

-soy Isabela Villareal.- responde presentándose.

-¿Villareal?.- Skipper se sorprende aun mas al saber su apellido.- mucho gusto Isabela, mi nombre es Skipper, soy el líder de un comando de fuerzas de elite, ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-mi mamá vino a ver a Kowalski, mientras ellos platicaron, yo salí a dar una vuelta y ahora estoy tratando de regresar al auto de mi madre.- explica mirando a su alrededor.

-¿si me permite escoltarla hasta allá?.- pregunta el pingüino con caballerosidad.

-claro que si.- responde negando a rechazar un momento en el que estará más cerca del aquel pingüino. Caminaron por todo el zoológico, hasta que Isabela llegara sana y salva con su madre.

-mamá, él es Skipper, si no mal tengo entendido es tu líder, ¿no kowalski?.- le pregunta la pingüina al genio.

-sí, Skipper es mi líder.- afirma el teniente.

-es un placer conocerla Alejandra, Kowalski ya me dijo lo que paso.- le dice el líder.

-sí, es por eso que necesito que su teniente me proteja de la ardilla roja.

-no se preocupe, le aseguro que usted está en buenas manos.- Skipper voltea la mirada hacia el teniente y lo mira con orgullo, mientras que Kowalski le da una sonrisa falsa.

-gracias, bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, le agradezco por haber acompañado a mi hija Isabela hasta aquí.

-no hay de que agradecer, las estaremos esperando si es que desea volver a visitarnos.- Isabela y Alejandra les agradecen y se suben al coche, mientras que Skipper y Kowalski las ven alejarse.


	48. DISCUSIONES

**DISCUSIONES…**

Isabela y Skipper seguían congelados por aquel momento, solo se miraban sin atreverse a decir palabras, hasta que Isabela decide ser la primera en romper el silencio.

-lo siento, estaba distraída y no me fije hacia donde caminaba.- la pingüina comienza a ponerse de nuevo de pie, alejando su cuerpo de aquel pingüino.

-no hay problema.- le responde Skipper aun en shock por aquel momento-¿quién es usted?.

-soy Isabela Villareal.- se presenta la pingüina.

-¿Villareal?.- Skipper no sabía si temblar o sentirse orgulloso al volver a escuchar el apellido.- mucho gusto señorita Villareal, mi nombre es Skipper, soy el líder de un comando de fuerzas de elite, ¿qué la trae por aquí?.

-mi mamá vino a ver a Kowalski, y mientras ellos estaban platicando, yo salí a dar una vuelta y ahora estoy tratando de regresar al auto de mi madre.

- ¿si me permite escoltarla hasta ella?.- le pregunta le pingüino con caballerosidad.

-claro que si.- Isabela se niega a rechazar un momento en el que estaría más cerca de aquel pingüino. No tardaron mucho en llegar.

-Isabela, ¿dónde estabas?.- pregunta la madre corriendo a abrazarla.

-te dije que estaba en un habitad con una amiga que conocí hoy.- responde Isabela molesta por su alta protección y volteo para ver al pingüino.

-mamá, quiero presentarte al capitán Skipper, si no mal tengo entendido es tu líder, ¿no Kowalski?.- le pregunta la pingüina al genio.

-sí, Skipper es mi líder.- afirma el teniente.

-es un placer conocerla, Kowalski ya me dijo lo que paso.- le habla a Alejandra.

-sí, es por eso que necesito que su teniente me proteja de la ardilla roja.

-no se preocupe, le aseguro que usted está en buenas manos.- Skipper voltea la mirada hacia el teniente y lo mira con orgullo, mientras que Kowalski le da una sonrisa falsa.

-gracias, bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, le agradezco por haber acompañado a mi hija Isabela hasta aquí.

-no hay de que agradecer, los estaremos esperando si es que desean volver a visitarnos.- Isabela y Alejandra les agradecen y se suben al coche, mientras que Skipper y Kowalski las ven alejarse.

-¿de qué hablaron tu y Alejandra, Kowalski?.- le pregunta el líder, mientras que Kowalski voltea a verlo.

-hay Skipper… no creo que te importe.- el pingüino alto se aleja de su líder, Skipper se sorprende por la actitud del teniente, el por qué le dijo esa respuesta tan grosera. Skipper decide no acompañar al teniente a la base, ya que le afirma que tiene otras cosas pendientes por hacer, sin saber que este aprovecharía de esto para ir hacia el habitad de Marlene. Al llegar la llama a la entrada de su cueva.

-¿Marlene?.- escucha la hembra su voz que hace sentir a su corazón saltar de alegría al escucharlo y se apresuro lo mas que pudo para verlo.

-hola Kowalski.- saluda Marlene.

-hola Marlene, ¿Skipper no te ha venido a ver?...-pregunta el pingüino haciendo quedar mal a Skipper.

-no, desde esa vez en la que fui yo a verlo, no lo he vuelto a ver.- le dice la nutria con voz triste.

-supongo que ya te habrá dicho acerca de Alejandra y su hija Isabela.

-no, no me dijo nada, hasta ahora que Isabela vino a verme.

-¿vino a verte?.- pregunta impresionado.- y, ¿qué te dijo?

-nada importante, solo que tu salvaste a su mamá y que te irás a vivir con ella, ¿es cierto eso?

-si es cierto, me impresiona que algo tan importante como eso Skipper no te lo haya dicho.-Marlene se quedo pensando en que eso era cierto, Skipper nunca le dice lo más importante que pasa con ellos. Mientras que a Kowalski se le ocurre una idea para hacer que Marlene solo hable de él.

-Alejandra y su hija son muy bonitas, ¿no te parece?.- Marlene al escuchar eso empieza a experimentar celos.

-Kowalski, ¿sientes algo por Alejandra o por su hija Isabela?.- Kowalski se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su plan funcionaba a la perfección.

-no, claro que no, además, ella está casada, tiene 5 hijos y es mayor de edad, yo preferiría una persona más joven… como tu.- Marlene se queda congelada al escuchar esa respuesta.

-y… que me dices de Isabela, ella si es joven.- le dice la nutria rompiendo la felicidad que llevaba adentro.

-Isabela es solo una amiga, además, no cuenta con las características que yo necesito en una hembra.

-¿enserio?, y… ¿cómo debe de ser la hembra que tú buscas?.- Marlene comienza a acercarse lentamente a Kowalski.

-pues… ya sabes.- comienza a responderle acercándose de igual manera.- debe ser… especial, dulce, inteligente, delicada, detallista, que le apasione la música.- la toma de una pata simulando no tener interés.- que sea… de color especial de ojos… con una dulce voz.- termina su ultima característica mirando acercarse más la nutria, dándole a entender que estaba dispuesta a besarlo. Kowalski lo noto pero pensó que aun no era el momento para dar el siguiente paso, lo primero era volverla loca por él y después el primer beso, pero no estaría por demás darle unas pocas ilusiones, dejo que se acercara a él pero solo con la intención de que sus labios se rozaran con su pico, sintiendo la respiración mutua, fue ahí donde Kowalski se alejo de ella, dejándola con las ganas del beso.

-Marlene, ¿Skipper te dijo si se iba a casar contigo?.- pregunta el científico dejando a su líder en una situación difícil para él.

-no, pero estoy segura de que si se va a casar conmigo- le dice la nutria sacando una sonrisa.

-claro que eso es solo una suposición, por qué no estás completamente segura.

-si es solo una suposición, pero te podría apostar que estoy completamente segura de que así será.- Marlene le da la espalda a Kowalski mostrando enojo, el científico comienza a retirarse dejando a Marlene con la duda, ya estaba saliendo de ahí, cuando de pronto ve la sombra de Skipper, dando a entender que se aproximaba al hábitat de Marlene, por lo que toma otro camino. Skipper llegando a la entrada de la cueva, llama a su amada.

-Marlene.- Marlene seguía de espaldas sin darse cuenta de que el científico se había ido, cuando escucho la voz de Skipper se dio la vuelta.

-Skipper.- lo nombra antes de correr hacia él para abrazarlo.

-Marlene, ¿y esa sorpresa del abrazó?.- pregunta el pingüino dudoso de ese gran afecto de la nutria, Marlene solo quería abrazarlo para quitarse el recuerdo de Kowalski en la mente.

-solo quería abrazarte, Skipper por que no me dijiste que Kowalski salvo la vida de una pingüina.

-Marlene, no tengo por qué decirte todo lo que nos pasa a mí y a mis muchachos.

-por qué no, muy pronto estaremos casados y entonces en ese momento….

-Marlene, ¿quien dijo que nos vamos a casar?.- Marlene sintió que se le rompía el corazón en pedazos al escuchar esa pregunta, no podía creer que Skipper le negara una petición tan linda como el matrimonio.

-no… ¿no nos vamos a casar?.

-no lo sé, es muy pronto como para pensar en eso, ¿no te parece?

-sí, pero me aseguras que estaremos tu y yo juntos, ¿verdad?.

-claro que si Marlene.- Skipper la abraza con mucha pasión, mientras que Marlene deja caer una lagrima.

-¿y lo de Alejandra e Isabel?.- pregunta la nutria insistiendo en que Skipper le dijera como pasaron las cosas con ella.

-eso no te lo puedo decir, es confidencial.- Marlene se preguntaba en por qué Skipper todo se lo esconde, era ¿que no le tenía confianza?, pudo notar que con Kowalski no era así, al contrario, se lo decía, lo que pasaba en el cuartel y además, de eso podía confiar en él, como un amigo o… ¿algo más?- lo que si te puedo decir es que me voy a ir del zoológico.

-¿qué?, ¿a dónde?.- le pregunta la nutria sorprendida.

-no lo sé, tengo que presentarme en la base central militar para esperar instrucciones del coronel tres estrellas y de allí parto al lugar.- Skipper estaba triste al imaginar esos días lejos de Marlene.- Marlene, prométeme que me estarás esperando.

-… sí, te lo prometo, siempre te estaré esperando no importa lo que pase, yo te esperare... -le dice Marlene llorando de tristeza, abrazando a Skipper y al final lo besa con pasión.

-tengo que irme Marlene, debo darles instrucciones a mis muchachos para decirles lo que deben hacer cuando yo me baya.- le explicar cortando el beso.

-si está bien, adiós Skipper.- el líder se va y a Marlene se le ocurre hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Skipper de despedida, solo que decidió hacerla solo para él y para ella, para que fuera romántica. El rey Julien miro a Skipper salir del habitad de nutrias, por lo que entendió que estaba con Marlene y se provoco un arranque de celos.

-oye monja, ¿por qué vas a ver a mi novia?.- le dice el rey molesto.

-¿tu novia rey?.- le dice Skipper con un tono burlón.

-si monja mi novia.

-sabes que Marlene no es tu novia y que nunca lo será.

-eso ya lo veremos monja despistada.- Skipper se aleja dejando por cerrado la discusión, mientras que el rey Julien regresa a su hábitat.

-¿qué le pasa majestad?.- le pregunta Maurice.

-esa monja despistada quiere quitarme a mi novia.- le dice el rey molesto.

-pero Marlene no es su novia, ni si quiera le ha propuesto noviazgo.

-es que hace tiempo que quería decírselo, pero creo que ya llego el momento de actuar.- le dice el rey decidido a conquistar el corazón de la nutria. Mientras que Skipper ya estaba entrando a su cuartel, observando a cabo comiendo winkis, rico bailando con su muñeca y a Kowalski… no vio a Kowalski, Skipper pensó que estaría en su laboratorio y camino hasta la mesa para leer unas carpetas que decían confidencial, mientras que cabo deja de comer sus winkis y va al laboratorio de Kowalski.

-¿en que piensas Kowalski?.- pregunta el soldado asomándose por la puerta, mirándolo pensativo y preocupado.

-en Marlene.

-¿aun sigues con esa sed de venganza?

-si cabo y no parare hasta lograrlo.

-Kowalski, ¿qué es lo que pretendes?, hacer que Marlene se vuelva loca por ti, para que después la dejes como si nada hubiera pasado… ¡eso quieres!.- grita al finalizar esas dos palabras.

-¡no¡… solo quiero que Skipper page por lo que me hiso.- dice el teniente comenzando a llorar por recordar ese momento.

-pero vas a lastimar a Marlene.

-eso no importa, con tal de que Skipper page lo que me hiso, el quitarme a Doris lo hará pagar muy caro.

-has pensado en que pasaría si te enamoras de Marlene de verdad.- Kowalski se ríe ante esa idea tan absurda.

-claro que no cabo, nadie se enamora tan rápido y a Marlene solo la quiero como una amiga, no tengo ningún sentimiento especial por ella, cuando la bese me dará asco, perdón por pensar a si de ella, pero es la verdad, valdrá la pena.

-no les agás daño Kowalski.- le pide cabo con tal fin de tener compasión por los dos enamorados

-no le hare daño a ella cabo, sino a Skipper.- decía el teniente decidido a seguir con la venganza.


	49. BESOS Y PASIONES

**BESOS Y PASIONES…**

Skipper se había quedado dormido encima de la mesa donde estaba leyendo las carpetas de confidencial, estaba en profundo sueño, hasta que el cabo lo mira y se acerca a él para despertarlo.

-Skipper…Skipper.- lo llama tratando de despertarlo, pero lo levanta de un susto.

-¡Cabo!.- lo nombra casi a regaño.-estaba soñando con Isabe… digo, que derrotaba al doctor espiráculo.- dice el pingüino nervioso.

-¿con quien Skipper?.- pregunta el joven al oír el nombre de otra mujer que no era el de Marlene y eso lo tenía muy preocupado.

-con nadie cabo.- le responde el líder negando lo que había dicho anteriormente.

-pero Skipper…

-¡dije con nadie! … lo siento cabo, pero lo de las dos cartas me tiene tan intrigado y además, pensar que Kowalski mañana se va a la casa de Alejandra, me tiene aun mas pensativo.- le confiesa el líder preocupado por tantos asuntos que tenía pendiente.

-lo siento Skipper, no quería inquiétate, solo vi que no dormiste en tu cama.

-sí, es cierto, me debí dormir viendo lo de los asuntos de la tarjeta de confidencial- Skipper se levanta de la mesa y se dirige al estanque para darse un chapuzón, y así despertar más rápido. Kowalski seguía dormido, pero al escuchar el sonido del agua despierta lentamente, recordando la discusión que tuvo con el joven cabo.

-cabo.- lo llama el teniente obteniendo su mirada.

-¿qué pasa Kowalski?

-podemos seguir hablando.

-ya no hay nada de qué hablar, solo quiero que tengas en cuenta, que cometerás el peor error de toda tu vida.- después de decirle esto, cabo salió de la base para hacer lo mismo que el capitán. Kowalski no hiso caso omiso a las palabras del joven cabo. El rey Julien observaba a los pingüinos a lo lejos y aprovecho que estaban distraídos para ir a ver a Marlene.

-hola, Marlene.

-… Julien ¿qué haces aquí?

-vine a verte.

-¿para?

-he, para preguntarte ¿no se te ha ocurrido ser… reina?.

-no, lo único que quiero es que Skipper y yo nos casemos y seamos felices.- responde a base de mentira, ahora ya ni eso podía pensar.

-esa monja no te dará lo que yo sí, ósea riquezas, lealtad, súbditos y muchas cosas más.

-eso no me interesa, yo no quiero riquezas sino felicidad, y si sigues con esa idea negativa temo que tengo que pedirte que te vayas.

-¿qué?, pero yo…

-adiós Julien.- le dice la nutria esperando la retirada del rey, este obedece saliendo con la cabeza agachada y sin más palabras que decir a la nutria, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, que no se rendiría tan fácilmente en conquistar su corazón. Los pingüinos ya habían terminado de desayunar el pescado que les había preparado rico, cuando oyeron las órdenes del líder.

-bien muchachos, hora de cumplir con las misiones del día.- después de decir esto el líder del grupo, comenzaron a cumplir con sus misiones y en todo el trayecto del trabajo, Kowalski no vio a Skipper a los ojos, ya no lo veía antes, como un buen amigo. Mientras que en casa de Alejandra, ella y toda su familia apenas comenzaban a almorzar, toda la familia estaba reunida en la mesa, pero algo andaba diferente, la mirada de Isabela estaba perdida, y Alejandra y María lo notaron.

-pero que te pasa mi niña, tienes la mirada completamente perdida.- le comenta María, o como sus hijos de Alejandra le decían, su nana.

-lo siento nana, pero estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-en que mi niña.

-pues en un animal que… pues.

-hay ya dinos Isabela.-le pide su hermano Daniel

-pues es que yo, bueno es… es…-

-¡ya dinos!.- le exigen toda la familia, incluyendo a María.

-hay es que estaba pensando en el capitán Skipper.- confiesa algo apenada.

-¿en el capitán Skipper?, es un buen muchacho.- motiva su madre sin extrañarle, ya que se podía decir que su hija no se había enamorado de un mal muchacho.

-¿enserio?, ¿no te parece mal?

-claro que no hija.

-aun no sé quién es ese tal Skipper, pero por sus expresiones se logra ver que es un buen caballero.- opina María.

-si nana, es el mejor de todos los pingüinos que yo he conocido, es amable, caballeroso, guapo y cuando lo miras a los ojos…haaaa, sus ojos, te pierdes en ellos.- le dice Isabela como si fuera una niña soñadora.

-por lo que veo si te tiene muy enamorada he, mírate ya hasta estas babeando por él.- ríe Daniel con un tono burlón.

-sí, ¿que más tiene ese pingüino niña risueña?.- pregunta su hermano Octavio siguiéndole la corriente a Daniel.

-bueno ya basta, su hermana está enamorada, eso que tiene de malo, a todos nos puede pasar, y ni hablar de ti Octavio, ya sabes que tu y Regina…

-mamá por favor, Regina es… digamos que mi prometida.

-no estás seguro de que tu y ella se vayan a casar, ¿o sí?

-no, la verdad no mamá.

-bueno, ya podemos tener un desayuno en paz.- los demás asienten con la cabeza y comienzan a desayunar, incluyendo a Isabela. Después de unas 6 horas ya estaba oscureciendo, y Skipper, piensa en relajarse con sus muchachos viendo la televisión… bueno no con todos.

-pero, ¿a dónde vas Kowalski?.- pregunta el capitán mirándolo dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

-voy a la oficina de Alice, a ver si de casualidad consigo un tubo de magnesio.- y con esa mentira Kowalski sale del cuartel y del hábitat.

-no sé qué trama Kowalski, pero mejor lo seguiré.- habla el capitán decidido, pero si lo seguía, descubriría que Kowalski trata de conquistar a Marlene, aunque cabo preferiría que eso ya pasara, para que la venganza de Kowalski se acabara, pero sabía que no era el momento adecuado para que Skipper lo descubriera.

-Skipper, no necesitas cuidar a Kowalski, el estará bien.

-¿así?.- le pregunta el experto en armas.

-claro rico, a si es.

-pero es que yo…

-mira además ya empezaron la carrera de motocicletas.- le dice el joven señalando la televisión, para que el líder viera que ya empezó el programa.

-no importa cabo.

-Skipper, si te vas le cambiare al programa de fantasías.- le dice el joven cabo casi amenazando a su líder.

-¡no!, Skipper.- rico veía a Skipper con ojos de "note vallas", ya que el experto en armas no deseaba ver tonterías de lunacornios , así que el líder no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que dar un suspiro.

-está bien.- acepta volviendo a tomar asiento y disponer a ver la carrera de motocicletas. Mientras que Kowalski caminaba hacia el hábitat de Marlene con un gran ramo de rosas para ella.

-hola Marlene.- saluda haciendo que Marlene escuchara su voz y sale fuera del estanque, ya que se estaba dando un chapuzón.

-Hola Kowalski.- saluda la nutria secándose con una toalla y ve el ramo de rosas.- ¿para quién es ese ramo de rosas?

-para ti.- responde entregándole el ramo de rosas a la nutria, mientras que esta no tenía palabras para describir ese momento. Marlene toma las rosas y las coloca encima de la mesa, mientras siente como se desliza en su cintura una suave aleta larga y en su cuello siente la respiración de aquel pingüino.

-Marlene, yo… no sé cómo decirte esto, pero durante tanto tiempo que he estado contigo me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas.

-¿de qué cosas?.- pregunta la nutria mirándolo de frente.

-de que he sentido por ti, un sentimiento muy fuerte, podría decirse que es algo más que amistad.- Marlene no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, por fin el científico le está diciendo lo que siente por ella en verdad, pero por el otro lado, Kowalski fingía muy bien.

-¿enserio?... Kowalski yo amo a Skipper.

-sí, lo sé Marlene, pero yo… te amo a ti.

-enserio yo… creo que también me estoy enamorando de ti Kowalski.- los labios de la nutria y el pico del pingüino se acercaban muy lentamente.- _te amo Kowalski_.- fue lo último que pudo decir la nutria antes de que el pingüino la callara con ese beso. Kowalski beso a Marlene con mucha pasión como nunca lo había hecho, tomándola de la cintura, mientras que esta solo se dejaba llevar por la pasión del pingüino enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El beso duro entre minutos y cuando los dos animales se separaron solo se miraron a los ojos.

-adiós Marlene.- se despide el científico separándose de ella.

-Kowalski por favor no te vayas.

-tengo que irme, Skipper puede volver en cualquier momento y si me ve aquí contigo, que pensara.

-Skipper… ¿y ahora que pasara con Skipper?

-no te preocupes, él se irá por un tiempo, cuando el vuelva le explicaremos que tu y yo nos queremos.

-parece sencillo, pero no es así.

-ya lo sé amor, mientras guardaremos nuestros sentimientos, nada malo pasara.

-sí, está bien, pero volverás, ¿verdad?

-claro que si amor.-el pingüino besa a la nutria.- adiós mi Marlene.- Ya afuera del habitad de la nutria, el pingüino se limpia el pico.

-ha, las cosas que uno tiene que hacer para conseguir una simple venganza.- queja el pingüino limpiándose el pico. Y camina hacia su hábitat.

-ya volví.- les dice el científico a los demás.

-¿y tu magnesio?.- le pregunta el líder con sospechas.

-no lo pude conseguir, bueno creo que mejor lo buscare mañana.

-sí, bueno yo mejor iré a ver a Marlene, digo si cabo me lo permite.- Kowalski se pone nervioso al oír que Skipper va a ver a Marlene.

-claro que si Skipper, después de todo Kowalski ya regreso.- acepta el joven mirando al científico como si fuera un niño regañado por sus padres. Skipper sale de la base y se dirige hacia el habitad de la nutria.

-Marlene.-la llama poniéndola nerviosa al oír la voz de su ex amado.

-hola Skipper.- lo saluda recibiendo un beso con pasión, pero Marlene no sentía la misma pasión que con Kowalski. Skipper la abraza y ella solo cierra los ojos e imagina estar con el científico.

-te amo mi Marlene.- le dice Skipper con una voz suave y seductora.

-y yo a ti Kowalski.

-¡¿Kowalski?!.- pregunta el capitán impresionado, ¿que había hecho Marlene?… le dijo Kowalski, cuando en realidad con quien estaba era con Skipper. El capitán veía a la nutria impaciente, esperando una explicación para esta equivocación.


	50. LLEGANDO A LA CASA

**LLEGANDO A LA CASA…**

-¡Kowalski!.- repite el capitán en voz alta de mucha impresión, Marlene aun seguía congelada por lo que le había dicho.

-Skipper… yo…

-¿porque me dijiste Kowalski, Marlene?- interroga con una mínima de molestia.

-Skipper, creí ver a Kowalski entrando por la puerta, y… por eso nombre a Kowalski, para darle la bienvenida, pero al parecer no era el.- explica la nutria, mirando hacia la puerta, para que la mentira fuera más real y por si fuera poco, Skipper cegado por el amor, cree la mentira.

-y… no era él, ¿cierto?

-no, al parecer no, bueno, ¿en que estábamos?.- pregunta esta vez la nutria agarrando las aletas del pingüino y colocándolas en su cintura, dándole a entender que la abrazara.

-que te amo Marlene.- repite nuevamente Skipper besándola, Marlene agradecía en su mente por su gran estrategia. Mientras que en el habitad de los pingüinos, Kowalski observaba el reloj que marcaba las 10:30 pm.

-ya es tarde, tengo que irme a dormir, para que mañana me valla temprano a la casa de Alejandra.- les dice el científico parándose del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia su litera.

-pero creí que solo te tenias que presentar a las 11:00 de la mañana.- le comenta el joven cabo.

-sí, pero lo que no te dijo Skipper, era que el primer día tenía que presentarme a las 8:00 de la mañana.- el joven cabo se impresiono al oír esa noticia, dejando que el científico se acacostara y se durmiera al instante. Mientras que en el habitad de Marlene, Skipper y ella estaban acostados en su cama platicando sus planes para cuando él regresara.

-Marlene, he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste.

-¿en que Skipper?.- le pregunta la nutria sin prestarle atención por estar pensando en Kowalski.

-en que deberíamos casarnos.- responde Skipper con una gran sonrisa en su pico.

-¿si estas decidido a casarte conmigo?

-claro que si Marlene, nada me haría más feliz que eso.- responde dejándola pensativa por esa idea.

-ya es tarde, mis muchachos ya debieron haberse ido a dormir.- Skipper se despide de Marlene dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla y se retira a su habitad, mientras que la nutria solo se queda pensativa en lo que va a ser: ¿casarse con Skipper y ser feliz con él?, aun no lo sabía, si se casaba con el no podría ser feliz, ya que durante toda su vida de casada no dejaría de pensar en… Kowalski. Skipper ya adentro de su base observa que cabo y rico estaban aun viendo la televisión, pero el teniente ya se había ido a dormir.

-¿porque a un siguen despiertos soldados?.- pregunta el líder regañando a sus soldados.

-lo siento Skipper, pero rico y yo decidimos esperarte, y además esta interesante la película.

-bien, pero ya regrese y ya acabo la película, así que a dormir.-ordena el líder dirigiéndose hacia su litera.

-claro Skipper, pero, ¿por que no me dijiste que Kowalski se tenía que presentar el primer día a la casa de Alejandra a las 8:00 de la mañana?

-eso era confidencial, pero bueno, ahora que ya lo sabes… si es cierto.- Skipper voltea a ver a Kowalski durmiendo.- qué bueno que Kowalski sea responsable, es un buen soldado, incapaz de traiciona a nadie.- cabo al oír eso deseaba poder decirle a su líder lo que realmente estaba pasando, pero no podía.

-sí señor, vamos rico.

-haa, ¿po que?.- se queja el experto en armas, mientras él y cabo se fueron directo a su litera al igual que el líder.

A las 7:50 de la mañana, Kowalski despierta y desayuna una lata de sardinas, sin hacer ruido para aun no despertar a los demás, sale afuera de la base y del habitad, finalmente viendo acercarse un auto.

-_(debe ser de Alejandra)_.- se dice así mismo el teniente, y tenía razón, el auto se estaciono, y Kowalski subió.

-buenos días Kowalski.- le saluda el chofer.

-buenos días.- saluda de la misma manera.

-Alejandra y su familia ya lo están esperando.- y sin decir una sola palabra más, el chofer lleva al teniente a la casa. El viaje no fue muy largo, Kowalski pudo divisar en la ventana del auto una mansión grande de color azul, en la entrada tenía una gran reja, la casa llena de muchas ventanas, la puerta principal era muy grande y un jardín lleno de plantas, flores, arbustos, pasto recién cortado y un gran espacio lleno de rosas. El auto entra por la gran reja y se estaciona dejando al teniente casi en la entrada de la puerta principal, hay lo estaba esperando el mayordomo.

-buenos días teniente Kowalski.- saluda el mayordomo y le abre la puerta del carro del lado de donde él viajaba.

-buenos días.- saluda nuevamente el teniente.

-Alejandra y su familia ya lo están esperando.- el mayordomo dirige a Kowalski a la sala principal.

-buenos días Kowalski.- lo saluda Alejandra.

-buenos días Alejandra.- saluda de igual manera él, antes de que Alejandra lo pusiera al frente, haciendo que este mirara a toda su familia.

-buenos días teniente Kowalski.- lo saluda Antonio con un saludo militar, el esposo de Alejandra.

-buenos días coronel Antonio.- Kowalski lo saluda de la misma manera.

-Kowalski, déjame presentarte a toda la familia.- Alejandra se aproxima a sus hijos.- él es Gustavo, mi segundo hijo mayor.

-_(¿segundo?, ¿dónde está el primero?)_.- piensa el genio- es un placer conocerlo.

-igualmente digo lo mismo.- Gustavo no lo saludo con mucha alegría, parecía serio y ve a Kowalski como si el genio y le hubiera hecho algo malo.

-ella es mi tercera hija, Amanda.- le dice Alejandra a Kowalski.

-hola Kowalski, bienvenido.- lo saluda Amanda con una sonrisa en su pico.

-gracias.

-ella es mi cuarta hija Isabela, creo que ya se conocen.

-si mamá, desde el zoológico.- ríe un poco.- es un placer volver a verlo.

-el placer es mío.- le dice el científico.

-el es mi quinto hijo Daniel, creo que ya se conocían desde… el incidente.

-si mamá, gracias por salvarle la vida a mi mamá, Kowalski.

-no hay nada de que agradecer.

-y el es mi sexto y último hijo, Octavio.

-bienvenido Kowalski.

-gracias.

-esa es toda mi familia, María se encargara de llevarte a tu habitación.- explica Alejandra esperando que Kowalski se sintiera cómodo.

-gracias Alejandra.- María obedece llevando a Kowalski a su habitación, sus hijos y esposo se retiran dejando solos a ella y a Gustavo.

-mamá, no podemos permitir que Kowalski se quede en estas casa, tiene que irse.

-¡no!, ¿por qué?

-ya viste a quien se parece, ¿mamá no lo viste?… se parece a…

-¡cállate!.- grita tomando su cabeza con ambas aletas.- Gustavo, cállate, no me lo recuerdes.

-ver a Kowalski todos los días te hará recordar mas a él, te lo aseguro, es mejor que se valla de esta casa lo más pronto posible.- Gustavo se aleja dejando a su madre con el recuerdo en la mente y con una difícil decisión. Pero Gustavo tenía razón, Kowalski solo le recordaría ese horrible pasado que ella vivió hace mucho tiempo. María le abre la puerta de la nueva recamara de Kowalski y el entra.

-¡que hermosa habitación!- admira el científico mirándola por completo, tenía una cama grande, con dos buros al lado y con lámparas, pintado de hermosos colores y muchas cosas más.

-Alejandra escogió el mejor cuarto solo para ti, yo estaré al pendiente de todo lo que se te ofrezca.

-gracias María… ¿podrías explicarme el por qué Alejandra al presentarme a su hijo Gustavo, dijo que era el segundo y no el primero?

-sin molestarlo Kowalski, pero, puedo dirigirme, sin hablarle de usted.

-claro que si, adelante.

-pues, veras mi niño Kowalski, Alejandra antes de que tuviera al niño Gustavo, ella se embarazo mucho tiempo atrás, tuvo a su primer hijo… pero cuando ella dio a luz a la criatura, este todavía seguía en al cascaron y Alejandra no pudo saber si el bebé era hembra o macho. Después de dar a luz, cuando ya venían a la casa, se sintió un fuerte temblor que ocasiono que los humanos corrieran a toda velocidad y en ese trayecto, los señores corrieron, pero en ese momento Alejandra soltó el huevo y salió corriendo junto con Antonio para evitar que los humanos los pisaran. Después de varios días ellos están buscando al bebé perdido, pero… no lo han encontrado, la única pista con la que cuentan es con un collar de oro que tenia colgado el huevo.

-y… Alejandra debe ser la más afectada en esto.

-si, a si es, pero Alejandra no pierde la esperanza de poder encontrar a su hijo o hija con vida... si necesitas algo más, me dices.- María sale del cuarto de Kowalski con lagrimas en los ojos de tan solo recordar el dolor que sintieron sus patrones, Kowalski se quedo pensando en que podía hacer para aliviar el dolor de Alejandra, sabía que tal vez su consolación no le serviría de mucho, pero estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ayudar a esa pingüina.


	51. FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA

**FIESTA DE DESPEDIDA…**

Marlene recién comenzaba a levantarse pensativa, estaba decidida a dejar de pensar en Kowalski ahora que Skipper decidió casarse con ella, pronto serian felices de verdad, pronto comenzó a dedicarse a preparar la fiesta sorpresa para Skipper. Se levanta de su cama y se dirige al habitad de los pingüinos, para asegurarse de que Skipper no fuera a buscarla por las ultimas horas y no le echara a perder la fiesta de despedida. Los pingüinos también recién acababan de levantarse.

-bien rico, prepara sushi que ya tengo hambre.- ordena el líder.

-chi que chi.- el experto en armas saca sus cuchillos afilados y comienza a cortar salvajemente el pescado, mientras Marlene comienza a entrar por la escotilla.

-hola chicos… hola Skipper.

-Marlene.- la saluda el capitán besándola sin importarle que sus hombres los vieran, rico continuo cortando el pescado y cabo solo sonríe al ver a la bonita pareja, pero se le borra esa sonrisa de inmediato al recordar la venganza de Kowalski.

-¿ya desayunaste?

-no, la verdad no.

-ven a desayunar con nosotros Marlene.- pide el más joven.

-bueno… está bien.

-perfecto, rico acompáñame a buscar más pescado.- pide saliendo junto con el soldado, dejándolos solos al más joven y a Marlene.

-cabo, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿para qué Marlene?

-quiero hacerle una fiesta de despedida a Skipper y necesito que no vaya a mi habitad, sino vera la fiesta y así ya no sería sorpresa.

-claro que si Marlene, cuenta conmigo para eso… ¿no necesitas que te ayude con algo más?

-no, cabo solo eso.

-… Marlene,¿ podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-claro que si cabo, ¿de qué?

-de Kowalski.- Marlene se pone nerviosa, casi temblando.- Marlene sé lo que Kowalski trata de hacer… quiere conquistarte.

-eso… no es cierto.

-claro que si Marlene, solo quiero decirte que… tengas cuidado con lo que haces, Skipper no se merece esto… y que nunca confíes en nadie… porque nadie te va amar como te ama Skipper.- Marlene se queda pensativa en lo que dijo el joven cabo.

-yo nunca traicionaría a alguien como Skipper.- rico y el mencionado comienzan a entrar al cuartel, dejando que los otros dos mostraran normalidad.

-ya llegamos con los pescados.- ve a cabo y a Marlene mirándose serios.- ¿pasa algo?

-no, no pasa nada.- dice la nutria aun nerviosa. Y después de eso, se disponen a comer el pescado.

El reloj marcaba 9:50 de la mañana. Kowalski sale de su cuarto y sin querer va hacia la cocina donde ve a Isabela cocinando un pastel de pescado.

-hola Kowalski, ¿por fin saliste de tu habitación?.- Isabela sacaba el pastel recién horneado de su estufa.

-si, jajaja ¿y ese pastel?

-es para… para Skipper.

-¿sabes cocinar?.- cuestiona impresionado.

-claro que se cocinar, no voy a estar esperanzada a que todos me hagan las cosas

-vas a entregarle el pescado a Skipper en este momento, ¿cierto?

-la verdad si.- ríe ligeramente sonrojándose y sale a fuera donde ya estaba preparado el chofer para llevarla al zoológico.- ¿quieres venir?.- Kowalski niega con la cabeza, mientras que Isabela se pone en marcha. Marlene ya acabando de comer su pescado sale afuera de la base para dirigirse hacia su habitad para preparar todo para la fiesta de despedida. El auto se estaciona e Isabela sale del auto y se dirige hacia el habitad, para su suerte, Skipper sale del cuartel y la ve.

-Isabela, que gusto volver a verla, pase.- Skipper dirige a la hembra al cuartel subterráneo e Isabela se sorprende al verlo.

-qué bonito lugar, así que este es el cuartel secreto he.

-gracias.

-bueno yo solo vine a darle este pastel, es para darle mi más sinceras gracias por acompañarme a ir con mi mamá.- Isabela le entrega el paste y Skipper se queda sorprendido ante este lindo detalle.

-gracias, no sé como agradecerle esto… ¿ya desayuno?

-yo, no, bueno hasta ahora no.

-si la señorita me pudiera acompañar a comer este delicioso pastel, me sería mucho mejor.- le pide el capitán, esperando la respuesta de la pingüina.

-¿yo… acompañarlo?, bueno yo.

-por favor Isabela.- pide nuevamente con un tono tierno.

-está bien.- Skipper e Isabela se sientan y los dos comparten el delicioso pastel de pescado. Las horas pasaron rápido, Isabela se va a su casa, cabo evita que Skipper vaya a ver a Marlene, Kowalski regresa a la base y Marlene ya tenía todo preparado.

-cabo, ¿ya puedo ir a ver a Marlene?.-le pregunta el líder molesto.

-sí, creo que sí, ya puedes.- acepta el más joven viendo el reloj y a la vez dudoso.

-¿por qué te molesta que Skipper vaya a ver a Marlene, cabo?.- le pregunta el genio.

-por nada Kowalski… por nada.

-bien, entonces si me permiten, iré a ver a Marlene.- Skipper sale del cuartel.

-¿ahora si ya me puedes decir por que Skipper no podía ver a Marlene?

-no te lo quiero decir, porque esto te puede molestar Kowalski.

-¡dime cabo!.- grita en un tono exigente.

-Marlene le está preparando una fiesta sorpresa de despedida para Skipper.- Kowalski le da rabia al oír eso, ya que esa fiesta puede echar a perder todo lo que el genio ya había logrado.

-¿cuándo se va a ir Skipper?

-mañana.

-bueno, dejemos que el líder disfrute sus últimos días con ella.

-no será la última vez Kowalski, ¡que no entiendes que por más que logres hacer tu venganza, nunca vas a ser feliz!.- cabo se aleja volviendo a discutir con el genio, mientras que este solo lo ignora. Skipper estaba a unos cuentos pasos del habitad de la nutria, Marlene lo ve a lo lejos y se apresura a ir con él.

-Skipper, antes de entrar a mi habitad tendré que vendarte los ojos.- le avisa la nutria cumpliendo con lo dicho.

-¿por qué Marlene?

-es una sorpresa que te tengo preparada.- Skipper ya con los ojos vendados comienza a caminar siendo guiado por Marlene. Ya adentro del habitad, esta le quita la venda de los ojos.

-¡sorpresa!.- festeja la nutria descubriéndole los ojos, Skipper ve delante de él un camino hecho de pétalos de rosas, dos cojines y una mesa llena de deliciosos pescados solo para ellos dos.

-Marlene esta es la mejor sorpresa que alguien me allá podido dar.- Skipper camina encima de los pétalos de rosas directo a la mesa. Skipper y Marlene toman asiento en los dos cojines dando a entender que eran sus asientos y se disponen a comer los pescados, después de la cena el pingüino descubre una guitarra española que la nutria tenia.

-Marlene, hora yo te daré una sorpresa.

-déjame adivinar… me cantaras una canción.- Skipper sonríe ante esta respuesta, se sienta en el cojín comenzando a tocar la guitarra y a cantar:

_Regálame tu risa,_

_enséñame a sonar_

_con solo una caricia_

_me pierdo en este mar._

_Regálame tu estrella,_

_la que ilumina esta noche,_

_llena de paz y de armonía,_

_y te entregaré mi vida_

_Haces que mi cielo_

_vuelva a tener ese azul,_

_pintas de colores_

_mis mañanas solo tú_

_navego entre las olas de tu voz_

_y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_

_haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_

_tú, y tú, y tú.._

_Enseña tus heridas y así la curará_

_que sepa el mundo entero_

_que tu voz guarda un secreto_

_no menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento_

_se mueren de celos_

_tus ojos son destellos_

_tu garganta es un misterio_

_Haces que mi cielo_

_vuelva a tener ese azul,_

_pintas de colores_

_mis mañanas solo tú_

_navego entre las olas de tu voz_

_y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_

_haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_

_tú, y tú, y tú.._

_y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_

_haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_

_tú, y tú, y tú..._

_No menciones tu nombre que en el firmamento_

_se mueren de celos_

_tus ojos son destellos_

_tu garganta es un misterio_

_Haces que mi cielo_

_vuelva a tener ese azul,_

_pintas de colores_

_mis mañanas solo tú_

_navego entre las olas de tu voz_

_y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_

_haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_

_y tú, y tú, y tú.._

_y tú, y tú, y tú, y solamente tú_

_haces que mi alma se despierte con tu luz_

_y tú, y tú, y tú…_

-eso fue maravilloso Skipper.- Marlene corre a abrazarlo y lo besa, después de ello Marlene reproduce una canción.

-¿me permite esta pieza señorita?

-claro que si.- acepta comenzando a bailar muy despacio, Skipper aprovecha cada momento para besar a Marlene y esta solo se reía de ello. Cuando acaba la canción los dos animales se miran de frente y a los ojos. Cierran ese momento con un beso apasionado, Skipper no resistía mas las ganas de poder entregarse a Marlene en cuerpo y alma y al igual que él, ella también deseaba eso, él la carga en sus brazos directo a llevarla hacia su cama y allí se entregan por completo. Esa gran noche fue mágica para ambos, Marlene durante ese momento pudo olvidar completamente a Kowalski y solo pensaba en Skipper, en cada caricia, en cada beso, en cada momento los dos animales se sentían cada vez más felices.

**Dejen reviews y no olviden leer las historias de manjitop, sean felices XD.**


	52. ¡VUELVE A PENSAR EN MI!

**¡VUELVE A PENSAR EN MÍ!**

Marlene despierta con el sol brillando en el rostro, estaba acostada sobre su cama de lado, en ese momento siente una suave aleta rozando por su cintura lenta y suavemente, voltea del otro lado esperando ver a Skipper acostado a su lado, pero no era él, sino…

-buenos días mi amor.- saluda Kowalski.

-Kowalski… que agradable sorpresa.- dice la nutria confundida y con una gran sonrisa.- ¿y Skipper?

-ya se fue.- contesta el genio fingiendo tristeza.

-sí, ya se fue… y sin despedirse de mi.- lo dice la nutria con un tono de voz muy melancólico.

-bueno, ya ves como es él.- Kowalski la toma de la cintura y comienza a besarle el cuello.

-¡Kowalski basta!, no creo que esto esté bien.- le regaña apartándose.

-creí que me querías.

-sí, yo también lo creí así, pero Skipper es tan bueno, noble, caballeroso, romántico...- el científico rueda los ojos y no le hace caso a todo lo que le decía la nutria.-…esa noche fue mágica para ambos y me dijo que… cuando el regresara nos vamos a casar.- el científico al oír eso siente mucho coraje, eso podría echar a perder todo lo que había logrado.

-pues… yo que tu no le creo mucho.

-¿por qué lo dices así?

-porque Skipper no siempre suele cumplir lo que dice.- Marlene se queda pensativa al oír eso.

-puede conocer a otra hembra durante su misión, no olvides que si se pudo enamorar una vez, se puede volver a enamorar.- Kowalski comienza a caminar hacia la salida, Marlene vuelve a dudar del pingüino, apenas Kowalski da 5 pasos Marlene lo llama.

-Kowalski.- el pingüino alto sonríe para sí mismo y se voltea viendo a la nutria. Marlene corre a abrazarlo y este solo le besa la frente.

_oOo_

-hola, ¿quién eres?.- saluda una pingüina al más joven de las cuatro aves, estando dentro del cuartel.

-soy cabo, vivo aquí con Skipper, Kowalski y rico, ¿tu quien eres?

-¿conoces a Skipper?

-sí, ¿por qué?

-mi nombre es Isabela Villareal, estoy buscando a Skipper.- cabo se asombra al oír el apellido y nombre que dijo Skipper un día.

-claro adelante.- Isabela entra al cuartel general y ve a rico.

-hola.-saluda la pingüina al experto en armas.-yo solo vine a ver a Skipper.

-¿cuál es tu relación que tienes con Skipper?

-yo… no tengo ninguna relación con Skipper.

-no quisiera que te lo tomes a mal, pero Skipper tiene novia, casi una prometida, cuando el vuelva de su misión se va a casar con ella.- informa cabo.

-¿y puedo saber quién es?.- pide Isabela fingiendo interés y con el corazón destrozado.

-es Marlene, la nutria de este zoológico.- Isabela se sorprende al oír eso, Marlene, su nueva amiga es la novia de su amado Skipper.

-perdón yo… no me siento bien, creo que mejor me voy.- Isabela sale corriendo y se va hacia su auto. Cabo lamentaba haberle dicho eso a la pingüina, pero creía que era lo mejor para Skipper y para Marlene.

_oOo_

-Kowalski ya no se qué hacer me estoy volviendo loca…

-loca por mi.- le interrumpe el genio

-si… creo que sí, te amo a ti, después de unos minutos ya siento que amo a Skipper… después otra vez a ti, de nuevo a Skipper, ya no sé ni en que pensar.

-tranquila mi amor.- el teniente la besa.- todo estará bien ya lo veras, Skipper por fin se fue y el ya no tendrá por que volverte loca.

-Kowalski, Skipper fue tan romántico conmigo esa noche.- continúa revelándole, recordando cundo se entrego a él.

-ya lo sé.- Kowalski vuelve a besarla, solo que esta vez con mucha pasión haciendo que esta se acueste en la cama, casi entregándose hacia él, hasta que él se separa de ella y se pone de pie.-te veo después.- el teniente sale de su habitad y comienza a limpiarse el pico, ¿ahora que pretendía hacer?... quería volver loca a la nutria otra vez, pero esta vez quería volverla loca por entregarse al él. Kowalski caminaba hacia el centro ya que tenía una idea para conquistar más rápido a la nutria, de pronto le cae del cielo un halcón.

-¿que fue eso?- se pregunta levantándose del suelo y mirando hacia todos lados para determinar que le cayó encima.- ¿Kitka?

-¡ahuché!, eso dolió…-se queja mirando a todos lados, encontrándose con el ave.- hola Kowalski.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-vine a ver a Skipper.

-estás perdiendo tu tiempo, Skipper salió hacia una nueva misión fuera del zoológico y no volverá en mucho tiempo

-¿y tu como estas?.- le pregunta la halcón con voz seductora.

-¿yo?, bien, ¿y tú?

-bien, pero en estos últimos días me he sentido tan sola.- Kowalski ya sabía hacia donde quería llegar la halcón y solo tenía que seguirle la corriente.

-pues que mal… bueno yo me voy.

-espera, me preguntaba si… ¿tienes planes para esta noche?.- Kowalski al oír eso no podía contestar ante esa pregunta.

-no, pero tampoco tengo planeado salir.- Kitka no se rinde y le vuelve a insistir.

-¡Kowalski!, si sales conmigo puedes… puedes darle celos a Doris… ¿qué te parece mi idea?.- Kowalski cambia los planes de la halcón, en lugar de darles celos a la delfín, se los daría a la nutria.

-está bien, pero solo será una simple salida.

-"_si claro, eso ya lo veremos_".-piensa el halcón.- si por supuesto, velo como una salida de amigos.

-ok te veré a las ocho, en el parque.- terminando de decir esto el científico se retira.

_oOo_

Skipper estaba formado en hilera, junto con otros pingüinos.

-muy bien señoritas… ustedes están aquí para una misión de alto riesgo… tal vez algunos mueran en esta misión… ¡tal vez algunos no!, pero déjenme decirles algo, están aquí para salvar su puesto y su patria, esta es la misión pinguinesca mas importante de todas… no puedo darles más información… les deseó suerte a todos. Espero verlos a todos con vida en la próxima semana. ¡Adelante!.- los pingüinos comenzaron a caminar hacia otro lugar, el que les hablo fue el coronel tres estrellas. Skipper no sentía miedo ni emoción, solo le preocupaban las palabras:"tal vez muchos mueran en esta misión", ¿qué haría Skipper si muere?, No cumpliría su sueño de casarse con Marlene y ella se quedaría destrozada, pero lo que él no sabía era que otro iba a ocupar su lugar en el corazón de la nutria.

_oOo_

Kowalski sale del zoológico sin que Alice lo viera y va hacia el centro de la ciudad, ahí entra en una tienda de guitarras españolas y escoge la más bonita para la nutria, se la lleva, pero no se va sin antes pagar. Terminando de pagar sale de la tienda y se dirige hacia su zoológico, pero se detiene viendo un gran oso de peluche, era como el de Skipper, solo que este era más grande, tenía un corazón lleno de chocolates, se veía muy elegante y fino. Entro a la tienda sin que nadie lo viera y lo toma, pero igual lo paga, se retira y sin más preámbulos se dirige hacia el zoológico.

-hola Marlene.-ella lo ve entrando.

-hola Kowalski.-corre hacia él y lo besa.

-te tengo una… más bien dicho dos sorpresas para ti.- revela sacando el peluche y la guitarra de un escondite.

-Ho, que encantador… gracias Kowalski.- Marlene abraza al genio y lo vuelve a besar, se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Kowalski rueda los ojos, no tenía otra opción que seguirle la corriente. En eso mira el reloj: 10:40 AM.

-tengo que irme, Alejandra ya debe de estarme esperando.- terminando de decir esto el genio saliendo del habitad de la nutria. Marlene coloca su gran oso de peluche al lado del que le había regalado Skipper y se queda pensativa, ¿a quién va a elegir? Kowalski ya afuera del hábitat de la nutria se vuelve a limpiar el pico.

-pero qué asco.-el científico ve la fuente, se acerca a ella y coge agua con su aleta, limpiándose mejor el pico, para no dejar rastro de ese beso de Marlene. Terminando de limpiárselo sale del zoológico directo hacia la casa de Alejandra.

_oOo_

-agente 001 contactando al doctor espiráculo, contesten cambio…

-aquí el doctor espiráculo… ¿que noticias me tienes?

-Skipper ya se fue a su misión importante.

-excelente, ¿y que mas hay acerca de los demás pingüinos?

-nada importante solo siguen ahí.

-no olvides volver a contratarme después… cambio y fuera.


	53. TRISTEZAS Y UN ACCIDENTE

**Antes de comenzar con el nuevo capítulo, voy a sacar de dudas a "grisy 11 pgm" y esto va para todos… TODOSSS, Los que no están entendiendo bien la historia… En un día Skipper va a ver a Marlene por qué a ella es a la que ama, pero en ese mismo día ve a Doris, Doris le dice a Skipper que lo ama, pero él le dice a ella que no la ama, que a la que quiera es a Marlene. Doris aprovecha una distracción y lo besa, pero lo que los dos no sabían, era que Kowalski los vio besándose. Después Kowalski empieza a odiar a Skipper porque cree que Skipper le quito a su amada Doris. Kowalski, ve a Skipper feliz, al lado de Marlene y se le ocurre una gran idea para vengarse, QUITARLE A MARLENE, para que sienta el dolor que el sintió cuando él le quito a Doris. Kowalski a espaldas de Skipper comienza a conquistar a Marlene, y Marlene comienza a enamorarse de Kowalski. Cuando Kowalski conoce a Alejandra, también conoce a Isabela. Isabela se enamora de Skipper pero el solo la ve como a una gran amiga, pero más adelante si se enamora de ella. Y Marlene no sabe que Isabela ama a Skipper. XD**

**TRISTEZAS Y UN ACCIDENTE…**

Kowalski llego a casa de Alejandra, caminaba por los pasillos y escucha un llanto dentro de una habitación, el curioso decide saber quién era el que hacia ese llanto, abre la puerta de la recamara y descubre que era Isabela, tirada en su cama boca abajo, recostando su cabeza sobre su almohada, Isabela presiente la presencia de alguien, alza la mirada y ve que es él que está con ella.

-¿qué tienes Isabela?.- le pregunta el genio sentándose en su cama a un lado de la pingüina.

-nada… es que yo.- Isabela con lagrimas en los ojos no podía hablar, ya que seguía llorando por Skipper.- que haces cuando quieres a una persona, pero esa persona no te hez correspondida por qué ama a otra.- Kowalski no podía contestar esa pregunta, aunque ya estaba en esa situación, no podía hacer nada.

-no lo sé Isabela, pero si te hace sentir mejor llora, desahógate.- Isabela abraza a Kowalski y este también para ayudarla a desahogarse, con ello Isabela ya no se sentía tan sola.

-gracias Kowalski, tu si eres un gran amigo y una buena persona.- Isabela podía ver una gran bondad dentro de él.

_oOo_

Los demás pingüinos estaban en una rutina de descanso, Skipper se encontraba dentro de una habitación compartida con 3 pingüinos. Escribía una carta para Marlene, explicándole las cosas, debía informarla de cualquier cosa por cómo estaba su situación, pronto los demás entraron.

-Skipper, ¿qué haces?.-preguntaba Israel, uno de los pingüinos con quien compartía su habitación.

-tal vez le está escribiendo una carta a su amada Marlene.- responde Cristian.

-¡bueno ya basta chicos!, déjenlo en paz.- lo defendía José.

-miren muchachos, tal vez ustedes no tengan asuntos pendientes que hacer, pero yo si.- se defendía solo Skipper.

-tranquilo Skipper, muchos tenemos cosas pendientes que hacer regresando de la misión, veras, a veces...

-atención a todos los pingüinos listos para la misión, favor de presentarse hacia los helicópteros que ya están listos para despegar.- avisaba una pingüina por el alta voz.

-bueno, hora de irnos, vámonos, Skipper te acompaño a entregar tu carta hacia el correo y después nos vamos hacia el helicóptero.- ofrecía su amigo José.

-gracias José.

_oOo_

Kowalski salió del cuarto de Isabela muy despacio y silenciosamente ya que la pingüina después de tanto llorar decidió dormirse. Seguía paseando por toda la casa recordando la pregunta de Isabela, ¿qué haces cuando quieres a una persona, pero esta persona no te es correspondida por que ama a otra persona?. El ya estaba en ese asunto con Doris, por preferir a su jefe y no a él. Antonio vio a Kowalski caminar muy pensativo desde su despacho y lo llamo.

-¡Kowalski!.- volteo la mirada y vio a Antonio.- ven acá.- camino hasta su despacho quedando frente a frente con él.

-sí señor.

-no, no me digas señor, me gustaría que al igual que Alejandra ya no me hablaras de usted, sino de tu.

-está bien seño… Antonio.

-¿qué tienes Kowalski?

-yo… he… pues.

-siéntate.- pide mirándolo obedecer.- ahora si dime, ¿qué te pasa?

-Isabela me pregunto qué pasa cuando amas a una persona, pero esta persona no te es correspondida por que ama a otra.

-el tradicional triangulo amoroso… bueno creo que yo soy el menos indicado para contestarte esa pregunta ya que no he estado en esa situación, pero si quieres un bueno consejo de mi parte seria… si estas completamente seguro de que esa persona que tu amas te es correspondida aunque ame a otra persona… lucha por ella sobre cualquier obstáculo, pero si de lo contrario no lo es… déjalo ser feliz con quien el ama y búscate otro amor. Si amas a esa persona de verdad lucha por ella o si no, déjala ser feliz.- Kowalski se conmovió mucho por esa respuesta y solo con lo que le pudo agradecer a Antonio por ese gran consejo, fue un abrazo, quien lo recibió gustoso.

-¿alguna otra pregunta?.- interroga aun abrazando al científico.

-no, gracias Antonio.- Gustavo los veía abrazándose, sentía molestia alguna por ese acercamiento, había algo en él que no le era nada agradable y se marcho hacia su cuarto. Kowalski vio el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared que marcaban diez para las cinco.

-lo siento pero ya es tarde, tengo que irme.

-claro Kowalski adelante, le diré al chofer que te lleve a tu zoológico.

-gracias Antonio.

Con ayuda del auto ya no le fue tan difícil regresar, el camino le pareció rápido y sin complicaciones.

-¡ya vine!.- saluda el genio a los del cuartel.

-que bien Kowalski, ¿cómo te fue?.- pregunta el joven cabo.

-bien, he… ¿ha venido Kitka?.-a cabo le extrañaba esa pregunta.

-¿para que vendría Kitka si ya no está Skipper?

-porque… porque, he yo.- Kowalski ya no sabía si confiar en cabo, ya que todo se lo tomaba a mal.

-¿qué hiciste ahora Kowalski?

-nada, fue Kitka, ella me invito a cenar… pero es solo una cena de amigos.

-Kowalski, ¿ahora conquistaras a Kitka?

-no, ya te dije que fue ella la que me invito a salir.

-¿y por qué aceptaste la invitación si en este momento estas saliendo con Marlene?

-¡por favor cabo!.- alza la voz.-… no va a pasar nada entre Kitka y yo, ¿ok?

-no agás promesas que no vas a cumplir.- se aleja dejándolo con la palabra, Kowalski decidió ignorarlo y comenzar a prepararse para su salida, o mejor dicho, para su cita con Kitka.

_oOo_

-pero mi niño Gustavo, ¿qué te pasa?.- pregunta María al escucharlo llorar.

-que mas me va a pasar nana, Kowalski me está quitando el amor de mi padre, él es el menos indicado para ser su favorito, porque antes de que él llegara, yo era su favorito.-responde Gustavo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-ya lo sé mi niño, pero sabes que Kowalski está aquí para salvar a tu mamá, no lo podemos correr y además necesita ganarse el cariño de todos los de la casa, incluyendo a tu mamá y a tu papá.

-sí, claro, ¿y yo donde quedo nana?, en el olvido, ¿verdad?

-no mi niño, claro que no, tus papás siempre te van a querer, no importa lo que pase.- María lo abraza consolándolo.

_oOo_

Después de ese largo rato Kowalski ya estaba listo para su salida con Kitka. Salió del zoológico y se dirigió hacia el parque, donde ahí lo esperaba ella.

-hola Kowalski, que bien te ves.- alaga la halcón con voz seductora.

-hola Kitka, tu también te ves bien, bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir primero?.- pregunta el genio sin muchos deseos de estar con ella.

-bueno, podemos ir a la ciudad, he oído de un restaurante muy román… digo muy alegre.- ríe por su error.

-está bien.- ambos salen hacia el centro de la ciudad buscando el restaurante. Mientras que por otro lado, Marlene buscaba a Kowalski dentro del cuartel.

-hola cabo, ¿está Kowalski?

-no, no está.

-¿dónde está?, se supone que ya había salido de la casa de Alejandra, ¿no?

-sí, así es Marlene, pero lo que no te dijo Kowalski es que tenía una cita con Kitka.- Marlene al escucharlo, sintió un gran coraje y celos al mismo tiempo.

_oOo_

Kowalski y Kitka ya se encontraban en el restaurante, había entrado por una puerta pequeña y de ahí pasaron adentro a elegir una mesa, por suerte el restaurante ya estaba cerrado y ya no había gente adentro. Kitka eligió la mesa más elegante de todas para ellos.

-bueno Kitka, veré dentro de la cocina que hay como plato fuerte.

-claro Kowalski.-no tardo mucho en la cocina, ya cuando salió de ella llevaba en la aleta un gran plato de comida.

-bueno Kitka, al parecer este platillo se llama "pescado gourmet" creo que es nacional de…- Kitka no le prestaba la mínima atención por estarlo mirando en los ojos, esos ojos azules donde cualquier chica puede perderse.-… pero bueno no quiero aburrirte con su historia, ¿empezamos a comer?

-sí, claro.- contesta la halcón volviendo a reaccionar. Después de comer el platillo ella decide romper el silencio.- Kowalski, Skipper me dijo una vez que a ti te gustaba una delfina llamada Miris, Diris, doria…

-Doris.- la corrige el científico.

-exacto Doris, ¿qué paso con ella?

-¿con quién?, ¿con Doris?, bueno digamos que ella se fue con otro, con una persona la cual tenía todo mi respeto y mi amistad.- decía el científico mientras picaba de manera brutal una pieza de pescado con un cuchillo.-pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, ahora creo que está pagando muy caro las consecuencias por traicionarme de esa manera.

-entonces, ¿ya no te interesa nadie en especial?

-no, ¿por qué?

-porque tal vez no estés enterado pero...- la halcón se acerca a él y le agarra la cabeza, haciendo que su mirada solo la viera a ella, quedando de frente con él.- pero hay una persona que desearía poder estar contigo.- Kitka le da un cálido beso al científico en el pico, haciendo que este no se le pueda resistir a sus encantos de la halcón. Kitka termina de besar al genio y este solo la mira a los ojos.

-Kitka se lo que sientes, pero yo no puedo corresponderte, primero necesito terminar un asunto pendiente.

-¿y?

-y ya después veré si me doy una oportunidad contigo- Kitka se alegra al oír esa respuesta y vuelve a besar al científico y este le corresponde al beso. Terminado de cenar los dos vuelven al parque. Llegando al parque Kitka se despide del científico de nuevo con un beso y se va volando, Kowalski va hacia su habitad, llagando entra al cuartel general y ve a cabo y a rico.

-hola cabo, hola rico.- saluda el científico.

-hola.- saluda el experto en armas con su muñeca en la mano.

-hola Kowalski.- saluda cabo dándole la espalda.

-sí, hola Kowalski.- lo saluda Marlene saliendo de su laboratorio.- y se puede saber… ¿dónde estabas Kowalski?.- Marlene exigía una explicación y el científico solo se quedaba parado pensando en una**. **

_oOo_

-señor, el enemigo también atacara por vía aérea ¿qué hacemos?.- le informa José el líder que dirige la misión por vía aérea, dentro de ese helicóptero viajaba Skipper, listo para la misión.

-ven, les dije que eran una señoritas, no saben qué hacer ante estos casos.- les regaña el coronel tres estrellas.

-señor el helicóptero del enemigo nos está lanzando misiles hacia nosotros, ¿abortamos la misión y salimos del helicóptero con los paracaídas?, repito, ¿abortamos la misión?

-negatorio, ataquen, dispárenle también los misiles, repito, dispárenles los piloto dispara los misiles y logra darle a uno de los helicópteros de los enemigos.

-señor, ya les disparamos y logramos darle a uno de los helicópteros, repito, logramos derribar a uno de los helicópteros de los enemigos.- el pingüino que le daba información al teniente, mira a través del sonar aproximarse 4 misiles rodeándolos por atrás, adelante, derecha e izquierda del helicóptero donde viajaban.- señor nos dispararon 4 misiles que nos rodean por todos lados, ¿abortamos la misión?, repito, ¿abortamos la misión?

-negatorio, quiero que salgan de ahí con victoria.

-señor…. -BLLLLUMMMMM Explota el helicóptero y el coronel pierde la señal.

-helicóptero azul responda.

-…

-responda helicóptero azul, helicóptero azul responda…


End file.
